


浮灰

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: 一个黑帮AU，涉及血腥暴力情节，糅合美国西西里俄罗斯黑帮设定，中二。





	1. Chapter 1

0

四周很黑，很静，他很冷。  
手臂很痛。  
他不知道自己在这里待了多久，不知道自己还要在这里待多久，不知道自己能否离开之类，不知道自己会不会死。  
想到“死”这个字眼，他突然打了一个颤。他不知道死后会如何，只知道死会伴随巨大的疼痛而来。他经历过那些痛，失去意识，又醒来，不辨白天黑夜，恐惧没有尽头。  
眼前沉闷的黑暗中忽然漏出一线光亮。他的身体猛地震了一下，下意识朝着远离光线的方向挪动身体。  
这又是他们的游戏吗？把他关在伸手不见五指的地方，让他挨饿，让他受冻，任由他哭，再突然给他一丝亮光，将他从黑暗中拖出，掐他，扇他耳光，恐吓他，说那些他最不愿听的。  
他害怕地缩紧身体，想躲进恍若无边无际的黑暗里，想让那些人再也找不到他。可那光线越来越亮，被光照到的地方越来越多，他看到自己的脚暴露在了光里，他听到声音了。  
他又要被拖出去了。  
“B组发现人质一名。”  
“另一个人质呢？”  
“仍在搜寻中。”  
全副武装的高大男人在队友的保护之下一边用耳麦向指挥报告一边弯腰试图抱起被塞住嘴巴绑着手脚关在柜子里的男孩，浑身淤青与擦伤的男孩衣着单薄，惊恐地挣扎、后退，口中不断发出含混的惊叫，用力将头砸向他伸过去的胳膊。  
“嘘，嘘，没事了，好吗，你现在很安全，我们现在就带你离开这里。”他按住男孩的膝盖用匕首割断麻绳，不顾他虚弱的反抗踢打一把将他抱进怀里，看到他一条胳膊无力垂下，忽然意识到那手臂可能是骨折了，“嘘，别怕，我接住你了，我在这里。嘘，我会保护你的，谁也伤害不了你。我们回家。”  
他咬着指套摘掉手套，将热乎乎的手盖在男孩满布眼泪的冰冷脸颊上温柔抚摸，一边更用力地把他搂入怀中，一边大步朝仓库门外冲去。  
“没事了，没事了，我们回家。”他呢喃，呼出一串漫长白雾，拇指拭去男孩滚烫的眼泪，小声对着耳麦询问救护车是否已经赶到。  
男孩抽噎着，依然在挣扎，却不自觉地朝男人怀中偎去，口齿不清重复着男人的话。  
“我、我们回家？”  
“是的，没错，我们回家。”那只热乎乎的大手移向男孩颈后，轻柔而有力地捏了两下，“你安全了，小家伙，我带你回家。”  
男人的保证隔着层层防弹保护传入男孩耳中，那些句子，仿佛不是来自他的喉咙而是心。那声音让男孩想起了自己从不食言的父亲，他下意识抬头看向戴着头盔看不清面目的男人，眼中露出期盼的目光，仿若期待着头盔之后便是父亲的眉目口鼻。  
Dean一直告诉他老爸一定会来救他们。  
他相信Dean。  
男孩的挣扎越来越微弱，他哭着将脸埋入男人胸口，小声地问：“是你吗，爸爸？”  
一脚跨出仓库的男人微微一怔，在警车与救护车的嘈杂鸣笛声中低头看看怀中怕得将脸完全埋入他胸膛的男孩，只来得及说上一句“已经没事了”，迎面赶来的医护人员便将男孩裹入毯子从他怀中抱走，匆匆带上了救护车。  
“全力搜寻另一名人质！”  
耳麦中忽然传来指挥微含愠怒的命令。他莫名叹了一口气，迅速套上手套，拿下背在肩上的枪，转身同队友们再次进入了这迷宫般的废旧仓库。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“S-Sam Winchester……你们知道Dean在哪里吗？为什么老爸还不来接我回去？”  
“Sam，你知道自己几岁吗？”  
“四、四岁。Dean去哪里了？老爸不在家吗？”  
“这是几呢？”  
“五。他们在哪儿？他们真的不要我了吗？”  
坐在病床上的男孩得不到答案，急得皱起脸再次抽噎起来，羞赧地低下头，双肩颤抖着，任由眼泪一滴滴落在他搁在膝头的小手上。他的另一条胳膊打了石膏，被固定在了胸前。  
“我们先把这些药吃掉，然后再睡一会儿好吗？”医生温柔地诱哄，弯下腰，伸手想帮男孩擦掉眼泪，四岁的孩子却缩着肩往床里躲了躲，隐忍的抽噎在失去了父兄的恐惧预感中终于发展成呜呜的哭声。他仰起脸，不敢直视陌生人的脸，只是一遍遍重复自己的问题，询问爸爸为什么还不来，询问Dean去哪里了。  
Dean一直告诉他老爸一定会来救他们。  
他梦见爸爸真的来救他们了，还把抓走他们的坏蛋们都送进了监狱。  
可被饿醒之后他仍被绑着，憋不住尿意，还是尿裤子了。  
蒙着脸的男人给了他一耳光，骂咧咧地脱了他的裤子，让他就那么光着下半身坐在冷冰冰的地面上，告诉他说那条臭裤子什么时候干了他什么时候才不用继续光着。  
Dean看起来很生气，被贴着胶带的嘴发不出声音，便用头撞了另一个蒙面的男人。他冷得缩成一团，一边哭一边看着Dean被那男人踢中肚子晕倒在地。  
他怕极了。  
可Dean说过，老爸一定会来救他们。  
他相信Dean，相信老爸。  
然而有一天Dean忽然就不见了。蒙面的男人们说昨天夜里他被老爸救走了，他们离开了，连看都没看他一眼。男人们撕掉他嘴上的胶条，他大哭着反驳他们，一一否认他们的话，可他们只是笑，笑得上气不接下气，重复着那句“他们不要你了”，再次封住了他的嘴。  
他做了很多天噩梦，梦里怪物横行，无论躲到哪里它们都会找出他。梦里谁也不在，只有他，谁也没来救他。  
他被遗弃了。  
男孩哭着将脸埋入膝盖，不愿接受这个事实。不明就里的医生与护士面面相觑，他将男孩抱起，温柔诱哄，手指梳理着他的头发，拍拍他柔软后背，轻言细语安抚他说已经安全了。男孩抵触地摇头，呜呜哭着说没有，不能动的那条胳膊横在两人之间，他很痛，也很害怕。  
他想回家。  
可直到出院那天父亲和Dean都没出现过。  
有陌生人进出过他的病房，他们在他面前从不交谈，只是抚摸他的头和肩，看他的眼神像极了隔壁的Maggie看那些被遗弃的小猫小狗的眼神。他总是缩在床上不肯说话，不肯吃他们带来的好吃的，不肯动一下他们带来的玩具，只是坐着，就那么坐着。然而他们一旦走出病房就会聚在一起不断交谈，他偷看过，也偷听过，只是听不懂他们说了什么。  
PTSD，或是收容，以及手续之类。  
他听不明白，也不关心，只想知道父亲和Dean在哪里。  
最后他被Bobby接回了家。  
他认得Bobby，一直很害怕这个总是耷拉着嘴角的坏脾气叔叔。坏脾气的叔叔仿佛从来不会笑，总是气鼓鼓的，从口袋里掏出糖果给他和Dean时也一副随时都会教训他们的样子。他从不敢拿他递过来的糖和巧克力。  
出院那天Bobby来了，手里拎着两个纸袋，仍是一副有人欠了他千百万的生气表情。什么话都没说，弯腰为他换上了纸袋里的新衣服，蹲下来给他穿上了漂亮的新鞋，鞋带系得很牢，牵着他走出病房慢慢下楼。Bobby步伐很大，走得很快，他跟不上，追得气喘吁吁。Bobby突然停了下来，低头看他，嘴角还是那么耷拉着，他吓得不敢说话，就那么瞪着眼睛看他。Bobby嘟囔了一句“臭小鬼”，弯腰把他抱了起来，用一贯的含混语调说着“我们回家”。  
他想回自己的家，Bobby却开车朝他完全不认识的道路上开去。他坐在儿童座椅里不安地动了动，想问坏脾气叔叔他们要去哪里，想问为什么不回家，开车的坏脾气叔叔坏脾气地呵斥他别乱动，涌到嘴边的问题被吓得咽了回去，他抓着安全带，一句话都不敢说。  
车驶过一条又一条街道，开入社区，停进了车库里。Bobby他领着他进门，客厅里飘散着奶油和蛋糕的甜蜜香气。婴儿的啼哭从客厅一隅的摇篮里传来，穿着围裙的女人慌慌张张从厨房跑出来，见到站在门口的Bobby和他，她先是愣了愣，双脚仍本能地迈向摇篮，片刻之后，这才终于露出一丝温柔中带着怜悯的微笑。  
“早上好，Sammy。”她冲他打招呼，声音有些嘶哑，但中气十足。双手伸入摇篮抱起婴儿，她一手护在婴儿脑后将她搂进怀中，低头亲了亲她柔软的小额头。  
“嘿，Jo，我们看看谁来了？”


	2. Chapter 2

1

Dean从男人上衣内侧的口袋里拔出手枪，用手掌抚平对方的前襟，一边作势要将手枪递给一旁的手下，一旁摇头笑着说道：“第一次来吗？这么不懂规矩？”男人伸手就要抢下手枪，他脸色骤变，收敛了假惺惺的笑容，一手卡住对方的脖子将他按到墙上，枪口从对方胸膛开始一路下滑，用力顶在了裤裆上。  
“来这里不是带上这把枪就够了吗，Tommy？”他说着，忽然又咬牙笑了笑，手腕愈发用力地将枪口紧压住对方的裤链，拇指慢条斯理压下手枪的保险，“你裤裆里的，和我手里的，只能带一把，老弟。”  
“Luke他妈的在到处找我……”年轻人尖细的嗓音好似从喉咙中挤出，白着脸惊恐地看着Dean，生怕他真会扣下扳机打烂自己的命根子，一双眼瞪得眼珠爆出，好似下一个瞬间就会从眼眶中滚落。他颤抖着将身体贴紧背后的墙壁，却躲无可躲，迎上Dean这张冰冷的笑脸，吓得双膝发软，险些瘫倒在地。  
Thomas偷了老板Luke两百包毒品的事Dean今天早晨就听说了，他还跟手下打赌几天之后才会看到Thomas的皮挂在他那破公寓窗外。  
“一个建议，你可以立刻带着那两百包毒品和你这张皮滚去投奔城南那群说西语的阿根廷佬。”Dean低头凑向Thomas，忽然撅了噘嘴，话锋一转，陡然露出恍然大悟的样子，“可你又舍不得你的Tina甜心，冒着被活扒皮的危险都要来这里见她……那我再给你一个建议，Tommy，来我这里，守好规矩。我是做生意的，自然不会为难我的上帝。”他说着一把抓起对方的衣领将他推向一个手下，扬了扬下巴示意带他去见Tina。  
“枪等你出来了还你。”他冲Thomas扬了扬持枪的手，背过身拆下弹夹数了数子弹，不紧不慢地吩咐，“打电话给Luke。”  
“认真的？我不记得你跟Luke有过什么私人交情。”  
迎面忽然伸出一只手拿过枪，将弹夹又塞了回去。  
“打电话需要什么私人交情？我们不是打过赌吗，不出一天那家伙就会被干掉。虽然我觉得我也不会输，不过有这么好的机会能提前看到你从口袋里掏钱，为什么不呢？”Dean扁扁嘴，懒洋洋说道，抬头只见Sam将手枪交给一旁的手下，脱下外套挂在了手臂上。  
“也不用知会老板了？”  
“我不就是老板吗？你昨晚去操了哪个小妞、今天下午又和谁去了别墅知会过我吗？ 行踪都不需要向我报告？”Dean掏出手机，一边翻找Luke的号码一边漫不经心地说道，却像也不在乎Sam的反应，连眼皮都没抬一下，“嘿，Luke，听说你在找Thomas……”电话接通，Dean兴奋地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，笑得畅快得意，终于抬头看了看Sam，那对宛若宝石的绿眼睛里却不见一丝温度，示威般从手下那里拿过Thomas的枪，转身走向套房。  
结束了与Luke的通话，Dean将手机扔上床，脱了衣服走进浴室，却还不忘随身带着枪。虽然每个入口都有最精密的金属探测器，每一把手枪都会在主人进入这里之前就被收缴暂由他人保管，可这里仍有无数把手枪是“自由”的——它们的主人是他的手下，都听命与他，可他从不信任那些人的忠诚，无论走到哪里、无论在做什么，身边一定会放着把手枪。  
或许经营一家妓院用不着如此草木皆兵——他同时还经营着一家赌场，或许赌场确实比妓院更刺激，却也同样不必如此战战兢兢——可妓院和赌场都不是他的，“他的手下”也不是他的，它们和他们都是Michael的。  
而今整个西区最大的黑帮势力都在Dean手中，撇开数不清的赌场、妓院和地下钱庄，但凡在他的地盘上开店做生意的必须按月老老实实上交保护费，甚至就连那些在他地盘上做些见不得人的勾当的家伙们也都知道先给钱再开张的规矩。白道的警察与黑道的混混，无数双眼睛不分昼夜盯着他，可只有相当少的人才知道，他并不是那些权力与财富的拥有者。  
那个每周都会去教堂做礼拜的慈善家Michael才是。  
而Michael的多疑，人尽皆知。  
有一个多疑的老板最大的坏处就是，相处久了，自己也会变得多疑。  
Dean关了花洒，往被水雾模糊的镜子里看了一眼，低头擦干了身体。路过时，抬手信信抹了一把，却看都没看，握着枪光着脚赤身裸体走出浴室。  
“我不喜欢这里，隔音做得太好。”  
刚端起酒杯的Sam笑了笑，知道Dean在拐弯抹角指摘他不请自来，放下杯子起身走向酒柜，他似乎对光着身子的Dean也见怪不怪。  
Dean身上满布文身，双肩插着一柄横穿脖子的匕首，脖子上缠着蛇，右臂生长着玫瑰，脚踝上扣着镣铐，而两侧的腹股沟旁还各文着一只眼睛【注1】。文身昭示着他在监狱里度过了为时不短的时日，Sam第一次见到他右臂上的玫瑰花时还暗自吃了一惊，难以相信他竟在成年之前就进过监狱。  
倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，Sam趁Dean穿浴袍时走近，递上酒杯。Dean接过杯子，腰间系了一半的带子散开掉在地板上，他不在意地踢了一脚，坐到床边，一口喝光了杯中的酒。Sam再次从酒柜里拿出那瓶威士忌走到Dean身边，态度颇是恭顺地想再为他倒一杯，与刚才在门口时的表现大相径庭。然而刚刚倾身弯下腰，Dean忽然一把拽住领带将他拉近。舌尖扫过下唇，Dean抬眼直勾勾盯着Sam，用他一贯懒洋洋的语气问道：“昨晚和今天下午的妞儿，操得爽吗？”  
Sam闻言微怔，宛若没听懂Dean的话，就这么愣愣回望进他那双莫测的绿眼睛里，视线不自觉顺着他赤裸的身体下滑，最终停在了他小腹上的那对眼睛上。  
在监狱里待过的人都知道文在那里的一双眼睛代表了什么。他永远不会忘记第一次见到Dean的那个午后，绿眼睛的美丽男人往他囚服的裤腰里塞了一把卷在一起的钞票，微笑盈盈地问他这个价能不能把他的老二租来用一个下午。他甚至记得那男人跪在他跟前拉下他的裤链时说过的话。  
——所以他们才说我这种为了男人的老二就能随便下跪的人不配在膝盖上文八角星。  
直到Dean略带酒气的呼吸喷洒在脸上，Sam这才从突如其来的回忆中回过神，眼前的Dean仍是那么直直看着他，眼神里一分促狭两分怀疑，但更多的还是毫不掩饰的阴鸷。意识仿佛还赖在多年前的记忆中不肯离开，以致眼前这张脸竟忽地显现出了几分陌生。他躲避般垂睫，握着酒瓶稳稳当当倒满了酒。  
“Theodore在东区的仓库被烧了。”他牛头不对马嘴地回应了一句，相信Dean能听明白。  
Theodore在城中的势力不逊Luke，没人敢公然在光天化日之下焚烧他的仓库——也没几个人敢在夜里这么干。只是一个月前Theodore撬了Michael亲自谈好的一笔生意，原本该运到Michael仓库的那批货两天前去了Theodore那里。Dean了解自己的老板，圣经一直放在外套内侧的口袋里，餐前和睡前从不会忘记祷告，可他敢杀人越货，敢逼良为娼，倘若有人扇了他左脸一耳光，他势必会拿淬了毒的匕首一刀刀割下对方脸上的肉。  
“Michael让你干的？”  
Sam点头。  
Dean忽然大笑起来，双肩耸动，几乎端不住手中的杯子，酒洒了大半在身上。  
“所以你昨晚操了Theodore，今天下午又去别墅操了Michael？”他一边喝酒一边笑，松了拽着领带的手拍拍Sam的胸膛，似真似假地问，“感觉怎么样？”  
Sam盯着在Dean身体上蜿蜒下滑的琥珀色液体，眼波一沉。  
“不怎么样。”他说着起身打开Dean的衣柜，挑了一件睡袍扔给Dean，“大概就跟你一个月前杀了Theodore的弟弟感觉一样——就是这样Michael才让我寸步不离地跟着你，不是吗？”  
“没错，他说他需要我，所以我需要一个保镖。”Dean说得不屑，脱下浴袍擦去身上的酒，换上了Sam扔过来的睡袍，“我不需要保镖——不过看在他一连给我打了五个电话的份上我接受了，但是我讨厌只吃素食、酒量差、限制我自由还不跟我上床的保镖。你说呢，Sammy？”  
“Theodore的人可是每天都蹲在你常去的地方等着干掉你。”  
“所以你就限制自由让我天天躲在这套房里？”  
“我没有限制你的自由。”  
“车钥匙他妈的都在你手上！你要是敢打我宝贝车的主意，我一定拆了你的骨头给她做零件！”  
话题的突然跳跃让Sam有些哭笑不得，Dean瞪着眼睛一副气鼓鼓的样子，而他根本分辨不出Dean此时究竟是真心还是伪装。

注1：此处文身（包括其含义）仅为苏联囚犯使用，美国监狱里并没有这些“符号文化”。我觉得很有趣……就加到设定里了，并不严谨！


	3. Chapter 3

2

Dean有轻微的酒精成瘾，每晚虽不会真的喝到酩酊大醉，却也一定会到微醺的程度才肯上床安寝。见Sam还赖在这里不肯离开，Dean放下手中的杯子摇摇晃晃迎上去，二话不说将他推向门外。  
“我没有和不跟我上床的男人过夜的坏习惯。”他语气很认真，半是涣散的眼神里却只有漫不经心的虚情假意。  
他总是如此，眼神半真半假，语气半真半假，说的话也半真半假，叫人捉摸不透，叫人忍不住怀疑他的胸膛里是否真的怀有一颗真心——抑或那里只剩半爿空洞，洞穿皮肉打碎肋骨，挖出的不过是一把腐朽的匕首。  
“被Michael知道了我这个月的薪水可就没了。”Sam抓过Dean的手，也半真半假地推脱解释。  
“我付你双倍薪水。”Dean闻言大笑，“给你半个月带薪假，你想去哪里快活就去哪里，既不用盯着我这张脸更不用每晚都看我的裸体，何乐不为？”  
“Dean，你要知道Theodore的人随时……”  
“噢，Sammy，你知道如果我死了，最高兴的人是谁吗？”半醉的Dean仰起头，眯着眼睛看向Sam，睁开他的手，手指碰了碰他莫名发烫的脸颊，忽然一把揽住他的肩，带着毫无根源的兴奋与讽刺摇头晃脑地说道，“不是Theodore，也不是Luke，不是那群说西语的阿根廷人和墨西哥人——是你吗？”他故意顿住，凝视Sam的眼神像试探。  
“你救过我两次，Dean，你不会死的，我不会让任何人动你。”像是没听出Dean话中的弦外之音，也没能看穿他的试探与讽刺，Sam上一刻还带着淡然无奈的表情里此刻只剩纯然的坚决肯定。  
对方意料之外的反应倒让Dean愣住，他本期待着Sam的手足无措，期待他的虚张声势和虚伪造作，他也想好了接下来的说辞，奚落和威胁，都是他最擅长的。然而此时被Sam那双过于赤诚认真的榛绿色眼睛牢牢盯住，他竟在万分之一秒的瞬间里便将翻涌在舌尖上的句子悉数忘却。  
也有那么万分之一秒的瞬间他居然真的相信了Sam的话。  
“别会错意了，伙计，我只是喜欢叫Sam的人而已。如果你是Jerry或者Teddy之类，就算死在我面前我也不会眨一下眼睛。你只是有个好名字，Sammy。”他眨眨眼睛，亲昵地贴着Sam，在酒精的支配之下不由自主发出咯咯的笑声。他感觉干涩的眼皮上好似压着铅块，不断沉重下坠，可他并不困，不想入睡，每晚都是如此，睡着了也觉得醒着，大脑清楚地知道自己在睡眠的状态之下，知道自己在梦里，知道只是酒精作祟把他困在漫无边际的黑暗里。  
“很高兴我有个好名字。”Sam虚声回应，一手搂住Dean的腰，不着痕迹地将开始犯困的他扶上了床。  
钻进被子里的Dean忍不住发出舒适的喟叹，但他很快便从被子里爬了出来，摸到放在床头柜上的手枪，把它塞到了枕头之下。  
“滚回去。”他打着哈欠锲而不舍地赶人。  
“我的工作就是……”  
“或者上床。”Dean闭上眼睛，吐词开始变得不甚清晰，他把手伸进枕头下面摸出刚刚塞进去的枪，拿枪口不轻不重地磨蹭着Sam的腿，慵懒上移，仿佛在依循经验与触感寻找目标，“有酒有床的情况下，我只会和没有老二的人衣冠楚楚老老实实待上一整晚。”  
枪口顶在鼠蹊部，本能的寒意与畏惧让Sam猛地呛了一下。Dean依然闭着眼，浓长睫毛被床头台灯照亮，在他的脸颊上投下半弧亦能将每根末梢看得分明的阴影。在Sam的观念里，像Dean如此英俊迷人甚至能用美丽形容的男人不该如此放浪——他没有放浪的必要，总会有被他皮囊迷住的人肯为他赴汤蹈火。  
顶在身下的枪口又近了几分，他忍不住倒吸了一口气，无奈地捉住Dean的手腕想移开这让他毛骨悚然的威胁，Dean却忽然睁开双眼翻身坐起，抬抬下巴指了指门口，无声却凶狠地赶人。  
拗不过固执的Dean，挣扎再三的Sam终于妥协。他告诉Dean自己就在外面的会客室里，Dean收了枪又缩回被子里，嘟囔着他讨厌有沙发的会客室。  
Dean夜里睡觉没有关灯的习惯，更不会使用眼罩。他对黑暗有种近乎病态的厌恶，所以他也厌恶Michael指派给他的一切只能在黑夜中才能进行的活儿——在他看不见的地方存在着一双手，它们不仅蒙住了他的双眼，还堵住了耳朵捂住口鼻，扼住他的咽喉；长在掌心上的嘴会诅咒他，辱骂他，它们发出尖锐刺耳的笑声，将他按进比死亡更冷的雪地里。  
他也厌恶睡眠，因为睡着了就会与那种黑暗面对面，那些手伸过来，他狼狈逃窜，于是又有无数双脚追上来，践踏他的头颅和后背。他厌恶在闭上眼睛之后会看见白茫茫的雪和雾，厌恶在睡梦里也能感知到疼痛，他厌恶在无边无际的恐惧之中总有一个声音叫他的名字，厌恶恐惧过后那种仿佛会要了他性命的负疚和无力感。  
他知道自己在睡梦里会惊呼，会求救，他会带着一身冷汗地惊醒，又跌跌撞撞爬起来找酒喝。所以他厌恶睡着时身边还坐着一个清醒却无关紧要的人，他宁愿用一整夜的时间和那个人做些能让他忘却这些的事，再赶走对方，借着晨光那点微末的亮与温暖与他此生最痛恨的睡眠痴缠。  
他习惯了夜里醒着，再花上一点白昼的时光用来睡觉，经年久月地生了一身病态的白皙，知晓他的人都在背后称呼他为吸血鬼。  
Dean在辗转反侧中浅浅睡了一会儿，果不其然又在深夜中惊醒。掀开被子爬下床从酒柜里掏出一瓶酒，连杯子都没用，开了瓶塞便恶狠狠往嘴里灌了一口。他醉醺醺地打开了房间里的所有灯，甚至包括浴室里的，又出门东倒西歪地开了会客厅里的灯。  
他喜欢有亮光的地方。  
睡在沙发上的Sam被声响惊醒，一只手摸进枕在脑后的靠垫之下，刚拿到枪，一袭影子扑来，跨坐在了他的腰上。  
Dean握着酒瓶醉笑着拍拍身下挣动想爬出去的Sam，慢条斯理拉开睡袍的带子。握着阴茎套弄了一会儿，却怎么都硬不起来，他神志不清地摇头，嘟囔着喝得太醉了，转而想解开Sam的皮带。  
Dean只要在夜里喝醉了就爱骚扰人的恶习Sam已经听无数人抱怨过，虽然那群人当中不乏真的想和Dean来上几发的家伙，可谁也不想酣睡时被一个醉汉硬生生吵醒。当初听说Sam成了Dean名义上的助手，不少人还幸灾乐祸地等着看戏。  
那只笨拙的手怎么都弄不开搭扣，急红眼的Dean发狠地拽着皮带不肯松手。被搅了睡意的Sam万般无奈地叹了一口气，放下手中的枪，认命地闭上眼睛，乖乖解开了皮带。另一只手飞快扒下了他的裤子，柔软湿润的舌头落在耻骨上，猫一样舔着疲软的阴茎。  
龟头被含进温暖的口腔里，舌尖顶在冠状沟周围来回试探摩擦。为他口交的人很有技巧，他很快就硬了，于是那张嘴将他吞得更深了，龟头顶进咽喉，嘴唇贴着耻骨，跪在他腿间的人把呼吸喷洒在耻毛上，他觉得痒，然而一时竟分辨不出究竟痒在哪里。那张嘴吮吸，颊肉贴紧了柱体，被紧紧包裹的快感让他忍不住绷紧了腿上的肌肉，他感觉自己险些被那条灵活蠢动又邪恶的舌头逼疯。  
他射精时没有发出任何声音，唯有一只手难以自持地握在了腿间之人的脑后。温暖潮湿的口腔里仍进行着与呼吸频率一致的小幅张翕，敏感的龟头察觉到喉咙的吞咽动作，舌头舔进前端的凹陷，轻轻吮吸，因快感而出汗麻痹的大腿忍不住又一次绷紧。  
那张嘴没有放过他。射过一次的阴茎在黏人的舔舐与吮吸中又硬了。  
他听见布料摩擦的声音。  
光滑的衣料落下，盖在了他脸上。  
接着是冰凉的液体倾泻而下，淋在他滚烫的阴茎上，空气里顿时满溢着威士忌的香味。龟头被顶在狭窄的肌肉环上，一只手扶着他的阴茎，另一只手轻轻压在了他的胯骨上。  
他知道Dean在做什么。  
Dean第一次给了他一小笔钱，跪下来为他口交。  
第二次给了他一大笔钱，把他压在监狱牢房的地板上，舔硬了他，脱下囚服甩在他脸上，只说了一句“你可以不看”，之后便骑跨在他的阴茎上用力操着自己。他后来总在想那算不算强奸，结果那个问题也在无数张钞票和无数次交易里被彻底湮灭。  
每次做的时候Dean都会把囚服脱下来盖住他的脸。  
只有一次例外。那是最后一次。他自己扯掉了那件带着汗臭味的橘黄色上衣，赤裸的Dean骑在他身上，双手下流地抚摸着自己，一边呻吟一边放浪地扭着腰。他已经想不起那时Dean的表情了，却古怪地一直记得Dean白皙身体上那对文身眼睛从头到尾都那么直勾勾地看着他。  
像恶魔的眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

3

Dean从不喜欢回忆过去。就像Cain常说的，失去记忆的人根本没有过去。被Cain捡回家那年他八岁，晕倒在雪地里，用Cain的话说，他脑袋上被人开了个窟窿，血留得周围的雪都化开了，初见时根本不知他是死是活。阴冷的Cain总喜欢从路边或是垃圾桶里捡几只猫猫狗狗回家养着，后来发展成见到小孩或是流浪汉也会捡回家。他幸运地活了过来，躺在床上睁开眼睛木讷地盯着满脸胡茬的Cain，还没开口就开始哭。Cain给了他一罐啤酒一点意面，他吃得狼吞虎咽，喝了一口酒便又醉倒了。  
当他又一次醒来时，除了记得自己叫Dean、记得自己应该有个弟弟之外，他什么都不记得了。抱着脑袋缩在硬邦邦的单人床上想了三天三夜，无数次追问Cain究竟发生了什么，面容冷峻的中年男人指了指伏在门口的一条瘸了腿的老狗说他就跟那条狗一样受了伤被扔在了路边。无人问津生死。  
不过幸运的是，那条瘸腿老狗后来活得很好。他也是。  
Dean扬起下巴伸直了脖子，呻吟在乳头被手指用力摘弄拉扯时宛若熟透的樱桃由口唇之间滚落，他晃动身体，放肆地扭着腰，让深藏在体内的腺体一次又一次撞向撑开内壁的阴茎，任由仿若带点的快感在体内驰骋逡巡。  
他不爱回忆过去，只是在Sam忽然提起他救过他两次时不由自主地想起那时的事。其实事后他很懊悔，因为他做了完全多余的事，帮助Sam这种对他而言毫无价值可言的人得不到任何好处，他想不通自己当时为什么会那么做。  
他喘息，低头，凝视被真丝布料勾勒出的那张脸。  
他没有过去，厌恶黑暗和睡眠，而最让他自己想不通的是，他对名叫Sam的人有种偏执的喜好——无论他们容貌如何、地位如何、性格如何，但凡被冠上了那个名字，他就想亲近，甚至与性无关。这或许也是某种难以解释的癖好，就像某些人热衷红发，某些人偏好左眼下的一颗痣，而他的嗜好是“Sam”。  
这是件坏事，一如他的酒精成瘾。  
双手离开自己的身体，他仍肆无忌惮地纵情逞欢，手指陡然抓住散开在Sam脸颊两侧的布料用力扯紧按住，好似想借此闷死躺在沙发上的男人。覆盖在睡袍之下的头颅似乎识破了他的企图，突然摇晃挣扎起来，那双安分的大手惊慌扬起，握住他的手腕想推开。他咬牙，寸步不让，双手反而越发用力。  
沙发不堪重负地开始左右晃动，身下的身体起伏着，握住手腕的那双手用力得像要折断他的骨骼。  
他遇到过许多如此的人。像十五岁那年遇见的那个警察，脱了他的裤子按着他的头压到墙上，双手握着他的手腕扭到身后，他痛得以为胳膊断了，直到听见由远而近的警笛声和自己闷在胸膛里的喘息这才突然回过神，他杀了警察。像他在监狱里碰上的那些人，他们按着他，双手死死钳住他的手腕，想在他屁股上也文两只眼睛。针刺破了皮肤，他挣脱了，抢过针刺瞎了其中一人的一只眼，后来伺机用刮胡刀的刀片割开了他的喉咙——于是那些妄想在他屁股上留下眼睛的人改而在他肩上留下了一柄刺穿咽喉的匕首，以此告诉其他人他在监狱里杀过人。  
他遇到过许多如此的人。  
Cain的话总是对的，别让那些想他死的人活着，至少别让他们舒坦地活着。  
挣扎之间，柔软光滑的布料自Sam脸上滑落，露出了他的一双眼睛。他皱着眉，眼中满是迷茫惶然，盯着Dean，而Dean仿佛被一支利箭捅穿胸膛，空荡荡的心口不知是什么器官猛地收缩，他觉得那里似乎痛了一下，又或许不是那里，而是肩膀、胳膊、或是别的什么地方。  
他一直觉得Sam很古怪。  
并不是因为他叫Sam。  
而是他有一双古怪的眼睛。  
绞紧的手指不知何时松开了，呼吸熨熨贴贴贴合着鼻腔与咽喉，阴茎亦是满满当当填塞着他饥渴又麻木的后穴，唯有被利箭捅穿的地方还隐隐作痛。他看着Sam那双古怪的眼，皱紧了眉，说不出话，手忙较慢地抓着布料想再次蒙住他的脸，年轻男人却一把抓过睡袍，坐起翻身将他狠狠压在了沙发里。  
“你在做什么？”嘶哑的嗓音里还残存着几分惊魂未定的阴冷，Sam用睡袍盖住Dean的下体，从靠垫下掏出了枪。  
倘若是这样的眼神，那这双眼睛就不古怪了。倘若眼睛里只有冷冰冰的疏离和算计，就不古怪了。不喜欢罢了。  
Dean只是很害怕看到Sam露出那种类似小动物般无辜无害甚至茫然的眼神，他害怕Sam露出惊恐无助的眼神，那时会下雪，有迷雾出现，会有一双手伸出来把那双眼睛掳进黑暗里——而他厌恶这种事情的发生。  
“我醉了。”他说得理直气壮，抬手一颗一颗解开Sam的扣子。  
“你觉得我会信你的鬼话吗？”Sam说得咬牙切齿，一把拂开Dean不老实的手。  
“你最好相信，”Dean笑起来，扯开睡袍，弯起膝盖磨蹭着Sam还硬着的阴茎，“听说窒息能让人爽到把脑髓都射出来，你给了我好处，我不是不识好歹的人，总要还你一些。”  
Sam半信半疑，握枪的手一刻也不曾放松。Dean捧起他的脸想吻他，却被毫不留情地躲开。金色短发的男人眯起眼睛半是叹息地发出一声意义不明的笑声，摸索着抽出睡袍的腰带蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“拿好你的枪，”他呢喃，“你看不见，我也不会说话。就当我是个妞儿，射在里面不好吗？”他说着推着Sam再次躺倒在沙发上，看都不曾再看他手中的枪一眼，趴伏下去舔湿了还硬着的阴茎，再次骑了上去。  
他们一直做到了天亮，Dean没碰过Sam其他地方，Sam也没碰Dean。他一直握着枪，枪搁在胸口，手贴着肚子，双眼从头到尾都被那根真丝腰带蒙着。Dean也如自己所说地没说过一句话，甚至没有呻吟，只是喘息，把终于硬起的阴茎按在肚子上射精。  
当熹微晨光漏过窗帘缝隙挤入灯火通明的室内，Dean拉直了脊背颤抖着射在了自己手里。他离开Sam的身体，捡起滑落到地板上的睡袍披上，替Sam弄干净了残留的精液，又为他穿好裤子扣好了皮带。  
系在眼睛上的带子终于被解开，Sam眨动酸涩双眼翻身从沙发上坐起，Dean已经系好了睡袍，光着脚拖着脚踝上的镣铐走向窗边，用力拉开窗帘。  
他最喜欢的亮光。  
“你把这里收拾干净。”他随手朝被酒弄脏的沙发和一地的纸巾比划了几下，挠了挠裸露在外的胸膛，又光着脚走进卧室。  
天亮了，吸血鬼该躺回棺材安寝了。  
卧室的门被关上，发出不轻不重的声响。坐在沙发上的Sam还握着枪，头发乱糟糟的，虽说坐了一整晚，除了出了一点汗，身上倒是干干净净。放下枪，低头扣好纽扣，又弯腰把那些揉成了图的纸巾扔进了垃圾桶里。  
他知道纸巾上沾着什么，也知道那些都是谁的。在监狱里度过的两年宛若噩梦，他曾经厌恶Dean就像厌恶阴沟里的老鼠，就算后来Dean出手救了他，那些曾被他定义成强奸的行为在他看来也只是委曲求全。好在他被闷在囚服里，只需要那么躺着，老二被侍弄得很舒服，他否认不了，高潮时只要Dean不出声，他可以假装自己射在了某个妞儿的阴道里。  
直到最后一次他拉下了蒙在脸上的囚服。  
后来就时常做些相似的梦。梦里的男人穿着松垮垮的裤子，裤腰从细腰上滑下挂在形状诱人的胯骨上，两只诡吊的眼睛躲在裤腰后鬼鬼祟祟窥视。  
他总是梦见那双眼睛。  
总是想起它们。  
他想起Dean膝盖上没有星星，有一天醒来突然想回去监狱找到Dean问问他假如他膝盖上有了星星还会不会为了男人的老二随随便便跪下。  
Sam把肮脏的纸团捏进手心里，又抬头朝大门紧闭的卧室看了一眼。


	5. Chapter 5

4

草草清理了Dean制造的垃圾，Sam走出套房，关门时发现有什么东西从把手上滑落。低下头，一张卡片安安静静躺在脚边的地毯上，他弯腰捡起，卡片背面签着Luke的名字。打烊的夜总会里冷冷清清，妓女和侍应生们早已下班离开，唯有几个看场的高大男人靠着后门懒懒散散抽着烟。听他们的交谈，看来昨晚Luke就在这里逮到了Thomas，这时他那张皮大概已经挂出去了。  
将厚实的卡片对折塞进外套口袋里，Sam走过去叮嘱Dean还在套房里休息，他先回去换衣服，如果午饭时间Dean还没醒记得叫醒他，下午还要去赌场。  
租赁的公寓就在距离夜总会三条街之外的一幢老旧大楼里，电梯的灯常年是坏的，要么闪烁不停，要么索性不亮。他住在七楼，不高不矮，只是走道里常有蟑螂爬过，夜半醒来，能听见老鼠成群结队在水管里跑过的声音。  
潦草洗了澡，刷牙刮了胡子，围着浴巾走进厨房，刚准备把冰箱里不知放了几天的三明治放进微波炉，手机突然响了。  
他有两部手机，一部经常有电话，另一部则像坏了一样几乎不会有动静。  
发出声响的就是那部“坏掉”的手机。  
匆匆放下手里的三明治，他飞快冲出厨房抄起手机。  
“什么？不，我没有听到任何风声。”他先是吃惊地瞪起眼睛，继而神情严肃地皱紧了眉，薄削的嘴唇狠狠抿成一道不见血色的直线，“被他推到台面上的不止Dean、Moris、Rajon和Fred这几个人，我怀疑Luke和Franks也是。下午我会和Dean碰头，到时先探探他的口风。”  
结束了通话，Sam打开衣柜，从清一色的超市里买来的便宜衬衫中随意挑了一件套上，穿好长裤，打好领带，从衣架上拿下前天才烫过的外套穿上，最后对着镜子拨了拨头发，仿佛忘记了厨房里那半块三明治，揣上两部手机便离开了公寓。  
街对面的快餐店里有不错的咖啡，Sam点了一份松饼，用刀往上面抹了一点牛油之后便放在一边没动了。拳头握皱了报纸边缘，被炸得四分五裂的汽车残骸照片看起来格外触目惊心，他喝了一口热气腾腾的咖啡，扫了一眼法官的名字。  
Ray Hoiberg。  
十二年前FBI曾接手过一桩在当时轰动全国的案子。两名法官死在自己家中，一个倒在书房里，另一个躺在阳台上。两人右手中都握着一把枪，右侧的太阳穴上有弹孔与明显的灼烧痕迹。经过对现场的种种勘察，对指纹、足迹、血液喷溅以及其他痕迹的分析，这两桩案子起初都被认定为自杀案件，直到其中一名法官的家人提供了新的证据。那位叫做Larry Hoiberg的法官实际是个左撇子，虽然他写字只会使用右手，在公众场合也是使用右手居多，但在家中他更习惯左手做事，他家中各种器物的摆放也证实了这一点。因为出现了新的证据，原本接近结案的案子被以“谋杀案”的新方向重新提了出来，然而作案的凶死似乎对警察与FBI的查案手段与技术了若指掌，致使这么多年过去了，这两桩谋杀案依然未能侦破，成为一桩揪心的悬案。  
当时负责这个案子的FBI实际已经有了明确的怀疑目标，因为两位法官都主张全力打击黑帮势力，对黑帮犯罪的惩治毫不留情，甚至因此牵连出一批与黑帮势力有勾结的政客。针对二人的谋杀未遂案件也曾发生过，锁定目标并不难，即便能将他们的怀疑对象一一带回讯问，但是探员们手中没有确切证据，嫌疑人矢口否认，就算能暂时拘留，四十八小时后也依然会被释放。当年负责此案的David探员而今已经五十岁了，成为特别探员的他后来也侦破了不少疑案，唯独这桩案子成了他的噩梦和心病。  
直到八个月前，FBI逮捕到两名跨洲作案的绑匪，从他们口中竟意外得到了有关十二年前那桩悬案的新线索，而矛头正是指向了在商界屹立多年的Michael。五十岁的特别探员心中仿佛燃起了新的希望，但新的线索依然有限，加上他年岁渐高，很多事力不从心，便迫切地需要一个年轻的帮手。但黑帮卧底的风险太大，这一去可能就是两三年，中途会发生什么事，谁都说不准，加之法律赋予给卧底的豁免权有限，或许卧底成功等待他们的就是牢狱之灾。  
这样的烫手山芋，脑子正常的人都不会伸手去接。  
并不是他找上了Sam，而是Sam找到了他。  
Sam条件很好，年轻，聪明，大胆，刚从别的局里调来，只来得及报到，以致这边局里都都没有几个人认识他。而他最大的优势是，他有案底，进过监狱。让他这样的人去做卧底最好不过。而他的条件也很简单，假如他成功找到证据，又幸运地免过了牢狱之灾，他希望对方能推荐自己升职。像这样有价值的案子，只要侦破，他们都会得到嘉奖，升职并不是难事。  
对方答应了。  
当然，Sam并不傻，他看得出对方那把正义的老骨头在听完他的条件之后眼神都变了。或许对方把他当成了沽名钓誉之徒，说不定心里正在变着花样的鄙视他。没关系，他也不在乎。  
只要能升职就好。  
低职位意味着低权限，他进入FBI也不是全都为了什么法制与正义，不过是想弄明白父亲死亡的真相。当年的案宗设定了保密级别，他能进入FBI的内部系统，却阅览不了。那一年的报纸上白纸黑字写得清清楚楚，一名FBI探员与黑帮势力暗中勾结，后因分赃不均自相残杀，尸体被人从大桥上抛入河中。那名被隐去姓名的FBI探员名叫John Winchester，而他的儿子Sam Winchester并不相信记者的鬼话。  
Sam最后看了一眼那照片，放下了报纸。  
这辆车的主人就是当年被谋杀的Larry Hoiberg的弟弟，也正是他指出Larry Hoiberg是左撇子，使整个案件回到起点从头开始。当年就读法律专业的Ray Hoiberg毕业之后也成为了一名法官，与兄长持有相同的主张，在对黑帮势力的打击惩治方面尤为严苛。  
车是在法庭的停车场里爆炸的。报纸上没有提到爆炸物的成分，Sam猜想应该是自制的塑料炸弹，威力普通，但安放的目的似乎不是杀人，否则也不会不去仔细计算爆炸时间。  
这一次说不定只是警告。  
但对Sam来说这却是一件好事。他卧底了这么久，花了半年时间从一个最底层默默无名的街头混混爬到了现在的地位，甚至深得Michael的信任，得到了不少有关他的地下帝国的情报，帮助警方和FBI梳理出了大半黑帮势力分布的网络图，然而有关那两桩谋杀案的进展至今都还停留在起点。就算这一次与十二年前的谋杀并非一人所为，但相似案件总有共同之处，顺藤摸瓜一定能找到答案。  
虽然只是一个开始，但总算有了明确的方向。这半年来，卧底的Sam比David更加急躁。他抓住了一个好机会，一个能快速升职的途径，只要把握好，父亲死亡的真相便近在眼前。他无所不用其极，耍尽了手段只为了一步步接近Michael，虽然最终让他来监视Dean的结果有些出人意料，但一切还在掌控之中。他要对Michael忠诚，还要对Dean忠诚，同时还需要事无巨细地向Michael报告Dean的一切动向。Michael和Dean之间似乎有些不为外人知晓的龃龉，加以利用，或许还会有意想不到的惊喜。  
Sam实际是个不喜欢惊喜的人，但这一次，他竟有些期待。


	6. Chapter 6

5

早餐和午餐都在快餐店里解决，那篇报道翻来覆去看了好多遍，尽管想早些看到Dean对这件事的反应，但Sam还是耐着性子在快餐店里坐到了下午两点才叠好报纸慢慢悠悠离开。他名义上是Dean的保镖，实际只是Michael的眼线而已。Dean对此心知肚明，自然对他态度恶劣。可每每看到Dean冰冷猜忌的眼神，他总感觉如芒刺在背，心口莫名发闷，甚至有时还会憋起一通无从发泄的无名火。  
他不愿看到那样的Dean。  
他不愿Dean用那样的态度对他。  
那两双眼睛总会冷不防出现在脑中，还有Dean的声音，以及Dean半真半假说过的那些话，那些关于他喜欢叫Sam的人一类云云。  
他总是突然地想起Dean亲热地贴过来的身体，和他抛过来盖在他脸上的衣服。那具身体总是热烘烘的，衣服上沾着不同的古龙水的气味和相同的体味。  
Dean不信任他，而他总会在不经意间异想天开地希望事实能反过来，希望得到Dean的信任。  
那太可笑了。  
他知道那些都是不可能的，所以会愤怒。然而不知从何而来的愤怒也不知该往何处发泄，闷在心里，每次与Dean对视时那团火焰便在心中熊熊燃烧，他又热又燥，烦得发疯。  
这样对他没有任何好处。  
以他现在的处境，必须时时刻刻保持清醒冷静。既然有人按捺不住有所动作，他要做的就是揪出狐狸尾巴，如果在这时露出破绽，那么过去半年花费的时间与精力便全都付诸东流。  
Michael也不会只让他一个人监视Dean，少了他，也会有别人盯着。既然如此，不如让他多找些借口远离Dean，能耗五分钟就是五分钟，能耗五小时便是五小时。他必须保持平静镇定，不见Dean就是最好的办法。  
可必须做的事还是要做。  
Sam低头看了一眼腕表。  
开车接Dean时已经两点半了，Dean破天荒地还没醒。听其他人说他中途醒过来一次，莫名砸了东西，喝了一瓶伏特加之后又醉倒了。以前有人给他准备过安眠药，听说他一颗没吃全都倒马桶里冲走了。Michael骂他是疯子，叫人拿枪顶着他的脑袋送去了预约的心理医生那里，结果他坐在别人的诊疗室里，整个下午一言不发，时间到了给对方留了电话，说是如果晚上有什么特殊诊疗多少钱他都愿意支付。  
谁都搞不定这个人。  
Sam推门走进卧室，铺着地毯的地板上干干净净，看来是被人清理过了。外号吸血鬼的Dean躺在他灵柩一样的床上，双眼紧闭，呼吸粗浅，连睡梦里都皱着眉。他似乎挣扎过，毯子滑到了胸口之下，睡袍的带子也松了，衣襟大敞，露出了文身。  
脖子上那条蛇表示他进监狱时已经受雇于某个组织或是加入了帮派。  
他那么疯，看起来还怀有二心，而多疑狠心如Michael也只是叫人监视，正是因为他那几年的牢狱之灾是替Michael扛的。只要在帮派中提起Dean，谁都知道他喜欢男人，知道他在夜里的恶习，知道他像疯子，他们当中有人怕他，有人厌恶他，但绝不会有人疑心他的胆量和义气。或许正因为他是疯子，所以他也不畏惧疼痛和死亡，他不畏惧迎面而来的刀和子弹，在血与火之中救过无数的兄弟。有人害怕他，却没人害怕跟随他。  
Sam不知救人是不是Dean的癖好。  
他还救过两条狗，从一群中学生手里。他们按着它们，用不知从哪里弄来的打火机点燃了它们的尾巴。它们凄厉哀嚎着，路过的Dean停了车，在人来人往的街区朝空中开了一枪。那之后的一瞬里，整个世界仿佛就此静止了，人们整齐划一地停下来，保持着刚刚疾行的姿势，唯有头颅朝不同方向扭动。而在下一个瞬间，一声尖叫跟随枪声划破虚假的安静，一切静止的纷纷动了起来，所有人开始逃窜，包括那群笑声噎在了喉咙里的中学生。  
他下车把狗抱进车里，经过一个宠物医院时把它们送了过去，给了不明就里的护士一笔钱，让她弄好它们的尾巴。  
没人能摸透Dean到底是个怎样的人。  
睡梦中的Dean突然动了一下，用力扭过肩膀，好似在躲避什么似的。他那紧皱的眉头拢得愈发紧了，眉心宛若拧起粗壮绳结，含混的声音自喉间涌出，他像被人割断了舌头，说不出完整的句子，只能拼命地如此嘶吼。  
冷汗从额角滑落，他原本红润的嘴唇顿时失去血色，梦里的惊慌攀上他苍白的脸，呼吸变得愈发短暂急促，他扭着肩膀挣扎，奋力咬紧了牙。  
Sam从未见过这样的Dean，这个Dean不会上一秒还笑意盈盈地将人送进温柔乡下一秒便翻脸与人报信，也不会一边冷冰冰赶人一边大言不惭自称从不与不和自己上床的男人过夜，更不会醉到硬不起来还要骑上别人的身体，他只是深陷梦境带来的惊恐之中，逃不掉，也叫不出来。  
这样的Dean让Sam一时无所适从，酸涩涩的疼突如其来地落入被肋骨包围的器官之中，跟随奔涌血液流入四肢百骸，连指尖都开始抽搐着发痛。他下意识地伸手贴上Dean的脸，叫他的名字，不断重复着“没事了”，抓着他的肩将他摇醒。  
Dean猛地吸入空气，陡然睁开眼睛。原本宛若宝石般美丽的眼球在血丝的环绕之下竟显得有些骇人，漆黑瞳孔在幽绿虹膜之中收缩，像地狱之门缓慢合拢，然而来自深渊的尖啸与凄嚎不绝于耳。那缕气息含在鼻腔了，过了许久这才徐徐呼出，瞳孔这才也渐渐恢复正常。  
醒来之后的第一反应是挥开Sam的手，见对方诧异之情溢于言表，Dean反倒愣了一下。他显然不明白Sam为何会有这样的表情，仿佛吃定他不会那么做似的。想到自己做噩梦的样子一定被Sam看到，内心里便升起一股挥之不去的不快，他没有开口赶走这家伙已算是克制，拒绝触碰而已，他们之间的关系应该还没亲近到轮得上他惊讶的程度。  
睡袍不出意外地又被汗湿了，黏在背后难受极了，Dean翻身下床，挠挠乱蓬蓬的头发，脱下衣服走进浴室。  
自始至终都没同Sam说过一句话。  
原本一直很抗拒安眠药。曾经也不是没试过，的确安眠了一整夜，翌日早晨醒来时却吐得好似要把整个胃和胆都呕出来似的。Michael帮他预约过不少医生，每个人都说他这是PTSD的症状，与过往的某段记忆有关。他们其中有人试图为他进行催眠治疗，被他恶狠狠拒绝了，如果可以，他情愿永远不睡觉，永远都不用闭上眼睛。他不知道自己是怎么回事，不知自己那些被忘却的记忆是怎么回事，明明都弃他而去了，为什么还要如此锲而不舍地折磨他。  
镜子中的男人浑身湿透，眼睛里满布血丝，脸色苍白，全身上下唯一鲜艳饱满的恐怕只剩那些文身了。  
他笑起来。  
文身用的针头不知从哪个注射器上拔下来的，没染上什么见鬼的病毒算是走运。右臂上的玫瑰花是第一个文身，当年为他文身的光头一边兴致勃勃地将针头扎进他的皮肤，一边反复询问他的年龄。监狱里的未成年人很少了，他说他十年前见过一个，才十四岁，没过三个月就死了，尸体被塞在通风管道里，被发现时脸被老鼠吃掉了一半。  
他后来觉得自己还算幸运，Cain捡到他时他也是奄奄一息险些丧命，在监狱里被打断过肋骨，断骨差一点就扎破了肺。他还断过手臂，断过腿，有一次被人打断了鼻梁，鼻腔不断往外滴着血，他还以为自己的脑子也会跟着血一起滴出来，死时像被人洒了满身的玉米汁。  
好在都活下来了。  
运气太好难免会遭人嫉妒，或许他的噩梦、他对黑暗的恐惧算是另一种意义上的守恒，他捡到一条烂命，势必要丢掉些其他东西。上帝总是公平的。  
而他唯一的期望只剩，在他睡着时可千万别再有人走进卧室，更别把手贴在他脸上。  
醒来时因为脸颊上的温度而感到一丝安慰，恐惧仿佛也因此被驱散大半，他怀疑自己除了有该死的PTSD之外或许还患上了肌肤饥渴，然而太好的东西他总是留不住，还不如从开始就斩断那些念头。  
尤其是，在他发现给予他安慰的是Sam的手。  
要一个监视他的人再额外施于他一点慰藉，那也太强人所难了。  
Dean盯着镜子，冲里面的男人摆出了一张无所谓的笑脸。


	7. Chapter 7

6

走出浴室时Sam已经为他挑好了衣服。已恢复惯常时的漫不经心，看着站在衣柜旁手臂上搭着几件衣服的Sam，Dean一对眉毛挑得好似要翻过脑袋落在后脑勺上。撇撇嘴绕过拎着衣服的Sam，他慢条斯理拿出短裤、衬衫、长裤一件件穿好，嗤笑着问Sam是他雇来的保姆吗。  
“叫了外卖。”Sam叹了一口气——自从他被Michael派来监视Dean，每天干得最多的一件事恐怕就是叹气了——将手中的衣服又一件件挂回衣柜里，顺手将短裤塞进了抽屉。  
“汉堡。”  
“披萨。”  
“培根披萨。”  
“蘑菇披萨。”  
“干你。”Dean恶狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，却忽然想起什么似的，单腿着地蹦蹦跳跳穿好袜子之后，抖抖枕头又抖抖床单，翻箱倒柜找出钱包点了几张钞票抽出在Sam眼前晃了晃，“昨晚的钱。”他看到Sam的脸色蓦地便沉了下去，连眼神都变了，却自顾自继续说道，“不过Thomas那件事算你赌输了，干脆两相抵消，我和你谁也不欠谁。”他说完又将钱塞回钱包里，随手把它扔到床上，推门走出卧室。  
“如果你想花钱买春的话，这里多得是想卖给你的人。”Sam跟过去，语气低沉阴郁，显然在为Dean掏钱的动作感到不快。这里已经不是监狱了，Dean在监狱里那套“斯文人”的作法现在可是有别的含义，他不信Dean不懂，如果Dean只是为了激怒他，那么他做得很成功。  
“我喜欢叫Sam的人，既然这里正好有一个，我没必要找别人。”Dean总能把歪理说得头头是道，“如果我知道这里有个叫Sam的人还跑去找别人——很可能会提不起兴趣硬不起来。”  
“所以？你的意思是？”Sam没有错过Dean在提起他喜欢叫Sam的人时自己的心脏漏拍的事实，他很清楚自己喜欢女人更甚男人，二十二岁之前从未考虑过和男人性交的可能性，然而二十二岁的他却在监狱里遇见一个名叫Dean的恶棍，“因为我非常倒霉地叫做Sam，并且更加倒霉地出现在你周围，所以我必须无条件成为你的……婊子？男妓？你是这个意思吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话。”Dean在沙发跟前停下，转身看向Sam，像是为了看清他的表情似的，还微微前倾着身子，那地狱般的瞳孔被裹覆在鲜活的幽碧之中，黑洞洞的，死气沉沉地盯着Sam因为愤怒而拧起的眉头，“如果你愿意的话，是那样没错，我的婊子。或者……要是我不给钱能让你更自在一点的话，你也可以做免费的婊子。”他在Sam的脸色变得愈发阴沉之际向上提了提裤腿坐上沙发，好整以暇地翘起腿，“要么就从我眼前消失，你的老二就安全了。”  
听完最后一句话，原本翻滚在胸膛里的愤怒陡然便消散得无影无踪。Sam突然很庆幸，Dean是个直白的人，要，或者不要，永远不会暧昧。付钱只是出于习惯，然而其后的挑衅不过是顺着他的话借题发挥，目的也很明确，就想激怒他，最好能让他气得马上离开。  
Dean想赶走他。  
从他一个月前成为Dean的助手兼任保镖就开始了，花样层出不穷。他知道自己的优势在哪里，Michael同样也知道，谁也不知道Dean为何对Sam这个名字如此执着，可谁都知道Dean对叫Sam的人总是很心软。更何况——更何况，Michael知道了他们曾经在同一个监狱待过，知道他们在监狱里那些的事，所以一个身材高大老二同样可观的Sam绝对比一个形容普通老二也普通的Sam更能讨Dean欢心。  
他能成为那个特别的Sam被Michael选中是有原因的。  
见鬼的原因。  
“你了解Michael，要是我这么恬着脸回去……”Sam耸肩摊了摊手，右手比了一个手枪的样子，在自己的太阳穴上点了几下。  
“我明白，我明白，活着比什么都强。”Dean心有戚戚焉地点点头，又冲Sam招招手示意他走近。  
在他们就第一个问题达成共识之前，自己不应该莽撞上前的。  
Sam觉得应该坚定自己的立场，可双腿还是不由自主地迈开走向Dean。  
其实他刚才并不是为Dean轻浮狎昵的态度生气，只是想起Dean掏钱的样子就感觉气血翻涌，难以自持的怒意瞬间汇聚胸口。这样太不正常了，他知道，他现在也很清醒冷静，很清醒地明白自己是在为Dean还打算继续用钱和他“交易”生气——而他绝不能让Dean知道，他的喉咙曾为“我的婊子”这个词有过一瞬的干渴，他的心为此有过一瞬的颤抖，而他的阴茎躲在短裤里狠狠抽搐了一下。  
绝不能让Dean知道，倘若不是什么该死的“租赁”或是“交易”，他甚至毫无尊严地有过那么一丝雀跃和期待。  
他好奇假如不再有东西盖住自己的脸会发生什么。  
他好奇自己是否还会执着于那双宛若恶魔的眼睛。  
好奇自己是否还会思考那么算不算强奸。  
好奇那时自己会把手放在哪里。  
——在很多过往里，他的双手总是用来揪紧那件囚服。  
然而它不存在了。  
这不正常。  
也不正确。  
可他还是走向了Dean。  
停在距离他一步之遥的地方。  
“所以你只能恬着脸留在我这里……”  
两根手指伸进Sam的裤腰里将他用力拉向沙发。  
Sam感到一阵目眩。  
“留在这里，做我的婊子。如果你不爱钱，就只能是免费的婊子。”  
拇指玩弄着皮带的搭扣，摩挲着上面用激光雕刻出的金属LOGO，留下一串清晰可辨的指纹。  
耳朵里混入杂音，金属碰撞声与另一人的呼吸声充斥耳道，他感到手臂上立起鸡皮疙瘩，冰冷的后背像攀附着无数只红眼睛的蜥蜴。  
“一个月里总会有十来天和我待在一起，从早到晚——不然怎么回去向Michael交代呢？你要是不肯走，就只能和我上床了。”拇指顺着光滑的搭扣缓慢下滑，贴着裤链摩挲，指尖左右游移，直到碰到一处突起，便不轻不重地按了下去。  
他用力挺直后背，蜥蜴爬上肩膀，伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔了他的脸。他像中了毒。  
“我会准备好眼罩和耳塞，你乖乖躺好，什么都不用做。”  
Dean说着，低头在Sam的侧下腹轻轻地亲了一下。  
在Dean身体相同的位置也有一只眼睛。  
Sam向干渴的喉中咽下津液。  
他想问Dean为什么一定要这么做。  
为何如此锲而不舍。  
真的只是为了赶走他吗？  
他没有问。  
因为他能猜测出真实的理由。  
恶棍只是在玩弄他而已，羞辱他，污蔑他，倘若他因此愤怒，恶棍会比谁都高兴。也不过他恰好叫Sam，误打误撞对上了恶棍的喜好罢了。  
他是Michael为Dean精挑细选的饵食，Michael算计好了一切，只等Dean这只发了疯的恶禽熬不住诱惑前来；而他也是挂了刀片的网，如果恶禽想另觅主人，他会套住他的嘴，割伤他的羽翼，Michael会带着枪在最后关头出现，以死为不听话的禽鸟作结。  
他算好恶禽会靠近，却不愿伤害他。  
就算他只是饵食，就算恶禽的靠近只因为他是饵食。  
他说过许许多多虚情假意的谎言，可誓死保护Dean的心是真的。  
大概是Dean的疯传染给了他。  
以致他在恐惧自己的不正常的同时还为这番坚定沾沾自喜。  
“我不是……”  
他嘴硬地试图掩饰。  
“你是的。我的婊子，免费的，一文不值。”Dean突然狠狠咬在Sam腰侧，唇齿与手指同时感受到面前这具身躯凶狠的颤意，“但你的心可以向着Michael——我们的心都向着他。”  
心跳得越来越厉害了。  
耳中的杂音越来越喧嚣。  
蜥蜴舔着他的眼球，眼睛里好似下起了雨，面前的人影逐渐变得模糊，只剩白皙的色块与镶嵌在绿宝石中的地狱之门，只剩刺穿喉咙的匕首与缠绕脖子的蛇，只剩手指，剩那两只眼睛。  
只剩亲过他的嘴唇和咬了他的牙齿。  
他张嘴，仍想虚张声势。  
套房的门蓦地被推开，穿着蓝色衬衫的男人端着纸盒走了进来，把披萨放在了桌上。  
“我恨蘑菇披萨，干你，Sammy。”  
嘴唇与手指离开Sam的身体，上一秒还凶恶放浪的Dean起身走到桌边，打开纸盒，厌恶地皱起了鼻子。  
仿佛刚才的一切都是幻觉。  
但疼痛还留在腰侧。  
都是真的。  
“是Sam。”  
他虚弱地回应。  
“好吧，干你，Sam。”Dean往嘴里塞了一口披萨，口齿不清地纠正。


	8. Chapter 8

7

临海的赌场全天营业，从不打烊关门。穿着露出大半大腿的短裙的女招待端着酒与软饮穿梭在来来往往的客人之间，尖细的高跟踩在大理石地面上，发出有节奏的踢踏声。靠墙的那一排老虎机前坐满了摩拳擦掌的客人，个个衣冠楚楚，带着紧张又期待的神情拉下摇杆。一台老虎机突然发出高亢的音乐声，瞬间吸引了所有人的目光。站在它前面的中年人眼中布满血丝，眼青乌黑，双目无神，领带松松垮垮挂在脖子上，衬衫的衣领上残留着几滴疑似红酒的污渍。或许他已经在这里赌了一天一夜，输光了所有的钱，手里仅剩最后几个筹码，自暴自弃地一个个扔进老虎机里，直到最后一个，却没想到中了头奖。  
“我就没有过这种好运。”Dean看向那知道自己中了头奖表情还有些恍惚的中年男人，嫉妒地撇撇嘴，“六年前在赌场里做保镖，第一天老板给了一百个筹码，半个小时输得精光。我不甘心又换了一百个，还是输到一个子都没有，还欠了老板一屁股债，那个月白干了，没钱吃饭，没钱交房租。运气可真差。”  
“就算你用第一个筹码就赢了头奖，最后还是会欠老板一屁股债。”Sam眼疾手快地用身体将一个醉醺醺的客人挡开，还分神看了他两眼，挥手让身旁的一个侍应生跟过去。  
“你是说我不懂见好就收？”Dean从路过的女招待手中的托盘里端起一杯威士忌，路过俄罗斯转盘时看了一眼赌桌每格点数前的筹码，随口说道，“22点。”转动的转盘慢慢悠悠，金属小球顺着转盘转动的方向在刻着点数的格子里依次跳跃，最后停在了刻着22的格子里。  
“该死的，我要去换筹码。”Dean看上去很气愤，仿佛错过了大赚一笔的机会。他停在赌桌前，盯着转盘，待荷官收走输家的筹码再次转动转盘时，又随口说了一个数字。只是这次他猜错了，心情恶劣地咬咬颊肉，他一口气喝光了杯子里的酒，随手将酒杯放在赌桌上，领着Sam和其他人继续朝赌场深处走去。  
赢一场，接下来就会输十场输百场，赌桌上的规矩很简单，规律也显而易见：胆小的人见好就收总能小赚一笔，而贪婪之人永远无法翻盘。  
其实Sam说得也很对，就算他用第一个筹码中了头奖，照样会在接下来的半小时里输个精光。倘若他愚蠢地信了自己被幸运女神眷顾，接下来的半小时里他还会输得更多。嗜赌是生在骨血里的天性，因为刺激，因为投入太低，因为一本万利，肾上腺素会蒙蔽心智，谁都不信赢过一次的自己会被运气抛弃，可贪婪的下场只会是血本无回。  
Dean深知自己不是什么聪明人，可在赌场里见多了携金豪赌最后分文不剩的人，再是如何蠢钝也该从别人身上学到点教训了。  
知道自己输红眼一定会忍不住一次又一次换来筹码等待翻盘，不如一开始就不赌——他筹码太少，人穷志短大概就是这个意思。  
可就算他如此谨慎胆小了，却还没为自己赚来什么。  
Dean忍不住哀叹，捂着眼睛低声抱怨不知Michael让他经营这些赌场的居心何在。  
Sam在一旁心中一动，报纸还放在外套内侧的口袋里，想旁敲侧击从Dean这里探探口风，却找不到什么合适的机会。汽车是今晨天快亮的时候爆炸的，Ray Hoiberg在法庭的办公室里彻夜整理过去的案宗，手头的工作还没做完，就看见窗外突然腾起火光，接着就听见停车场里传来巨大的爆炸声。那时Dean正骑在他身上忙得不可开交，自然不会是Dean，但也有可能是Dean事先安排好了手下去做这件事，然而这种事也没必要瞒着他。  
Sam正想着，Dean带着他们穿过赌场中间特别设立的隔离式吸烟室，一位年轻的女士正靠着玻璃墙吞云吐雾，涂着梅子色指甲油的手指之间夹着半支细长香烟，烟灰徐徐飘落，她轻启双唇吐出烟圈，慢悠悠地将烟灰抖落进了烟灰缸里。吸烟室另一侧站着一个侍应生，很年轻，过长的头发被一根发带绑着，随意地散在脑后，嘴里叼着烟，正拿着打火机打火。气体从打火机中喷出，火焰如鬼火般高高漂浮在打火机上，之间竟有一个指节的距离。  
Dean突然停下了脚步。  
Sam也是。  
随行的所有人都停下了。  
Dean一边用眼神示意把那侍应生带走，一边努力回忆：“我怎么没见过他？新来的吗？这边的经理是谁来着？”他扯了扯领带，手下已经将侍应生带到跟前，对方显然还没反应过来发生了什么事，打火机握在手心，烟还叼在嘴里。  
Dean淡漠地瞥了他一眼，突然伸手从他嘴里拿过那根香烟掉头按在了他脸上。皮肉焦糊的臭味随着烟头火光的熄灭横亘在二人之间，Dean一把捂住对方正欲发出凄厉惨叫的嘴，扭头往那玻璃罩般的吸烟室看了一眼，冲里面那位好似被这一幕吓到的女士点头示意，安抚般露出一抹无害的笑容，接着便抓着侍应生的颈后像拎着一条即将被安乐死的野狗那样将他拽进了办公室——旁的小隔间里。  
这里看起来就像普通的储物间，堆满了不用的旧物和打扫用的桶与扫把，墙角的塑料桶里还盛着半桶浑浊的脏水。赌场里的这些男女招待和荷官们谁也不明白为什么要用老板办公室旁边的小房间来堆杂物。  
现在有一个人知道了。  
储物间里还有一个门。  
拖着他的金棕色短发的男人粗鲁地一脚踢开门，将他扔了进去。他一个趔趄匍匐在地，裸露的手在没有铺地砖的水泥地面上擦出了血，额角碰到了桌腿，男人扔他时很用力，以致惯性将桌子推出很远，四条桌腿刮擦地面发出了刺耳的声响。  
“有个人总说我现在还像睡在公园里的混混，莽撞粗鲁，教了我那么多年的派头，可我一点都没学会。”Dean弯腰从年轻人手中拿过那个打火机，慢慢蹲了下来，试着用打火机打了几次火，“可能他是对的。”他扯开侍应生的发带，慢条斯理地让漂浮不定的火焰点燃了他略略有些分叉的发尾。  
颈后徐徐攀升的热度与焦糊味让侍应生惊恐地缩起脖子，抬手想扑灭火焰，Dean却扯下领带将他的双手牢牢捆在身后。  
“在我的场子里干活不懂我的规矩？枪、毒品还是你的小命，只能三选一。”  
Michael早年靠毒品和军火走私起家，十年前成功地为自己洗了一身商人身份之后便不再直接插手这些生意，而是分别交给了Moris和Fred处理。为了免去不必要的麻烦，他三令五申绝对禁止毒品进入手下的妓院和赌场，即便是Fred的生意也不行。  
“我、我没有枪，也没有藏毒……”辩解的声音里染上恐惧的哭腔与喘息，火焰顺着头发烧得很快，长舌般的焰尖扫过衬衫的衣领，留下一片冒烟的焦黄。  
“告诉我，除了冰毒上瘾的混帐们，哪个傻子会用这种打火机点烟？在这里打工的那点钱够你买毒品的吗？”Dean嗤笑，将打火机塞进口袋里站起身，“打赌吗，Sammy？”  
“不赌。”  
Dean走上去一把扯下Sam的领带，转身过来绑住了年轻人的双脚，又点燃了他的领尖。  
“如果他在五分钟之内老实交代就算我赢，就赌一百块。”Dean仿佛没听见Sam的拒绝，自顾自说着，起身揽着Sam走出门外，回头示意最后一个出门的关上门。  
就在门即将合上之际，里面的人突然放声大叫着他会交代一切，Dean拍拍面无表情的Sam的胸，冲他得意地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我赢了。”


	9. Chapter 9

8

折返时，冰毒小子几乎被烧光了头发，他惊慌失措地在地面上来回研磨着脑袋，又不得不翻身竭力扑灭衣服上的火焰，哭得满脸都是眼泪和鼻涕。  
Dean将手中那半桶脏水泼向年轻人，放下塑料桶，冲Sam扬了扬下巴：“交给你了。”接着又指了指他身后的几个人，“你们知道怎么做的。”说完伸手轻轻拂过休闲西装的前襟，像生怕它被刚才那一系列的的粗暴行径弄皱。  
走出储物间推开隔壁办公室的门，新来的经理正战战兢兢等在里面，看来已经有人将刚刚发生的事告诉他了。  
手下赌场太多，Dean也不懂经营上的事，聘请经理这些事都是Michael直接派人来打理的，他的作用只不过是定期巡视，说穿了，用他的黑帮背景拉拉人脉再吓吓人而已。  
听说之前的经理半个月前合同到期时没有续约的打算，Michael打过电话，Dean知道他的意思，倘若那位精明的经理嘴巴严实的话，在赌场这几年赚的钱足够他后半生衣食无忧——却再也摆脱不掉被暗中监视的命运。这件事是Dean亲自挑人办的，他懂Michael的规矩，三个月就换一批监视者，时间久了，谁都会有惰性。  
比起之前的经理，现在这个看起来就蠢多了。Dean脱下外套挂上衣架，慢慢解了袖扣挽起衣袖，只瞥了他两眼，话也懒得多说，从抽屉里翻出一封辞职信扔到他脚边，让他自己签字走人。  
“我入职才一个礼拜，根据我们的合同……”  
“根据我的观念，你现在唯一的选择就是签了字赶紧滚蛋。”Dean阴着脸抢白，盯着对方的眼神好似一只盯着兔子的老鹰。他不记得其实上周对方入职时他们还见过，合同是他带过来的，具体写了什么他根本不知道，Sam看过。他们还握了手。他更不知道在对方的记忆里那天的他一直笑得很爽快随和，走在赌场里像好奇的少年，却忍耐得下冲动一个筹码都没换。他在对方的第一印象里很不错，然而一周没来，再见就翻了脸。  
“Alex才来了三天而已，我还没有时间……”  
“可能他已经在赌场里悄悄卖了三天毒品。”Dean眼神很冷，语气却相当不在乎，“你坐在你的办公室里，翘着腿，喝着酒，可能还能看看什么色情电影之类的，就让你手下的这群混账货色搅坏我的场子……”他说着顿了一下，思索着什么，“你叫什么来着……好吧，这都不重要了，签字辞职，我会给你一笔钱。如果你选择被辞退，我会额外再给你五千块买轮椅。”  
Dean说着从腰后的枪套里掏出手枪搁在了桌上。  
戴着眼镜的中年男人一见Dean手中的枪，血色迅速从脸颊和唇上褪去，躲藏在镜片之后的一双蓝眼睛不可置信地看着他，又惊疑地移向手枪，最终落在了枪旁边的那只手上。  
一瞬不瞬盯着它，生怕它突然握住旁边的手枪朝他扣下扳机。  
他屈服了。抖抖索索从胸前的口袋里抽出签字笔，又抖抖索索弯腰捡起脚边的辞职信展开，一手托着签名的地方一手握着笔艰难地写下了自己的名字。走向Dean时，一颗汗珠从额头上慢慢滑到了脸颊上，他想掏出手帕，手刚刚伸向长裤口袋，就见Dean的手立刻抓住了枪。他吓得即刻缩回手，颤抖着将辞职信放在了桌上，一双眼睛好似被黏在了那把枪上，视线完全无法移开。  
Dean签了一张支票给他。  
“祝你好运。”他递过去，又伸出手。  
对方愣了愣，视线终于舍得从那把枪上移向他的脸。  
他笑得就跟一周前初见时那般爽快随和，绿眼睛里闪着熠熠生辉的瞳光，一小截舌头从齿列之间伸出，轻轻顶着饱满的嘴唇，像一只餍足无害的猫。  
那张皮下藏着豺狼。  
中年男人盯着Dean，恍惚看见从Dean那对小小的犬齿上滴下了鲜红的血。他一个激灵险些撕坏了刚到手的支票，旋即低下头，说着要回办公室收拾东西，便急忙转身逃跑似的朝门外冲去。  
开门时差点撞进了一个人怀里。对方及时伸出双手扶住了他的肩，他感激地抬起头，对方给了他一个温和友善的微笑。  
“你看看你，大脚怪，可把别人吓坏了。”  
身后陡然响起Dean的声音，他又是下意识地咽了咽口水，匆忙道谢，挣开对方的双手飞快朝自己的办公室走去。  
“怎么回事？”  
“经理觉得是自己管理不善才让那个冰毒小鬼混了进来，痛哭流涕地把刚写好的辞职信交给我了。”Dean说着举起手边的辞职信朝Sam抖了抖，证明自己所言不虚。  
Sam瞥了一眼桌上的枪，又看了看辞职信最末那歪七扭八的签名，没有发表任何看法，只是面无表情地告诉Dean藏起来的毒品已经找到了，贩毒的小子也料理完了。  
“Luke的人。”  
“我才帮他找到了Thomas，他就这么对我。”Dean夸张地叹了一口气，将枪收回枪套里，把辞职信在手中揉捏成团扔进了一旁的废纸桶里，“我感觉好像被警察盯上了，如果这种时候被抓到把柄，可能明天我就成了海湾里那群鱼的大餐。”  
听Dean突然提起了警察，Sam眼波一沉，不动声色地坐到一旁的沙发上，从怀中掏出了那张报纸。  
“Ray Hoiberg的车爆炸了。”  
“Ray Hoiberg是谁？”Dean一边问一边绕过桌子从Sam手中拿过报纸打开，“法官？你认识？当年送你进监狱的那个？”  
Sam看向Dean，默不作声地观察着他的表情和肢体动作。他看起来完全不吃惊，也没有任何喜悦的表情，眼神里有一丝好奇，就像所有人听到某个耸人听闻的大新闻时一样，可除此之外就什么都没有了。  
Dean不知道谁是Ray Hoiberg。  
虽然人会撒谎，但微表情和无意识的举动却无法伪装。Sam接受过这方面的训练，在微表情和肢体动作的识别很有信心，他看得出Dean那一系列的表情变化、包括语气语调和肢体语言都是最自然的表现——他没有在试图掩饰什么，没有撒谎，他不认识Ray Hoiberg。  
Sam掏出手机搜索出Ray Hoiberg的照片递了过去。  
“噢，这家伙。”见到照片，Dean似乎想起他是谁了，“我知道他，据说是专门针对我们这种人的法官。三年前我就差点又被他送进了监狱。你说……他叫什么来着？”  
“Ray Hoiberg。有人在他的车底装了塑料炸弹。FBI那边可能已经有行动了。”  
Dean把手机还给Sam。  
“你的意思是让我最近老实一点？”他坐到Sam身旁，好笑地盯着他，笑了一会儿，表情里渐渐混入一丝愤愤不平，“我连车钥匙都给你了，还想怎么样？一个Theodore已经够烦了，现在你跟我说FBI那群老朋友很有可能也会来找我的麻烦——我现在信教请求上帝保佑还来得及吗？”  
“Dean……FBI和Theodore可不一样。”  
“至少他们不会在我散步时一枪打爆我的头。”Dean耸肩，“恨Hoiberg的人可太多了，我倒有点好奇他们能不能在他被谋杀之前抓到凶手。”  
“你想过谁最有嫌疑吗？”  
Dean狐疑地瞟了Sam一眼。  
“你这话什么意思？”  
面对Dean警觉的怀疑，Sam微微绷紧了后背，手臂的肌肉不觉隆起，不得已抬眼真诚回望。  
“就算你有不在场证明，他们也能一口咬定是你指使手下的人干的，如果你能提出一个更合理的嫌疑人，他们就会暂时把注意力从你身上移开。”他顿了顿，刻意将声调压得更低了些，“Dean，我希望你能相信我。”  
Sam的眼神很真诚，语气很恳切，他离Dean很近，呼吸绵长深邃。Dean听见他的呼吸声，嗅到他身上飘来的古龙水的气味，他不小心又与他对视了，榛绿色的眼睛像开出大丽花的深海，那么美，又那么纯粹。于是他又愣住了，呼吸卡在胸膛，话语哽在咽喉。他想起这个人叫起他名字时的样子和声音，想起他信誓旦旦说绝不会让任何人动他，说得那么动人。他缓缓皱起了眉。  
“我相信你。”他说。  
而Sam看出他在撒谎。  
年轻的卧底在衬衫里藏了一身冷汗，却在为Dean的谎言莫名忧郁。  
——他自己也撒了谎，然而最后一句话却是真的。他希望Dean能相信自己，他希望Dean能相信即便他撒了再多谎，想护他周全的心是的。  
这太矛盾太可笑了。  
这一瞬，仅仅只是这一瞬间而已，Sam突然异常希望Dean并不是Michael的代理人，他希望Dean和黑帮没有任何联系，希望Dean没有经营过妓院和赌场，没有干过那些足以在监狱里待上一辈子的事，希望Dean身上也没有那些宛若刻写着他这一生的文身。  
别犯蠢了，Sam。  
卧底悄悄咬住舌尖。  
荷尔蒙的事就交给荷尔蒙处理，想操一个人的理由可以很简单，就算真的被Dean迷住也不是丢脸的事，他有那样的魅力和本事。  
然而他们永远不可能在同一个世界里和睦共处。谎言骗过Dean就好，要是连自己都骗过那可大事不妙了。


	10. Chapter 10

9

两人之间突然涌入一段突兀而尴尬的沉默。Dean是不喜欢安静的，他总是旁若无人地吱吱嘎嘎嚼着爆米花或是薯条，目不转睛地盯着正在电脑屏幕上出演的热辣色情电影，耳机扔在一旁，不大不小的音量总让身边的人如芒刺在背；他喜欢说话，给他一瓶酒，一个眉目会说话的倾听对象，他会尽兴地说上一整晚，喝光了酒，手攀在对方身上，如果再投入一些，那双手就会伸进对方的裤子里。  
总之，他是不会喜欢喜欢现在这种氛围的。  
可他缄默。  
反倒是Sam绞尽脑汁想证明自己所言不虚，脑子转得飞快，搜肠刮肚挑选措辞，然而言语上的事，说再多都只是空口无凭不能算数。况且要证明假话是真的，那难度可就不下于证明“上帝不存在”是个伪命题了。  
气氛愈发地尴尬了，尴尬到Sam甚至感到一丝愤怒，愤怒自己的多嘴多舌，愤怒自己的多此一举，愤怒自己为何要多说那句话。Dean根本不信任他，他装得不像，Dean表现得也很糟糕，两边的谎言叠加，成了笑话。  
就在Sam咬住颊肉暗自生着闷气时，外面传来叩叩的敲门声。他如获大赦般猛地起身过去开门，穿着黑衣的巡场安保歪头往办公室里张望了一会儿，语气平直地说道：“有人作弊被荷官发现。经理在收拾东西，让我来找老板。”  
听说有人作弊，上一刻还沉默不语的Dean像是突然来了兴致，一改刚才的阴鸷冷漠，露出兴奋的笑容。他微微瞪起盈满莫名热切的眼睛，舔着嘴唇冲出办公室，让安保立刻带他去见见那个作弊的家伙。  
Sam寸步不离地跟在他身后，看着他与身旁的黑衣人你来我往交谈不停，牙关轻咬，脑中竟突然冒出想推开那个大块头的古怪念头。  
他忍住了。然而对方在他眼中却是越看越讨厌，甚至只要听到他的声音就觉得火冒三丈。他们说了什么他一句都不想听，只听见Dean发出快活的笑声，看见他扬手拍拍那大块头的背，还破天荒问起了他的名字。  
Sam心中陡然警铃大作。  
被人暗地里称作疯子的Dean有许许多多怪癖，只要是看上眼的人就一定会忙不迭上去询问对方名字绝对算得上其中之一。Sam还记得自己刚刚混入帮派时就有人憋着古怪诡异的笑容过来提醒他要小心Dean，原因无他，只因为他生得英俊健壮，还有个普通又非常不得了的名字。他们说得绘声绘色，像Dean是某种只将名为Sam的人作为食物的怪物。  
只要他知道了你的名字就会对你另眼相看，他会给你酒，给你钱，说不定还会邀请你上床。  
他们如是说道。  
后来的种种都证明那些人所言不虚。他在一个黄昏里偶遇了Dean，对方立刻就认出了他，带着亲昵的笑容贴过来揽住他的肩，牙齿咬着舌尖，用半醉的腔调叫他的名字，不是Sam，而是Sammy。那时他只是最底层一个跑腿的，沿着商店街挨家挨户收保护费，倘若有人不肯支付这笔钱，夜里他会拎上两桶汽油纵火烧了那家的商店。像他这样的人很多很多，Dean独独只记住他了，他干得很卖力，话却不多，Dean像很喜欢他似的，让他跟着自己，又带他去见了Michael。  
Sam想起很多很多事，错过了大块头的名字。  
赌场里依旧热闹非凡，男女招待忙碌地穿梭其中，他们当中的有一些腰间的围裙里已经扎满了客人们大方的小费。赌场里的招待无论男女都练就了一身察言观色的好本事，在客人赢得盆满钵满的时候过去递上酒和小食，客人们一定会高兴往托盘里扔进可观的小费。  
三人来到一张showhand的桌前，漂亮的女荷官利落地洗好牌，往每个玩家面前发下三张牌。那位据说是作弊的玩家正被另一个安保盯着，噘着嘴站在一旁的角落里，想跑，却担心自己打不过眼前这彪形大汉，不仅跑不掉，还会被打断手脚。  
“她就是那个作弊的人，荷官说她算牌。”  
Dean抬头往角落看去，那红发的小妞儿戴着塑料框的眼镜被遮住了大半张脸，身上的格子衬衫和牛仔裤让她看起来实在不像能在这种赌场里豪赌的有钱人。听安保说她就换了最低消费的二十个筹码，用了不到半个小时就赢到了两百个筹码。  
黑衣人表情严肃说得煞有介事，Dean听得心不在焉，却不小心笑出了声。他抬手让身旁的大块头不必继续往下说了，带着一脸无奈又宠溺的表情走过去给了那红发小妞儿一个拥抱。  
“我跟你说过不下十遍不许在赌场里算牌，不然他们一定会把你打到全身骨折再扔进海里。”Dean一手轻轻扣在女孩脑后，忍不住揉了揉她柔软的头发，又握着她的肩将她从自己怀中拉出，上上下下打量了好久，这才再次一把抱住她，“我以为你还有半年才回来。”  
“我发誓，Dean，我今天真的没有算牌。我编写了一套幸运日计算器的程序，计算器算出今天是我的幸运日，所以就来碰运气了。”红发女孩把脸闷在Dean的胸膛里噼里啪啦说了一大堆，最后仰起脸笑得十分得意，“今晚我可以请你去最贵的夜店钓最帅的帅哥。”  
Dean闻言忍不住大笑出声，一手滑到女孩腰上将她搂进怀里，轻轻在她头顶亲了一下。  
“这才是我的好女孩。”  
女孩同样伸手搂住Dean的腰，靠着他的肩转头看了看站在一旁满脸困惑的两人。穿黑衣的大个子她刚才见过，看来是赌场的安保人员，另一个眼睛狭长鼻梁高挺的家伙看起来倒是很不错。  
“你的男朋友？”她捏了一把Dean的腰，扭头时余光看见那眼睛狭长的家伙居然微微皱起了眉头，但舔嘴唇的动作让他看起来有点紧张，她觉得很有趣。  
“当然不是。他是监视我的人。”Dean扁扁嘴摇了摇头，虽然嘴唇凑到了女孩耳边，可说话的声音大到在场的四人足以听清他说的话。他领着女孩去荷官那里拿走了她被暂时扣下的筹码，嘴里嘟囔着这可真是了不起的幸运日。  
“很麻烦吗？麻烦的话我帮你解决他。”女孩将筹码塞进Dean怀里，随口说着，又从恰好经过这里的招待手中的托盘里拿了一杯果汁，“三步解决一个麻烦，我猜你一定会喜欢。”  
“还是算了，你解决了这个小麻烦，会有大麻烦找上门。”  
“没有我搞不定的麻烦，除了……呃……大块头。真诚希望大自然尽快淘汰没有脑子的人。”  
“向上帝祈祷吧。”  
“我只喜欢小妞，不喜欢上帝。”女孩让Dean把筹码放上柜台，捧着手里的果汁开心等待这些不值钱的塑料片兑换成钞票的那一刻。她觉得柜台里的那位制服小姐漂亮极了，抬手用手肘捅捅身旁的Dean，小声问他能不能向这位小姐要个手机号码。  
“你知道的，就算是你哥，我也从来没干涉过你的这些事，Charlie。”Dean扬眉，嘴里说得道貌岸然，却挤眉弄眼地催她赶快上。  
“没错，你一直是个好哥哥。”Charlie掏出钱包把现钞塞了进去，一口气喝光了果汁，又从口袋里摸出一支口红在玻璃杯上写下了自己的名字和手机号码，“我把杯子放在这里可以吗？”  
“当然可以，我会叫招待来收走。”  
“谢谢。”Charlie踮起脚伸手越过柜台将杯子放在了对方手边，“希望还能再见到你。”  
“干得不错。”Dean小声说道，悄悄冲Charlie竖起拇指。  
Charlie得意得扶了扶眼镜，转身时恰好对上了Sam的视线。或许因为Dean说过那是监视他的人，Charlie眼中不由多了几分戒备，尽管刚才已经将这家伙上上下下打量过了，而她此时更是严苛地审视了一番，好似正在心中评估着为Dean除掉这个麻烦的难度系数。  
“嘿，我是Charlie，Dean的妹妹。”她主动伸出手。  
“你好，Charlie，我是Sam Singer，Dean的保镖。很高兴认识你。”Sam也伸出手握住对方的手。  
“噢，你没告诉我他叫Sam。”Charlie的手还握在Sam手中，扭头便小声对Dean说道。  
“没错，他叫Sam。”Dean再次将嘴唇凑向Charlie耳畔，终于用只有他们才能听见的声音说道，“所以这个麻烦交给我来处理，好吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

10

对Sam开车这件事Dean依旧耿耿于怀。虽然此时他正陪着Charlie坐在后座，却不止一次故意在言语中透露最正确的事应该是他开车，Charlie坐在副驾座上，而无关紧要的外人则该从这辆车里滚出去。  
Sam的一双手稳稳握着方向盘，除了偶尔会看看左右的后视镜，双眼漠然盯着前方，对Dean的不满无动于衷。  
但多数时候Dean还是快活的，就像此时街道两旁跃动的霓虹灯。他的笑声比任何时候都真诚直率，微微抬高的声调里压抑不住高兴，女孩的名字石榴籽般来来回回在他的舌头上翻滚，就连他偶尔的沉默不语里都好似带着与众不同的甜味。  
见惯了虚伪的Dean，Sam曾以为自己还算见过真实的他——在他请Dean喝酒时，在他和Dean一样受了伤时，甚至是Dean脱下睡袍盖住他的脸时。他以为在那样的时刻里，Dean什么都是真的：他的呼吸，他的眼神，他的笑声，他说话的腔调和语气；他的快活，他的凶狠和疼痛，他的放浪和自利。他见过好的Dean，也见过令人生厌的Dean，它们顺着经纬编织出一个形象摊开在他面前，他距离它很近了，触手可得，困惑过后终于有了一丝了然，觉得那就是真正的Dean了。  
可他仍未见过如此的Dean。  
他从未见过Dean露出这样的眼神，温柔甜蜜，小心翼翼，甚至带着一丝无措的笨拙；也从未见过Dean像这样去触碰某个人，努力克制着他那只生着茧子的手，像他不是在触碰一个人，而是一件易碎的艺术品；他从未听Dean用如此的语气同某人说过话，音节之间的空隙里填满难以言喻的满足与欢欣，连呼吸里都带着笑意。  
最让人惊讶的是，Sam知道这些都是真的。这些最令人难以置信的部分，眼神，触碰，语调，全都出现在凶狠暴戾叫人恐惧叫人捉摸不透的“疯子”身上。  
大概是因为此刻他身边坐着自己的家人。  
Sam也在找一个名叫Dean的人，年龄或许正与这个Dean差不多。失散那年他四岁，Dean八岁，FBI找回了Dean身上的护身符，然而二十多年过去了，护身符的主人依旧行踪不明。  
Sam曾以为他要找的就是眼前这个Dean。  
对方在第一次口交之后报上了自己的名字，他看着那对绿色的眼珠，没能忍住冲到马桶旁俯身呕吐的冲动。苦涩的胆汁流过舌头溢出嘴唇，他在令人胸腔痛楚的呕吐反应里一遍遍想着那是哥哥的名字。监狱里的每个人都知道那个Dean喜欢叫Sam的人，听到这个消息时他心跳得很快，想起自己曾射在了那个人口中，呕吐感再次袭来，他把刚吃进胃里不久的食物又吐了个精光。  
他很想知道真相，躲避对方的邀请，在对方把钱塞进他的裤腰里时抽出钞票狠狠扔到地上。  
可Dean就是喜欢他，像护着弟弟那样护着他。他终于忍不住问了，问他为什么会喜欢Sam这个名字，绿眼睛的英俊男人笑意盈盈地看着他，视线落在他的嘴唇上，半真半假地说大概因为他的第一个男朋友就叫Sam。  
他分辨不了话里的真假。只是后来陆陆续续又知道了Dean还有一个妹妹，小他六岁。Dean说她出生在一个雨天里，他抱过她，她哭得很厉害，他不知如何是好，想唱歌哄哄她，结果她却哭得更厉害了。Dean说了许许多多有关自己和妹妹的事，说妹妹很聪明，他爱死她了。那时他就笑得很得意很骄傲，眼神很纯粹，是个普通的哥哥。  
Dean也从未提过自己还有一个弟弟。或许在他的生命里有过许许多多个Sam，唯独不存在那个叫做Sam的弟弟。  
大概原因就是那么简单，第一个男朋友叫Sam，后来喜欢上的每个人都必须有那个人的影子。  
Sam很失望，可心里还曾古怪地藏着一丝庆幸——他操过Dean了，尽管是被胁迫的，可做过的事并不会因为动机的不同就被抹煞；况且，那个Dean，只是纯粹的恶棍，他的哥哥再如何也不会堕落成这样，毕竟他们有个曾是FBI的父亲。  
Sam知道自己在面对Dean时心中仍存有一丝高傲，那是他作为一个坚持选择做正确之事的人面对恶棍时的优越，哪怕他对Dean抱有再多莫名的情感，那抹高傲却是消抹不掉的。  
但此时他却忍不住去想，倘若他能找回自己的Dean，也许他们兄弟之间的相处也能如此亲密融洽。  
他嫉妒Charlie。  
他总是狭隘地嫉妒着那些能有兄长陪伴的人。  
Sam不动声色，换挡将车停进了车位里。Charlie迫不及待推门下车，Dean还想让Sam别跟进去，然而扭头看到Sam那张毫无表情的脸，撇撇嘴，下车揽过Charlie的肩带她走进了夜店。  
这对兄妹在吧台旁抢了最好的位置，Charlie点了最好的酒，开始还会同兄长聊上几句，待身段丰满妖娆的脱衣女郎跨上吧台之后，她的双眼就再也没能从她们身上移开了，更遑论同兄长说话了。  
Dean挠挠鼻子苦笑，只是一杯一杯不停喝着酒，但双眼还警觉地盯着Charlie周围，一旦发现有人靠近企图不轨，他总会默默伸手圈住Charlie，缄默不语地以眼神吓退对方。他并没有刻意摆出什么凶神恶煞的眼神，更不必掏枪。人是有本能的，对潜在的危险人的直觉向来敏锐，在大脑做出判断之前，本能就会发出信号催促尽快离开眼前的危险之人。  
而在Dean身后，Sam也警敏地观察着四周，虽然在这里遇到Theodore的人的可能性很低，可是想到半个月前Dean连续四天遭遇了不同程度的“意外”，Sam不由得挺直后背，绷紧的神经一刻也不敢放松。倒是那边几乎要抱作一团的兄妹，两人在震耳欲聋的音乐和口哨声中不知在说着什么，灯光太暗了，他连他们的唇语都读不出。  
Charlie问Dean他是不是他的男朋友时，他还不由自主地心动了一下。“男朋友”这个词听起来很可笑，毕竟是第一次被人当成是某个同性的恋人。那一瞬的心动也来得突兀，心脏毫无征兆地突然狠狠敲向肋骨，后背在血液的急速涌动中忽地发热出汗了，宛若被羽毛轻轻擦过的麻痒在小臂上轻轻地飘轻轻地挠，理智与神志在那一秒好似完全停摆失控，眼神不受控制地涌向Dean，他竟紧张地口干舌燥，愣在那里无法动弹。  
Dean的答案却出人意料地诚实。  
那本是无法坦然道出的秘密。Dean在Charlie面前却说得理所当然。说来可笑，他所有的紧张就在Dean说出“监视”这个词的同时顷刻之间烟消云散，冷却的汗凝固在皮肤上，羽毛扎进皮肤，干涸口舌突然硬生生疼痛起来，而心脏终于在肋骨上撞开洞口，胸腔瞬间陷落塌瘪，他难受得几乎窒息。  
Dean很清醒，而他妄图用一只手蒙蔽清醒之人。  
或许因为Charlie在Dean面前很纯粹，所以Dean也纯粹。  
而他在Dean面前很复杂，Dean就习惯性用伪装与防备敷衍。  
Sam知道自己又开始不正常了。  
他嫉妒Charlie。  
他嫉妒Charlie能有Dean这样的哥哥。  
他嫉妒Charlie还能拥有全然真实的Dean。  
那都是他没有的。  
或许哥哥他还能有机会寻回，然而真实的Dean——他劝说自己放弃，就像他劝说自己放弃让Dean相信自己，劝说自己别再固执地追求那些不知所起的莫名感情，譬如他对面Dean时不知从何而来的冲动与困扰，譬如他想靠近又想躲避的心，譬如他从未有过的独占欲和叫他吃惊不已的善妒。


	12. Chapter 12

11

离开夜店时Dean醉得不轻，亦是半醉的Charlie几乎抱不住他将全副体重压过来的身体，Sam跟上来将他的一条手臂扛上肩膀，另一手绅士地虚环着Charlie的肩，费力地将这对麻烦的兄妹地带出夜店。  
车开到酒店，Charlie靠在Dean肩上已经睡着了，Dean搂着她，手掌轻轻拍在她肩上，像跟着一首摇篮曲的节拍。他看起来很困了，意识模糊，却不肯闭眼，不肯入睡，嘴里哼着听不出曲调的歌，歌词乱七八糟，Sam怀疑那根本就是他自己胡编乱造的。倒霉的监视者不放心留Dean一个人在车里，只好又是一手一个扶着醉醺醺的兄妹走进酒店，艰难地为Charlie办好了入住。带他们走进电梯时，旁人投射而来的视线怪异，他知道他们误会了，后背诡异地烧起一阵热度，他不快地移开视线，飞快料理好了Charlie。  
Dean毫无坐型地歪斜靠在沙发上，缩着肩膀与背，几乎快睁不开的双眼直勾勾盯着天花板上的灯，在Sam过来扶他时却不肯起身。  
“再等一下……”他模糊地咕哝，肩与背缩得更厉害了，整个人恨不得化身成一只猫，也好就这么团起身体蜷进沙发里。  
他明明很困了，却还是不肯妥协入睡。  
一旦入夜便格外闹腾的Dean总叫身边的手下苦不堪言，他喝醉了就会变着花样地折腾他们，他不愿睡觉，手下的人也休想好好休息。所以每到天黑那些人就躲得远远的，他们的工作是保护老板的安全，而不是被他耍弄折磨——如果喝醉的他不小心弄伤自己，他们对此也不需要承担任何责任。  
活在夜晚的Dean焦灼忧虑，浑身上下散发着戾气。  
然而此刻的Dean却全然不同。  
他只是缩在那里，尽管还在艰难地同睡意进行着不分输赢的拉锯，却难得安静。就像终于有一把指甲刀伸过来慢慢剪掉了猫藏在肉垫里的尖利指甲，他看起来有些疲倦，却平和极了，全然不见平日里的焦虑与戾气。  
原因也是显而易见的。  
Sam扭头看向侧躺在床上的Charlie。年轻的女孩看起来平凡无奇，却有着能安抚Dean的神奇魔力。Dean看起来完全不像那种能被家人绑住、驯服的人，可他是的，在妹妹面前，他竭力收起了他作为亡命之徒的所有凶狠暴戾，努力地挤出一丝荒诞不经的温柔小心——或许他的真诚并未消亡殆尽，仅存的那些被藏了起来，只会奉献给他最深爱的人。  
Sam不再说话，走到Dean身边坐下，看着他拼命驱赶着睡意，又拼命忍耐着与困倦拉锯中滋生的烦恼与暴怒，小心含了一缕气息在口腔里，竟有些手足无措。  
他就这么陪着Dean坐到了天亮。中途Dean不小心睡着过几次，每一次都是惊呼着醒来，冒着汗的额角青筋毕露，呼吸浑浊得像肺里装着一个坏掉的炉膛，握着扶手的那只手用力到好似会撕烂那层皮革。他瞪着熬红的双眼在尚未清醒的睡意里呻吟着环顾四周，直到看到坐在身边的Sam，这才稍稍清醒了一些，继而开始了新一轮的拉锯。  
Charlie醒来时翻身在床上呻吟了好久这才终于挣扎着坐了起来。她抱着脑袋踉跄着冲进卫生间抱着马桶吐了好一会儿，漱完口出来时Dean已经摇摇晃晃走到门口，一副要走的架势。Sam就跟在他身后，一只手也是那么虚环着他的后背，像是害怕他会跌倒。  
“你整晚都没睡？”Charlie出声，宿醉的头疼让她连自己的声音都无法忍受，她痛苦地抱着脑袋唉声叹气，想让Dean留下来先睡一会儿再离开。  
“怕你吐。”还未清醒的Dean险些一头撞到门上，背后伸出一只手将他拉住，这才在千钧一发之时救了他的额头，“在这里待了一晚已经是对不起你了，我走了，你快回家吧。”他说完便带着Sam离开了酒店。  
守了整夜的Sam一直想不明白Dean为什么要待在酒店里。以他对家人的重视程度，他明知随时有人会找上门来要他的命，应该会在陪着Charlie尽兴之后立刻离开。Charlie醒来之后他就急匆匆要走就是最好的证明。  
而在听Dean说出“怕你吐”这句话时Sam才终于明白过来。  
他听Dean提起过，十六岁的妹妹偷了酒喝得烂醉，半夜在睡梦里吐了，呕吐物堵住气管险些丧命。他还记得Dean说起这些时脸上的惊魂未定，Dean说他那时虽然成年了，却吓坏了，送去医院急救，十六岁的女孩在病床上醒来，他气得克扣了她一个月的零花钱。  
可后来他还是由着她喝酒，但只能有他在的时候才能喝。她要是醉了睡着了，他就坐在旁边守一整夜。反正他不喜欢夜晚，不喜欢睡觉，那么漫长的黑夜里，能守着妹妹也是一件有意义的事。  
Dean坐在副驾座上，被早晨的阳光照得睁不开眼，抓着安全带模糊不清地让Sam回夜总会。他从走进套房的那一刻开始脱衣服，衬衫、领带、鞋、袜子、长裤和内裤脱了一地，光溜溜钻到床上时还不忘让Sam拿酒来。Sam给他倒了酒，一件件捡起地上的衣服，又拉开窗帘好让阳光照进房间。Dean喝了酒又缩进被子里，一边说着考虑给Sam涨薪，一边愤愤不平地质问人类为什么不能睁着眼睛睡觉。他胡言乱语地抱怨了好一会儿，终于睡着，Sam收走了酒杯，只得又躺到沙发上小憩补眠。  
Dean只是不给家人添麻烦而已，而那部分，他势必会变本加厉转嫁到其他人身上。  
Sam难受地将脚伸出沙发之外，花了五秒钟时间认真考虑加薪的事，接着就困倦地陷入沉沉梦乡。  
睡了不知多久，喧闹的手机铃声陡然在寂静的房间中响起。Sam率先醒来，他条件反射地从沙发上一跃而起，枪已经握在手中，直到逐渐清明的大脑告诉他只是某个人的手机响了之后，紧绷的神经这才终于放松下来。  
半睡半醒的Dean伸手在枕头之下摸了许久，除了手枪，什么都没摸到。  
而该死的铃声还在继续。  
他爬出被子，跌跌撞撞下床扒拉着那堆衣服，手机不知被埋在哪里，他烦躁地骂出成串脏话，直到Sam过来拎起长裤从口袋里掏出依旧震动响个不停的手机。  
“嘿，Fred，如果五秒钟之内你不能告诉我到底有什么事我会立刻烧了你的别墅。”  
“你是不是还有两个旧仓库空着？租给我，租金找Michael。”跟Moris那种啰嗦的人可不一样，Fred向来开门见山。  
“你拿去吧，卖给你都行。”Dean说完挂断了电话，揉揉眼睛，刚想继续钻进被窝，手机又响了。  
“再给我找五辆车，十五个人。”  
“你他妈连车都没有吗？”Dean语气恶劣地对着手机大吼。  
“大买卖，做成除了租金，再分你两成。”  
“三成。”  
“两成，我不跟人讨价还价。”  
“找别人吧。”Dean再次结束通话，扔下手机走进了浴室，任凭手机在床上足足响了半个小时。Fred在难听的粗话里最终答应分给Dean两成半，条件是不许Dean再多问任何问题，只说准备好人和车，随时听他联络。  
Dean依然是不爱系好睡袍的腰带，从酒柜里拿出一瓶酒冲Sam晃了晃。难掩倦色的Sam摇摇头，他便撇撇嘴只倒了一杯给自己享用。  
“Fred主动找你？”  
“说是大买卖，却什么都不让我知道。”喝了酒的Dean终于清醒了一些，端着酒杯走到窗边，享受地沐浴着阳光，无所事事地盯着悬浮在空气中的灰尘，看被染成金色的它们缓慢游弋，忍不住抬手轻轻拍了拍睡袍的衣摆。  
“无所谓，有钱赚就够了。”他说着突然朝Sam招了招手。不明就里的Sam走近，以为他有什么事要交代，哪知Dean突然揪着衣领将他拉近。那张表情莫测的脸迅速逼近，醉意朦胧的双瞳中看不出任何情绪，Sam只觉得颈后窜过一阵陌生的酥麻，裹挟着酒精味的呼吸喷洒在脸上，沾着酒而润泽非常的双唇就要贴上他的嘴唇了。  
套房的门被推开，穿着随意的手下面色迟疑地领着西装革履的男人走进，犹犹豫豫正想叫一声老板的名字，不料抬头就见衣衫不整的他揪着Sam的衣领，傻子都看得出他们在做什么。  
“我是特别探员Laker，有关Ray Hoiberg的案子想请你回去协助调查一下。”西装男人掏出证件，视线厌恶地避开窗边两人。


	13. Chapter 13

12

Dean脸色很差，显然不悦于FBI探员的打扰，但还是慢吞吞换好了衣服。FBI大楼他去过很多次了，有时是被当做嫌疑人，有时则是被“请”去协助调查。几个“特别关照”过他的探员他已经很熟悉了，这次乍一看到生面孔，他反倒有些惊讶。  
“Dan呢？还有Ben和Wolly哪儿去了？”在FBI探员面前，他向来饶舌多话，故人们都习惯了，这脸生的Laker却显得相当不耐烦。  
“Ray Hoiberg的案子现在由我负责，别想耍什么花样。”  
Dean看了这不苟言笑的探员一眼，没忍住嗤笑出声。因为没有正式的逮捕令，带他来也只是例行的问询，所以尽管对方看起来很讨厌他，却也拿他没有任何办法。他被带进了一间类似接待室的房间，这里他也来过很多次了，审讯室都去过，这里的环境相较而言还算亲切。  
他坐下来，说要一杯咖啡，对方把文件夹轻轻摔到桌上，仿佛没听见他的话，拖过椅子坐下，翻开文件夹便公事公办地从姓名开始询问。  
和Dean打过交道的多半都是在FBI里摸爬滚打多年的老鸟，长着正直的脸却是舌灿莲花，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，油滑得比起骗子更有过之而无不及。突然出现像Laker这样的人，Dean不免觉得新鲜有趣，虽然他的态度令人不快，却还是忍着脾气半是带笑地合作回答。  
“前天晚上十点到昨天凌晨四点你在哪里？和谁在一起？在做什么？”  
“前天晚上……”Dean双眼向左上方看去，一副努力回忆的样子，“我在自己的夜总会里，和我的保镖一起——保镖就是刚才坐在你副驾座上的家伙，做爱。”他说着，从上衣胸前的口袋里掏出一张名片递过去，“上面有地址和电话……哦，对了，你刚刚就去过了。如果需要监控录像可以随时来取。”  
Dean刻意说得夸张粗俗，然而坐在他对面的男人还是一丝不苟地记下了他说的每句话。他觉得太有趣了，不由得一手支颐盯着男人直勾勾地看。对方记录完抬头便对上他的双眼，猝不及防愣住，什么话都来不及说，一抹狼狈的情绪从眼中闪过。他似乎有些恼怒，僵硬地说着他的保镖也有嫌疑，他们两人不能互相为对方做不在场证明。  
Dean闻言，没忍住又笑出了声。他抖着肩抹了一把脸，一手轻轻敲着桌子重复道：“如果需要监控录像可以随时来取。我们在建筑内外都安置了摄像头，如果是夜总会里的一只老鼠在法官的车里安置了炸弹，相信你们通过录像也能找出它。”  
Dean的话令Laker的脸色愈发难看了，握着笔的手紧握成了拳头，手背颤动的血管昭示着他正在竭力忍耐着什么。Dean觉得他有趣极了，虽然平时他更喜欢用拳头解决问题，可是遇上这样的家伙，似乎言语比拳头更有意思。  
对方开口还想再说点什么，接待室的门被推开，另一个西装革履的男人从门外探进半个身体，用他那懒洋洋的特殊腔调说道：“Laker探员，老板找你。”  
“找我？什么事？”  
对方耸肩。  
“八成是想替他女儿找你要签名。”  
严肃的探员闻言，一张本已乌云密布的脸更是黑得宛若山雨欲来。门外的男人走进来拍拍他的肩，说着自己可以暂时替他讯问这家伙，让他赶快去老板办公室。探员低头看了看自己的记录，又看看对面好整以暇的Dean，皱着眉放下手中的笔，起身说了一句“谢谢”便走出了接待室。  
“和保镖一起，做爱。如果需要监控录像，可以随时来取。”男人低头看看Laker的记录，慢慢悠悠念了一遍，接着抬头似笑非笑地看向Dean，“新来的同事非常讨厌同性恋，尤其像你这种毫无羞耻之心的同性恋。”  
“看出来了。”Dean煞有介事地点点头，斜着眼睛往接待室的门口看了一眼，突然向前倾身，双肘支在桌上，压低声音说道，“告诉Cain，Fred最近可能有一笔大买卖，具体的我不清楚，但他刚才给我打电话要了五辆车和一批人，还租了我的两个旧仓库——租金说是直接问Michael就好了。”  
“你告诉了我，这可就是FBI的情报了。”对方靠在椅背上，斜着身子翘起腿，“虽然Cain会把这些情报卖给警察，不过我赶在他们前面干上一票的话说不定能升职。”  
“操你的，Benny。”Dean笑着摇头，冲坐在对面的男人竖起中指。  
“我不好这口，兄弟。”叫做Benny的男人抓起桌上的笔，“昨天上午七点到十点你在哪里？和谁一起？在做什么？”  
“天亮了，也该睡觉了。喝了酒一个人裸睡，保镖没和我一起。”Dean百无聊赖用手指敲着桌面，“你们的人就没想过，既然我都爬到这个位置了，还会亲自动手去干这些脏活吗？”  
“我不知道，我和他们可不一样。”Benny扁扁嘴，接着Laker的笔录记下Dean刚才的话。  
“噢，差点忘了，你也是污点证人养大的家伙。坏蛋们会做什么，会怎么做，你和我一样清楚。”Dean夸张地拍拍脑袋，仿佛他是真的刚刚才想起这点。  
“没错。而且，我现在比你更强的地方在于，我还知道FBI的探员们会做什么。最近在你周围有没有人发表过针对Ray Hoiberg的仇恨言论？或者有没有人突然购买过塑料炸弹的制作材料？”  
“老兄，我昨天看了报纸才知道有爆炸案发生，我手下看不爽你们这些人和法庭上那群欠操的家伙的大有人在，连你的屁股在他们口中早就被操烂了上万次，这种话我怎么可能记在心上？”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“告诉他们，我不好这口，他们可以考虑一下我那个叫Dean的兄弟。”  
“干你。”  
“真的不用了。”Benny洋洋洒洒往笔录上发挥了很长一段，头也不抬地说道，“你在Michael手下干得太出色，Cain有点担心你的立场。”  
“我正被我那保镖二十四小时监视着，昨晚已经把要跟让Cain说的话告诉Charlie了，让他别担心我，我不会背叛他的。”  
“没考虑过脱身吗？”  
“我怎么跟Michael辞职？”Dean扬眉，好笑地盯着Benny。  
“那是你要思考的问题，别问我。想到了再告诉我。”  
剩下没说出口的半句话是“我会帮你”。Benny和Dean很像，这样肉麻的话只会对Charlie说，彼此之间从来不提。  
“我会考虑你的建议的。”Dean正说着，接待室的门再次被推开，Laker走了进来。Benny起身把笔录递给过去，他接过草草翻看了两眼，斜眼瞥向Dean，冷漠地说了一句“你可以走了”。  
“不考虑开车送我回去吗？”  
Laker头也不回地走了。  
“我可以送你回去。”  
“就等着我去伦理办公室投诉你收受贿赂吧。”Dean起身伸了个懒腰，走过Benny身边时，就听Benny压低嗓音在自己耳边低低说了一句“Theodore看上了你在西边的那块地盘，正在悄悄和那边的阿根廷人接触”。  
“我想辞职。”Dean嘟囔着走出了房间。  
下了电梯，Sam正等在大楼外。来接他们的车已经停在路边了，见到Dean出来，他迎过去，和往常一样挡在他身侧，警觉地观察四周的动静，护着Dean上了车。Dean矮身刚钻进车里，眼神不经意往车里的后视镜瞟了一眼。镜子里照出一双拉美人特有的深邃茶瞳，脑中陡然想起刚刚Benny说过的话，身体本能地朝车外缩去，司机突然扭身过来，枪口对准了他，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。


	14. Chapter 14

13

Dean的第一反应不是躲，竟是迎上夺枪，手指抓住对方的手腕，手掌滑过枪身，却被不走运地撞开。被压低的手腕失去准头，射出的子弹打入胸膛，闷痛旋转着灼伤皮肉穿过骨骼，像涡轮置入腑脏之间，嗡鸣着刮搅脏器，痛感借由神经导入大脑不过只是一瞬的事，他咽下涌上喉间的血，奋力想抢过那把枪，身体却不受控制地向后倒去。  
一双手接住了他。凌乱的气息喷洒在耳畔，平日里总是平稳低沉的嗓音而今忽地拔高，在四周喧嚣的尖叫与警报声中显得分外与众不同。手掌压上他胸前冒着血的洞口，他还在下意识挣扎，涡轮转得更快了，疼痛来得更加猛烈，他像被卷入其中的风筝，长长的尾巴飘扬，天旋地转。  
一切发生得太快了。  
Sam只来得及接住Dean。  
冒汗的手掌死死压在他涌血的伤处，指腹紧贴着不辨血色却湿冷沉腻的外套，倘若没有那匆匆一瞥，他也不会察觉自己的手竟然在发抖。怀中的Dean喘得像被绳索勒住了脖子，白皙的脸颊血色褪去之后就只剩将死的惨白。  
他看见对方掏枪了，手也自发从枪套里拔出了枪，手指贴上扳机的一瞬理智陡然在他呼啸着惊慌与愤怒的脑中拉来一道裂口，近乎尖叫地提醒他还站在FBI大楼门口。  
司法豁免权是有限度的。  
他蓦地就迟疑起来，手指愣在那里，手腕陡然失去了力气。  
他不能在这里开枪。  
于是对方的枪响了，Dean倒进他怀里，染了他满手血。  
一只冰凉无力的手却轻而易举从他手中夺过了枪，在他分神的那半秒钟不到的时间里朝车里射光了里面的五发子弹。一发子弹穿透玻璃打进座椅厚厚的靠背，一发打碎了车前的后视镜，两发不知所踪，惟有一发打进司机的身体里，却还不足以致命。受了伤的拉美人忍痛开着车飞速逃走，甚至顾不上那扇没能关上的车门。  
Dean垂下握枪的手，松开手指，枪掉在了地上，他虚弱地骂了几句脏话。  
怀中绷紧的身体蓦地软了下去，尚还沉浸在枪被夺走的惊讶之中的Sam如梦方醒，下意识低头看向Dean的眼睛。受伤的男人恹恹半睁着眼，像还在同他厌恶的黑暗较劲，或许是感受到来自一侧迫切的视线，他艰难地掀开眼皮，眼珠在眼眶中蜥蜴般缓慢爬行，直至嵌入眼角，给了他的保镖一抹无喜无悲波澜不惊的回望。  
FBI大楼里陆续有人跑出，他们有些上了车追赶刚刚持枪袭击的人，有些叫了救护车，还有一些过来帮助Sam将Dean带到室内安全的地方等待救护车到达。  
有人找来一条毛巾让Sam按住Dean仍在涌血的胸口，他木然照做，一双手却抖得厉害。他试着叫Dean的名字，努力想让他保持清醒，Dean只是以微弱的气息回应他，倔强地撑起精神不肯闭上眼睛，却也仅此而已，眼中的鲜活悄然流失，连那对绿色的眼珠都像失去光华，宛若两摊死水。  
他感到恐惧。上一次有如此强烈恐惧感还是在二十二年前，他被绑架了，被人扔进了后备厢里，逼仄黑暗，他被胶条贴住了嘴，绝望铺天盖地而来，他呼吸困难。  
后来再也没什么让他这么怕过了。贯穿短暂人生的是愤怒和不甘，他不相信父亲的死因，也不相信兄长的死，从小到大都很拼命，什么都要做到最好，什么都要比别人优秀，如果不这样，他觉得自己没能力找出当年的真相，没能力找回兄长。  
在和他同届的学生里，甚至在当时所有在校生中，他反应能力是最好的，枪法是最准的，像刚才那样的情况，如果他没有迟疑，就算对方没死，也绝对丧失逃走的能力。  
Dean仍竭力醒着，他用带血的手拍拍他的脸，又沾了满手的冷汗。Dean依然没说话，或许是没力气，或许是没兴趣，他也不敢想。手中的毛巾很快被血浸透，旁人又拿来了一条让他堵上。他心烦意乱却不敢造次，心中像被人卡入一个计时器，咔嗒咔嗒读着秒，救护车怎么还不来。而盘踞在Dean脸上的痛苦神色正在渐渐褪去，取而代之的是宛若进入放满热水的浴缸的舒适表情。他愈发地惊慌恐惧了，分泌的内啡肽开始起作用了，毒素般麻痹Dean传递痛楚的神经，疼痛渐离，他会感到舒服惬意，或许连对黑暗的厌恶都奇迹般痊愈，他慢慢阖上双眼，像等待着一场安眠。  
Dean陷入了昏迷。  
Sam全然失去了冷静的假象，粗暴拍打着他的脸，弄了他满脸血污，迭声叫着他的名字，甚至不甘心地摇晃起他的肩。旁人上前喝止，猛地清醒过来的他倒吸了一口气，懊丧地连连骂了几句脏话，按在Dean胸上的双手再也不敢轻举妄动，只能焦虑地咬紧嘴唇祈祷着救护车能早点赶到。  
他感到恐惧，因为Dean是在他面前遭遇的枪击。他恐惧是因为他曾信誓旦旦绝不会让任何人伤害Dean，他本有反击的机会和能力，而在最关键的时刻他犹豫了。他恐惧是因为他看懂Dean最后那一瞥里的含义，没有惊讶，也没有愤怒，夺枪的举动做得自然，好似早已在脑中预演过成千上万次——Dean不信任他，在Dean需要他的时候理智亲手击溃了连他自己都骗过的谎言。  
或许他从未得到过Dean的信任，而今却在为失去恐慌。  
Sam从未像此刻这样感觉自己如此不可理喻。  
血几乎又要浸透第二条毛巾了，他抖得宛若正经历着一场剧烈的地震。Dean的呼吸越来越微弱，失去光泽的睫毛贴合眼睑仿若失去生命的蝉翼凝滞。失去轻重的牙齿咬破嘴唇，Sam压低身体，近乎乞求地呢喃道：“求你了。”  
好在救护车在下一个六十秒钟赶到，Dean被搬上担架抬进了救护车里，Sam手中还握着那条染血的毛巾，亦步亦趋紧跟其后，不料却被问讯下楼的Laker拦住。  
“先去做个笔录。”  
Sam斜眼看向他，好似在看什么怪物，视线绕着他的身体上上下下扫了一圈，他抬手轻轻推了他一把，摇着头将手中的毛巾塞进他怀里，头也不回地走了。  
或许是觉得他们这样的人重视金钱和面子，感情不过是摆在面上装点败絮的那点赝品金玉罢了。可此时Sam也顾不上对别人的想法多做猜测，在救护车即将关门之际冲过去央求医护人员准许他上车。戴着口罩的护工见他满身是血，急忙拉他上车，询问他是否也受伤了。  
“不……不，我很好，这都是……他的血。”他吞咽着，视线几乎不敢投向戴着呼吸罩的Dean，声音幽微，语气艰涩。  
他很害怕。  
即便救护车赶到了，即便Dean就躺在几个医护人员中间，即便有人一再保证他们会尽最大努力抢救。  
他依然很害怕。  
恐惧感盘踞不去。  
他脑中一直有个声音在喋喋不休重复，而那个声音的措辞很古怪。  
它在说：我要失去他了。  
所有的忍耐，所有的躲避，所有刻意的视而不见，所有的自我劝慰与自我告诫，所有他出于自身立场的困惑、压抑与退缩，在那道声音响起的同一瞬间，分崩离析。


	15. Chapter 15

14

Sam入狱之后的日子一直不太好过，因为他拒绝加入监狱里的任何一个帮派。Dean一次找上他时被拒绝得很干脆，直到洗澡时他看见Dean脖子上的那条蛇文身。监狱里很少有人能拥有那样的文身了，那说明文身的主人至少在外面的某个帮派里混到了中层以上。他进监狱的目的也不是为了接近Dean的，可是想到父亲的死因，他还是鬼使神差地收下了Dean第二次递过来的钞票。  
Bobby很少向他谈及父亲的死，只在他某次近乎偏执的逼问中咆哮出当年报纸上报道的版本。他难过极了，起身报以同样暴躁的态度大吼自己的父亲绝不会是那样的人。后来他总会留意街上的那些混混，留意每个月固定去商店里索取保护费的人，留意那些从各个妓院或者赌场后门出入的人。他们之中的某些人可能知道点什么，他那时还很天真，结果被两个戴着墨镜的混混用枪顶着拎进巷子里一通狠揍，断了一条胳膊两条肋骨和一条腿，进医院时左眼已经完全看不见了，他还以为自己从此就剩一只眼能看见了。  
后来Bobby三令五申不许他再跟踪和接近那些人，他学乖了，然而深入骨子里的东西却不会变的——更何况，这里是监狱了，每个人都是不法之徒，每个人的恶行都已在罪名宣判成立时昭告天下，还有什么见不得人的？  
Dean第一次只是给他口交了，他没说话，眼睛看向别处，胸腔里翻腾着反胃的感觉，他拼命想把用上喉间的酸水咽回去。Dean从他腿间起身时嘴唇上还挂着一线精液，湿润红艳的舌尖扫过嘴唇将残余的精液卷进嘴里，他猛地挺直后背，又恶心又羞耻地低下头整理好了裤子。  
Dean在离开时又给了他一些钱，除了报出名字什么话都没说，拍拍屁股走人的样子像个餍足的嫖客。他握着手里的钞票，呼出漫长空虚的气息，一瞬之间竟不知自己到底在做些什么，只觉得胃中翻腾的感觉越来越强烈，那个名字在他脑中盘旋不去。  
他吐了。  
他也是在那之后才从“室友”嘴里得知Dean是因为他叫Sam才看上他的。  
没错，他的室友用了“看上”这个词，听起来像他只是个站街的男妓，Dean揣着钱一通挑肥拣瘦，最后挑中了他。  
那感觉烂透了。  
他在入狱之前做了许许多多心理准备，知道自己可能会受伤，甚至会丧命，可是万万没想到自己还有被当成男妓任人挑选的一天。  
恶心极了。  
更糟的是，都是他自愿的。  
他让一个和兄长同名的家伙给自己口了一发，那家伙还是因为他叫Sam才找过来的。  
在胃里被消化了一半的食物又被他通通吐进了马桶里，室友在刺鼻的酸臭味里拎着他的脖子把他按在墙上狠狠揍了一顿，他淌着鼻血滑坐在地，心中那个猜想刀一样戳刺在心上，比刚刚落在自己身上的拳头恶毒上一万倍。  
所以Dean再次找过来时他又拒绝了，对方将钱塞进他裤腰里的动作很下流，微微抬眼盯着他的眼神很直白，他想着英俊的人做什么都是好的，因为就算是那样写着赤裸裸性欲的眼神，放在Dean身上都难以让人产生猥琐的感觉。  
他把钞票扔了回去，连同上次的一起。脸上的淤青还未消退，左眼肿着只能半睁，Dean弯腰捡起钞票，随口问了一句他的脸是怎么回事。他含含糊糊说是和室友打架了，很想问问Dean是不是还有个多年不见的弟弟，话梗在喉咙里，他盯着Dean，努力地不让内心的情绪表现出来，却忽然胆怯了，转身就跑了。  
后来发生的事就古怪了，室友莫名其妙就被揍了，还被关了一天禁闭，出来时脸色惨白灰头土脸的，见了他只是怒目相视，握紧了拳头。他都做好又一场硬架的准备了，对方咬牙切齿了许久，最终还是落下拳头，一声不吭爬上了床。狱中其他人见了他也都是咧了嘴笑得猥琐怪异，叫他的名字之前总会添上前缀，“Dean的婊子”。  
要是再不知道发生了什么事可就是真蠢了，他怒气冲冲反驳每个那么叫他的人，受辱的心皱到一起，挤出的全都是名为愤怒的毒。Dean每次在操场上见了他还会冲他打招呼，也总是那么直勾勾看着他，视线关注的地方也不在他的胸肌或是老二上，只是看他的眼睛，有时仅仅只是草草一瞥，有时却要凝视很久，像是在他的眼睛里寻找着什么似的。那时他甚至忘了自己藏在心中的那些问题，只觉得当初主动招惹Dean的自己简直愚蠢之极。  
洗澡时也总能撞见Dean把腿缠在别人腰上被操得呻吟连连的样子，他红着脸避之唯恐不及，偶尔听见身后有人吹着口哨大叫着让Dean快看他的婊子也在，他还是气得浑身发抖，却忍耐着，在众人不怀好意的调笑声中穿好衣服离开澡堂。  
他不知那究竟是巧合还是Dean故意的，在监狱，无论走到哪里都能碰上他。他终于忍不住问出了第一个问题，问Dean为什么非要喜欢叫Sam的人。他内心里期待着某个答案，却又矛盾地不希望Dean说出它。  
眼前这个Dean最好是和那个答案无关。  
他看着Dean，出奇紧张。而Dean在有风有阳光的天气里背着亮光站在偌大却拥挤的操场上看着他，橘色的囚服将他衬得白皙惊人，微微敞开的领口露出了蛇，他感觉那蛇信舔进了自己心里。  
“第一个男朋友叫Sam。”  
听到Dean的答案，他惊呆了。脸陷入阴影之中的Dean却笑着，同他平日里藏着狠厉的漫不经心很不一样，看他的眼神……很轻，他也不知如何形容，像遥远冬日里一只落在他颈后的温暖的手。  
“真的不考虑重新接受我吗？”Dean走近，声音低低的，口袋里装着钱。他还是那么笑着，措辞却很正经，像竭力讨好已经分手的前女友。Sam不知自己这种错觉从何而来，尽管入狱时间不长，但他至少看得出Dean在监狱里的势力，除了偶尔需要硬碰硬，他完全没有必要用这种语气同任何人说话。  
Sam当然不会天真地以为自己就是那个最特别的。  
他什么都没说，眉头深锁，不知怎么拒绝Dean才能听懂他的话，然而最后也只能一言不发转身离开。  
事情整个失控是在一个平凡无奇的夜里。犯人们光溜溜挤在弥漫着汗臭和尿骚味的澡堂里，照例也有人愿意在别人面前表演性爱现场。Sam洗得潦草，他一直受不了这么多人赤条条堆在一起洗澡，每个人眼里仿佛都住着一头恶兽，可他既不会打别人屁股的主意，也不想自己的屁股被人盯上。他在腰上未好毛巾，换好衣服刚出门就被一群人架着胳膊捂着嘴拖进了无人的角落。  
Sam记得他们，上周才跟Dean狠狠干过一架，打得惊动了狱警，两边都有人被关了禁闭。不过还是他们这边受损更多一些，Dean捅伤了他们当中的两个人，还削了一个人的耳朵——Sam注意到这群人当中恰好有个人缺了一只耳朵，在原本该是左耳的地方他只贴了几层纱布。  
他们试图脱他的衣服，他一边挣扎一边挥舞拳头揍回去。对方用绳子勒住了他的脖子，双手下意识抓紧绳子想扯开，一只耳朵的男人抬脚踢中他的肚子，他闷哼着倒下，撞倒了几个装着消毒剂的瓶子。男人剥了他的裤子，他踢中对方的脸，那男人愤怒地给了他一拳，掏出刀，狞笑着往他身上吐了一口唾沫。  
“我知道Dean喜欢你的老二。”  
性器被狠狠握住，他痛得几乎晕过去，后知后觉反应过来这群人不是想强奸他，而是想借着伤害他报复Dean。他奋力踢打，第一刀刺进大腿，划拉出漫长伤口，他忍耐着疼痛依然奋力踢打，甚至来不及分神庆幸那一刀没扎到大动脉。  
后来Dean是怎么出现的他都不知道，只知道第二刀又在他的挣扎中扎歪了，侧腹上被开了洞，所幸伤口不深。Dean冲过来便一拳打在了单耳男人的迷走神经上，他晕得很干脆，到掉在地上，被Dean捡了去。  
原本按住他的男人们纷纷从腰后掏出了刀，谁也顾不上他了，冲过去将Dean团团围住。这次可比不上一次，Dean只有一个人，他很快便被踢倒在地，刀掉在地上，对方手中的刀落下，他下意识团身护住了头和颈后，刀尖捅入后背。  
Sam忍着痛摸索着支起身体，一眼瞥见那几个倒下的瓶子上写着的主要成分。他拖着受伤的腿爬到单耳的男人身边，摸了摸他的口袋，果然找到了一个藏起来的打火机，脱下衣服将消毒剂倒在上面，用打火机点燃扔出了角落。  
冒着烟的明火很快将狱警引来，他们吹着口哨控制了持刀的男人们，狱警头子看了一眼倒在血泊中的Dean和晕过去的单耳男人，冷漠地叫人抬走，握着警棍大声质问烧着的衣服是谁干的。  
“是我。”  
浑身赤裸的Sam靠着冰冷粗粝的墙壁，喘息着答道。


	16. Chapter 16

15

他坐在医院冰冷的长椅上，头顶的廊灯很亮，他却有种被关禁闭的错觉。多年前那个夜晚他被狱警推进禁闭室之后才从他们手中拿回了被剥掉的裤子，大腿和侧腹的伤缝得潦草，没伤及动脉就没有特殊待遇。一瘸一拐走过一整排牢房，身着橘色囚服的那群人仿佛都长着同一张面孔，吹着口哨，说些下流话，哄堂大笑。门关上之后，他一个人坐在那里，头顶的灯光微弱得可怜，高窗开的角度古怪，月光照不进来。内心焦灼迫切地想知道Dean怎么了，却也无从得知——一如现在。  
四小时前他还坐在FBI大楼里接受讯问，桌子另一侧的男人挂着一张陌生的脸，问出的每个问题都冰冷而无礼。成为卧底之前他刚刚报到，什么都来不及干，对方不认识他太正常了。  
但他还是觉得委屈。他内心里还认为自己和黑帮里的那些人是不一样的，所以他也不该遭受那样严苛的待遇。后来的犹疑是不是跟这些有关他也说不清，可Dean倒下时看向他的眼神又让他蒙受了另一层委屈。  
他觉得自己糟透了。  
因为在这件事上他不配为自己叫屈。  
手术室的灯还亮着，三个小时了，手里捧着的咖啡是一位好心的护士买来的，已经凉透了，她安慰他的话语还记得一清二楚，他还说了谢谢，甚至还保持着微笑。早前被注入体内的懊丧此时也终于扩散到了全身，他狼狈地缩着肩，心脏在层层皮肉的遮掩之下瑟瑟发抖。毒药般的苦涩顺着舌头滑下喉咙，他忍不住呛咳，企图将毒汁吐出，然而他越是激动那涌动在血管中的懊丧便愈发浓郁，Dean在他无数次倒放的记忆里被子弹贯穿胸膛千百次，而每一次的记忆最终都定格在了Dean的那个眼神上。  
他还记得从禁闭室被放出来后的第二个礼拜才见到步履蹒跚的Dean回到牢房，放风时间他不顾一切地扑过去，想说话，失去了声音，努力了半天挤不出一个“谢谢”，唯有忧虑的视线绕在他身上打转，而对方只是虚弱却悠闲地低喃了一句“你是小姑娘吗”。错愕的视线再次对上那双莫测的绿眼睛，脸色苍白的Dean侧身靠着墙，问他要不要靠在自己肩上哭一场，那时他才察觉自己的眼眶滚烫鼻尖发酸，下意识抹了一把眼睛，并没有哭，喉咙也终于能发声了，这时反倒哽咽了。  
上一个愿意如此奋不顾身护住他的人是失踪多年的兄长，八岁的男孩嘴上贴着胶带手被反绑在身后，面对一群陌生而凶恶的男人吓得瑟瑟发抖，却还是闭着眼睛将身体覆在了他身上。  
他追问为什么救他时，Dean看起来也很困惑，以为又会得到诸如“因为你叫Sam”一类的敷衍，Dean却说大概因为他的眼神看起来总像一只无辜的小狗。  
“被人丢在雨里，又冷又饿。太可怜了。”Dean说话时的表情很迷茫，音节与音节之间断断续续，好似连自己都不知道自己在说什么胡话，“见到这样的小猫小狗会忍不住捡回家，见到这样的小孩会给他们买糖，谁知道在监狱里都能遇到这种人。我也不知道，他们都叫我疯子，可能我真的是吧。”  
Sam至今还记得Dean那时的表情，是很认真的困惑。他也是在那时知道了Dean有个妹妹，雨天里出生的，最讨厌听他唱歌。  
后来Dean也和从前一样总会往他裤腰里塞钱，拒绝过很多次，多到Dean甚至觉得这件事很有趣。可最后Dean还是得偿所愿了，而他总被Dean甩过来的囚服盖住脸，理由也很充分：“你不看我可能会硬得更久些。”  
Sam知道那时Dean对他是无所谓信任或者不信的。他们之间没有一致的利益，也没有非对立不可的理由，可能对Dean来说他真的就和街边的男妓没有任何区别，而他也利用Dean如愿以偿接近了他希望接近的目标，弄到情报花了一些时间，但他做到了。他很快就被弄出监狱了，也没想过与Dean再有任何交集。  
可他这次卧底就完全不同了。虽然不明显，但他能感受到，一开始Dean是信任他的，直到他Michael让他留在Dean身边监视他。Dean从未因为这件事对他发过火，可是态度变了，转变太明显，而他还对此抱有一丝微末的侥幸。  
可能现在他该彻底认清了。  
在那种关头Dean甚至都没对他抱有过一丝期望。  
假如那时他开枪了，或许现在还有愤怒的资格。  
然而他没有。  
手术室的灯还亮着。  
他等了三个小时。  
Dean的人已经来过了，他让他们尽快找到那个拉美人，到现在还没有消息。自己枯等几小时，想一想，可能只想再用他可怜的眼神换来Dean的几分同情。  
拿开盖子Sam往嘴里灌了一大口冰凉的咖啡，起身走出医院，将剩下的半杯扔进了途径的垃圾桶里。  
上了一辆出租车，他掏出与David联系的手机拨通了对方的电话。  
“我搞砸了一件事，David，你必须帮我，不然我这边很难进行下去。”他深吸了一口气，暂时放松了对懊丧的压抑，还配合地换上了一副急切的语气。  
他知道像David这种年纪的FBI在每个帮派里多多少少都会有一两个线人，虽然帮派之间时常为了金钱利益争得你死我活，可关于彼此的情报有时却不如FBI和警方掌握得多。他们找不到的人，说不定David能通过线人找到。  
和David之间交谈不多，对方说半小时后回电便匆匆挂断，Sam回到公寓脱下染血的衣服，掏出枪时还愣了半天。毫不掩饰的懊丧恰好能让David相信Dean开始怀疑他了，可对方并不知他气急败坏的真正原因。  
拆了枪仔仔细细擦过一遍，可无论怎么擦，枪上都像还残留着Dean手中的温度，刺一样深深扎进掌心。  
半小时从未如此漫长过。理智告诉他不应该这么急躁的，盲目寻找没有任何帮助，他白白浪费三个小时，此时的急切倒让他显得更加虚伪可笑了——他也不懂自己为何要花上那么久的时间在医院枯坐，不懂为何要花那么久的时间回忆毫无裨益的过往，双眼一眨不眨地盯着手术室外的灯，好似他如此做了，做错的事就能挽回。  
熟练地组装好枪，扣好枪套，从上了锁的抽屉里又掏出一把枪，认认真真检查好子弹，两把枪插在肋骨两侧，又挂了两副手铐在枪套下，他穿上外套，又看了一眼闹钟。  
手机终于响了。  
“布里克街上的一家牙科诊所三个半小时前秘密收治了一个右肩中弹的阿根廷人。线人刚告诉我那家诊所据说和阿根廷黑帮老大Diego Romero有点关系，没有直接证据，我们的人不能插手。”  
这是Sam从未听过的情报，不仅是他，可能整个帮派里都没人知道这件事。他快速记下了诊所的大致地址，匆匆说了句谢谢便结束了通话。  
他很熟悉那群阿根廷人的聚居地，他们很团结也很排外，就算身在美国，平时交流也只用西语。曾经有警察去逮捕他们之中一个甚至没有加入帮派的家伙，那群人操着西语端着枪就从各自的家里冲了出来，只花了五分钟不到的时间就把开进的警车扫成了马蜂窝。  
他该小心一点。  
Sam走出门外。  
该小心一点。


	17. Chapter 17

16

布里克街距离那帮阿根廷佬的聚居地还有两公里，幸运的话，今天应该不会有一群端着枪说西语的阿根廷人和他对着干。城里的美国人对那群拉美人所知甚少，但他们的老大Diego Romero是出了名的狡猾狠辣，又恶又贪，美国人宁愿自己斗个你死我活都不想和那群人扯上关系。  
David猜测袭击Dean的阿根廷人也许不是Diego的手下，而是他从聚居地里雇来的没有加入任何帮派的“自由人”。这群人不受任何人约束，只要有钱，什么都干，从某种角度来说比已经加入帮派的人更难缠，是一群名副其实的亡命之徒。  
Sam在街角拐弯走上布里克街，从口袋里掏出事先准备好的口罩戴上。  
这是一条老街，街道两旁老旧建筑林立，大楼外墙常年无人清理保养，无论是玻璃还是瓷砖，无一不生出透着年岁的褐黄。某些大楼的落水管年久渗水，水顺着墙体蜿蜒而下，绿色苔藓丛生，乃至在墙角还能看到一两株不知名的菌类的影子。时值午后，本来是热闹的时段，街上却鲜有人来往，两旁的商店里也是冷冷清清，说不出的寂寥。  
再往南两公里就是阿根廷人的聚居地了，据说那里出奇热闹，却从不欢迎非阿根廷人。  
这条街上只有那一家诊所，找起来很方便。戴着口罩的Sam走进诊所，微微讶异地扬眉——整条街都死气沉沉，这里居然还有几分热闹。排队候诊的患者坐在候诊的长椅上，前台的护士表情冷漠，低着头不知在整理些什么。他走过去，按了一下铃。  
“有什么需要吗？”深发闭眼的阿根廷女人抬起头，漠漠瞥了他一眼，用生硬的英语问道。  
“牙齿被撞断了。”话语被包在口罩里，瓮声瓮气的，Sam胡乱编了一个借口，回头看看候诊的人，询问自己还要等多久。  
“牙撞断了？”女人放下手里的东西，从前台后绕出冲Sam招了招手，示意他跟上，“我看看严不严重。严重的话，我可以给你排到几天最后一个，不严重的话只能明天……”她走进旁边的小房间里，刚从口袋里掏出手电筒，背后就被硬物抵住，接着她听见门被关上的声音，一只手伸过来捂住了她的嘴。  
“别紧张，女士，我还有别的事想咨询一下。”Sam凑到女人耳畔低声说道，视线在狭窄幽暗的室内扫了一圈，推着她躲进屏风后面，很满意窗帘是拉上的。  
女人在他怀中挣扎了记下，却因为背后的枪口顶得更紧而放弃，飞快地用西语说了一堆话。  
“鉴于你会说英语，不如用我习惯的语言交流。”Sam掏出手铐将女人的双手反铐在身后，按着她坐到床上，“以及谢谢你对我全家人的问候——不过他们早就去天堂了，用不着你的祝福了。”  
没想到身后的美国人能听懂西语，女人微微一怔，继而恼羞成怒地骂出更多脏话。  
Sam往她嘴里塞了一堆纱布，忽然推起护士短裙的下摆，直到看见女人大腿根上的文身。美洲狮的头，下面还有一行西语小字。他不清楚这个文身与Diego Romero有什么关系，但美洲狮确实是阿根廷某个黑帮的经典标志。  
“无意冒犯你，女士，我只想知道一个人的下落。四个小时之前是不是有一个肩膀受伤的男人来过？你不用说话，点头或者摇头就可以。”  
女人冷冷睇了他一眼，毫无动作。  
Sam狠狠咬住颊肉，压低的眉梢透出压抑不住的阴沉。他再次环顾四周，看到一旁的托盘里放着半瓶双氧水时眼神一沉，耐下性子重复了一遍自己的问题，对方却依然只是冷哼不肯说话，像是吃定他想从她口中套话势必不会开枪打死她。  
她的想法是对的。  
子弹不是为她准备的。何况枪上没装消音器，枪声会引来别人。  
Sam蹲下用手铐将她的一条腿和床腿铐在了一起。  
一旁的用品柜里有一次性注射器和几包没开封的一次性静脉针。他将双氧水吸入针筒，又看看手边的静脉针，叹息着，摇摇头回到女人身边，不顾她的挣扎捋起她的袖子，捏捏手肘，将针头扎进了静脉血管里。  
“双氧水，你应该比我更懂把这个注射进静脉的后果——如果你不知道的话，”Sam一边说一边往女人的血管里推了一点消毒水，“会很疼，血液里会产生气泡，然后在你的心室里聚集。到一定程度，你就会死。这和被子弹打死可不一样，女士，过程很快，但是很痛苦。”他边说边推，面无表情。  
进入血管的双氧水灼烧着血管内壁，轻微的疼痛让女人的身体猛地震动了一下。她疯狂地挣扎，而Sam只是抓着她的胳膊，不紧不慢地往她身体里注入双氧水。  
“四小时之前是不是有一个肩膀受伤的男人来过？”  
内里传来的灼烧疼痛让女人的姿势变得扭曲，她忙不迭点头，上一刻的冷漠傲慢已荡然无存。  
“你认识他吗？”  
女人仍疯狂点头。  
“他后来离开了吗？”  
依然点头。  
“你知道他去哪里了吗？”  
女人迟疑了一下，原本已经停下推注的Sam再次将注射器中的液体注入女人的血管。新一轮的疼痛在血管中蔓延，女人发了疯似的连连点头，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，似乎有话要说。  
Sam从她嘴里掏出一半的纱布，还留了一半在里头。  
“他的名字。”  
“Daniel Omar Ayala。”  
女人试了几次才终于说清男人的名字。她断断续续说出男人暂时藏身的地方，哀求Sam停止注射。Sam果真依言停手，将纱布重新塞进她嘴里，抽出针头，却又往针管里吸入双氧水，拆了一包静脉针连在了针筒上。  
他打了一通电话，报出了男人的名字和藏身之所，低头看了一眼手表，转身过来将静脉针头扎进了女人的血管里。女人不可置信地瞪大双眼看着他，根本没想到他竟然还不肯放过她。  
“有个人现在还在手术室里，我不知他运气够不够好能不能活下来。我耽误了他一点时间，你又耽误了我的时间——所以我想把你也送进手术室才公平。”他说着用胶布将女人的手脚牢牢绑死，又将静脉针的软管和注射器固定在她的手臂上，这才从容不迫地从帘后走出，打开门慢条斯理走出依旧有不少患者候诊的诊所。  
非本地人在这座城里的活动范围很小，倘若不在聚居地，也是在同胞相对较多的地区活动。Daniel的藏身之所在另一处拉美人较多的街区，但那边不止有阿根廷人，还有为数不少的墨西哥人和古巴人，另外还有一些秘鲁和乌拉圭人。虽然都是西语国家，但彼此间交流甚少，也绝不会互相帮助，然而这种氛围却让想要躲藏的多人更容易藏匿，因为谁也不关注其他人，周围多一个或是少一个人对他们而言没有区别，甚至可能毫无觉察。  
没有开车的Sam上了一辆出租车，报上地址，坐在车里又打了一个电话。  
那些分散去找Daniel的人接到电话后都在赶往同一个汽车旅馆。  
旅馆老板是个墨西哥人，一身黝黑皮肤和一口腔调古怪的英语。见有人持枪冲进旅馆，他尖叫着扭着肥胖的身体想躲进屋里，却被越过柜台的美国人一把拎住后领。听说他们在找一个肩膀受伤的男人，他二话不说立刻报上房间号，还体贴地双手奉上备用钥匙。  
“上帝保佑。”看着那群凶神恶煞之人前前后后扑向那个房间，他擦着额头上的汗，默默在心里划了一个十字。


	18. Chapter 18

17

再次出发去医院之前，Sam又给David打去了电话。这个时候还要拜托一个五十多岁的探员加班，年轻人心中有些过意不去，但有些事最好是现在就弄清楚。Daniel Omar Ayala在FBI那里没有案底，但在警局有，David现在查不到他的家庭情况，就算这个时候打电话给警察局，他们也不一定会合作。  
“明天上午，明天上午我给你打电话。”  
Sam很失望，但他很小心地没有表现出来。然而David仍像是察觉到什么似的，突然换了一副严肃的口吻警告他别忘了自己的身份。他闻言内心里忽然狠狠一震，握着手机的手指陡然抓紧，撑着一副理智的语气向对方保证自己绝不会那么做。  
David挂了电话，Sam盯着手机愣愣看了一会儿，叹息着又换了一套衣服。皮鞋上也沾了血，他不知如何是好。枪套依然扣在衬衫外，枪还在里面，只是子弹少了两发。唯一懊悔的是两副手铐都用在了那不合作的女人身上。他从衣柜里挑了一件最合体的外套披上，走向大门时分神花了几秒时间关切那女人的情形，却在出门之后便干脆地抛诸脑后。  
医院打来电话，手术结束了，子弹成功取出，Dean救活了，但还没有完全渡过危险期。ICU病房这时不允许探视，他只能站在巨大的玻璃窗外往里看。Dean躺在病床上，被无数器械围着，身上插满了各种软管。向来厌恶黑暗与睡眠的他此刻也只能那么躺着，失去意识，Sam心中毫无缘由地升起一阵担心，生怕他会就此困在黑暗里再也出不来。  
“他什么时候能醒？”  
问话的语气倒是相当冷静自持，只有他自己知道位于心脏的地方被放进了一个小小的嗡鸣器，嗡嗡作响片刻不停，吵得他脑仁生痛，恨不能拔枪打碎眼前这块碍事的玻璃。  
医生给不出确切答案。  
他早就知道。  
温存体贴的安慰他也不想听，如果那些有用的话他也不用送Dean来这里了，凭着几句假惺惺的承诺就能哄得Dean醒来，哄得Dean忘记他犯下的过错。  
人的逻辑相当奇怪。  
能在那一刻阻止Daniel开枪才是唯一能让Dean免于受伤的办法，事后再如何愤怒如何努力地寻仇，子弹已经打入Dean身体了，就算他们活剥了Daniel也无法用他的血和生气换回Dean失去的。  
却还是想复仇，用千百倍于他的暴戾手段报复他、折磨他，慢慢消磨他的生命，看他痛苦心中才能有一丝丝慰藉，仿佛如此一来自己也算尽心尽力，彼时的错误和责任也能减轻一半。  
可这和那些事后补救终究还是不同的。Dean是靠着自己的运气博得一息尚存，而他在那时什么都没做，输入Dean体内的是别人的血，他对Dean的幸存又有何贡献呢？  
什么都没有。  
枯坐与威胁一个女人都称不上裨益，除非他能让时间倒流回到那一刻阻止一切发生，不然做什么都称不上亡羊补牢。  
Sam很清楚这些。  
后来做的一切都只是想让自己好受一些，想堵住心室之间的豁口，堵回涌出的懊悔、心虚与负罪感，等到Dean醒来，他还能借他人之口让Dean相信或许他还是忠诚可信的。  
这样的人究竟还有没有资格在Dean面前谈及那些无用的优越？  
Sam心中少有地涌出一丝恨意。然而他自己也说不清他正恨着什么。  
来医院的路上还接到了Michael的电话，他仿佛是故意的，或许早就听到风声了，却一定要拖延到现在才打电话。他也很关心Dean的生死，然而动机可能与他们每个人都不一样。这种时候Sam也不想把时间和感情浪费在这种毫无头绪的事情上，只说Dean暂时保住了性命，他们也找到了谋杀他的人，正在想办法让他开口说实话。  
Michael便不再多说废话了。  
病房外还站着保镖，Sam走后他们就来了，一直守到现在。他们都想知道Dean是怎么中枪的，下午的时候Sam走得匆忙，他们打过照面却来不及说话，现在又在医院里打了照面，几人围上从ICU病房区出来的Sam，再次问起了事由。  
“是我疏忽了。”Sam闪烁其词，不敢说得太细。那一刻的犹疑真是给他惹了大麻烦，揪心懊悔了一整天，现在终于稍稍冷静下来，忽然想到如果他不能找到一个完美借口来解释当时不开枪的原因，恐怕很难继续待在Dean身边了。  
这个可能性让他的心忽然揪了起来，心脏里的嗡鸣器响得更厉害了。思及这件事的后果，首先撞入脑海的居然不是他可能搞砸自己的卧底任务，而是可能今后真的再也见不到Dean了。  
“你们留在这里，明早会有人过来接替你们。”  
“你去哪里？”  
“那个阿根廷人还没开口。”  
Daniel与Dean素昧平生，傻子都能想到是有人花钱买凶。西语区的黑帮势力都不强，唯一有实力与本土美国黑手党争夺地盘和生意的只剩Diego Romero。但Diego Romero一直死守着西语区附近，Dean的势力范围与他相隔很远，两个帮派之间从未有过冲突，Sam想不出他雇人谋杀Dean的原因。  
无论如何都要让Daniel开口。  
Sam开车来到一处不起眼的民居，将车停进了车库里。屋子似乎没住人，窗帘没拉上，里面没开灯，黑洞洞一片。Sam也没有进屋的打算，绕到屋后掀起了盖住地窖口的木板。  
地窖里弥漫着一股浓郁的灰尘的气味，几盏小灯亮着，光线微弱，却仍能将漂浮在这封闭空间之中的浮尘看得一清二楚。受了伤的Daniel被绑在一张破烂的旧椅子上，嘴上还贴着封条，脸上的肌肉因为痛楚本能地抽搐着纠结到一起，满布整张脸的汗水让他看上去像被人刚从水里捞起。两只被固定在椅子扶手上的手此时已是鲜血淋淋，右手少了三根手指，左手少了两根，断指还淌着血，伤口皮肉模糊，隐约能看到断口不齐的骨头。  
“还没说吗？”  
Sam脱下外套扔在一旁那张同样满是灰尘的桌上，丝毫不在乎会弄脏自己的衣服。  
“撕了封条除了脏话什么都不说。”手里拿着钳子的男人撇撇嘴，恶狠狠瞪了Daniel一眼，故意用尖头皮鞋朝他被钳断的小脚趾上踢了一下。Daniel立即痛得浑身发抖，却因为浑身上下都被绑得严严实实，身体无法按照本能蜷缩避开，唯有肌肉还在不停抽动。  
“我知道你没加入过任何帮派，不用对任何人负责。但是这次失败了，你的雇主不会给你钱，更不会放过你，你没必要对他那么忠诚，不是吗？”Sam开口，讲出的却是西班牙语，腔调有些怪，但他确信对方能听懂。西班牙语只是大学一时兴起选的辅修课程，结课之后因为兴趣继续自学了一段时间，没想到在这种地方派上用场。  
痛苦中的Daniel万分诧异地看向Sam，然而不仅是他，连Dean的几个手下也向Sam投去不可置信的目光。下午一身暴戾，见到Daniel也是一言不发地堵了嘴对准了大腿开了两枪，从头至尾都是阴沉寡言。现在听闻Dean暂时抢救过来，悬着心终于落地，也终于重新捡起理智开始思考如何让Daniel开口。  
他的雇主究竟是不是Diego Romero尚还存疑，可他这份宁死不松口的狠劲Sam是无论如何都没想到的。这不合常理——或者，他有什么把柄和弱点握在雇主手里。  
这也是Sam第二次打电话给David的目的。他对这个人的案底没兴趣，只想了解他的身家背景。  
“逼人开口时最常用的有两种手段，威逼利诱。你险些杀了我的老板，钱一定不会给你，可你现在都这样了也不肯开口。那让我猜猜看，也许不是你忠诚，而是别人手里握着你的把柄——可能不是你的钱和你的命，但和你有关的，比如……家人？或是女人？”  
尽管Daniel竭力压抑，但Sam还是没错过在自己说出猜测之后他那一下本能地震动。  
“别人能找到把柄，我们也能。”他忽然用力踩住对方的断趾，弯下腰不紧不慢地说道，“不就是看谁更快吗？”


	19. Chapter 19

18

躺在ICU病房里的Dean两天后才终于从昏迷中醒来。门外的保镖换了五拨人，Sam赶来时满脸倦容，下巴上生满密密匝匝的胡茬，衣服也没换，袖子上有灰，前襟皱巴巴的，一身烟味，裤腿上还有血。  
前天一早就被叫到FBI大楼做笔录，之所以没去警局也是因为枪击案就在FBI那群探员眼皮底下发生，如果再把这个案子交给地方警察局处理实在有损作为联邦调查局的颜面。案件的负责人名叫Benny，长相并不出众，却出人意料有一双格外好看的蓝眼睛。他懒懒散散坐在椅子上，懒懒散散问话，Sam喝光了他泡的咖啡，针对每个问题都给予了适当沉默。他们已经抓到Daniel，没必要再让FBI介入搅局。他很清楚，一旦开口，这件事就只能到此为止了。  
这不是他想要的结果。他现在还是Dean的手下，也应该遵守黑帮之间的规矩办事。  
不然Dean会对他更加失望。  
中午接到David的电话，说有关Daniel的一切已经通过邮件发给他了。几乎两天没合眼的Sam靠着咖啡和他厌恶的香烟苦熬着，接到电话时他已经问到了Daniel在美国举目无亲，只有一个关系甚密的女朋友——她失踪了。  
为了一个女人又奔波一整天，直到昨天夜里终于倒在沙发上勉强睡了两小时，但最终还是被梦中Dean横尸街头的惨状惊醒。属于Dean的套房里静悄悄的，开门出去，该是灯红酒绿的依旧灯红酒绿，这里的老板遭遇枪击又如何，妓女们还在，上帝们依然会来光顾。  
心烦意乱地上了车，烟没离过嘴，车里烟味弥漫，他突然庆幸开的是自己的车，不然Dean醒来可能会直接拆了他。Daniel在地下室里待了近三天，伤口就那么暴露在肮脏的空气里，慢慢地开始化脓溃烂，耷拉着脑袋奄奄一息。他还是什么都不说，Sam拔枪顶着他的头，枪口恨不能捅进太阳穴里，他口齿不清地说如果不想知道主使是谁可以立刻杀了他。Sam忽然抬脚连同椅子将他踢倒在地，鞋底踩上他的嘴，鼻血沾上本就不干净的皮鞋，阿根廷人呛咳着，吐出两颗断牙。  
这是Sam第一次真切意识到原来自己可以如此暴戾。Bobby曾经也对他说过，传出John是黑帮的双面卧底时，他气疯了，恨不能同每个说过这话的人打上一架，用枪打烂他们不辨是非不明真相的舌头和咽喉。他酗酒，借着酒疯在家砸东西，Ellen给了他一巴掌，端着枪把他赶出屋子，让他就这么穿着睡衣在深秋的夜里待到天亮。  
“一旦你放弃管束自己的念头就完了。”Bobby说这话时已经四十多岁了，那时他十六岁，在学校里和人因为家庭的事打了架，总是凶巴巴的Bobby破天荒没有骂他，反倒喝着酒慢悠悠说完了自己的故事。  
那年他因为同学说John应该算得上家族耻辱而把对方打进了医院。大家都被他吓住了，因为Sam Winchester从来都是温和友善的，甚至从未对谁大声说话过。他清楚自己心里是有一条线的，谁都不能碰。曾经那道线的另一侧只有关于父亲未解的死亡之谜与他不可玷污的个人荣誉，不知何时，Dean的生死居然也悄然被划到了那一边。  
他带着一身狼狈不体面地出现在Dean面前，插在枪套里的枪紧贴着肋骨，Dean躺在床上，眼睛很缓慢地眨动着，那张苍白的脸让他很不自在。  
“对方已经开口了，是南部那群……”  
“Theodore。”Dean恹恹开口，气息还很虚弱，语气却干脆利落。  
被打断的Sam闻言一怔，先是困惑刚醒来的Dean为何忽然提起这个名字，半秒钟后这才反应过来他在说这次枪击的真正主谋。  
“你是怎么……”  
Sam想问Dean是怎么知道的，话到一半又顿住。刚在地狱之门外游荡一圈回来的人还很虚弱，现在不是谈这个的时候。  
“嗯，我会处理好一切。”  
Dean慢慢扭过头看了他一眼。  
又是这种眼神。  
就是这种眼神。  
倒下前最后一秒投来的一瞥，无喜无悲，谈不上愤怒和失望，冷冰冰的，像极了他最厌恶又最害怕的冬天。  
Dean对他没有任何期待。因为没有期待，所以不失望。  
Dean也不信任他。不信任，所以没有遭到背叛时的愤怒。  
就是如此。  
Sam难受极了。  
他知道这种难受也不正常，和他此前突然爆发的善妒一样，和他这两天的焦躁暴戾一样。然而理智并不能阻止钝刀切剐心脏，吸入的香烟此刻团在肺里挤占着极其有限的空间，他费力地呼吸，仍觉得喉头发堵，跳动的脏器里蔓延开酸到令四肢僵硬的抽痛。  
这种情绪并不属于作为卧底的Sam Singer，那个Sam把他虚假的忠诚和贪婪都献给了Michael，或许往后还会敬献给Fred与Moris，可它们从未以任何形式呈递给Dean。  
留给Dean的是Sam Winchester的情绪和感情，是他许许多多连自己都困惑不解的“不正常”。  
人类个体都不是蠢钝的动物，谁是真心谁是虚伪一看便知。然而他将对Michael的“谄媚”用以回报Dean的真诚，又贪心地希望Dean能穿透他披裹的假象看清他那些压抑的“不正常”，实在强人所难。  
Dean的双眼看他一切都是假的。  
也只有他自己才能感受脏器间疼痛滞涩的真实。  
“有酒吗？”Dean突然问道。  
沉浸在思绪中的Sam回过神，下意识皱紧眉头语气严肃地说道：“不能喝酒。”在意识到自己的语气更似管教训斥，一时尴尬，只好摸着鼻子帮他弄了一杯纯净水过来。  
“酒。”Dean坚持。  
“不行。”Sam岿然不动。  
其实Sam大致也看懂了Dean的行为模式，他确实爱酒，可一旦在某些匪夷所思的场合之下吵着要酒那无疑便是想通过酗酒缓解焦虑烦躁。成瘾的人大都如此，好的不是一时口腹之欲，磨不过人心罢了。  
Dean板着脸不悦地撑了一会儿，最后还是熬不过喉间灼烧的干渴，颇是没面子地伸手去接水杯，Sam却很自然地坐过来抱着他的背将他扶了起来，那张原本也压着严肃的脸最后端不住崩开裂口，牙齿绞着嘴唇偷偷地笑，拿着水杯的手却很小心，生怕呛到了重伤刚醒的人呢。  
“我很抱歉。”手臂力道适中地将人揽在怀里，眼看杯中的水已见底，Sam这才收敛了笑意低低说出压在心里好几天的负疚。但是也只有这一句而已，什么借口都没有，邀功也没有，装可怜也没有，一句话干干脆脆，剩下的都交给Dean决断。  
Dean喝光了杯子里的最后一滴水，意犹未尽舔舔嘴唇说还要，Sam诧异地看了他一眼，没追问，乖乖起身倒水。  
“你说实话。”身后的Dean语气严肃得透出一股阴冷，握着瓶装水的手不自觉一紧，水差点洒出来。他不知Dean问的是什么，盘算着该如何回答，哪知Dean接着问道，“你这两天没用过我的车，对吧？”  
料想之外的问题让Sam当场愣在那里，水还是倒洒了。他手忙脚乱拧紧瓶盖跳开，回头看看Dean，却发现他是真的很在意这个问题。  
“用的我自己的车。”他嘟囔。  
听到答案，Dean绷着的一张脸这才终于放松下来。  
“你要是敢带着这一身从马桶里带出来的气味开我的车，我一定杀了你。”  
很多时候Dean都怀疑Sam有洁癖，头发一定要梳得整整齐齐，下巴必须刮得干干净净，衣服要烫得挺括体面才穿，不抽烟不喝酒只为了不让自己身上有那些气味。从他进门时Dean就注意到了，乱糟糟的头发，几天没刮的下巴，皱得像从垃圾桶里的衣服，还有沾血的裤腿与老远就能闻到的呛鼻烟味。  
遭遇枪击时Sam那一秒的犹豫他看得清清楚楚，如同打入他身体中的那颗子弹一样真切。再多愤怒失望都抵不过那个瞬间的错愕，然而再追问也没有任何意义。  
一如现在，从濒死的昏迷中醒来，手指摸到身下的床单，虚妄的庆幸终于有了实感，他看着从头到脚都与一贯判若两人的Sam Singer由远及近，瞬然明白这一切都是为了自己。直到听见一句抱歉，错愕压在心底，一时更加困惑自己究竟该如何判断。  
他不会看错的，两个Sam都很认真。迟疑是真的，负疚乃至悔恨也是真的。  
Sam端着水坐过来，他对上的又是一双好似无辜幼犬的眼睛。  
从小到大他一直没能看懂这个问题。  
为什么自己完全无法拒绝会露出如此眼神的人。


	20. Chapter 20

19

尽管万分抗拒，身体虚弱的Dean在短暂清醒过后再次入睡。Sam本想多待一会儿，想起Dean对自己这一身气味的形容，也只好黯然离开病房，见保镖们还兢兢业业守在门外，这才拖着疲惫开车去了FBI总部。  
既然Dean能肯定这次谋杀的背后主谋是Theodore，他们也不必再把时间浪费在Daniel和他的女人身上。他给还在寻找那女人的手下打了电话告知不必再找了，又让看守Daniel的人清理好现场，将他捆牢确保无法逃走之后离开即可。  
那个叫Benny的探员给他留了名片，走出接待室时他就顺手把它扔进了垃圾桶里。现在想来还有些懊悔，昨天留下的话现在也不必再特地往那边跑一趟。  
他不想去那里。  
Dean遭遇枪击的每个细节历历在目，昨天进出大楼时无可抑制地一直往Dean出事的地方看去，不仅是事件的过程，就连当时他所经历的犹疑、震惊、惊慌与愤恨也一一在脑中重新浮现，当时如何恐慌后悔，而今回想起来更是加倍痛苦。  
讽刺的是，当卧底任务完成，最终他还是会回到这里继续作为探员的生活。恐怕他还要长时久日地面对那个地方，任由经年不灭的痛苦一遍遍凌迟他的心。  
而更加讽刺的是，或许在他如此痛苦的同时，知道真相的Dean却对他恨之入骨。  
Sam陡然一个激灵，好似终于从最近几天的梦游之中醒来。眼前的一切豁然真切起来，身侧的绿化带，脚下的台阶，走过身边的人来人往……他意识到这才应该是他要去熟悉和融入的，这才是他真正的生活，Sam Singer这个名字是假的，在Michael和Dean手下经历的一切自然也是假的。  
回想这几天所做的事：欺骗David获取情报，有意识地设计杀局威胁人质，折磨逼供……他出了一身冷汗。  
那些已经大大超出欺骗和演技的范畴了。  
更可怕的是，他意识到了，却没意识到“自己意识到这些”的事实。他的意识在欺骗意识，意识装聋作哑，阻止另一部分的清醒揭穿骗局。  
——他还不想那么早清醒过来，甚至沉溺在后悔所带来的痛苦之中。那痛苦能为他带去快慰，带去一个躲藏在迷雾之后的可能性，他是想逃避和压抑的，痛苦又为他带去了内啡肽，神智被蒙蔽，连那种逃避和压抑都成为欣快与美的。  
他沉浸在自我营造的悲情之中。  
直到此刻才终于清醒。  
Bobby是对的。  
不该放弃对自己的管束，不该放任自己的不正常。  
倘若真有什么可能性藏在迷雾之后，那就让雾别散开，让他迷路，让他知难而退，再沿途折返。  
Sam垂睫，大步走入大楼内部，带着一身惹人侧目的烟味跨入电梯。  
就当他做这些只是为了骗取Dean的信任，反正不管目的为何，要做的事都一样。  
与懒洋洋的外表和腔调截然相反，Benny做事很干脆，记下了Daniel便不再为难Sam。Sam经验尚浅，不过从Bobby那里也听过FBI内部某些类似交易的做法，既然他为对方提供了情报，就算他本身很可疑，对方也会借口没有直接证据睁一只眼闭一只眼地不再计较纠缠。  
“你两天没换衣服？”离开前忽然听身后传来这么一句话，Sam回头看了一眼靠着桌子笑得懒散的Benny，又低头看看自己这身皱巴巴的衣服，没说话，点了点头便离开了办公室。  
那之后他忍下去医院的冲动，回到公寓，靠着咖啡因和尼古丁强撑了几天的身体终于撑不住了，连澡都来不及洗，倒在床上就睡着了。然而就算到了梦里，他也没能躲过诘问，Dean和他翻了脸，指着鼻子大骂他忘恩负义，他站在那里百口莫辩，从远方的天空落下刺目阳光，他被照得睁不开眼，另一个自己抚掌大笑，说那个黑帮分子说得一点没错，道不同何以为谋。  
奇怪的是，他并不是被这古怪梦境惊醒的，而是饿醒的。梦里有过什么睁开眼的第一秒便忘得一干二净，此刻最真切的感受只剩胃在抽搐。他几乎是滚着下床爬进浴室的，浑浑噩噩洗了澡，刮胡子时还不小心刮破了嘴角。那套换下的衣服都不想再看第二眼，他甚至起了直接扔掉的心。  
去快餐店里狼吞虎咽了一顿，喝完两杯咖啡放下杯子，这才感觉周围的世界再次鲜活起来，刚才看到的一切仿佛都是褪色的灰败，每个人都麻木无情，唯有食物的味道在舌尖活色生香。  
饱腹的温暖从他被填满的胃里缓慢地向四肢蔓延，水波般一圈一圈温柔荡漾。他从杂志架上拿过叠在里头的报纸看了看，没什么太值得关注的新闻。  
就在他潦草翻完最后一张报纸时，被遗忘得一干二净的梦境不期然地撞入脑中。像是撞疼了哪根神经，他毫无征兆地倒吸了一口气，整个人忽然僵在那里，脑子里只剩Dean与另一个他针对他的所有指责与嘲讽。  
梦是荒唐的。更荒唐的是，居然会做这种梦。  
他与Dean究竟是什么关系，居然还会梦到他来指责自己。梦里的委屈他也记得一清二楚，虽然梗着脖子，却拼命想找机会澄清自己的许诺都出自真心。  
Dean救过他两次，倘若要还，也不必用这种形式。他可以用FBI惯用的“交易”，或是别的什么途径，急不可耐想剖开一颗心给对方看，这做法未免太过匪夷所思。  
他与Dean究竟是什么关系。  
居然为了他在梦中与自己拉锯纠缠。  
可能被Dean传染了，万分讨好只因为对方是一个叫Dean的人——或许也算是某种移情，但他猜测自己疯了的几率可能更高。  
已不想深究梦中的含义，Sam放下报纸逃出空气里充斥着油腻气味的快餐店，迎面来了一阵风。  
总会有很细小的灰尘落在睫毛上甚至眼睛里。眼球表面滑过瘙痒与细微的疼痛，他伸手揉了揉，眨眨眼，希望眼泪能冲走它们。因为是爱干净的人，这种时候一定会顺手拍拍衣襟袖口，不愿飞扬的灰尘在自己身上停留太久。  
他走得很急。  
像也着急从飞扬的浮灰中逃离。  
他与Dean之间根本不存在任何关系。Dean就像那些扑面而来的浮灰一样，来得太急，蒙蔽了眼睛和心，所以蠢动，所以会掠过绵延不绝的酸涩钝痛，可所有感觉都是——都应该是瞬时的，将浮灰拍开的一瞬那些痒也好痛也好都会一并消失。  
应当收起泛滥的移情和感恩之心，说不定Dean的诚挚也只是出于利益，他被Michael紧盯着，正需要一个人挡在身前。  
Sam拼命找着合理的说辞说服自己，不知为何，下午的阳光竟同梦中的一样刺目，他忍不住抬头仰望，惴惴不安，生怕不远处真的会出现一个Dean朝他冲过来，手指戳到他鼻尖上，骂出的脏话一句比一句难听。  
手机适时地响了，宛若从天而降的大天使挽救他于虚妄与恐惧的泥潭之中。然而掏出手机看了看来电人的名字，D开头的名字清晰投向视网膜，四个字母而已，平凡无奇，心脏却不受控制地狠狠收缩。  
熟悉的闷痛敲在心口，自枪击之后，这痛仿佛已然成为条件反射，永远与某个名字某张脸联系在一起。他握着手机破天荒踟蹰半晌，终于接了起来。  
“来医院。”Dean还是一副疲倦的嗓音，旁边似乎还有护士的声音。Sam握着手机听Dean笑着同护士说了几句无关紧要的话，迟缓地说了一声“好”。  
走向停车场的步伐更急了。  
原本还在犹豫要不要去医院，无数次抬头看向街道对面的公寓，双脚却不由自主走向停车的地方。  
可能他就是在等这通电话。  
倘若没有它也会有别的借口。  
糟透了。  
刺目的阳光下，Sam仿佛看见另一个自己正朝这边走来。


	21. Chapter 21

20

Dean从ICU转去了豪华病房，Sam赶到时他正在享用今天的第一餐。  
“每天三百美金，不包含任何仪器和药物费用。”喝着蔬果汁的Dean心情很糟，左顾右盼地恨不能找出点医用酒精再兑些蒸馏水弄出点酒来才好。抬眼看看收拾得整洁一新的Sam，他放下手中的勺子，靠着床喘了一会儿这才说道，“明晚之前准备五辆卡车，把司机的联系方式告诉我。”  
站到床边的Sam没说话，过了半晌意识到Dean要交代的只有这些时才略略失望地垂下眼，尽管不解为什么他在这种时候辉耀卡车，却聪明地没有多问，点着头许诺会尽快办好。  
帮派之中总有些秘密的，像Michael偶尔也会交代Dean去办一些看上去无关紧要的事，Dean也会让手下们去办另一些让人摸不着头脑的事，总之都是秘密，他们自己知道就好。但就算是那些小到无关痛痒的事，办事的人也是越牢靠越好。Dean手下也不是没有其他人了，虽说有那么三四个比他混的年岁更长却一直没能得到Michael垂青的人对屈居他手下这件事相当不满，可要再找出一个信得过的人也不是难事。  
也不是非他不可的。  
Sam偷看了Dean一眼。  
照理说Dean不会再信任他了——倘若枪击之前Dean还能戴着一张假惺惺的面具哄骗他，那之后他连面具都能理直气壮摘掉了，赶走他轻而易举，名正言顺到就算Michael都挑不出毛病。明明睁眼后一句话就能解决他，Dean却什么都没提，这时反倒还特地为了一件小事让他来医院。  
他可不会天真到认为自己一句马后炮的道歉就能博得Dean的原谅。  
但他不敢揣测Dean的想法。  
脑子里兜兜转转着千万种不着边际的猜想，这大概是Sam第一次因为猜不透某人想法而忐忑不安，甚至这不安都不是因为他的本能判定自己有危险，只是……他见鬼的想了解Dean。  
Dean按下电铃让护工收走了让他毫无胃口的晚餐，斜眼看看傻傻站在一旁的Sam，问他怎么还不走。而Sam，居然好似受到极大的伤害似的，生生往内里咽下寡淡空气，屏住呼吸盯着他，半晌才质问似的小声嘟囔这种小事打电话就好没必要让他特地来一趟。  
一直脸色不善的Dean听完这句抱怨忽然笑出声。震动的胸膛扯到伤处，笑声硬生生被尖锐的抽气声截断，刚刚扬起的嘴角蓦地垂下，神色竟比刚才更加阴沉。旁边的Sam急忙弯腰过来伸手作势要扶住他顺气，他推开那双手，粗声粗气地让Sam走。  
可是那双手又伸了过来，一手从颈后穿过揽着他的肩，另一手只能小心翼翼拍在右侧的胸膛。手掌的温度隔着衣料浸入肌肤，没有特别烫，他却有种被灼伤的错觉。年轻人正敛紧了眉头，又无奈又紧张，双眼紧盯着他的胸口，像为他的伤悬起了整颗心。  
然后又是那种眼神。  
幼犬一样的眼神。  
Dean感觉自己像被魔咒套中。  
Cain后来又捡了许许多多的小猫小狗和小孩回来，那是他此生唯一的兴趣，带着被遗弃的小动物回来，再看看这些小动物最后能长成什么。他帮Cain照料过很多小狗——因为他对猫过敏，每次那些可爱的小恶魔成群结队涌过来，他都有种地狱降临的错觉——也帮Cain照料过刚捡回来的小孩。他们之中有些因为天生的疾病早早夭折，剩下的和他一起长大。那些孩子幼年时也会露出那种可怜兮兮的眼神，盯着他，于是不管在高强度训练过后的身体如何酸痛如何疲累，无法抗拒的他也会张开手臂抱住他们，满足他们的一切要求。  
只是再长大一些，再也没有孩子还能保有那种眼神。  
他们迟早会变得和他一样。  
毕竟，Cain捡些猫猫狗狗回家是因为有趣，而捡了被遗弃的孩子回家则把他们训练成自己的“线人”。当年险些被足以宣判终身监禁不得假释的罪名起诉的Cain最终以告密换来与检察官的交易机会从而逃过牢狱之灾，享受着政府的证人保护，低价买来一座濒临倒闭的农场，靠着贩卖各种渠道的情报大发横财，而为他提供情报的正是那些被他捡回去的孩子们。他为他们提供避身之所，根据每个人的特质培养和训练他们——他捡回的是他们的命，灌输的是他那套不辨善恶的观念，他们都欠了他，所以每个人都忠心耿耿。  
Benny成为了探员，情报给Cain，他卖给黑帮。  
Charlie在资产过亿的上市公司任职高级技术顾问，情报同样给Cain，而Cain自然看家挑卖家。  
至于他，未成年时就开始酗酒，改不好，也从没想过要改，倒是正好中了Cain的意。从街头跑腿的混混到掌握着城中最大底盘的黑帮头子，虽然花的时间有些久，但他本意也不在此，只不过是跑着情报的同时一不小心讨了Michael欢心而已。倘若Michael知道他不是卧底却是比卧底更可恶的家伙，一定会提前上门亲自杀了他。  
他能理解Michael，人总是痛恨信任的人背叛自己，在一切真相未明之前，一边试探一边自我安慰。  
所以他不想见Sam。  
Sam那双眼睛像上帝亲手酿成的绵延不绝的错误，一个成年人不该再那么看别人了。  
可不想见Sam的原因不止如此。  
他遇见过许许多多叫做Sam的人，学校里的同学和老师，抓过他的警察，酒吧里遇上的陌生人。他喜欢过很多Sam，有一些是单纯的喜欢，另一些是不单纯的。他想过自己为什么偏偏会喜欢叫Sam的人，追根溯源，也许都在他不记得的那部分记忆里。可他忘了，怎么都想不起来，他再认真去追究也没有意义。于是一直放任这种怪癖似的喜好，外表和性格都无关紧要，最重要的是名字。  
当然也不乏刻意用了假名借以接近他的，他爱的是那个名字又不是什么特定的人，在别人嘲笑他愚蠢的同时他也嘲笑别人为什么就是看不明白。其实“Sam”只是借口而已，因为并不存在那个“Sam”，他可能只是在追逐一段梦境罢了。  
总是酩酊大醉的人比谁都明白。  
直到又一个Sam出现。  
“我恨死这个了。”他在那双手之间挣扎，于是那敛紧的眉梢收得更拢，他自己也想不明白为什么就是喜欢看这个Sam露出这样的表情，很有趣，害他总想告诉他别得意忘形。  
他遇见的每个Sam都不一样，然而他们又全都是一样的。他猜自己也算得上某种恋物癖，且是极致中的极致。直到当年还在监狱中的他发现那个栗色卷发还蓄着小姑娘似的刘海的Sam似乎和其他的不一样，他心中陡然出现了一句惊叹：那是Sam。那就是为这个名字而生的人了，或者反过来说，他最喜欢的那个名字简直就是为那小姑娘才被造出来的。  
被不少人骂过疯子，那一刻他终于开始怀疑自己可能真的疯了。  
撇开Sam们，他从未喜欢过任何陌生人，热忱少得可怜，他自己都分不到些许，更不会留给他们的。而那些Sam，他的喜欢也只是虚有其表，唯独面对那“唯一的Sam”时，他才不自觉剥下装腔作势的皮，热切得匪夷所思。尤其——尤其当他第一次看那小姑娘露出那种眼神，弃犬一样，心下大笑，还想告诉他说监狱里这套可行不通，身体却傻傻地偎过去，呆傻傻手足无措，只能搜出钞票塞进了对方的裤腰里。  
——监狱里最好别和什么人交朋友，如果一定要扯上关系，选那种最浅薄粗鄙最显而易见的。  
一切都变得莫名其妙，变得不受控制。  
信任Sam也不是本意，可他管不住自己。  
他管不住自己。  
所以不想见Sam。


	22. Chapter 22

21

原本是想把Fred交代过来的所有事都交给Sam的，挂断电话的那一瞬就后悔了。吃一堑长一智，在Sam这里吃过两次教训，不知为何还不肯长记性。一开始考虑过既然是Michael的人，要他去办Fred的事应该是可以放心的，可心中始终有些意难平。临到最后还是改变了主意，就算他重伤躺在医院里，只是几辆车几个人两个仓库而已，不会有什么大问题，分开交给几个人去办最安全。  
可见到Sam居然仍隐隐有一丝开心，他挫败极了，蔬果汁的味道像毒药，这一刻只想把自己交给醉酒后的神志不清。  
他不想见Sam，因为会动摇。然而两次教训真的够了，第一次是遭人背叛的齿冷，第二次直接是一颗险些打中心脏的子弹。  
他承认自己不聪明。Cain捡回来的那条瘸腿的狗，每次见到飞驰的汽车总会惨叫着避开，它的腿就是被一辆车撞断的，它不需要知道那是怎么，可疼总归是记得住的——他真的不需要知道Sam在想什么，自己不是十来岁的小鬼，虽然懵懵懂懂浑浑噩噩十几年，第一次像模像样地想像对待他的那些“家人”一样对一个陌生人，结果也只剩冷得钻心蚀骨的疼。  
他现在一点都不想见Sam。  
见过了也会让他走。  
如果以前还能装出一副就是想愚弄折磨的他样子，现在连假装的心思都没有了。  
他很失望，失望胜过愤怒，或许是因为他从不希望Sam真的能为自己挺身而出，而他也从未想过拔枪的Sam在最紧要的一秒之中放开了扣住扳机的手指。  
Sam可以逃走，但不能在条件反射过后选择放弃。  
他花费了很大的力气才没有把自己的失望表现出来。  
他不能让Sam知道他曾寄希望于他过，他不能让Sam知道在得知他与Michael暗通曲款过后自己居然还对他残存着一丝信任。  
这时才发现Cain的话总是对的。  
对陌生人的信任是最无意义最无逻辑的情感。  
除了Cain，除了和他一起长大的那些人，谁对他来说都应该是陌生人。  
就算是突然出现在他眼前的这个“唯一的Sam”，也要被划入陌生人的范畴。  
他平躺下来，呼吸渐渐恢复顺畅，只是仍不免感到疲累。Sam的手却还停在他的肩膀和胸膛，持续灼烧着皮肤。他扭头看看窗外的天色渐晚，夜色低垂，黑色天幕张开它藏匿的爪牙终于露出狰狞面孔，难以言喻的焦虑烦躁虫蚁般啃咬着肢体脏器，饥渴的喉结顶着咽喉上下滑动，他再次不耐烦地驱赶Sam，试图让还站在门外的保镖买酒带进来。  
“不能喝酒，Dean。”Sam严肃的语气带着叹息。  
“那我现在还能做什么呢，睡觉吗？”Dean反唇相讥，“要给我买个眼罩上来吗？”他太虚弱了，只是短短几句话就说得喘息连连。厌恶地撇撇嘴，他翻身背对着Sam，再次出声赶他走。  
担心Dean真会叫人买酒来，Sam犹豫了一会儿，索性拖过椅子坐在床边，说是等Dean睡着了再走。  
“你忘记我晚上是不睡觉的吗？”Dean每句话里都带着刺，侧躺比想象中更累，他无奈地有翻身仰卧，余光瞥见坐在床边一脸认真的Sam，又扭头看向另一侧的窗外。  
他知道这么做很幼稚。  
可是不想见Sam。  
见到他就很动摇，随之而来的就是焦躁烦郁。  
Sam Singer与夜晚的加和约等于灾难。  
大概也听出他话里的讽刺，Sam不再说话，就那么安安静静坐在那里。Dean看不见他，不知他此刻正在做些什么，眼睛看向哪里，是盯着他，还是盯着门口那些随时可能下楼买酒的家伙。  
房间里静极，只剩此起彼伏的呼吸声，伤者的粗浅短促，另一人的平稳绵长。  
Dean还在看窗外青面獠牙的夜。  
只是呼吸声让他想起旧事。  
他想起自己被人刺中脊椎，昏迷前隐约感觉被人抬起。后来在病房里醒来，双脚被烤在病床的另一头，门外站着狱警。他在医院里没待几天就被送回了监狱，每个人都对他虎视眈眈。那蓄着姑娘般刘海的小弃犬从人群后探出脑袋，飞奔着迎上来，护着他的架势像护着食盆里最好吃的罐头一样。  
同室的狱友是被特别关照过的，平时帮他跑跑腿，这时他受伤了也不会被趁机欺压。而每到进餐、放风时间，Sam总会默默跟着他，虽然不是跟在他身后打转那种，中间也总是保持着距离，可他毕竟是从小就受到这方面的训练，那家伙的一举一动都落在他眼里，像是暗中保护他似的。  
他觉得有趣极了。  
主动走过又把钞票塞进那弃犬的裤腰里，于是那双榛绿色的眼睛再次瞪得大大的，受辱过后的愤怒浮现，他带着一脸好似被强奸的表情愤愤抽出钱扔进他怀里，转身大步离开。然而没走出多远，又蔫蔫地塌下肩膀，转过身看着他，不走近，也没离开。  
远远盯着食盆里的罐头。  
伤还没痊愈的时候，他又和别人打起来了，对方专挑他的伤处下手。他忍着疼咬牙强撑，那家伙不知从哪里冒了出来，身手竟还不错，打倒一个人立刻抓着他的手跑了。  
牢房区有狱警，犯人们都不敢太过放肆，Sam几乎是扛着他回到牢房的，扶着他上了床，自己一屁股坐在地上，像害怕那群人还会来找他麻烦所以就在这里守着他。  
他伏在床上看着一直紧张兮兮盯着外面的Sam，忍不住笑了笑，出声让他去拿藏在马桶后面的瓶子。  
那是他藏的酒。Sam一副又是吃惊又是想吐的表情看他拧开瓶盖喝了两口，突然扑过来把瓶子抢了过去，说受伤不能喝酒。他二话不说爬起来去抢，伤口刺痛，或许是Sam见他这样太可怜，最后还是不情不愿地把酒瓶还给了他。  
他又趴到床上，喝光了酒，有点醉了，迷迷糊糊说起了Charlie的事。他不喜欢说这些的，可是醉了，控制不住。Sam居然也没有厌烦，听得很认真，只是不知为何看起来有些震惊有些失落，又隐隐又几分庆幸。他傻笑着勾勾手指让Sam过来，双唇都快贴到他的嘴唇了，Sam却避开了，眼中仍有掩藏不住的反感。  
“我不喜欢这个。”  
他闻言又笑了起来。  
“说得像谁喜欢监狱似的。”  
而Sam仍是那么看着他，眼中的反感有增无减。  
“太迟了，Sammy，要么就学会在一开始拒绝。”他把酒瓶扔在地上，就那么趴着，静静看Sam，看了许久，只能听闻两人的呼吸此起彼伏，“现在已经迟了，你是我的。”酒精控制了神经，让他像个傻子一样咯咯笑个不停，Sam躲得远远的，他们听见外面响起铃声，而后是繁杂的脚步与不绝于耳的叫骂。  
“快滚吧。”那夜色越来越浓，他的心像被放进了暗房。多说一个字都嫌累，他还在锲而不舍地赶人。  
“Dean，起码我现在还是……”  
Sam本是理直气壮，话到一半突然噎住。  
大概他自己也意识到了。  
Dean低沉笑开，嘲讽已无所遁形。他猜此刻Sam的表情一定精彩极了，却不肯看。倘若又是早晨说着抱歉的负疚，那还是免了吧，他猜自己会心软，所以不看才明智。  
“如果没受伤，我会和我的婊子上床的。”他语速很慢，每个词都清清楚楚。如何激怒Sam他再明白不过，刺伤他的尊严或许比刺伤他的任何脏器都管用。轻轻喘息了一会儿，他扭过头，果然Sam阴着脸，一副欲言又止的样子，他突然很有兴趣听听他要说什么。  
然后又是静默。  
此起彼伏的呼吸。  
心情忽然又糟透了。  
忘记是第几次出声赶人，Sam终于起身。他挑衅地看向高大的年轻人，懒洋洋地说：“给个晚安吻吧。”  
当年那句“我不喜欢”记得一清二楚，他打赌Sam还会说这个，因疲倦而半张的眼睛里满是卑劣可恶的期待。  
正欲转身的Sam停在那里，低头看他。他微微张开嘴，笑得很放肆，舌尖顶着齿背，像他藏在心里的恶毒和阴谋。Sam脸色很难看，比刚才更加难看，Dean猜自己一定是激怒他了，心中明明还在焦躁愤郁，却又有了一丝淋漓的痛快。他期待着Sam的反应，等他说话，盘算着用什么话让他彻彻底底难堪，不料那年轻人却弯腰过来，嘴唇贴近，舌头伸进了他嘴里。


	23. Chapter 23

22

说不清是什么感觉熨进了心里。  
吻绵长又深邃，舌头扫荡得温柔，以致Dean恍惚有了情深缱绻的错觉。嘴唇分开时他喘得更厉害了，心跳得太快，伤处泛开撕扯的疼，他感到一阵眩晕，挑衅与得意之色隐去，眉头敛紧，愣了愣，逃避般又扭头往漆漆窗外看去，过了一会儿，才缓慢地换上他一贯轻佻不羁的语气说了一句晚安。  
Sam走了，不知是没听见亦或不想回应，走前什么话都没说。  
病房里再次安静下来。  
然而内里却是前所未有地喧腾。  
滚沸的血，熟烂的心，Dean曾不止一次地怀疑过自己是不存在灵魂了，这时倒证实他猜错了，那缕没有形体的火焰此刻在体内熊熊燃烧，而一切有形体的正经历着天摇地动的地震。  
说震惊也不像震惊，欢欣不像欢欣，说不出是什么感觉，只是天旋地转，颤动着，摇晃，带着怀疑的紧缩与试探的抽搐。有那么一瞬，整个内里都乱了。  
像被巨浪冲袭的礁石，他不禁揪住身下的床单，焦虑无助地体验着这前所未有的感受，任凭那情绪与体验层层叠高，有声音在耳边高鸣，有刺痛穿透骨骼，有灼热焚烧内脏，身体却古怪地无法动弹，无法反抗。  
Sam为什么没有拒绝他，为什么没有带着一脸反感和不情愿地说他不喜欢。  
他想不通。  
窗外的夜色循着渐冷的空气穿透玻璃爬进病房，在冷冷的灯光之下攀上Dean的床，压向他，捧住他的脸，似要向他索吻——要与他缠绵。倦意在喧腾中退却，而夜色还不肯离去。他在惧意与厌恶中竭力平复着呼吸，蛮横地命令门口的手下买酒过来。  
也许又是新的伎俩。  
就像他惧怕的黑暗一样。  
曾经以为挡在门外就好了，房间里亮着灯，他缩进毯子下面，很安全了。  
可黑暗比他更聪明，它会钻进他脑子里，钻进梦里，带他去冰天雪地，将他抛入那有着无数只手的地狱里，用陌生而哀戚的声音折磨他，狞笑着等他下跪屈服。  
或许Sam也担心会被赶走，只要他开口了，毕竟有了枪击事件做借口，就算是Michael也没办法让Sam强留下来。那样一来，他就完全失掉价值了，在帮派中再无立足之地，下场多凄惨不言而喻。  
忠诚的砝码早已丢失，势必该换上别的了。  
也许是他太变态了，他可能更喜欢那个还能皱着眉说自己不喜欢的Sam，那样他也不用过分在乎对方的想法了，不用在乎对方是不是耍了心机，是不是有什么目的。当惯了恶棍，最喜欢弱小的被动的，那样一来他就只用在意自己，对方有什么想法都不足为惧，反正一件衣服蒙住脸，他也看不见盖住了怎么样的嘴脸。  
主动了就麻烦了。  
本该是忧心烦恼的事，想到这里，却不由得自嘲地笑了。  
想了这么多，揣测这么多担心这么多，但还是没想过真的去要挟Michael让Sam消失。反正没有了Sam还会有别人，既然他手里有了把柄，也该好好利用了。  
只要别太在意Sam想什么。  
正想着，下楼的人上来了，两手空空，灰头土脸地说Sam还守在楼下没走。  
Dean厌烦地叹了一口气，懒得责备他了。反正Sam坚持的事，无论用什么手段都要达成目的，小题大做也好，幼稚也罢，他就是那种人。  
深呼吸了几次，却还是没忍住将放在枕边的手机扔了出去。呼吸再次变得急促，他无力地躺在床上嘶声骂了一大串脏话，找不到可以扔的东西了，咬住颊肉停了一会儿，接着又开始骂。胸前的伤口疼了，他捂着伤口还不肯住嘴，挣扎着想坐起来，身体却完全使不上力气。他大吼着让手下拿了两片止疼药干咽下去，没过一会儿药效上来了，他晕晕乎乎躺在那里胡言乱语，絮絮叨叨说了一整晚。  
翌日下午Sam又来到医院，Dean依然在喝蔬果汁。  
“手机怎么打不通？”  
“坏了。”Dean语气依然很冷淡。  
猜到八成是被砸坏的，Sam不再继续话题，转而说道车已经准备好了，司机都是信得过的人。将抄好的号码给了Dean，作势便要走。  
“没有告别吻吗？”  
Sam顿住脚步，看向Dean的眼神同昨晚的如出一辙。而Dean和昨晚不一样了，仿佛随口一说的玩笑话，看都没看他。踟蹰了一会儿，Sam弯腰再次吻了Dean。  
可这个吻与昨天的不一样了。  
身体比心领会得更早，昨天那莫名的一吻只有叫人猜不透的感情，而现在的却只剩欲望。手攀上Sam的肩，手指竭尽全力地绕住他落下肩头的发，昨晚的那种震动到现在早已荡然无存，干渴的身体倒是轻而易举被撩起欲望。  
他们谁都没闭眼。  
交汇的眼神仿佛进行着一场你死我活的搏杀。Dean很直白，Sam的眼神却复杂得近乎空洞。  
Dean微微仰起头，引导Sam变换角度继续这个吻。舌头在口腔里扫荡，舔过牙龈齿背，到侧壁时被另一条舌头缠住，舌尖相抵，像两条交颈的蛇。他垂眼发出享受的低吟，手指摩挲着Sam的脖子，指腹按在动脉上，意外获知原来眼前看似冷静的人并不平静。  
“为什么改变主意了？”嘴唇停在Sam唇边，他喘息着问，Sam似乎有退意了，他抓紧了不让缩开，“不是不喜欢吗？”他说完又吻过去，粘膜触碰，分开，呼吸和津液混在一起分辨不清，他拉开毯子，抓着Sam的手放在了自己微微隆起的腿间。  
那只手的第一反应还是退缩。Dean还没恢复到能按住它，手指扣着手腕被带起，后者又想忽然想起什么似的，僵硬地停在半空，被Dean抓着空隙又按了回去。  
“记得讨好我。”Dean边吻边说，舌头舔过Sam的嘴唇，又抬眼去看他。这一次，在他们刚刚四目相对时Sam便移开了视线。这让几乎已经陷入迷乱的Dean陡然清醒过来，亲吻带来的快感还在血管中疾驰，他喘得伤口生痛，而紧绷的欲望还亟待纾解。  
可那些明明没被伤及的地方也开始痛了。  
他又愤怒又觉可笑，明明猜到了Sam的动机，这时反倒因此而气闷。  
“你和外面那些人……包括Michael还能相安无事是因为你没说实话吧？”从Sam脸颊陡然僵硬的肌肉Dean知道自己猜对了，按在脉搏上的手指再次移向脑后，突然狠狠揪住了他的头发，“你比我聪明多了，只可惜做事不干脆。幸好你有个好名字，真替你高兴。”他抓着Sam的手伸进了裤子里，又吻了过去，“不如做点婊子该做的事，我会考虑帮你圆谎的。”


	24. Chapter 24

23

昨晚之前，他们之间连接吻都没有过。这并不是说他们之间什么都没有过，恰好相反，可能除了吻之外什么都有过。Dean要做什么从不征求他的同意，尽管曾在监狱拒绝过他几次，可那也仅限这金发恶棍心情好到能装腔作势伪装好人的时候。更多时候他是不管的，嘴里说的喜欢只是粗暴的占有，也许他心中的喜欢与“想要”是一个意思，这“喜欢”同被喜欢的对象没有任何关系，他根本不会顾惜。  
所以喜欢是扔来钞票和肮脏的囚服，是二话不说地推到墙上解开扣子。  
被一个男人舔阴茎也没什么值得高兴的，最后被人骑到身上没出声也不过因为这金发恶棍是他自己选的。  
好在Dean从不要求别人配合，乖乖地掏出老二就好了，别人脑子里想什么、手往哪里放他都不在乎，自己满足最重要。  
一直都是如此，那些年在监狱里是这样，这半年也是如此。  
也正因如此，Sam操过Dean了，却没吻过他，碰都没碰过。  
偶尔确实会有古怪的渴望，但多半并不是Dean骑上来时，反倒是没和Dean在一起的时候。不经意地想起他，有时是阴冷的Dean，有时是慵懒的，极少数时候是另一个怪异的Dean，看他的眼神也很怪，没有他熟悉的疏远和戒备，反而出奇温情——这个形容或许不太恰当，他说不好，因为那种时刻太少了，那样的瞬间太短暂，每当他困惑地想弄清楚，Dean便隐去那种眼神，眨一眨眼，又是他熟悉的Dean。  
想得多了，不免就想起盖在自己脸上的衣服。Dean不出声，他的手搁在身侧，身体跟随着Dean的晃动而起伏，快感当然是有的，还是那么怪，可只有在回想的时候才会有抬手碰一碰Dean的欲望。  
也只是在心里想一想假如他用手握住Dean的腿会如何。  
或是扶住他的腰。  
拽住他的双臂。  
不会付诸行动的。  
怕出现意外。  
而现在，他的手被Dean按在阴茎上，已经硬了，滚烫的温度在他干燥的手心里燃烧。  
器官摸起来大抵都是相似的，但想到是同性的性器，心中不免仍有些反感。可奇怪的是，就算反感，他仍有触碰的欲望。那心情像少年第一次的自慰，很渴望，又很羞耻，渴切的心情里带着厌恶与莫名的罪恶感。  
Sam负隅顽抗地缩了缩手，Dean却死死抓着他，揪住他头发的那只手愈发用力了。Dean的牙齿咬在他湿润的嘴唇上，像蛇往他的血液里注入毒素。他不清楚属于Dean的毒是什么，脑中却警铃大作，本能地想躲。  
真的太危险了。  
每一次认认真真说服自己要忍耐，要漠视，要压下对Dean的那股不正常的渴切，每一次反复确认感情和理智达成共识，可一见到Dean，所有对自己的承诺瞬间土崩瓦解。就像昨晚的吻，Dean不过像趁机羞辱他，其实他可以一走了之的，做了卧底就要时时刻刻记得自己披着一张皮，可自己那时像中了什么咒语似的，真的吻了Dean。  
吻得那么认真，离开病房时才发现后背已经湿了，心脏热切地跳个不停，脉搏也在为刚才那深邃的触碰颤动不已。  
失控了。  
Sam任由Dean的舌头在自己的嘴里翻搅掠夺，挣扎的手又被按下，性器的温度烫得他忍不住蜷了一下脚趾。  
失控了。  
Dean不再叫他的名字了，更没叫Sammy，只是不停地用婊子称呼他，语气冰冷傲慢，好似不屑他的下贱。  
而他居然为此感到难过。  
不是愤怒，而是难过。  
扭动的手蓦地就停下了挣扎，认命似的，迟疑地握住了Dean的阴茎。带着一丝轻颤的呻吟自Dean喉间逸出，喷洒在脸上的呼吸潮湿灼热，他忍耐着那种夹杂着厌恶的兴奋，忍耐着蛇形于脊背的酥麻，忍耐着肢体战栗的冲动，温吞缓慢地套弄。  
“你打飞机的时候也是这样？射得出来吗？”Dean又狠狠咬了Sam一口，拉下裤子，紧紧按着他的手，轻轻晃动起腰，将阴茎狠狠撞进他的掌心。但他很快便喘息起来，身体的疲软让他只能无力靠着床头，扫荡的舌头不再嚣张，唯有牙齿还虚张声势地咬着Sam的嘴唇。  
像是察觉到他的体力不支，Sam从冗长的吻中逃开，放开了正为他手淫的那只手。  
以为Sam会趁机离开，Dean怒不可遏，想抓住他，手却使不出半点力气。可Sam只是将床放平，突然抱起他往床中央挪了挪，一条腿跪到床沿，双手撑在他身侧地倾身下来。  
“你说什么我都照做。”他说，低声下气，全然不见一周前在那套房里握枪怒视的凶悍。  
吻落在Dean唇上，没有昨晚的深情，似有似无的欲情也显得空洞。舌头在极为短暂的犹疑之后伸进了Dean嘴里，试探得很小心，直到对方的舌头缠了过来这才终于变得大胆。但吻始终细碎，视线也游移，呼吸谨慎得像脖子上绕着一圈索命的绳。Dean盯着他，他不回望，垂着眼，好似所有的注意力都放在了那端正鼻梁两侧的雀斑上。  
握住阴茎套弄的手却是熟练的，不轻不重，不疾不徐，转动手腕来回摩擦。涌出的前液滑下龟头沾到手指，平稳的呼吸忽然一窒，有所察觉的Dean摆脱了他不诚恳的唇舌，捏着他的下巴细细看。小心翼翼收起令人不适的陌生悸动，他挣开Dean的手歪着头吻他的脖子，顺着颔骨细细地舔，含住耳垂吮吸啃咬，湿漉漉的舌头舔过耳廓，钻进耳孔里。手指将前液涂在了阴茎上，他把Dean半抱进怀里，用尽身体的感官感受Dean的喘息起伏，感受他欲望的温度与震颤，再谨慎地收起自己的蠢动，努力控制住呼吸。  
怀中的身体越来越烫，晃动的幅度越来越大，他嗅到汗水的气味，Dean破碎直白的呻吟蛇一样钻入耳中。一只手勾住了他的脖子，指腹摩挲的节奏像爱抚，而另一只手也握在了阴茎上，手指与他的交叠，攥着汗水的掌心贴紧他的手背，唯有拇指按在了铃口，挤榨般揉弄着前端的凹陷。  
他将阴茎压在耻骨上摩擦，掌根挤压着阴囊，Dean陡然发出抽噎般的吸气声，挺起腰偎近，手指用力扣住他颈后的肌肉。他依然伏在Dean身上，吻他的脖子，没有抬头，也没有低头——他怕看Dean的脸，怕与他对视，也怕看自己手上正在做的事，像害怕忽然顿悟自己并没有想象中那般厌恶为一个同性手淫。  
他最怕自己忘情，怕自己忘情时脱下披在身上的虚假人皮。  
可Dean一刻不停地困扰着他。  
Dean的喘息，Dean的呻吟；他身体扭动的幅度，手指扣下的力道；他覆盖皮肤之上的汗水，蒸腾躯体之外的温度；还有他那几乎要与他十指交叠的手，指缝之间被前液填充，像要被黏在一起了，湿滑的触感并非是下流的恶心，反倒像令人心旌动摇的诱惑。  
这是他第一次像这样抱着Dean，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，手停留在他私密的器官上。这也是他第一次让Dean近在身侧地发出如此肆无忌惮的叫声，竟比他想象中的性感动听，嘶哑的嗓音像磨圆的珍珠滚在心上，撩得人心动不已。  
Dean很热，而他也一样。  
Dean呼吸急促，而他在竭力压抑。  
Dean的前液弄湿了耻毛，勃起的性器热得不像话。  
Sam在Dean的脖子上吮出醒目的吻痕，从他身体的紧绷与震颤察觉他即将迎来高潮。手加快了套弄的速度，掌缘重重落在根部，研磨着囊袋，Dean的手将他的握得很紧，湿漉漉地十指交缠。这无疑很下流，而他无可抑制地被这下流击中，不敢看，却开始想象，想象他们两手交握的样子，Dean的手从指尖湿到掌根，而这一切都该死的火辣。  
Dean忽然抱紧了他的脖子，汗湿的双腿夹紧，在抽噎声中射在了自己的衣服上。  
Sam身体微微一震，最终还是没能忍住低下了头。  
还未完全疲软的阴茎依旧被握在手中，金棕色耻毛沾了精液，在上衣下摆之下若隐若现。握着他的手慢慢松开，摩挲着从最下面开始解开扣子。白皙的皮肤一寸寸露出，腹股沟旁的那双眼睛正圆瞪着看向他。  
像有风来。  
心跳声陡然震耳欲聋。  
他略略不安地在床沿挪了挪自己的腿，变得紧绷的裤子无声昭示着一个事实——  
他硬了。


	25. Chapter 25

24

餍足地喘息了一会儿，Dean这才不耐地推了推还压在身上的呆愣的Sam，费力地想脱掉汗湿的上衣。回神的Sam表情狼狈，却仍下意识帮他脱掉了衣服。直到胸前包着纱布半裸上身的Dean喘息着往胸前拉了拉毯子，Sam这才想起自己还未洗手。  
出了一身汗的Dean此时看起来愈发白皙，脸颊上残存着一抹高潮过后的靡艳浅红，深色文身盖在身上宛若漆漆鸟羽。他仍在喘息，缓缓平复，颈侧那个吻痕却因喉结的上下滚动显得愈发显眼。他抬起眼皮懒洋洋看了Sam一眼，表情里看不出满不满意，只是含混地咕哝着他可以走了，声音听起来很疲惫。  
Sam还跪坐在床边，弓着腰，尴尬地不敢动弹——要是现在动了，Dean马上就会看出他的异乎寻常。可这么坐着也显得莫名其妙，他局促地抓紧了手里的衣服，Dean的手突然又落在了他的膝盖上，惊得他一个激灵，下意识扭头看过去，忘记了掩饰眼中的无措。  
“止疼药。”Dean的声音依旧沙哑，那颗珍珠还在他心上滚动，磨得他只觉内里骚动异常，像一条捉摸不定的猫尾似有似无扫着他的后背，分不清是否真的存在，分不清真假，只是痒痒的，有些焦躁。  
相较刚才，Dean脸上的汗水更多了。Sam看向他受伤的胸口，伤处藏在厚厚的纱布之下。最外层的纱布很干净，可那样的白看在眼中，像一盆冷水兜头淋下，Sam忍不住打了个寒颤，刚刚还万分热切的欲情霎时少了八九分，珍珠也不知滚落何处，此时留在心上的全都是冷冰冰硬邦邦的冰珠。  
他急忙伸手拿过药瓶倒了两片药在手里，Dean沉默地拿过塞进嘴里干咽下去。躺了一会儿，还在喘息，只是注意力开始慢慢涣散，张开嘴说了些不着边际的话，抚摸着Sam的膝盖，手指一路伸到了腿根，贴着裤链轻轻蹭。  
Sam急忙从床上跳了起来。  
手落到床单上，Dean的意识不知神游到何处，表情迷蒙，又说了几句诸如看见了龙一类的胡言乱语，扭头又看看Sam，让他走。  
Sam只好抓着脏衣服悻悻进了卫生间。  
下午去了一趟赌场，Dean不在，Michael也不知在磨蹭什么，迟迟没能聘来新的经理，Sam可没兴趣经营赌场，坐在办公室里，忍不住又想起了Dean。  
曾经面对Dean还能泰然处之，就算偶尔也会心动渴望，与自己恳谈一番后，总能保持至少一个月的清醒。可随着时间的推移，与自己恳谈的频率越来越高，清醒的时间越来越短，过去用以自欺的压力与紧张终于也不管用了，毕竟他压力再大也不至于去嫉妒那些能被Dean另眼相看的人。  
十天前还能强自装出一副冷硬的脸孔。可自从汽车爆炸案之后好像一切都乱了套。  
他说不清究竟是日积月累下来的量变终于让他无法忍受沉默与压抑，抑或爆炸案让他整个人变得浮躁起来，连带对Dean那种隐晦诡异的感情都无法好好把控。  
想到爆炸案，他不禁叹了一口气。  
案子刚刚发生，他还来不及向Dean套话Dean就受了重伤，这接连几天的奔波忧虑，嫌疑人方面倒是一点进展都没有。不但如此，他反倒还欠下David一笔人情债，他们花了不少时间和精力，如果这次还不能查出点什么，暂且不提升职的事，就连回去见David都于心有愧。  
随手拿过一张打印纸，他提笔在上面写下几个名字。  
那两个绑匪的话应该是可信的，当年的法官谋杀案至少有九成概率与Michael有关。但那时Michael表面上已经彻底与黑帮决裂，法官死时他有确切的不在场证明，后面十多年的经营至少从账面上来看也是清清白白，要认定他就是凶手非常困难。  
也可能是他的手下干的。  
当年为Michael代理黑帮生意的是Moris、Fred和Scott。后来Scott肺癌死了，Dean才接管了妓院和赌场。  
Dean可能和那个案子无关，但Moris和Fred很难逃脱干系。最糟糕的就是Scott谋划了整个谋杀，而他死了，说不定再也找不到当年实施计划的人。  
Sam在赌场一直待到天黑，匆匆吃过晚餐，他又赶到医院。病房外的保镖换了一批，个个都显得百无聊赖。Sam走进病房时发现他们的眼神有些不对劲，扭头确认，男人们憋着怪异的笑容移开了视线。  
大概是换班时从下午那群人嘴里听来了什么。  
反胃的感觉顿时从饱胀的腹中升起，他冷哼一声，咬牙吞下了滚烫怒火。也许他们听来的都是事实，他生气的根本原因不过只是感觉尊严受损。然而想到这或许也是Dean的目的，知道他自尊心高就故意折辱他，男人对兴趣是男人的同性向来刻薄鄙夷，何况他身上还被贴着“Dean专属婊子”的标签。  
愤怒在内里上上下下翻腾，到最后竟消散得只剩一袭说不清道不明的心痛难过。  
Dean还躺在病床上，显得相当无聊。电视机里不知在放着什么节目，声音古怪，Sam走到床边扭头细细看了一会儿才发现是付费频道的深夜节目。向来对女人没什么兴趣的他居然看得津津有味，Sam在一阵诧异过后猛地顿悟他感兴趣的是被那两个性感女人包围在中间的男人。  
“要这样的人来为我工作需要多少钱？”Dean盯着电视机头也没回地问道。  
Sam又是一愣，咬住舌尖沉默了半秒，压低嗓子不带感情地说道：“不会太贵。你喜欢的话我明天就能拿到他的名片。”  
这话让Dean终于肯扭头过来看看Sam了。见他表情同语气一样毫无感情，Dean倒是笑了，半真半假地问Sam究竟认识几个制作人。  
黑帮涉足色情产业并不少见，Michael开了妓院，自然也会有人想办法从别的途径赚钱。成人节目与影片的制作人以及那些色情明星的经纪人撕开面上那层光鲜亮丽的包装不过就是些皮条客而已，嘴里说着会保护好手下的艺人明星，可只要老板开口，照样乖乖把他们打扮得漂漂亮亮送上老板的床。  
Sam小心地不让厌恶之色流于言表，沉默了一会儿才说手里有几个制作人和经纪人的名片。天知道是从哪里来的，本想扔了，可转念想想或许日后能派上用场，便留着了。要是那时能未卜先知地知道是在这种场合派上用场，他情愿都扔碎纸机里切掉。  
Dean笑着将视线转回到电视机，笑得太厉害，伤口隐隐作痛。他抬手贴着伤口轻抚几下，点点头漫不经心地要Sam务必明天就把他找来。  
“我喜欢他。”  
Sam往电视机里看了一眼，不自觉握住了拳。  
Dean又看了一会儿节目这才像忽然想起似的问Sam来做什么。  
“守着你。”  
Sam老老实实回答，虽然话语里仍不见有多少感情投入，Dean还是略略吃惊地扭过头，带着几分狐疑地审视半晌，终于扬手让Sam坐到自己身边，说是可以一起欣赏节目。  
“我欣赏男人，你欣赏女人。”  
Sam站在床边没动，低头看看Dean，转身走出病房。  
门不轻不重合上，Dean斜眼往门边看了看，随手抄起遥控器关掉了电视。上一秒还有些热闹的病房再次陷入岑寂。Dean就那么靠着，看看门，又看看弥漫夜色的窗外，手还贴在胸口，脏器也还在为刚刚Sam不经意露出的眼神而悸动。  
话语里不见得有几分感情，眼神却很认真。  
而自己也是真的奇怪。  
Dean自嘲。  
分明知道Sam不可信，然而每每在他露出那种看似真诚的眼神之后，还是忍不住说服自己试着再去信一次。


	26. Chapter 26

25

半夜里又因为喝不到酒乒乒乓乓砸了床边的东西，Sam站在一旁什么都没说，面对他买酒的命令无动于衷。伤口疼得脸色苍白，扔了Sam递上来的止疼药，他冷着脸叫护士给自己注射了一点吗啡。  
药力来得很快，痛楚一下子就飘飞到很远很远。焦虑渐渐平息，连夜色都没那么狰狞了。他静静躺在床上好似这就入梦，表情平静得都不像他了。等Sam和护工收拾好了病房，他已经睡着了，眉头是舒开的，呼吸也意外地安宁均匀，全然不似平时的紧张压抑。  
有些人在病痛过后吗啡上瘾也不是没道理。  
静静看着睡着的Dean，Sam悄悄拖了一张椅子到床边。护工提醒他这病房里专门为陪夜的人准备了床，他摇头，轻轻说他并不困。  
门口的人叫了他，他回头看他们，挥手让他们退出去关上门。也并不意外地，再次从他们脸上看到了与来时所见如出一辙的诡秘笑容。愤怒还是愤怒的，但也毫无用处，他冷下脸，直到门锁扣上，这才叹息着转过脸继续凝视Dean。  
他管束不住自己。  
成千上万地劝与威吓，只要见到Dean必定会故态复萌。Dean陷在酒瘾里，得不到酒精就让护士来一针吗啡，而他似乎陷在Dean里了，就算撑着理智抗拒，却越陷越深，然而最后的结果在开始之前就已明了，等他恢复身份的那天就是决裂之日，Dean永远都不可能原谅他，而他们最好的善终只能是老死不相见。  
一想到届时Dean会以何种眼神看他，想到Dean口中会吐出何等冷酷的话语，向来感情淡薄的Sam只觉得五脏六腑全都紧缩到了一起，一柄尖刀探入其中，切割、翻搅，誓要将他的内里搅得血肉模糊才肯罢休。  
痛极了。  
这也是最让他自己吃惊的地方。  
一开始他只是骗自己都是激素作祟，荷尔蒙也好，肾上腺素也好，感官被欲情刺激而生出渴望并不奇怪。后来被嫉妒逼得实在自欺不下去了，也只好承认他的确对Dean抱有与众不同的感情，也许是一时的，也许会很长久，也许深，也许浅，这些不重要，感情的定性与时间长短用情深浅毫无关系。可是直到近日他才终于发觉自己在Dean身上投入的感情比想象中的更深，那程度让他惊慌失措，站在镜前催眠自己，反反复复提醒自己，却都于事无补。  
只有痛延续了下来。  
从一开始被他刻意漠视的微小刺痛发展到现在的钻心蚀骨，Dean像痼疾，从表皮层层入侵，穿透肌肉骨骼，深入骨髓。  
只有绵延不绝的疼保留了下来。  
从未间断，越来越疼，越来越冷。  
搁在膝上的手陡然紧握。  
Dean不要求的时候他是不会主动碰他的，尽管他很渴望——那种渴望早已穿透所谓的困惑与好奇，成为最纯粹的念想，只是想而已，想触碰，想从最简单的触碰中获得满足与对疼痛的暂时镇压。道貌岸然的他总是寡默等待着Dean的要求，有时理智占了上风，他会逃走，可理智并不是时时都有优势。  
实际绝大多数情况下他是碰不到Dean的，Dean根本不在乎他的想法，以为他还像在监狱那时一样，于是脱了睡袍盖在他脸上，自顾自地享乐。也许在Dean心中他连婊子都不算，不过是有温度的玩具而已。  
这么想就更难过了。  
不甘心的他曾想把Dean当做附着在袖口的浮灰，他是主动的，主动将浮灰掸去，自己仍是轻松干净的。  
可惜Dean不是。  
Dean是病。病到他无法动弹，病到他每天只能在新的期待与新的绝望中摇摆徘徊，企盼能痊愈，却也只是一天天病入膏肓最后无药可医。病不在乎他多痛，也许他越痛病越肆虐越高兴。  
Dean是能为他镇痛的吗啡，最小的剂量就有最好的效果，他会得到平静，痛与骚动都平息。  
不能沾。  
再痛也不能沾。  
Sam迟缓地移开视线，学着Dean常做的那样抬头去看窗外。病房里所有的灯都开着，太亮了，窗外便漆黑一片什么都看不见。Sam也不喜欢黑暗，他曾在伸手不见五指的环境里遭受过太多折磨，以致儿时看到任何紧闭的柜子都会哇哇大哭。四岁到十岁，经历了整整六年的心理治疗，对黑暗的恐惧终于消失，然而那种面对黑暗时的虚无感却一直延续到了现在。  
所以第一次知道Dean也厌恶黑暗甚至惧怕黑暗时，他很吃惊。因为有过同样的经历，他没有像别人那样在背后嘲笑过Dean，只有好奇。说不定那好奇就是现在痼疾缠身的始作俑者，人很容易被谜团迷住，越是解不开就越在意，他被困在迷雾里，回过神来时已经满脑子都是Dean了。  
不该那么在意的。  
如果对上帝忏悔能让一切重来，他一定会立刻跪倒在圣子像前吐露自己所有的罪愆请求仁慈的主拨回时间让他改过自新。  
可上帝并不存在。  
Sam盯着沉沉黑夜，叹息，垂眼，原本搁在膝上的双手不知何时放在了Dean身侧，距离他露出毯子的肩也不过只剩一个指节的距离。失措地猛地起身，椅子刮擦地板发出刺耳声响，他又吸了一口气，担心Dean被吵醒，挺直了身体一动也不敢动。  
幸而吗啡效力还在，Dean依然睡得安安稳稳。  
正在松了一口气的同时，病房的门开了，门外的一个保镖握着手机走了进来，面露难色地看了看床上的Dean，用唇语告诉Sam说是Fred打来的，语气听起来很不妙。  
Sam很自然地接过了手机。  
“Fred，是我。”  
“Dean那个狗娘养的呢？”Fred气急败坏地大吼。  
Sam因对方的措辞而不悦皱眉，但语气控制得很好，仍是冷静沉稳，没有透露出任何情绪。  
“他睡着了。”  
“他妈的谁不知道他晚上从不睡觉！昨晚开始电话就打不通，联系到人说手机砸坏了。我的东西刚才被警察截走了，怎么会有这么巧的事？”气归气，Fred脑子相当清醒。这批货他全部找别人借的车和人，自己只出了在码头接应和上车引路的人，仓库租了Dean的两个，还有Mathew的两个，但实际只用两个仓库就能放下这次的货，他这么做无非就是为了掩人耳目。货不是半道被警察拦下的，而是到仓库卸货时被警察人赃并获抓个正着。  
Sam听出是Fred在怀疑Dean。  
Michael怀疑Dean阳奉阴违暗地里与别的帮派勾结，自己打劫自己，暗渡成仓。  
Fred直接怀疑Dean给警察告密。  
Sam握着手机又看了看难得睡得如此安稳的Dean，以眼神让身边的保镖待在病房里，自己走出门拐进无人的楼梯间，不紧不慢地解释：“枪击是意外，他被打中胸口差点死了。现在躺在贵宾病房里，护士每晚都给他一针吗啡。你信不过他和我，可以找医院要账单。手机是昨晚砸坏的，我不清楚原因，等他醒了，你可以亲自问他。”  
“给我等着，我马上到医院。”Fred语气阴沉，听起来不像只是单纯的威胁。  
Sam叹息，知道说什么都没用，只能到时先拦下Fred不让他打扰Dean了。正要挂电话，忽然听见那头的Fred又生气地大吼了一句“给我再说一遍”，语气激烈，Sam甚至能想象出他此刻狰狞的表情。  
不知又出了什么事。  
“告诉Dean，我明天上午去找他。记得让他醒着，不然我烧了医院。”Fred说完便匆匆挂断电话。


	27. Chapter 27

26

半小时之后Sam就从门外那群保镖口中得知了Fred所有的货都被打劫的消息。  
Fred找人要了十五辆车，卸货与押车的全都不是他的人，仓库找别人租了四个，随机挑了其中两个。结果其中一半在半道被警察拦下截走，而他们在Dean的两个仓库外都发现了身份不明的打劫者，只不过货已经被警方带走，他们只劫到了做烟幕弹的几辆空车而已；而另一半已经到仓库了，结果又冒出一群人，杀了车上所有人，连人带货地劫走了。  
半路出现的警察和躲在Dean仓库外守株待兔的那群人虽然都很可疑，可另一批货是在Mathew仓库门外被抢，Dean与他素无往来，仓库租赁的事也是秘密约谈的，Dean绝不可能知道。而杀人越货可不是警察会干的事。  
Fred原本几乎已经笃定是Dean向警方告密，突然又闹了这一出，整件事瞬间变得扑朔起来。  
Michael监控了Dean的手机和邮件，这件事不止Sam，恐怕Dean自己也知道。Dean什么时候和谁有过接触，说了什么，Michael都了若指掌。所以他并不忌惮Dean会利用手机和邮箱做些背叛他的事，因而派遣Sam跟在Dean身边密切关注他同哪些人有过接触。  
但Dean从不与警察打交道。尽管前几日被带去FBI接受调查，可FBI和警察局分属两个系统，FBI绝不会向警察局透露他们持有的情报。  
看样子，泄密的人并不是Dean。  
在心中默默推演一遍，证实了这一点的Sam却全然不觉开心。如果真像Michael或Fred所怀疑的那样，Dean暗中为警方提供情报，那他心里会更好过一些——这至少说明Dean对他所处的世界怀有二心，往长远来想，或许他们的立场也没有那么尖锐的对立，说不定未来某日他们的目的和利益也会趋于一致。  
Sam暗暗叹息。  
这恐怕是痴人说梦了。  
天快亮的时候，Dean醒了。吗啡的药力渐渐消退，安稳的好梦像被氧化的颜料层层剥落，内里早已被锈蚀的真实于破碎孔洞中终于被露出。光明、馨香与沉静被带毒的白雾驱散，无数只手从白雾之后争相伸出，抓住他的脖子与胳膊，击打他，撕扯他，将他扔进黑暗里，把他投入冰冷雪中。  
那里一个人都没有。  
除了他。  
他惊恐地在雪中挣扎，有什么从脑后和胸前涌出，他不敢摸，不敢确认，想尖叫，却被手拔下了舌头。  
唯有那个声音还在叫他的名字。  
稚嫩，焦急，带着令人心碎的哭腔。  
他的名字回荡在雾与黑暗里，融入雪中，与他挣动的惊恐化为一体。  
直到仍外涌着什么的胸膛传来剧烈疼痛，他扑腾着，手脚并用地抓扣、踢蹬着雪，在慌乱之中猛地翻过身，陡然睁大了双眼。  
窗外的天空还是暗的。  
病房里的灯光亮得刺目。  
他剧烈呼吸着，颊边的肌肉痉挛，冰凉却汗涔涔的手伸到枕头下面，没摸到他的枪。  
一把掀开身上的被子，喘着粗气地起身下床，脚怎么都踩不进鞋里，他放弃了，光着脚踉跄着咋病房里打圈踱步。病房里没酒柜，冰箱里没啤酒，他狠狠将里面的东西全都掀到地上。  
响动惊动了门外的人，五六个大汉推开门急吼吼冲了进来。睡意朦胧的护工跟在他们身后探出半个脑袋，只见脸色苍白表情阴郁的Dean赤着脚站在仓门大开的冰箱前，脚边满地狼藉。  
发泄过后，他终于稍稍冷静了下来，一手按着伤处不住喘气。冷汗顺着他发白的脸向下滚动，不见血色的双唇几乎抿成一道绷紧的直线。视线扫过冲进来的几人，他状似诧异地微扬眉梢，抬手让护工先出去，听见门被关上之后这才忍着疼痛问了一句“发生了什么事”。  
虽然他不擅长察言观色，然而几个手下的表情太过古怪，每个人都是一副欲言又止的样子。他不问，也总有人会憋不住先说的。  
“Fred那边出事了。”一个眼下有一道疤的男人答道。  
Dean疼得忍不住佝偻起背，却不想躺回床上，于是光着脚走到床对面的沙发上慢慢坐下。想到未来的一段时间都只能这么窝囊地缩在床和沙发上，他愤然捶了一下扶手，被扯到的伤口更疼了，手下话还未完，他倒率先吐出长串不堪入耳的脏话。  
刀疤男人三言两语说完Fred那边的情况，Dean越听眉头皱得越紧，原本陷入沙发中的身体不觉坐直，搁在扶手上的双手更是狠狠握成了拳头。  
“Sam呢？”  
“正在和Fred通话。Fred在你睡着的时候打了好几通电话过来。”  
看样子Sam正忙着替他处理这件事。  
Dean觉得讽刺，却没有表态。此时他的注意力不在Sam身上，无论Sam现在究竟是跟Fred通话还是跟Michael通报什么，他都不在意。  
他在意的是为什么在他的仓库外会有另一群身份不明的人劫货。  
Cain是情报贩子，有绝顶聪明的脑瓜和市侩狡诈的个性，当年靠着泄密逃过牢狱之灾，也是第一次尝到情报利用的甜头。上层的人不屑与他打交道，却不得不从他这里购买各种情报。为他提供情报的人很多，三教九流什么都有，但他最信得过的永远只有被他一手带大的孩子们。  
他们多半都是幼时遭父母遗弃，小命都是他捡回来的，他不是善人，利用他们冒着危险得来的情报聚敛财富，但孩子们除了他再无可依赖与信任之人。  
大多数的人都是无条件为Cain谋取情报的，可有些不是。Dean便是其中之一。他有很古怪的坚持，自己的情报Cain只能给FBI或是警方，至于价格他从不过问。Cain第一次听他提出条件时，一张正邪难辨的脸挂着似笑非笑的表情，问他为什么会提出这样的条件。当年Dean十五岁，身上已经布满与别人打架时留下的伤。在Cain问他前他从未想过为什么，只觉得这是理所当然。Cain不是好人，他自然也不是，可他不想自己成为彻头彻尾的坏人。  
第一次将到手的情报告知Cain时，他还不放心地重申自己的条件，Cain什么都没说，但一直很守信。后来他也断断续续思考过自己会这么做的原因，总有什么东西浮现在脑中，很遥远，很模糊，像一张脸，一个声音，一些不清晰的词汇，他拼命地追过去想抓住，却怎么都够不到。可Cain那张似笑非笑的脸却总是那么清晰，眼中藏着兴味，像愚弄和嘲笑。  
时间一久，他放弃了。那张脸，那个声音，那些词汇，也许又是离他远去的记忆，它们抛弃了他，他便没必要恋恋不舍，唯有那执拗得近乎幼稚的条件被保留了下来。  
Michael的怀疑也是对的，可他想错了一件事。  
从未对他抱有任何忠诚的人，无论做什么都称不上背叛。  
可他对Cain忠诚不二，而这件事里，Cain显然不只将情报卖给了警方。  
向来懒散放浪的Dean此刻在柔软舒适的沙发上正襟危坐缄默不语，一夜未睡的大汉们面面相觑，可见他脸上阴霾笼罩眼神阴鸷，一时间个个噤若寒蝉不敢出声。  
是时，只听吱呀一声开门声，Sam推门而入。见保镖们默不作声地围着沙发，他下意识往凌乱的床上看了一眼，而Dean果不其然不在床上。床边的一双鞋格外惹眼。他走过去拎起那双拖鞋绕过保镖们走到Dean跟前，弯腰将它们放到了他脚边。  
“Fred被FBI带走了。”  
“FBI？”凝眉沉思的Dean闻言抬头，“他们跟我说是警察拦截了他的车。”  
“涉嫌军火走私，FBI已经接手了。”Sam顿了一下，“恐怕你和Matthew也难逃干系。”


	28. Chapter 28

27

果不其然，翌日便有探员到访。来人一身西装革履，不苟言笑，正由护工扶着在医院中庭缓缓散步的Dean眯起眼睛打量一番，回忆了一会儿，这才笑道：“Laker探员，真巧。爆炸案破了吗？”  
那辆车还被FBI保管着，案情倒是一点进展都没有。沉着脸的男人听Dean故意提起这件事，眼神顿时又冷下几分，但还是公事公办地掏出证件。  
“Dean你涉嫌走私武器被正式批准逮捕。你有权保持沉默，但你说的每句话都将成为呈堂证供。”他说着收起证件掏出手铐就要铐住Dean的双手。一旁的Sam立刻挤过去挡在两人之间，一手向前抵着Laker的胸膛，另一手向后把Dean护在自己身后。  
“拒捕？”Laker冷冷反问，毫不留情地格开Sam的手，拿过手铐就要连他一起铐上。  
相较Sam，Dean显得合作得多。他从Sam身后出来，双臂并拢伸向Laker，说自己重伤未愈，能不能给他点优待。  
“我听说给你的特别优待是不得保释。”Laker动作利落地铐住Dean，侧目斜了一旁满脸惊诧与不甘的Sam一眼，揪着Dean的衣襟将他带上了警车。  
半小时后，Sam领着律师赶到FBI大楼，但正如Laker所言，法官签署了禁令，涉案的Dean、Fred与Matthew三人均不得保释，甚至禁止探视。另外两人的律师此时也在，Fred的律师是个相貌平凡无奇的中年女性，盘着发，衣饰正式得体，连脸上的妆都画得一丝不苟。她正与负责此案的检察官交涉，对方也是女性，与她年龄相当，无论发型还是服饰都相当时尚。  
“Motty女士，我们打了不下十年交道，何必跟我来这一套。”检察官靠着办公桌站着，手里端着一杯刚泡好的咖啡，似笑非笑地说道，“这个程度的证据足够定案，你有时间在这里与我讨价还价不如回去好好准备准备，下周就开庭了。”她说着又看了一眼其他两位律师，将手中的杯子往桌上一搁，半是嘲讽地说道，“他们花大价钱就只雇来几个除了保释什么都不会的律师？好了，几位，我手头还有案子要处理，如果不知道怎么离开，我找人送你们出去。”  
三人受了一顿拐弯抹角的羞辱，脸上一阵青一阵白，个个面带怨恨地离开了检察官的办公室。  
独自回到公寓，Sam立刻给David打去电话。几个黑帮头子被捕的事对方已经知道了，这变数出乎意料。他还未查明真相，倘若当年的真凶就在这三人中间，届时他们因走私罪入狱，虽然也算受到制裁，然而在他的立场而言，多年前那桩悬案可能就永远以悬案定论，而他再也没有机会为两位死去的法官伸张正义。  
“我会和负责这个案子的探员以及检察官沟通，看看他们能不能再帮我找到些什么新的线索。”  
Sam闻言沉吟片刻，最终还是犹犹豫豫开口问道：“负责这个案子的检察官是谁？”  
“Justina Rose，所有涉及黑帮的案子都由她经手。估计负责这个案子的法官就是Ray Hoiberg，”David说着叹了一口气，“办了这么多与黑帮有关的案子，送了那么多人进监狱，可是这么多年也不知道究竟是谁谋杀了自己的哥哥。”  
年长者的感叹让Sam内心毫无由来地揪了起来。Hoiberg法官是执着坚韧的人，十二年前为兄长之死的定论找到了关键证据，这么多年也一直和David保持着联系，一直努力寻找着侦破悬案的线索。  
而他——Sam垂眼——而他与Dean分开至今也有十二年了。所有人都笃定Dean已经死了，因为绑匪亲口承认他们将重伤的Dean扔进了冰天雪地，那么偏僻的荒野，人迹罕至，重伤的男孩绝不会被发现，因而等待他的只有死路一条。搜寻尸体的队伍找了一遍又一遍，别说尸体，连抛尸的地点都找不到，那时雪已经化了，水带走了血，带走了所有线索。可是年幼的Sam不信，他不信Dean死了。四岁的孩子知道死是怎么回事，灵魂离开了，身体会留下来，可那些人既没找到Dean的灵魂，也没找回他的身体。他一直相信Dean还活着，无论谁对他提起Dean已经死了，他都会用尽最大的声音反驳。  
他懂Hoiberg的执着，那几乎是一种能支撑起人生的信念。他这一生只专注于两件事，寻求两个真相——父亲的死，与Dean的生。他曾经天天等着Dean回来找自己，等了那么多年也没能如愿。等到十六七岁的时候，时常带着小他四岁的Jo去踏青游玩，那时他有点懂了，也许不用等待了，如果Dean还活着，也会有自己的新生活。他只想确认兄长是真的还活着，或许重逢还需要时机，然而在这之前，兄长过得好比什么都重要。  
“Sam？”  
手机里传来试探的轻唤，Sam猛地从思绪中回神，想想那位能干的检察官，又想了想Hoiberg法官，刚从关于兄长的愁绪中抽离，接着便又坠入了对Dean的担心之中。  
不可保释足以说明这次的严重性，据David刚刚的推测，三人入狱的可能性非常高。  
想到当年的狱中生活，Sam不禁忧心忡忡。狠狠咬住嘴唇，他草草结束了与David的通话，转而换了一个手机给Michael打去了电话。而Michael似乎并不在意这件事，一边说着把一切交给律师，一边直接让他接手Dean所有的营业场所。他闻言一愕，来不及说更多对方就挂电话了。听着听筒里的忙音，他只觉得一袭寒意攀上脊背，想不到Michael可以冷酷到这个地步。  
反复咀嚼着Michael最后的话，脑中忽然窜过一个猜想，他惊得从沙发上跳了起来，急忙又换回与David联系的手机打去电话，让他提醒Laker注意保护好那三人的安全。  
Michael疑心重，现在他手下的两人被捕，难保他不会因为担心他们供出他而提前杀人灭口。  
接下来的几天Sam几乎没合眼，一边打理着Michael交给他的生意， 一边绞尽脑汁想办法救Dean出来。猜测之中的杀人灭口并未出现，开庭那天法庭外聚集了众多记者，满脸倦容的Sam穿着笔挺西装坐在旁听席上，Justina Rose拿着文件夹从旁走过，像是认出了他，侧目颇是得意又不屑地看了他一眼。  
昨天首先受审的Matthew的案子，过程有些漫长，但结果很好，陪审团显然没被律师的巧舌如簧糊弄。这位女检察官对涉及黑帮的案子向来严酷，Sam查过她的资料，她的父亲曾是一位受人尊敬的大学教授，不幸被卷入一场黑帮械斗，身中三枪不治身亡。  
Sam感到紧张。  
这一周里他天天和律师待在一起，律师需要什么资料或是证据，他总会在第一时间着手去办。昨天的庭审他没来，但派人过来录了像。律师看完忧虑重重，向来隐忍克制的他少见地砸碎了一只杯子。白天奔波，晚上打理生意，才几天时间而已，整个人瘦了不少，早晨刮胡子的时候才发觉下巴都变尖了，衬衣似乎也变得宽松了。  
双眼又酸又涩，他不敢低头揉，只能快速地眨动几次，期待着泪腺能分泌出几滴润泽眼睛的眼泪以缓解此时的疲累感。  
控方入席后，Dean被带了出来。他的双手和双脚都被带着铁链的铐子铐着，被狱警架着，步伐踉跄地被推进了被告席。他的脸色比一周前更加苍白，唇上更是血色全无，眉头微皱，美丽的绿眼睛因为满布的血丝显得浑浊不堪。幸运的是眼神仍旧锐利清明，整个人透着一股病态的戾气。  
见到这副模样的Dean，Sam猛地拧紧眉头，忍下起身冲过去的冲动，朝走向Dean的律师看了一眼。  
此时，法官从法庭一侧的小门走入，同昨日一样，正是Ray Hoiberg。


	29. Chapter 29

28

控方与辩方将证据一一呈现，证人轮番上庭，Dean答话时气息虚弱，但思路很清晰。不是第一次坐在被告席，他知道什么能说什么不说。入庭时看到旁听席上的Sam，瘦得惊人，虽然还是一副干净整洁的派头，可眼青却是掩盖不了的。从Sam的疲倦模样里，他大致也明白了Michael的意思，反正没投入过真心，此时也全然不觉失望或愤怒——与遭遇枪击时截然不同。但想到这一周里Sam大概也为他操了不少心，不知为何居然有些想笑。  
因为陪审团内部出现了不小的分歧，法官宣布暂时休庭。Sam起身绕过离席走出法庭的人群，冲过去想与Dean说几句话，狱警却早他一步地又把人架了出去。懊丧地咬咬牙，他只好转而走向律师，直至二人走出法庭外律师这才低声对他说了一句“陪审团有古怪”。  
Sam讶异挑眉，正要问个详细，身后陡然传来一阵急促的高跟鞋踩踏地板的声音。向来成竹在胸游刃有余的检察官Justina此时双眸含怒，手中抓着她的文件夹快速从他们身旁走过。Sam闻到她身上的香水味，而她则侧目过来狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“看来检察官也察觉到了。”律师说着低头看了一眼腕表，像估算着这段休庭时间够不够他去买一杯咖啡过来，“我请你帮忙调查陪审团成员就是为了在今天最大限度争取到他们的同情，但老实说，今天的胜率和败率一半一半，有些人很难缠。”  
Sam知道要搞定所有的陪审团成员并不容易。除了律师有针对性地举证之外，贿赂也是收买陪审团员的主要手段。他想过。钱都准备好了。但最终还是敌不过良心。他相信父亲的清白，也以一生正义的Bobby为傲，他们都是他的榜样，他不能让他们失望。可如此一来，他就只能依靠律师。  
他也想过如果Dean真的被判有罪怎么办。  
其实那样一来对他来说再好不过，他既不必再因为自己对Dean的感情而焦虑摇摆，也不怕有Dean在身边会发现他的身份。这是个让自己放手的绝佳机会，他甚至可以就照Michael所说，接手生意，再顺藤摸瓜。  
理智计划得好好的事感情却做不到。  
他甚至起了故意犯事与Dean一起入狱的想法。  
如果今天律师失败了，他真的会。  
阳光透过高高的排窗斜斜照入狭窄的走廊，深邃的眉骨在眼睛上投下浓郁阴影，垂下额头的刘海劈开眉骨，又在那道阴影上落下蜿蜒长疤。他站在阳光里，脸色阴晴不定。一旁的律师捉摸不透他的想法，只是谨慎地抿了抿嘴唇，聪明地没有立刻为即将到来的宣判下结论。  
两人一前一后信信走着，一路无话，可谁也没停下。雷厉风行的检察官被一群记者围住，话筒几乎要伸进她嘴里。她绷着一张脸，步履匆忙坚定，嘴里单调重复着一句“无可奉告”。记者们素来知道这位检察官的个性和脾气，不到最后她不妄论输赢，但也绝不会轻易认输。追问无果的记者们收回话筒，各自看了看手表，距离宣判还有一点时间，一抬头，就见被告人的副手和律师正在不远处。  
他们蜂拥而上。  
经验丰富的律师镇定自持，一旁的Sam还是下意识将他拦在身后。闪光灯闪烁不停，拍照声不绝于耳，记者们伸长了手想将话筒递到Sam嘴边，他不耐地挥手格开，冷酷阴郁的视线扫过，手作势往怀中探去，记者们愣了愣，突然抱着手里的话筒、相机和摄像机像四周散去。  
“你没安检吗？”Jusina踩着她不紧不慢的脚步迎过来，眼中的愠怒已经消散，看来她已经在这几分钟里冷静下来。  
“当然有。这里这么多警察，还有FBI在旁听，怎么可能带枪进来。”Sam淡淡一笑，刚刚的冷厉阴郁早已无影无踪，那双狭长的眼睛微微眯起，让他看起来有几分狡猾，“只是利用一下刻板印象罢了。”  
检察官闻言也笑起来。  
“那可不是刻板印象。”语气却冷若冰霜。  
Sam不置可否，看起来也不生气，只是又低头看了看表，扭头对身边的律师说了一句“你还有三分钟时间去抽烟”，说着便同律师一起走向吸烟区。  
休庭时间结束得很快，再次走入法庭时，Sam换了一个距离Dean更近的位置。Dean依然被铐着手脚，脸色依旧苍白，似乎是伤口开始疼了，脸和脖子上布满了细密的汗珠。法官见他身体有异，特别允许他在宣判时可以不用起立。  
“您可真是位善良的人。”  
法官淡淡瞥了他一眼，没理会，扭头看向一旁的陪审团，别有深意地说道：“看来陪审团已经统一了意见。这不是一般意义上的案件，它关系着我们每个人的人身安全，希望各位能谨慎对待。如果有需要，可以延长休庭时间。”  
而陪审团长已经递上了写好陪审团意见的信封。  
法官在拆信封前又看了一眼被告席上的Dean，手上的动作不易觉察地顿了一下，好似在迟疑。但很快他便摒弃了迟疑，迅速拆开信封。  
“鉴于被告的身体状况，宣判时你可以不起立。现在我宣判，陪审团一致认为控方证据不足，证人证词存在漏洞疑点，故走私罪名不成立，被告人当庭释放。”  
法官念完宣判词，随即起身，不再多言地离开了法庭。  
而旁听席上早已是一片哗然，记者们搬出笔记本电脑飞快编辑着报道，探员们满脸愕然，甚至有人愤愤不平冲过去堵住了检察官。Sam离席大步迎过去一把扶过重获自由的Dean，下意识将他拥进怀里，挡开纷纷涌过来的记者，带他离开了法庭。  
“你贿赂陪审团了？”  
车开出停车场，Sam将西装外套脱下披在Dean身上，却被后者扯下扔开。Dean靠坐着，双眼微眯，说不出的疲惫。早前在法庭上的戾气已经消失，现在坐在Sam身旁，心情看起来不算太差。  
行贿是他们常用的手段，不然这一生还没开始就得在监狱里结束了。法官和检察官都是啃不动的硬骨头，可陪审团员不是。  
“不是。”  
Sam很老实，Dean不禁扭头看了他一眼。  
还是一如既往地捉摸不透。  
从刚刚被带上法庭看到Sam的第一眼，他就知道Sam这一周里有多累。那双狭长的眼睛里布满血丝，对视时又露出了幼犬一样的眼神，可很快就隐去了。他猜Sam可能想给他发送某种信号：这时他应该是可靠的，一只被人欺负的小狗可帮不上什么忙。看他瘦得这么狠，活像这一个礼拜以来没吃东西没睡觉似的，刚才两人有过短暂的身体接触，连胸膛都单薄了不少，疲惫和憔悴都不是装出来的。连日来被疼痛与焦躁折磨逼出的暴戾在对视的那一瞬得到了稍许缓解，他甚至想过去捏捏Sam的下巴，像抱着Charlie那样地抱一抱他，拍拍肩，再捏捏他的手心告诉他自己没事。  
当然，也都只是一瞬之间的古怪想法。他被人骂了那么久的疯子，有时也会忽然不明白自己的想法。  
但是听他承认没有行贿确实在意料之外，至少律师应该教过他。  
“上次我就当你是不敢在那种地方开枪，这一次呢？兑现不了的承诺不要许，这道理不懂吗？”Dean压着怒意，冷笑着嘲讽了几句，“要是我被判有罪了怎么办？你进去陪我吗？”他见Sam猛然扭头看过来，似乎真要点头，心中又腾然窜起一股无名的烦躁，粗暴地抢白道，“我总是得非常走运才能等来你那点忏悔式的补偿。可惜了，我运气向来很差。”


	30. Chapter 30

29

Dean在回去的途中买了新手机，给Michael打去电话。Michael的语气听不出喜怒，听说他无罪释放也只有一声心不在焉的“嗯”。  
“没有庆祝活动吗？”  
“你可以等明天约Fred一起。”  
看来Michael笃定Fred也能当庭释放。于是贿赂陪审团的人是谁也不言自喻了。Dean瞥了一眼身边的Sam，想借口这两次的事踢开他，然而看到他瘦削的脸，不知为何又动了莫名的恻隐之心。  
总是如此。该狠心的时候狠不下心，被这家伙耍得团团转。Dean自认不是心软多情的人，无关紧要的事凭喜乐处之，可在最要紧的事上，他只信自己的理智。然而所有的原则遇上Sam便统统惨遭滑铁卢，莫名的感性占了上风，像亏欠过他似的，拼命让他待在自己身边，用自己也不理解的方式折磨他又小心翼翼地讨好。  
“我让Sam暂时接管了你手里的生意，我给你安排了别墅，伤好之前把事情都交给他吧。”Michael轻描淡写在Dean心中投下炸弹，招呼也不打便结束了通话。  
“我们这是去哪里？”放下手机，Dean随口问道。  
“医院。”Sam不知Dean与Michael之间说过什么，扭头过来看看他的脸，视线缓缓下滑到他敞开的领口，神情很是忧虑，好似在担心他的伤，“你要再做一次检查。”他有些紧张地舔舔嘴唇，预感Dean可能会反对，劝服的说辞早已烂熟于心，实在不行他也只能和别人一起架着他去了。  
出乎意料的是，Dean居然没提出异议，只是又问他检查过后再去哪里。  
这句话就问得很有问题了。  
常理推之，检查过后要么留在医院，要么回他的住所，一般情况下绝不会多此一问。  
可Dean问了。这说明他已经知道了什么。  
Michael要软禁Dean一段时间。至于理由，可能Fred那批货出事确实蹊跷，虽然有警察和身份未明的人同时出现抢货，叛徒出在哪里尚不清楚，所以他要调查。不仅是Dean，听说Fred也会被软禁一段时间，先从他们两人开始，再慢慢往下撒网。至于Matthew那边，头子已经进监狱了，下面的自然会有其他帮派接手，也许Michael早就安排好了。  
Sam也委婉地反对过Michael，对方语气温和，态度却异常强硬。  
“Dean和Fred都是聪明人，如果他们因为这个对我心怀怨恨——既然我能操纵结果让他们无罪释放，也能再把他们送回监狱。不过他们比你活得明白，可能到时他们连坐牢的机会都没了。”  
那时他正在Michael一处不为人知的别墅里，房间的隔音极好，这番话也只有他一个人知道。Michael似乎也不担心他会把这些透露给Dean，反倒像蓄谋已久，只等他的转达。  
“Michael专门准备了一幢别墅供你休养。”Sam压下涌到舌尖的艰难晦涩，尽量让语气显得平常些，“那边很隐秘很安全，Theodore的人不可能……”  
“你联系过那个人吗？叫什么来着……”Dean再次打断Sam，认真思索，却怎么都想不起那个名字，“就是那天晚上我们一起看的节目里的那个男人，我说过喜欢他的……”  
话题跳跃之大令Sam一愕，但他很快就因想起Dean说的谁而沉下脸。  
Dean是故意的，但目的可不是为了让他嫉妒吃醋，只是想表现自己的无所谓而已。Sam看得出他已经非常愤怒了，唇线绷得异常紧，本是半眯起的双眼已经完全张开，笑意全无，也不见他性欲高涨时的兴奋瞳光，只是纯然的冷酷。  
Michael帮Dean和Fred的原因，他自己只字未提，Sam也只能猜到五六分。Dean手里也握着许多秘密，Michael怀疑他又看中他，或许还有几分忌惮，在确认他怀有二心之前还会继续维持表面上的器重，以维护他们之间那层薄冰般岌岌可危的微妙关系。  
可Dean不见得也那么想。  
他为Michael顶过罪，在警方即将把调查方向转向Michael时站出来揽下了所有事。也许他正愤怒于自己曾经的义气被多疑的Michael视作无物。  
“没有。”  
“噢，我忘了，你这一周应该为我的事忙得焦头烂额吧。”Dean笑了两声，“男妓呢？男妓总该有的吧？我受了伤，Michael那么好心准备了别墅给我，也应该再为我准备两柜子酒和一打男妓才对。”  
除了他和Michael亲自挑选的保镖，谁也不能进入别墅，不然软禁也就失去了意义。  
Sam知道Dean就想逼他说这句话，Dean在逼他承认Michael要软禁他。  
Dean将所有锐利的矛头全都指向了他，仿佛指责，仿佛……很失望。  
Sam猛地吸了一口气，急忙甩开这不切实际的想法。Dean从未信任过他，出了这种事，也不会对他抱有什么期望，于是指责或失望便也无从谈起。此时这么针对他，也许都是迁怒。  
可这样的自我安慰并不能真起到安慰的作用。  
Sam竟感到一丝难堪。滞涩的胸口蔓延着绵密的刺痛，像无数针头捅入心脏，他放了满腔的血，却依然无法将他“包藏”起的真心剖开呈给Dean。他向Dean许诺过无数次，信誓旦旦，几乎连自己都要被感动，然而每一次都无法兑现。Dean是对的，兑现不了的空谈就不该提。这是他头一次认同一句嘲讽，心服口服，然而口中与心里却都被苦涩充斥。  
“你有我。”他突然低低说道，垂眼靠近Dean，只觉得这样的自己可笑之极，却依然低头吻在了Dean冰凉的嘴唇上。  
被吻住的Dean突然愣了愣，但很快他便伸手勾住了Sam的脖子，张开嘴迎接Sam滚烫的舌头。  
吻并没有缓解凝滞于心的愤怒，相反却愈发火上浇油。Dean曾想象过主动的Sam会是什么样子，可他想象不出，他觉得Sam那样就很好，被动就很好，Sam不喜欢这些，不喜欢的人不要强勉自己主动，很难看。而此时Sam的谄媚讨好昭然若揭，他觉得有什么曾以为牢不可破的东西一下子就张开了一道裂痕，说不清那是什么，只觉得怒火中烧——这一秒他认定曾经的自己看错了，这Sam同过往无数个Sam一样，被他盲目喜欢着，却不是“唯一的Sam”。  
但他没拒绝——没理由拒绝，他从不拒绝别人的主动。  
吻很激烈，直至察觉Dean几乎气竭，Sam这才慢慢离开他的嘴唇。他们的身体挨得很近了，Dean几乎整个都贴在了他身上，他的双手抱着Dean的腰，小心翼翼保持着距离，以免压到伤口。Dean似乎并不打算放开他，手指还绕着他的头发，潮湿急促呼吸喷洒在他脸上，舌头还恋恋不舍舔着他的嘴唇。  
“你说得对，我有你，”Dean含住Sam的嘴唇吮吸，拇指抚摸着他的喉结，缓慢地向下滑动，手指扣进领带结里，一点点拉开，“免费的。何必再花钱招妓。”偎近的身体察觉到Sam忽然抖了一下，他不屑这家伙的愤怒或是屈辱，或者说，他越愤怒越屈辱他越高兴，丢失忠诚的人不值得同情。  
搁在他腰上的手移向他的手，似乎想拉开他们的距离，他抓着Sam的领口扯掉了一颗扣子，突然用力咬上他的脖子。  
突如其来的疼痛令Sam忍不住痛呼出声，Dean倾身压着他，手还用力向后拽着他的头发，逼他不得不扬起下巴，露出毫无防备的脖子。Dean咬得凶狠，像要撕扯下他的皮肉，咬穿咽喉。本能的恐惧令他猛地含住气息忍下呻吟，挣扎着扯开攀在自己身上的Dean，喘息着，冰冷硬物却抵在了自己腰间。  
离开法庭时取走了自己的枪，插在外套下的枪套里，不知何时竟被Dean摸了去。  
Sam心中骇然，下意识朝Dean看去，却见他表情一滞，腰间的枪旋即顶得更用力了。  
“天黑之后天亮之前，我给你准备好眼罩和耳塞。”Dean说着舔了舔唇上的血，撇开头不再看Sam，“只要一根老二而已，总不至于这件事也要让我失望。”


	31. Chapter 31

30

坐在轮椅上被人推出医院时，Dean还在想这院长与Michael之间是不是有什么说不清道不明的关系。他的主治医生已经确认他还需住院观察三天，结果院长直接改了诊断书让他出院。不过又好心地给了他一辆轮椅罢了。  
那东西被推进病房时他直接就笑出来了，大大方方坐了上去，本想试着用手转动轮椅，努力半晌未果，只得丧气地让人推着。  
主治医生脸色发白，沉默了一会儿，又支支吾吾地说那是不是可以每天上门检查，或者派一个护士过去照顾Dean。她知道Dean的身份，也知道Dean每年要在这里花费多少医疗费，Dean看起来就是那种根本不在乎花钱的人，这样的主顾，没理由不尽心尽力照顾好。院长的态度很有趣，看起来已经很生气了，却忍耐着，笑得道貌岸然地说着这个问题可以讨论一下，拉着医生走出了病房。  
“讨论”的结果自然是不行。  
不能上门检查，也不能带个护士离开。总之，什么都不行。  
轮椅推到停车场，Sam开了车门，很自然地弯腰下来想把Dean抱上车。Dean大笑出声，自己起身钻进了车里，让他把轮椅还回去。Sam怔了一下，视线看向车里，表情相当困惑。但他很快便回过神来，听话地折叠好轮椅拎起又朝医院折返回去。  
Michael为Dean准备的别墅在距离市中心差不多两小时车程的半山腰上。山中多生长着山楂树、鹅耳枥和黑洋槐，层层交错，高低参差。入夏后树木生长得愈发繁茂，山楂树与黑洋槐开着花，橘红与浅白在碧绿掩映之下时隐时现，车里的Dean不时还能嗅到一股淡淡的槐花香味。  
除了Michael的别墅，山中还零星分布着另外几幢房子，车开在上山的路上，Dean透过车窗观察着周围的环境，细细估算着那些房屋之间的距离——都不算近，步行的话可能需要半小时以上。但覆盖整座山的树林倒是绝好的藏身之处，倘若真有人躲进林子里，恐怕得派一个排的人来搜山才能保证万无一失。  
Dean不动声色，在脑中推演了一遍Michael的想法，又觉得可笑，索性放松身体靠上身后的椅背。  
别墅很大，上下三层，最上面还有开着天窗的阁楼。前院显然时常有人打理，草坪修整得很整齐，鸡冠花开得正好，庭院一隅还种了两架金香藤。泳池在后院，倒没什么特别之处，水很干净，看来也是刚换不久的。  
主卧在三楼，Michael很了解Dean的喜好，房间里有酒柜，摆满了酒。Dean进了房间才发现后院之外被人开出了一块平坦空地，围成了一个小型的高尔夫球场。可比起高尔夫，他更喜欢桌球，如果能赌上几把就再好不过了。  
如果不去想软禁这件事的话，Michael对他真算慷慨大方。Dean从酒柜里拿出一瓶苏格兰威士忌，恰好Sam走进房间。见对方又习惯性皱起眉头，Dean给自己倒了一杯酒，没有邀请Sam的意思，坐进沙发里自斟自饮起来。  
Sam走过来拿开Dean手中的杯子，Dean便直接就着酒瓶喝了起来。这时也不是酒瘾犯了，看Sam虚情假意的样子很烦躁也很有趣，Dean抱着刺探的心情想弄清楚他究竟能把这拙劣的虚伪维持到何时。  
“Dean。”Sam沉下脸。  
“那你告诉我除了喝酒我还能做什么？”Dean故意晃晃手中的酒瓶，“好不容易休假了，却哪里都不能去，谁也带不回来。指望我去泳池里游两圈吗？”  
Sam看得出Dean现在非常愤怒。其实他有机会说服Michael信任Dean，但那样一来他就会失去现在这个最佳位置，不仅可能失去Dean这个情报来源，更重要的是，还可能离开Dean——他还没做好这样的心理准备。Dean与Michael之间的关系如他所愿进一步恶化了，可他的犹豫也拉大了自己与Dean之间的间隙。他想不出两全其美的办法。  
面对Dean的质问，他也无话可说。  
Sam意料之外的诚实反应让Dean微微吃了一惊，原本翻滚在舌尖的讥刺也好嘲讽也好顿时像沙土的城堡迎来巨浪，溃散得不成片段。他想不出究竟有什么理由能让自己的心如此偏向一个人——它甚至对自己都那么凶恶残忍，居然破天荒对一个背信弃义的家伙充满宽容忍耐。也许连他这颗心都没用了。  
直到舌尖尝到一丝血的味道，扯动神经的疼痛才姗姗来迟。牙齿不知何时咬破颊肉，Dean舌头顶住软肉，冷下嗓音让Sam滚出去。  
Sam还握着杯子，站在那里一副不肯走的架势，看向Dean的双眼中瞳光闪动，好似藏着某些期许。  
Dean却不看他了。  
是时，一段铃声响起，Sam显得尴尬，不得不掏出手机。看了一眼来电人的名字，眼神迟疑地又朝Dean看去，他握着手机犹犹豫豫，Dean却起身一边脱衣服一边往浴室走去。  
他接了电话。通话很简短，他也没说几个字。再抬头，Dean已经脱光了上半身的衣服，皮带扔在浴室门口，他懊丧地放下杯子，冲浴室里喊了一句“我马上回来”便匆匆离开。  
Dean在半掩上的浴室门后静静站了一会儿，扭头朝四周张望，没发现摄像头。直到确认Sam真的离开之后这才关上门走近盥洗台，细细检查每一处可能安置针孔摄像头和窃听器的地方。果不其然，镜子后面藏着窃听器，但幸运的是这里没有摄像头。  
他没动窃听器。Michael不可能不知道这点东西逃不过他的眼睛，既然堂而皇之地放在那里了，就是在逼他表明立场。  
他从长裤口袋里掏出半路刚买的手机。它还很新，没见过Michael。  
短信不如电话保险，但这里有窃听器，也只能勉为其难地给Cain发一条短信过去。他对这次的劫车耿耿于怀，一定要弄清楚消息是不是从Cain那里泄露出去的才肯罢休。  
他希望不是。  
他很信任Cain。  
至少现在是的。  
要怀疑一个曾经信任过的人太难了。也许他该向Michael讨教心得。  
脱裤子，往浴缸放水，他跨进浴缸慢慢坐了下去。  
水声掩盖了手机发出的各种微小声响。短信发送成功后他立刻删掉了这条。  
水渐渐漫过脚踝，高度慢慢抬升，一点点没过小腿。抓着手机的手搁在膝盖上，胸前还绑着纱布。他没有靠在浴缸上，也没有关水。最下边缘的纱布浸入水中，湿意在新换的洁净纱布上延伸。直到水漫出浴缸之外，短信依然没来。  
他终于关了水。  
温暖水流刷过身体，暂时缓解了连日以来的紧张与疲乏。他依然感到无可阻挡的虚弱，它就在他的骨头和血里，寄生虫一样在他的腑脏之间打滚撒欢。他痛恨这种虚弱。每一次受伤昏迷过后总有种挥之不去的惊悸感，那是恐惧，他知道自己恐惧死亡，而这种恐惧并不是出于对死亡的一知半解，不是出于疼痛，而是……而是他仿佛在数万年前的遥远曾经体验过死亡。  
那感觉很奇妙，也很不快。  
手中的手机突然震动了一下，他恍若惊醒般急忙将它拿近解锁。  
Cain的回复也很短。  
他否认了。  
紧绷的情绪在看到这个简短单词的一瞬终于放松下来，他删掉短信，走出浴缸把手机塞回长裤里，弯腰时的费力让他感觉自己像个残废。习惯性地裸身走出浴室，他从床边的架子上取下睡袍披上，开门走出房间。  
有人守在房间外。  
可能前院和后院还各有两个人。  
“我饿了。”他说，回房之间像想起什么似的又转头补充了一句，“不要蘑菇披萨。”


	32. Chapter 32

31

Sam回到别墅前Dean就发现了新乐子——这里真有一个桌球室，看来Michael还是很了解他的，这可比高尔夫有趣多了。拉着保镖打了几局，晚上十点时他说要换班了，代替他的是个生面孔，Dean从不记得身边有这么一号人。Dean接着一根球杆过去，问到了对方的名字，随口问了一句怎么没见过。  
“刚来不久。”  
“不到一个礼拜？”Dean问得心不在焉，绕着球桌走了两个半圈，弯腰时只觉得累极了，握着球杆像拄着拐杖。他把球杆搁到墙边，喘得很厉害，新来的小伙子聪明地递过来一条毛巾。他接过，没用，坐进沙发里，靠着又喘了一会儿，这才拿起盒子里的一块冷披萨吃了起来。  
“两天，先生。”  
Dean没再理他，懒得说话，拿着披萨像端着一块巨石。  
披萨吃到一半时Sam回来了，身上还是离开时的那套衣服，上午在车里留下的咬痕也还在脖子上清晰可辨。Dean没和他打招呼，自顾自吃着，倒了一杯酒一饮而尽。Sam也没说话，示意保镖出去，脱下外套扔到另一张沙发上，解开袖扣挽起了袖子。  
“抢劫Fred的是Theodore的人。”沉默许久之后Sam终于出声了，随即动手解开了领带。他也坐进沙发里，身体前倾，双肘支在大腿上，眼神专注地看着Dean，“你打算怎么办？”  
“我可是在度假，Sammy。”吃了半块披萨心满意足，Dean舔舔手指又给自己倒了一杯酒。午后那突如其来的怒意已经消散，而今仅剩一点看似自暴自弃的自嘲——也可能只是他喝醉了，Sam离开之后他喝光了三瓶酒——他从Sam比了一个干杯的动作，抿一口酒，眉头始终因为身体的不适而皱紧。他听见Sam似乎呛了一下，也许是不满他的说辞，可他不在乎，含一口酒在嘴里，慢慢咽下，舔舔嘴唇慢慢地回味。  
疼痛让他有点想念吗啡。  
但现在起码比糟糕的前一周好上千万倍。说实在的，他早就习惯了监狱里的床、马桶和可能混着死蟑螂的狗屎伙食，只不过虚弱的身体会让这习以为常的一切变得异常难熬。  
这里没有吗啡，也没有杜冷丁，医生给他开了点见鬼的止疼药。  
站起身，他握着酒瓶子朝房间走去，身后传来匆忙急促的脚步声。Sam跟了上来，胳膊上搭着他刚刚脱下的外套和领带。  
天黑之后他就让人把房间里所有的灯都开了。这房间里可能装了整幢房子里最亮的灯，顶灯发出的是白光，床两侧的落地灯就显得逊色了，小小的床头灯倒是亮得有些刺目了。他在宛若白昼的光里干咽下两片止疼药。Sam就站在他身边，没动，没说话，衣服也没放下。他不知道他还杵在这里做什么。  
一屁股坐上沙发，他靠上舒适的靠背，静静呼吸，在疼痛中等待药力发挥。Sam挡住灯光了，他觉得碍事极了，挥挥手让Sam出去，固执的大个子却置若罔闻。  
“那你过来。”他说，眼睛半眯着，手也懒得抬了。  
这种时候Sam就很听话。  
他似乎很喜欢靠近他。  
说不定他也患上了肌肤饥渴呢。  
Dean无可抑制地发出两声傻兮兮的笑声。直到Sam走到跟前弯下腰，他这才迟缓地反应过来大概是止疼片开始生效了。  
“晚安吻，Sammy。”他说，傻笑还没停止。Sam的脸慢慢靠过来，因为醉酒而模糊的视线又在距离的拉近中变得清晰，他终于看清了Sam的眼睛，仍是藏着两座海洋，海里绽放着颜色各异的珊瑚。  
嘴唇贴过来了，烫得人心悸。两座海洋距离他不过半指的距离，瞳仁漆黑，他仿佛患上深海恐惧，胸口蓦地一紧，忙不迭垂下了眼。在那急促短暂的对视里，他似乎看到一抹模糊的深情？  
身旁的沙发下陷，是一条腿跪了上来。接着是衣服落到沙发上的声音。Sam身上的香水味很淡，手指很长，指腹粗糙，落在他的颔骨上，牢牢抓住了他。青年另一只手从他身边伸过撑在了靠背上，微微压低了身体，他发现自己整个人被Sam圈进了怀里。  
舌头在扫荡纠缠时他发现自己好像还在说话，不知在说亮光还是别的，也许是白雾和雪。他想让自己闭嘴，嘴唇却还被迫张着，Sam的舌头在他嘴里简直像一柄要人命的枪。  
睡袍的带子很自然就松开了，那只握着他颔骨的手转而拉紧了他的衣襟。嘴里的枪慢慢退开，又变回了舌头，温柔舔舐，碰到侧壁上那被咬出的溃疡时，他疼得哼了一声。  
也不知自己在说什么胡话，双手紧紧拽着Sam的衣服。他看到Sam的眉头皱了一下，接着听见了“婊子”这个词。  
Sam垂下眼，那两排睫毛看上去柔软极了，他忍不住仰头去吻，恨不得用敏感的舌尖细细数清楚他究竟有多少根睫毛。他吮吸Sam的眼皮，轻轻咬在他的眉骨上。嘴里喋喋不休不知嘟囔着什么，像是一些脏话，还有一些情话，嘴唇离开Sam时他又看过来了。  
又是那样的眼神。  
委屈极了。  
可怜极了。  
他妈的可恨极了。  
Dean猛地推开了Sam。  
他吃了止疼药，会抑制不住地说胡话。他知道的。他还知道自己会产生很多幻觉，比如深情的眼神一类。  
“滚出去。”他往那块疼痛的溃疡上又咬了一口，几乎疼出眼泪。Sam是一副错愕的样子，瞪起眼睛凝视他的样子还是那么无辜。  
Dean不由自主地躺倒在了沙发上。双手抓着睡袍的衣襟拉紧，下摆却在他不安分的翻身之中被卷起到了腿根，露出里面黑色的紧身短裤。  
他感觉下雨了，雨声淅淅沥沥的，那条瘸了腿的老狗不知为何一直待在雨里。他叫它进屋里来，它却不理他，反而一瘸一拐朝马路上跑去。他只好冲进雨里跟了过去，双脚踩进水洼里溅了满身的水。之后他就跑进了白雾里，那条狗变成了独角兽，却依然瘸着腿，有车从看不清的远方冲了过来，独角兽嘶叫着跑开，他站在一旁哈哈大笑。  
接着就出现了一个声音叫着他的名字。  
它叫他Dean。  
一心想看独角兽闹笑话的他并不想理会这声音，可声音却锲而不舍。他烦恼地让它滚，于是它停了下来。空旷的雾中又只剩下独角兽的嘶叫和他的笑声，他快活极了。  
而那声音再次响起。  
他好像飞起来了。  
双脚离开地面。  
一双眼睛穿透白雾，像深海中绽放着色彩各异的珊瑚。  
他控制不了自己的唇舌，叫了一个名字，骂了一句婊子。  
然后那个声音很轻地答了一句：“我是。”  
接着他就坠入到云里。  
瘸腿的独角兽消失了，雾也消失，他勾着Sam的脖子，牙齿咬在他的下巴上。冒尖的胡茬刮着舌苔，他感觉自己的双手像浸了蜜糖般黏黏糊糊，贴着Sam的皮肤撕扯不下。  
他可能真的有只针对Sam的肌肤饥渴。  
理智在这一瞬回来了，他推搡Sam，又冷喝了一声滚出去，Sam放开了他，眼神犹犹豫豫，像不舍。  
他伸出手。  
Sam被遮住了眼睛。  
Dean躺在沙发上像陷入一段古怪的幻觉里，叫着狗和独角兽，咯咯傻笑。他叫不醒赖在沙发上的他，唯恐扯到伤口，只好小心翼翼把他抱上了床。  
Dean却迷迷糊糊叫出了他的名字。  
那一刻，惊喜是多过惊讶的。他说不清自己为何如此高兴，俯身下去等待着Dean的下一句话，却只等来一句恶狠狠的“婊子”。  
Dean在幻觉里都记得他，记得他的虚情假意。他不知此时自己是该高兴还是该悲伤了。Dean空洞的眼睛看向他，笔直盯着他的眼睛，那让他有种仿若触电般的悸动，就像Dean是真的在看他，而不是在看幻觉中长着角或是六条胳膊的什么怪物。  
“我是。”他说。  
Dean伸手臂抱住了他的脖子。


	33. Chapter 33

32

Sam跪在床上，上半身覆着Dean，气息粗得惊人。Dean看他的眼神起初像——像陷入一段莫可名状的幻觉，涣散迷蒙，而在他承认后，眼中的迷雾陡然消散，只剩足以刺穿人心的冰柱。手覆上他的眼，掌心是温的，蹭刮在睫毛上，Sam想念Dean的舌头停留在自己睫毛上的触感。  
光从指缝中漏入，每一道边缘都被橘色的光染成鲜嫩的红色，他依恋着这只手的温度，没有拉下它，只是极为谨慎地倾身下去，让自己的嘴唇胡乱落在了Dean脸上。  
第一下亲在了Dean的眼窝里。  
第二下落在颧骨上。  
这亲昵的游戏不适合他们。  
手离开眼睛，揪着头发想把他赶下床。他在疼痛中低头咬住Dean的嘴唇，重重地吮，舌头伸进他嘴里。他们角力般接吻，模糊声响自Dean喉中逸出，他分不清是脏话还是胡话。  
“婊子。”  
Dean在他嘴唇上狠狠回敬，膝盖顶进肚子里。听惯的词在此时显得尤为刺耳，他突然感觉痛不可挡，不光是嘴唇，不光是肚子，甚至不光是心——他眼中的整个世界都在痛，譬如这柔软的床，或是刺目的灯，还有缄默的衣柜和从不记得拉紧的窗帘……所有拥有生命的和静默的死物此刻都弥漫着撕裂的痛，他舔了舔唇上的血，点点头，慢慢地说：“我是。”  
这宇宙仿佛由错误构成。广袤的空间里藏着死去的星，死时的宏伟绵延上千年才让地球得以窥见，无垠的时间下掩盖着消失的物种，百万年后只剩下一抷土与一具骨。每一次的灾难、每一次的分化与进化都历经无数选择，错误成为教训，正确的才能延续。  
他们是宇宙之中的两个点，占据了空间，享用了一段连续的时间。  
Sam不知自己犯下的错误能否催生出新的正确。他不知自己遇见Dean、不知自己接二连三与Dean扯上关系乃至对他动情的错误能酝酿出何种正确。也许是前车之鉴式的教训。而他此刻竟有些憎恨时间无法倒退，他想回到过去，避开Dean，避开与他有关的一切，不看他的眼睛，不在意他的纠缠，在他靠近时打断他的一根肋骨再往他脸上狠狠淬一口唾沫。  
如果可以的话，他会那么做。  
那样，就不会想现在只能忍受，忍受Dean对他的憎恶，忍受自己心中的拉锯，这是最可笑的事。而可笑之中的可笑在于理智清醒地预测到可能发生的一切，愚钝的感情却任由事态向着最糟糕的方向发展。  
最可笑的在于他清楚自己的可恨之处，之于Dean，之于自己的身份，甚至之于父亲，而冷漠的感情只施舍出一点虚伪的愧疚，无动于衷。  
他想亲近Dean。像已经等待了很久很久，久到能清醒地将原则弃之不顾。  
他低头用涌着血珠的嘴唇吻Dean，手抱住他的腰，脱下睡袍。他吻Dean的脖子，轻轻地啄吻，再用力吮吸。呼吸声在耳畔像一张张开的网，他因自己的深情与饥渴心惊。疼痛的世界紧紧抵着绷直的背，他想请求Dean别再用那样的称谓，而嘴失去了其他所有功能，单一成性爱的工具。  
他在Dean的脖子上留下吻痕，喉结旁边那咬痕还隐隐作痛，他伸手抚摸那浅淡的伤。Dean终于放手了，转而扣住他的肩，呼吸起伏像月下涨落的潮汐。  
Sam吻在Dean肩上，吻他的那柄刀，手指抚摸身体，不由得暗暗猜测Dean几岁在狱中伤了人才让他有了这把刀。他抚摸右臂上的玫瑰，花朵之下的肌肉微微隆起，他讨好地吻在锁骨上，爱抚舒缓温柔，试图诱哄老板放松。  
“前面有一头独角兽……”  
Dean轻声呢喃，指腹贴着Sam的肩摩挲。他好似已经忘记亲吻自己的人是谁，身体直白诚恳，微微抬起胸膛磨蹭着Sam。  
不经意的小动作却让Sam背后蓦地窜过一阵劈啪作响的电流，Dean的靠近让他感觉甜蜜极了，蜂蜜填进心脏每一道空隙，可最后竟变质成酸涩。他抬头看Dean，吃了止疼药的男人喋喋不休说着独角兽，他配合地问它在哪儿，男人说它瘸了腿，却跑得很快。  
“我和你一起……”Sam将嘴唇贴在Dean耳朵上，一手爱抚Dean的乳头，一手解开衬衫的扣子，将下摆从皮带中拉出，费力地单手脱下。他弓身吻Dean的喉结和肩，舌头代替手指含住已经变硬的乳头。Dean从不掩饰自己对性的喜爱，亦不掩饰从性中得到的满足。享受而甜蜜的呻吟嘶哑柔软像一柄羽毛扇轻轻挠着Sam，从心窝到胯下。他心跳得快极了，仿佛已经提到嗓眼，扣紧的裤子变得贴身紧绷，正已他想不到的速度变得湿润。  
有关Dean，Sam干过最羞耻的一件事是在一年之前。那时他已经出狱很久了，与David的相识也远在几个月后的某日，总之当时的生活与Dean全然无关，他却在某个夜里毫无征兆地想起了Dean。他想Dean白皙身体上的那双眼睛，它们正看着他，而Dean跨坐在他身上。  
Sam从未想过那夜为何会想起Dean。  
唇齿间的肉粒充血变硬，Dean呼吸艰难宛若溺水，Sam感受着他的一双手在自己身上游走，指腹用力陷入肌肉。这样的接触竟让他激动得全身毛孔张开，汗水雨一般冲刷身体，各种微末渺小的感官挤在神经末梢，疼过后是痒，是令人眩晕的热，是饱胀，是敏感的预知……千万种不同的知觉汇聚在血肉凝成的羸弱肉身中，他吞下津液，恍惚以为自己会被从神经中伸出的感官触手撕碎。  
十九岁的时候和大学里的同班同学在校外的一家旅馆开了房。他们拉紧了窗帘，面对面一件件脱光衣服，喷洒的呼吸里含着紧张与期待的灼人。后来也有过几次——或许不止几次，很多次，和不同的人。然而所有的过往经验加起来都不足此刻的十分之一，身体宛若被抛入黑洞，撕裂，再重组，就好像——就好像他犯下的所有错误都在为此刻的体验做准备。  
那个夜晚他想起了Dean，想起Dean身上的那对仿若恶魔的眼睛。他身体僵硬，心惊胆战，却脱光衣服躺在床上，T恤盖住了脸。  
他曾以为监狱里遭遇的一切都是噩梦。  
那天晚上他却迫不及待重温噩梦，最后在高潮中扯开头上的衣服，呼吸滚沸。他以为还能看到那双眼睛，房间里却只有他一人。手上的精液干得很快，六面墙突然从四面八方压向他。  
错误孕育了丑陋虚妄的美。  
Sam不得不张开嘴呼吸，复又亲吻Dean的嘴唇，呢喃着“我们一起”，好似陷入幻觉中的那个人是他。剥掉Dean的短裤，和衬衫扔到一起，Sam知道它也已经湿了，也许会弄脏他的衣服。这想法竟让他觉得下流，耳根一阵滚烫，可随之而来的是莫名窃喜，像自己被Dean打上标记。  
他呻吟出声，同Dean潮湿的呼吸撞到一起。他抱着Dean，嘴唇印在皮肤上，从嘴唇开始到下巴，经过脖子和锁骨，舔湿了乳头，吻在腹股沟一侧的眼睛上。他舔腹股沟，握住Dean的阴茎套弄，前液很快弄湿了手指。Dean模糊地叫出了一声Sammy，抬高了腰臀贴向他，像期待着他能给自己来一次口交。Sam吞咽着，舌头拖曳着湿痕从腹股沟舔到耻骨，咬着毛丛之下的薄薄皮肤吮吸。阴茎拍打在脸上，他嗅到Dean的气味，离他很近了，像一根手指捅进嘴里，颌下与舌下的腺体陡然失控。  
Dean这时又叫出他的名字，手指在头顶摸索摩挲，抓住头发想把他拽向自己。  
“我要舔你的阴茎。”他说，手指划过青年的耳朵。


	34. Chapter 34

33

正要起身却被按住。Dean见正亲吻在他小腹的青年抬起头，喘着粗气爬过来，停在肩上的那只手筋脉鼓起。  
“别动。”青年低声说，声音因为混入了一丝沙哑而更显性感迷人。汗水打湿了额前的头发，他眉头微微拧着，蔓延在狭长眼角的红色像极了晚宴上的女士们精心化好的迷人眼妆。他又沉下肩膀吻了吻Dean，一手解了皮带，弓起后背让膝盖跪在Dean的耳朵两侧，还没来得及拉开裤链Dean就伸手过来了。  
那只手拉开了拉链，伸进内裤里。  
内裤上的湿痕让Sam羞耻，而Dean离它不过半指距离。一只手落在他的大腿上，微微用力迫使他将腰压得更低了，胯向前送，湿痕终于抵住了Dean的嘴唇。舌头隔着湿透的布料舔在了疼痛的器官上。  
睫毛在Dean颊上投下圆弧型阴影，鼻尖的汗珠在床头灯的光线之下闪闪发亮。唯有一双嘴唇陷入阴影，贴近了布料，双颊随吮吸的动作微微凹陷。  
眼前的画面不知为何被大脑自动与落在白衬衫上的黑色内裤归为一类，喉结颤抖着上下滑动，Sam抬起下巴深吸了一口气，别开头小心翼翼将视线移向别处，竭力驱散攀上后背的焦虑紧绷。他听见Dean又瓮声瓮气嘟囔了一句什么，嘴唇还贴着他，发声时的震动隔着布料涌向性器，他险些呛咳出声，双手扶住床头，在Dean再次压紧的掌下慢慢滑动膝盖让身体更加靠近他。  
短裤被扯下，皮筋勒住阴茎时有一点疼。性器弹动着拍打在Dean脸上，那触感让Sam不由得愈发用力地扣紧床头，绷紧了腰，在长时间盯着灯光的炫目中感受着潮湿与紧窒将阴茎一寸寸包裹。  
Dean毫无疑问是擅长口交的，异常擅长。Sam从不去想在他之前Dean还像这样为多少人口交过，起初是不在意才不想，后来则是太过在意。他一直是善妒的人，可能在Singer家长大的孩子都是如此，幼时的Jo并不喜欢他，因为父亲会带着这个与他们没有任何血缘关系的哥哥去玩打猎游戏——却从不带上她。她嫉妒他。  
嫉妒几乎成为他人生中重要的一部分。  
起初只是羡慕，羡慕过Jo，羡慕别的孩子，因为他们父母健在，兄弟姐妹也都在身边。后来变成了嫉妒，想哭的冲动变成酸意，尤其那些孩子嘲笑过他父亲。他把自己关进房间反省忏悔，想父母，想哥哥。  
可没想到多年之后还能嫉妒一个男人在他之前拥有过的所有人。  
嘴唇箍住根部，舌头蛇一般贴着筋脉鼓胀的柱体滑行，Dean轻轻地舔，重重地吮，让龟头顶进咽喉。他抱住Sam的腰，手臂收紧，像是暗示Sam可以用力操他的嘴。当年在狱中亦是如此，他跪在青年腿间，手指紧扣在大腿上，晃动着头，模糊不清地调笑说为什么不好好操他的嘴。  
Sam终于肯低头。Dean此时正被他的影子笼罩，无论是颊上圆弧形的阴影还是鼻尖的亮光都消失了，而他眼皮上那抹玫瑰色却像一枚烙铁烫进心里，让他想就这么弯腰吻下去。自己的阴茎进出在那双饱满嘴唇的画面火辣淫靡，他哽了一下，陡然清醒过来，唯有快感在双腿与腰间汇聚，肌肉一阵阵紧绷，他感觉自己快射了，不得不捏住Dean的下巴抽出阴茎。龟头前端不知是前液还是津液的液体滴在了Dean的嘴唇上，他拼命咬住舌尖才没呻吟出来，而Dean只是喘着气地将它舔掉，抬头追着阴茎，想支起身体，又被Sam手快地按住了肩。  
“结束了？”Dean看起来很迷茫，伸手握住Sam的阴茎，手指捏住铃口挤榨着前液。没等到答案，他抬头去看覆在自己身上的人，直到看清那对狭长深邃的眼睛，这才又稍稍清醒过来，用一种近乎梦呓的语气说道，“要眼罩和耳塞吗？”  
Sam根本分辨不清Dean现在是否清醒，他有时很迷糊，可有时又会出言嘲讽。可无论是怎样的状态，他都竭力不让自己闭上眼睛，努力不睡着。忍下叹息的冲动，他爬下Dean的身体盘腿坐下，弯腰将他慢慢抱进怀里。  
总不能真让他骑到自己身上。  
再次低头吻住Dean，这一次就尝到了令他不快的味道。眉头猛地皱紧，他抱着Dean调整在怀中的坐姿，并没有中断这个吻。Dean靠着他，半爿背贴在他胸口，半扭过头和他接吻的样子很撩人，眼睛还是睁得大大的，只是眼皮上的玫瑰色看得愈发清晰。  
他想帮Dean手淫，手伸到腿间时才发现Dean早就迫不及待地自慰了。手悬停在空中犹疑了很久，终于分开他的腿，将生涩的手指挤进臀缝里。Dean在他怀中敏感地动了动，接吻的间隙里发出轻哼，无意识动起腰，朝手指挤压着身体。  
指腹停在穴口，手指微微撑开臀瓣，怀中的Dean动得更厉害了，自慰的动作愈发粗鲁激烈，含着他的嘴唇催他再快一点。  
他从没做过这些。Dean总会自己料理好一切——把他舔湿舔硬，为自己扩张，再骑上来自己动。他什么都看不见，Dean喜欢如此享用他，便也什么都不用他做。  
而现在Dean受伤了。  
而他答应过Dean。  
而他——Sam知道在这种时候再说些自欺欺人的话就太可笑了——他想和Dean上床，想品尝Dean的嘴唇，亲吻他的文身，与他身下的眼睛对视，想让他紧含着自己高潮。  
此时的他脑中是一切与Dean有关的下流想象，他要抚摸浑身湿透的Dean，把他操进床里，让他尖叫着射得自己满身都是。  
不过是因为他想罢了。  
手指犹豫了一会儿又收回，Dean又失望又生气，一掌落在他脸上，不重。嘴唇挣脱桎梏，他喘息，情欲的红潮在苍白的脸上起伏涌动，一路延伸到耳根和脖子，甚至染红了他肩上的那柄刀。  
Sam想弄点润滑剂。他安抚地吻在Dean脸上，以为这样就能平复他暴躁的情绪，轻轻把他放回床上，刚抬脚，裤脚被Dean拽住，险些一头倒载在地板上。  
狼狈地拽紧床单稳住身体，下意识回头看向Dean，不料对方居然挣扎了爬了起来，手习惯性在枕头下摸索一阵掏出了枪，顶在他腰侧强迫他躺下去。  
一件衬衫扔过来，盖住了脸。  
Dean爬上Sam的身体，抚摸了一下他的阴茎，手中的枪却还抵着他的腰。  
就算是吃过止疼药迷迷糊糊的狼也不会就此变成温顺的羔羊。  
Sam懊丧地翻了个白眼，一把扯下衬衫正想抢过Dean手中的枪，不料抬眼就看见Dean张着膝盖跪在他的胯骨两侧，微微佝偻起身体为自己扩张。  
阴茎狠狠抽搐了一下。  
Sam因为突然翻浪的情欲不得不咬住嘴唇，手指还抓着衬衫，这时夺枪已经迟了。低着头的Dean听见动静掀起红红的眼皮看向Sam，转动手腕让枪口压着他的身体转了半圈，而他为自己扩张的那只手并没有停下来。  
这是Sam此生所见的最性感的恶棍。  
他在心中大叫了一声上帝，举起双手，放开了衬衫。  
“让我……”他说出两个词，顿住，“我想操你。”


	35. Chapter 35

34

Dean怔了怔，终于肯抬头正视Sam，眼中充满审视。Sam没有把心思花费在揣测Dean的想法上，只是保持着高举双手的样子坐了起来。侧腰还被枪口顶着，金属压得皮肤发痛。仰起头，嘴唇试探地碰了碰Dean的，Dean没有拒绝，低头同他接吻，舌头像一条恶狠狠的皮鞭。  
他慢慢放下双手，搂住Dean的腰的动作很谨慎，像此时他并不是同谁做爱，而是伏在无声的夜里等待杀人的机会。手掌贴在Dean的腰后，掌心隔着层层皮肉感受着他突起的脊骨。  
那里有伤疤。  
Dean被人捅伤了脊椎，他扔出被烧着的囚服。  
那时的火光很亮，Dean震颤着蜷缩一团的样子像慢放的镜头。那时的他喘着粗气，大腿和侧腹淌着血，爬过去时被人拉开，浑身上下酝酿着冰凉的愤怒。后来Dean被抬走了，只留下满地的血，他也被拖走了，赤身裸体，记不清遭受了多少次哄堂大笑。  
后来也见过那几道疤，藏在其他的疤痕之中也不见得有多显眼，但他总能第一眼认出，牢牢记住了位置。  
他抚摸着疤痕，抬起下巴的样子显得被动。Dean没有放他去找润滑剂，抓着手腕将手指递到他唇前。  
“舔。”  
Dean在教他。  
这想法让他毫无来由地感到一阵战栗的兴奋，身体不由自主地激灵了一下，他含住自己的手指听话而粗鲁地舔，Dean就低头过来舔他的眼窝、吻他的鬓角、咬着他的耳尖不停吹气。  
他再次将Dean抱进怀里，背对着自己，一只手塞在嘴里，另一只握着他的阴茎手淫。Dean把枪放在一边，反手勾着他，抬起下巴吻着他的脖子，间或又发出抑制不住的咯咯笑声。  
他不知Dean看到什么才如此高兴。  
“好了，手指。”嘶哑耳语响在耳畔，手腕又被抓住，湿漉漉的手指被按在Dean的腿间，视线从Dean的身体上淌过，停在他的两只手所在的地方，Dean放开他，手指撑开臀瓣，指腹贴着穴口周围的褶皱慢慢打圈，“插进去。”  
每一个单词都是由一缕气息吹进耳朵里的，Sam觉得耳垂很痒，脸颊很热，心跳得很快，疼痛的阴茎却顶着Dean汗湿的臀瓣摩擦。Dean在他面前打开自己的样子性感得近乎糜烂下流，靠在他怀中的身体是极其放松的，这让他无端端感到一阵柔情蜜意的满足，然而随之而来的又是愈加饥渴的欲求不满。  
指甲被修剪得短而整齐，不会弄伤Dean的。Sam吞咽，手指挤进紧窒的肌肉环，察觉到Dean的呼吸陡然一窒，他停了下来，转而抚慰着Dean的龟头，直到Dean绷紧的身体慢慢放松下来，这才维持着轻而浅的抽插缓慢地向内里推进。  
内壁被一点点撑开，微微发胀的快感让Dean呻吟了出来。握着阴茎的那只手过分善解人意了，力道与速度都恰到好处，每一次的套弄摩擦都舒服得让他腰间发软，龟头湿得像失禁一样。  
赤裸身体与因汗水而黏糊糊的皮肤让他感到满足，Sam的胸膛起伏激烈，他的后背因为这样的接触而不时窜过电流般的快感，这让他不得不再一次面对那个事实——他喜欢Sam的触碰，因为对他的身体饥渴。  
手指抽插带来的摩擦快感如同吸水的海绵越膨越大，他配合地摇晃着腰，手指将臀瓣撑得更开了，抬头舔着Sam的脖子，喘息着说道：“还要……再插一根手指进来。”  
于是那根食指退出去了，紧接着是两根手指塞了进来。这有些疼，可疼痛并不能抵消随之而来的快感，内里被撑得更开了，即将被填满的预感让他忍不住咬在Sam的颈侧，迫不及待让Sam加到三根手指。  
Dean在Sam怀中调整了姿势，双脚踩在床上，更容易被手指进入。勾着Sam的手滑下，再次抓出他的手腕，拉着他的手向外退了些，慢慢晃动着，引着他一点点向另一处探索，直到——  
Dean的身体在怀中突然狠狠抖了一下，尖叫来得猝不及防，Sam下意识停下手中所有的动作，Dean却气息凌乱地命令他别停，仍握着他的手腕推着手指按向刚刚的地方。  
Dean正用他的手指玩弄着自己的前列腺。  
突然反应过来的Sam险些因为自己的发现就这么直接射了出来。他下意识低头吻住了Dean，舌头在他嘴里胡乱翻搅扫荡，刚才因为惊讶而停下的双手此刻也终于回神，再也无需Dean的引导，一边套弄着阴茎一边刺激着腺体。  
前后两处遭到玩弄的Dean一边回应着Sam的吻一边抚摸他湿汗淋淋的身体，激烈的快感让他暂时从止疼药带来的副作用之中稍稍清醒了些，但很快他便又因快感的过分强烈而显得晕晕乎乎。接吻的间隙他不停呢喃着听不懂的脏话与赞美，不住询问Sam自己是不是射了是不是忍不住失禁了。  
Sam什么话都没说，只是吻，一只手被前液弄得湿透，另一只手被Dean的内壁紧紧咬着向里吸入。他从未见过这样的Dean——就算狱中亦是——即便是做爱，Dean也总是清醒而冰冷的，好像永远不会因为什么失神沉迷。而此刻他怀中的Dean却不是了，像被剥离了壳，浑然忘我地享受快感，丝毫不在意会被没顶。  
Dean被快感逼得眼角和鼻尖发红，眼睛里湿漉漉的，这或许是他从未被人所见的另一面。Sam心动极了，整个胸膛因过速的心跳感到疼痛。他亲吻Dean的额头和眼睛，双手也乖巧地听从Dean“别停”的命令，感受着他在自己怀中的震颤与摇摆，带着一丝窃喜地聆听他近乎哭腔的呻吟与尖叫。直到察觉他高潮将至，手中的动作陡然加快，怀中的身体忽然绷紧，绵延的呻吟噎住，白浊液体从铃口喷溅而出，弄脏了他的手和Dean的肚子。  
射精的过程出人意料地长，Dean陷入高潮时的失神，合拢了原本张开的腿，夹紧了Sam的手臂，而脸上只是一片空洞，散大的瞳孔像游行于宇宙之中的荒芜黑洞。唯有呼吸很激烈，每一缕气息都吐在了Sam的皮肤上，使汗湿的更湿了。  
回神是从一个小动作开始的。  
Dean放开了Sam，而Sam的手指仍插在他的穴中。他将嘴唇贴在Sam的脖子上轻轻吮，手背向伸手握住了青年的阴茎。  
“操我。”他说，嘴唇还停在Sam的脖子上。  
于是手指终于抽出身体，他被抱了起来，身体离开床单，被玩弄得松软的穴口一张一翕地箍在了Sam的龟头前端。扩张得很好的后穴一点点吞入阴茎，虽然不如接纳手指那么轻松，也不至太过疼痛。  
他喜欢Sam的阴茎。  
这话说过很多次了。  
但此时的他仍不吝赞美。他扭头过去索吻，Sam抱着他的腰一次次用力挺身，摩擦与撑胀带来的快感让他尖叫连连。他的舌头比任何时候都湿，都要狡猾，塞进Sam嘴里，着迷地向青年描述自己的感觉，用上了这一生能想到的所有词汇，下流直白，像一首淫靡的艳诗。他让Sam继续为自己手淫，直到刚刚疲软的阴茎再次充血变硬。  
今夜的Dean坦率得不可思议。  
Sam猜测或许是因为那两颗止疼药。  
他变换着姿势操着Dean，吻他的嘴和乳头，把精液涂得他身上到处都是。他拉高了Dean的腿，握着他的膝弯将阴茎钉入他不知满足的后穴里，亲吻他脚踝上的镣铐，在那圈文身上留下齿痕，又在Dean的身体里留下精液。  
他们不知做了多久，最后都精疲力尽。Dean抗拒着睡意，却疲倦得睁不开眼。Sam想爬起来洗澡，却迷迷糊糊把Dean抱进了怀里。  
睡着之前他模糊地想起这房间里到处都是摄像头与窃听器。


	36. Chapter 36

35

翌日早晨下了一场突如其来的急雨。  
Dean是被雨声吵醒的。  
他做了一场长梦，梦里也下着雨，浓郁的雾终于散开，没有独角兽，也没有车，瘸腿的老狗不知所踪，只剩那个声音还在叫他。那声音叫他Dean，一声声地，和雨声混在一起，像某种不和谐的噪音。他在雨中疾行，像走了上万公里，疲惫极了，却感知不到心跳。  
只有雨声，只有那个声音。  
他找到了一棵树，狼狈地栽倒在树下躲雨，那声音还在，除了他的名字什么都不说，像某种急切地呼唤。他甩甩头发上的水，靠着树干坐下，讨饶地低声说道：“让我休息一下，Sammy。”  
后来雨声就盖过了一切声响。  
他醒了。  
浅灰色的亮光压在挂满水痕的玻璃上，像一层擦不去的灰，房间里的灯都还开着，太亮了，更显出窗外的阴沉。  
从浴室传出了水声。  
他忽然坐起来，又因为伤处的疼痛不得不妥协地靠着床头，手已经摸到枕头下的枪，连衣服都没披，他咬着牙绷紧了浑身的肌肉下床走向浴室，踢开了门。  
一束水柱喷向双眼，一只手趁他双眼紧闭时扼住他的脖子一把将他按在潮湿的墙壁上。枪已经拉开保险了，手指扣住扳机，正要开枪，却在最紧要的关头松懈下来。  
他嗅到了熟悉的气味。  
果不其然，咽喉上的那只手也松开了，他听见懊丧的咒骂和匆忙的脚步声，一条毛巾盖到脸上，力道轻柔地为他擦去了眼睛里的水。他轻笑两声，放任身体就这么靠在墙上，直到脸上的毛巾被拿开。洗发水的泡沫滑到脸上，浑身赤裸的Sam闭着一只眼，正用另一只眼紧张兮兮地盯着他的双眼。  
“我以为你会再睡一会儿才醒。”Sam一边说一边擦了擦有洗发水进入的那只眼睛，扶着Dean的肩膀站了两秒，也不顾自己满身的泡沫，转身开始往浴缸里放水，“Fred的案子今天开庭，我要去一趟。”  
Dean慢悠悠地把枪放在了盥洗台上，撑着台面喘了一会儿这才漫不经心问道：“你去做什么？告诉别人我和他之间确实有不可告人的勾当？”  
经这一问Sam才猛回过神，暗暗讶异自己怎么没撒谎骗Dean。他可不是为了Fred才去的，虽然经过昨天，今天的结果早已不言自喻，但他也不是冲着结果去的，只想知道辩方律师手里拿到哪些能证明Fred无罪的证据。  
受雇于黑帮的律师都有自己的一套，他想尽可能多地收集一些有关他们的情报。  
“想看看他的律师收集了哪些证据，怕对你不利。”他一边说一边转身过来把Dean扶到浴缸里，弯腰关上了水，“有新证据的话，检察官可以提起新的起诉。”  
或许是Dean听信了Sam的理由，他不再纠缠这个问题，只让Sam帮他清理身体。他靠着浴缸，Sam推起他的一条腿，手指小心地探入穴口帮他清理昨晚留在里面的精液。  
Sam没做过这个，低头的样子很专注。手指伸入后穴的时候他惊讶地顿了一下，没想到Dean的内里依然柔软。Dean好像也习惯了被人如此摆弄身体，样子很放松，甚至开玩笑地让他拿一本小说过来。  
“房间里有摄像头和窃听器，你知道吗？”手指仍在费力地将精液弄出，头顶却传来Dean的声音。Sam不由自主地用力抓了一下Dean的小腿，沉默了一会儿，用手轻柔搓洗着他的大腿，点了点头：“知道。”  
他以为Dean又会借题发挥些什么，嘲笑，或是指责。可Dean什么都没说，等他清理完之后便从起身跨出浴缸，拿着枪走出了浴室。他一个人站在那里，浴缸的塞子没拔，还是那么满满一缸水，清澈见底。也不知站了多久，他终于想起来，弯腰拔出了塞子，水很快便放干了。  
他感觉胃里有点冷有点沉重。  
不过也可能是错觉。  
毕竟他从热水下面跑出来，湿着身子呆了很久。  
头顶的泡沫都快干了。  
他又打开了花洒，水从头淋到脚，洗发水再次流进了眼睛。  
感觉还是有些糟糕。  
这天他最终还是没去法庭。Dean披着睡袍坐在沙发上看杂志，一直开着收音机，新闻出来得很快，Fred也不出所料地当庭释放，又是“舆论哗然”。听完新闻的最后一个字，Dean拿出一瓶酒，说是要庆祝，倒了两杯，他们一人一杯。只是这场庆祝却没碰杯。  
今天的Dean同昨天的并没有任何不同，冷静，漠然，常常不看他——而看他的时候也仍是与昨天如出一辙的轻慢冷淡，仿佛无论他做出什么事都不会惊讶。  
Sam居然感到失落，失望极了。他还以为像昨晚那样温存过后，Dean对他能有所改变——他觉得自己很可悲很低微了，就算是多了一个情夫，Dean的态度不也该温存一些吗？  
他的期待盲目得可笑。  
就像……像他正在和Dean谈恋爱似的。  
Sam突然就被“恋爱”这个词逗笑了，他本是陪着Dean的，坐在另一张单人沙发上，枪插在胸前的枪套里，手里捧着一本书。他往下看了一眼页码，像读了不少似的，可天知道他根本不记得自己刚才看过什么。倒是Dean，听见他的笑声好奇地抬头看向他，又好奇地坐过来，问他这本书有趣吗。  
有趣的不是书，而是他的异想天开。  
Sam当然无法告知Dean实话，悄悄垂眼又看了一眼摊开的这一页，信口雌黄地编了一段不太吸引人的梗概。Dean翻了个白眼，放下手里的杂志走到窗边。雨已经停了，玻璃上的水正慢慢蒸发，他突然想起梦里的名字，他狼狈地坐在树下，为何叫出的是Sammy？  
昨晚吃过止疼药，脑子一直晕乎乎的，所以当Sam表现得温柔时他很高兴。他记得每一个细节，他们的接吻与爱抚，他教Sam如何操自己，Sam学得很认真，做得很好，他也得到了满足。  
却也仅此而已。仅仅只是因此而高兴。  
若要说有什么更值得高兴的……没有了。就算Sam勉为其难地愿意用自己的老二讨好他，这也算不上值得开心的事不是吗？这连赎罪式的补偿都称不上了，他要男妓，Michael不准，所以Sam代替他们亲吻他——也许称得上尽职。  
所以做爱让他高兴，而其他的部分只让他证实了心中的猜测而已。  
不快缠结着烦躁，焦虑缠结愠怒，Dean拉开窗户，坐在沙发上的Sam立刻就起身了。Dean把手里的杯子扔了出去，玻璃砸在一小块裸露的水泥地面上，碎了，发出清脆声响。不出两秒就有人来了，举着枪，耳朵里塞着耳机。Dean半倚着窗户，笑眯眯望着楼下的两人，用毫无歉意的语气说了一句“抱歉”。  
一旁的Sam这才终于明白今天的Dean与昨天的没有任何区别的原因。  
因为他在Dean拉开窗户时站了起来。


	37. Chapter 37

36

其后的一周里还算风平浪静，Dean似乎已经完全接受自己正在被软禁的事实。Michael为他准备了不少娱乐，除了高尔夫球场、泳池和桌球室之外，杂志、碟片和酒是从来不缺的，他要什么，不出几小时就会有人送过来。  
身体状况在闲适的生活中恢复得很快，前一天去了医院，纱布拆了，做了CT检查，医生说恢复得不错。  
总之，很惬意。  
包括夜晚。  
Sam没能为他找来男妓，于是自己尽心尽职。其实一周的时间不算长，Dean却发现自己居然渐渐开始习惯做爱之后抱着Sam的腰入睡。这是个危险的信号，他心知肚明。  
“你去一趟敦士街的夜蓝夜总会，把我的所有东西都拿过来。”高潮过后的Dean仰面躺在床上缓了好一会儿这才开口说道，慢慢悠悠从床上爬起来给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“现在？所有东西？”身上的灼人热度还未褪去，Sam喘息着坐起来，不明就里地看向Dean，迟疑地重复道。  
“现在。”Dean啜一口威士忌，又倾身过来和Sam接吻，手掌贴在他汗湿的皮肤上游走，从肩膀滑到胸膛，指尖掐住乳头轻轻拉扯，又慢慢探向他结实的腹部，穿过凌乱的毛丛握住疲软的阴茎，“或者等我再给你口交一次之后再去。”  
酒被喂进嘴里，Sam顺从地咽下，任由Dean的手在自己身上恣意妄为。他不太确定Dean话里的真假，没急着再次发问，思索了一会儿，不料Dean果真放下杯子跪进了他的双腿之间。  
“有什么……很重要的东西吗？”他问，中间呛了一下，因为Dean含住了他的龟头。  
“也许。”Dean说得含糊——他正含着Sam的阴茎说不清话，况且他只是心血来潮，根本想不起自己还有什么东西留在那里。  
阴茎在唇舌与手指的抚弄之下慢慢地再次变硬。他们谁都没说话了，房间里只剩下此起彼伏的呼吸与微弱的水声。  
Sam想抚摸Dean的脸，又不敢，双手抓着床单，唯有腰身跟随Dean吞吐的频率挺动。从他的角度看Dean，Dean总是垂着眼，鼻尖冒出汗珠，嘴唇包裹着阴茎的样子很下流也很性感。快感在敏感的性器里涌动，Dean吸得更用力，他总能在此时看见最接近天堂的地狱。  
射在Dean嘴里时他才发现Dean也射了，一部分精液射在了床单上，另一部分留在他自己的手里。Dean舔舔嘴唇又舔舔手指，懒懒散散下床走进浴室，关门前不忘提醒他快去敦士街。  
Sam抬头看了一眼墙上的挂表，凌晨三点半，从这里到夜蓝大概需要两个小时。  
夜蓝五点打烊。  
他现在算是夜蓝名义上的老板，大概也就只剩这一点幸运了。  
浴室被永远只想到自己的人霸占，他无奈地用纸巾草草擦了擦下身，捡起扔在地上的衣服一件件穿上。布料吸收了汗水贴在皮肤上，像一张老朽无用的皮，他难受地将衣服拉了拉，穿好了鞋离开房间。  
房间外有两个保镖，二楼和一楼的楼梯口还各有两个，前院两个，后院两个，他和每个人都打过招呼，虽然这时出现杀手的可能性很低，他还是认真嘱咐他们不许懈怠。  
车开出车库，山路上没有灯。他把车开得很小心，午夜电台的声音调得很小。黑洋槐的花总散发着一股怡人的香气，他开着车忍不住深呼吸了几次，扭头回望，整座山也只有Dean的别墅到这时还亮着灯。  
其实Michael给他打过电话了，大概再过一周，如果证实Dean确实没问题，他就没必要继续被软禁在这里了。可刚刚Dean提出荒诞要求时他没提这些，他假装不知情，希望能通过自己拙劣的骗术哄得Dean暂时相信他还是愿意站在他这边的。  
根本没有必要。  
他在Dean身上投入了太多感情。  
他比谁都清楚这个，也比谁都明白自己已经无法抽身。  
至少在被召回前他会一直保持这种状态。  
像Dean在他身上施了不知名的咒。他破除不了。  
在漆黑山路上花了太多时间，Sam赶到夜蓝时已经六点了。谁也没想到代理老板会在打烊后才来，下了班的保镖们面面相觑，打着哈欠同他打招呼，他点点头不做解释，脱了外套径直走进Dean的套房。  
所有的东西。  
衣柜基本已经被清空打包送到别墅了，Dean在这边基本不看书，也就不用担心有漏掉没拿的书了。浴室里没什么，最头疼的是那一柜酒。Sam走出房间叫人拿木箱来把所有的酒都装上封好，转而又开始一个接一个地检查每个抽屉。  
大多数抽屉都是空的。  
床头柜的抽屉里有很多止疼药和安眠药，然后是一盒子弹，还有一些不知名的小东西，名片之类的。  
他让人拿纸箱过来，自己将东西分门别类整理好放进去，掏到最后一个抽屉时，他在最里面的角落里发现了一个东西。  
一根皮绳连着一个模样古怪的黄铜人像吊坠。人像头上长着角，一个角已经开始生锈了，冒着令人不适的绿色。  
Sam拎出它，双眼盯着生锈的角，愣住了。  
他的记忆里藏着一个古怪的人像，噩梦里反复出现，他在黑夜里惊醒，大哭大闹。爱生气的Bobby冲进来打开灯，他含着眼泪可怜兮兮看着眼睛瞪得大大的男人，抽噎着，不敢再哭了。Bobby会把他抱到客厅里，放一些动画片的碟片，不说话地轻轻拍他的背。他就抽抽搭搭说自己梦到了怪物，一个人长了两个角。后来Bobby说那是个护身符，拿出一张纸草草画了两笔，说这是去年圣诞前他送给他的，而他又把他送给了Dean。说到Dean时Bobby突然沉默了，又抱起他，不说话地拍他的背。经过很多年的心理治疗，他终于渐渐从当年的心理创伤中走出，长角的人再也没出现在梦里，而他也想起来，那是个护身符，他在圣诞节那天送给了Dean。  
那是最独一无二的东西，后来的这二十多年里，他从未见过与它一模一样的。  
而现在，在Dean的抽屉里，他找到了一个。  
也许只是巧合。  
而Dean的名字也是巧合。  
巧合与巧合以最巧合的方式聚合到一起。  
脑中陡然刮起了飓风，过往的片段在脑中连缀成一部无题的影片。  
Dean叫Dean。  
Dean害怕黑夜。  
Dean永远在做噩梦。  
Dean说他喜欢叫Sam的人。  
Dean说他有个妹妹，下雨天出生，听他唱歌就会哭。  
Sam在房间里嘈杂的人声中听见了自己的心跳声，宛若有人用铁锤砸着脆弱的耳膜，越来越快，越来越响，像某种预感即将撞破樊笼一跃而出。  
有人走近了，站在他身边说话，他听见了，回复了，却不知那人和自己都说了什么。梦中长着角的人曾给自己带去过何种恐惧已经忘却，而更早之前他把护身符交给Dean的画面却陡然变得清晰。孩童的记忆像一棵树，他们会自己剪掉多余而无用的枝杈，譬如那些见过一两次的人、几号在公园的泥土里挖出了蚯蚓、那些经过他们身边却不可爱的小动物……仅仅记住于他们而言最重要的东西。  
所以Sam至今还记得那个冷得人发抖的圣诞节，戴着手套的手在口袋里摸索许久终于将护身符掏了出来，他觉得它很特别。Dean的手有些凉，笑起来眉眼都舒开了，呵出一串漫长白气，迫不及待将它戴在了脖子上。  
Dean说他很喜欢它，过来用力把他抱了起来。  
后来他们都摔进了雪里，父亲急得大叫，他们却把脸埋在雪里咯咯笑个不停。  
不适感在胃里灼烧。  
他想起Dean把纸钞塞在他的裤腰里。  
想起Dean用枪顶着他的腰，跪下去脱了他的裤子。  
他想起Dean脱下衣服盖在他脸上。  
想起Dean身下那对眼睛。  
他想起自己对Dean说想操他。  
想起自己刚刚射在了Dean嘴里。  
Sam吐了，没来得及走到马桶边，吐得卫生间的地板上到处都是。秽物溅到鞋尖，他用力甩上门，抓着那根护身符蹲在酸臭不堪的卫生间里，将脸深深埋进了膝盖间。


	38. Chapter 38

37

后来他就留了一地秽物在那里，不在乎有没有人打扫，将箱子一件件搬上车，又花了两个小时回到别墅。  
Dean睡着了，四仰八叉的，没穿衣服，只在腰间搭了一条毯子。Sam先把酒扛进了房，接着是那些纸箱，他把它们整整齐齐码在靠门的墙边，没换衣服，失魂落魄地坐上沙发。  
吐过之后感觉好多了。  
两个小时也够他想明白了。  
等Dean醒了先旁敲侧击地试探，或许能问出点什么。  
木然抬眼看向睡得沉静的Dean，Sam只觉得胃里一片混乱的空虚，又疼又恶心。他想起Dean的止疼药。起身走出两步，停下，呆呆站了两秒，又坐了回去——他突然发现疼痛的并不是胃，也不是心脏或者任何真实存在的脏器。  
是他的期待与恐惧在隐隐作痛。  
他希望Dean是自己的哥哥，如此一来这么多年的等待与企盼终于能有一个结果。  
可他又不希望如此。  
他不希望让自己陷入左右矛盾的人是哥哥，不希望逼自己不得不穿上伪装的人是哥哥。  
他不希望让自己迷恋不已的人是哥哥。  
房间里弥漫着一股腐臭的气味。  
他们在那张床上、这张沙发上、旁边的桌子上以及浴室的浴缸里——他们做过很多，该做的和能做的都做过了，他们无数次接吻，无数次爱抚，他把Dean抱在怀里，高潮时相互轻咬对方的嘴唇。  
到处都是令人作呕的气味。  
到处都是。  
手伸进长裤口袋里，护身符就在里面，唯有生锈的地方触感粗糙。他感觉有两根绳子，一根勒在胸口，另一个勒住脖子，它们压迫着他该起伏耸动的地方，挤榨了所剩无几的空气，他很痛，很想吐，又感到窒息。他想Dean能快点醒来，而时间的流逝从未如此刻这般缓慢过。挂表的秒针像停了，黏在数字7上一动不动，他愤恨地盯着它，诅咒它，催促它快走，于是它又动了，慢慢悠悠转到8，而后是9……  
他还是吐了。  
第二次算是走运，吐进了马桶里。没能消化的内容物留在了敦士街，说不定到晚上才会有人打扫。现在只剩一些青青黄黄的胆汁，涌到嘴里是苦的，他吐出来，疯狂按着马桶的冲水按钮。  
到处都是那种腐烂的臭味。  
他漱口，吞下自来水，漱口水的辣留在了舌头上，痛得他暂时失去了说话的能力。  
而Dean还睡着。  
时间应该很好打发的，两局高尔夫球，泳池里的两个来回，或是两本书，但现在他只想枯坐，手要规规矩矩放在腿上，别再去碰口袋里的护身符了。人像头顶的尖角像钉子，总刺到掌心，他觉得自己应该像叼着钉子一样把它叼在嘴里。  
挂表的秒针走了一圈又一圈，Sam什么都没干，坐在沙发上静静地等。床上的Dean在几个翻身之后突然发出一声幽微的呻吟，眉头顿时皱紧，拳头死死揪着腰间的毯子，扭动身体，像挣扎。  
Sam见过这样的Dean，最近一次是在昨天。Dean从不是平静醒来的，他睁开眼睛必然伴随着挣扎与呻吟，带着惊恐的眼神与急促的呼吸，好似从梦中逃亡到现实。在过去的一周里，Sam每天都能见到这样的Dean，他每次都会俯身轻轻拍他的肩，叫他的名字，直到他醒来。  
然而今天有点瑟缩，甚至刚有动静从床上传来时他就知道Dean快醒了，肌肉条件反射地绷紧，身体自助地离开沙发，只是刚迈出一步就顿住。那两根绳子还勒着他，虚无的疼痛也纠缠着他，手在强大意志的克制之下才没有再去动口袋里的护身符。他僵在那里，看着Dean在噩梦中挣动，直到终于吞下再次涌上喉头的呕吐感，这才跨着匆忙的步伐奔向床边，弯腰将手贴上Dean的脸。  
身体喜欢他们的触碰，手指在狂喜，他记得这感觉，像他第一次对Dean说出“我想操你”时，身体的每一寸皮肤都宛若饥饿的怪物渴望被Dean的气味与皮肤触感喂饱。  
而腐臭味也愈发浓郁了。  
他开始叫Dean的名字，用着和过去的每一天相同的语气、语调和语速，催促他醒来。Dean的嘴唇翕动着，不知说着什么，也许在和梦中的某人对话。他从来听不懂他在说什么，认真听过，分辨不清模糊的音节，便也放弃了。然而今天在Dean睁开眼睛的前一秒，他很清楚地听见他叫了一声Sammy。  
贴在他脸上的那只手陡然如触电般缩回。  
Dean睁开眼睛，又习惯性地皱了皱眉，坐起身却找不到衣服。Sam坐在身旁，他想让他给自己拿衣服，抬头与他对视，不过片刻便察觉到了不对劲。  
“怎么了？”眉头没有舒开，反而皱得更紧了，语气也没有太急切，但声音很低。  
Sam突然回过神，盯着Dean的眼睛怔怔看了两秒，默不作声地起身为他拿衣服。  
“东西都给你拿过来了，堆在门口，有两箱酒和几箱杂物。”他忍着冲过去质问的冲动从衣柜里挑了一套衣服放到床上，“要开封检查一下吗？”  
“除了酒，其他的都放着别动。”Dean往身上套了一件衬衫，双眼还在狐疑地打量。Sam竭力装出若无其事的样子找出钳子撬开封箱的钉子，将酒一瓶一瓶摆进酒柜。  
Dean一整天都没碰门边的那几个纸箱，而Sam一整天都没开口问起护身符的事。原本嫌弃时间太慢的Sam在太阳渐渐西沉时又怨恨于它流逝的速度之快——天就要黑了。晚餐过后Dean就会照例拿出酒和两个杯子，他们的夜生活总是很单调，不外乎是酒吧里那些不入流的玩乐，投掷飞镖，桌球，几盘稳赢不输的扑克。而这一切的终点都会指向Dean的床。  
今天之前他是很期待那终点的，今天之前他觉得自己真的爱惨了Dean，不能说，不敢说，沾了Dean就像沾上毒品一样兴奋快活。  
而现在不了。他不期待了。他恐惧在那终点和Dean接吻，他知道自己势必还会沉沦，迫不及待亲吻Dean脖子上的蛇与肩上的刀，亲吻他的玫瑰与眼睛，舔着他背上的伤疤进入他。  
口袋里的人像变回儿时梦里的怪物。  
Dean在玩了几盘之后就扔下了扑克，看样子有点醉了，起身凑过来吻Sam，脱掉了外套。其他人知趣地知道该走了，也扔下了手里牌离开房间，贴心地关上了门。可今晚的Sam似乎心不在焉，唇舌都在退缩。他放开了Sam，一双眼睛近乎严苛地审视，过了一会儿，摇摇晃晃去开门，一把揪住门口一个保镖的领带把他扯了进来，冷冰冰对Sam说了一句“滚”。  
Sam知道Dean想做什么。  
他们刚刚还在接吻。  
视线扫过满脸紧张与抗拒的保镖，他感觉自己的心像被用力攥了一把，疼得他一阵眼花。  
“你要强奸他？”  
将保镖扔进沙发里，Dean扭头冷冷看了Sam一眼，拿起桌上的酒瓶猛灌了几口。  
“没错。”  
他把外套盖在男人脸上，低头开始解皮带。  
沙发上的男人挣扎着把脸上的衣服扯了下来，脸色不善地嘟囔着“疯子”，起身就想离开。Dean眼疾手快地从腰后掏枪对准了他的下巴，一把将他按了回去。  
Dean似乎从不在乎别人怎么看他怎么想他，他也不在乎明天自己会如何，仿佛过好此刻就是对自己最好的回馈与恩赐。  
他拉开枪的保险，在男人惊慌失措的眼神中一言不发地解开了他的皮带拉下裤链。  
Sam就在一旁看他这么做。  
他好像真的什么都不在乎。  
Sam不禁想问问Dean他的心究竟是什么做的。  
他走过去按住了Dean握枪的手，从男人头上拿开了衣服，半跪下去吻了Dean。  
他终于知道了，那股腐臭的气味来自自己。


	39. Chapter 39

38

他们做爱时Dean一直在审视他，眼神很古怪，但到后来渐渐也忘乎所以了。凌晨三四点逐渐成为Dean入睡的时间，他本不习惯与人共眠，来到这里之后也开始学着勾住Sam的腰入睡。  
Sam躺在他身边没说话，双手还有拥抱的冲动，而反胃感一直徘徊在腹中。  
他还是喜欢的，喜欢和Dean接吻，喜欢和Dean做爱。他还是想的，想用嘴唇压着Dean的耳朵说些下流话，再说些不太直白的情话，他很想Dean能抱着自己，再用舌头细数他的睫毛。  
他喜欢的，他想的，与Dean做尽所有温存之事。  
可如果Dean是哥哥该怎么办。  
他难受极了，感情泛滥，几乎在Dean身旁哭起来。  
但他还是忍住了，就像他竭力忍下冲进卫生间呕吐的冲动。  
一整夜半点睡意也没有，思绪就在“Dean是哥哥怎么办”和“也许他不是”之间左右摇摆，几个小时的光阴被虚度，他没能理出任何头绪。  
到了近十点的时候Dean才终于醒来，那时他少见地还待在床上，腰上还搭着Dean的手。他们靠得很近了，身体对于Dean在噩梦中的反应了解得一清二楚，以致在他开始挣扎时便下意识搂住了他，拇指安抚地摩挲着皮肤，呼唤名字的语气很轻很温柔，他在心里骂自己无耻，却仍无法阻止想用吻安慰Dean的冲动。  
Dean又是叫着他的名字醒来的。  
他睁眼前叫了一声Sammy。  
Sam想问Dean在噩梦里看到了什么，话涌到嘴边又咬牙咽下。好在Dean在起床时很冷淡，他起身摇摇晃晃走进浴室洗漱，出来时Sam故意抓着裤腿倒拎起自己的裤子，那护身符掉出来了，摔进地毯里，没有声音，但他确信Dean看见了。  
他弯腰捡起它，装出一副刚刚想起来的样子拎着皮绳朝Dean晃了晃，问他这是什么。  
“在你抽屉里找到的，箱子都封好了，我只能自己带回来，昨天忘记还给你了。”他走近Dean，伸手递过去，默默告诫自己千万不能表现得太在意。  
Dean看起来很困惑。他接过护身符，放在掌心里翻来覆去看了一会儿，随手放在了床头柜上。  
“小时候随身戴的东西。”他说，语气滞涩，Sam从中嗅出一丝不同寻常。他不动声色地打开衣柜为Dean挑好衣服，又贴心地帮他穿上，装作不经意的样子嘟囔着那东西很特别。  
“不知哪里来的，一直戴在身上，后来看着莫名不舒服，就拿下来了。”  
Dean边说边观察Sam。青年与昨晚焦虑的样子又迥然不同了，还是一贯的他，看起来很温顺很贴心。他昨晚猜测是Sam终于装不下去了，接吻时躲避得很明显，那一刻他居然很伤心，又讶异于自己竟会那么伤心。其实早就猜到了，Sam做的一切都是示好，装得尽心尽力，他本想一边试探一边等他装不下去再奚落他一番，然而昨晚直面时却只剩纯然的难过。  
所以他恼羞成怒。  
这可真是矛盾愚蠢得可笑。  
闲时的生活最不缺的是时间，玩乐久了也觉得无聊。Dean躺在后院的沙滩椅上问能不能叫一群脱衣舞男来这里开派对，Sam认认真真回答说不行，他从马提尼里拈出那颗橄榄砸向Sam。  
“那你跳给我看。”  
Sam就脱下了外套。  
里头穿着一副枪套，枪插在肋下。  
Dean感觉无趣极了，叫人拿了一副扑克来，说要玩脱衣扑克。他叫来Sam，说既然上面穿着枪套，就不用再脱了，可以只脱下面的，鞋袜都算。也不等Sam开口他就径自发好了牌。  
第一盘Dean赢了，Sam脱了一只鞋。Dean大叫为什么只脱一只，Sam将牌收起洗好，慢吞吞说也没有规定必须脱一双。  
你来我往了几盘，Dean脱光了衣服鞋袜，接下来一盘居然又输了。Sam没让他再脱了，只是随口问起了护身符的事。Dean看了他一眼，信口问他为什么对那个东西如此感兴趣。  
“你很小心地收在抽屉里，可能是很重要的东西。Charlie送的？还是父母送的？”  
护身符被很随意地放在抽屉里，上面盖满了无关紧要的东西。Sam撒了谎，因为他笃定Dean根本不记得自己是怎么收藏护身符的。  
Dean摇头，一边看牌一边说道：“不知道，想不起来，但不是Charlie送的……我没跟你说过吗，我小时候受伤快死了，被养父捡了回去。别人不是都叫我疯子吗？我脑子是有点问题，小时候的事想不起来了。”Sam闻言，突然停下发牌的手，抬头看他，凝视许久，这才很轻地说了一句“我觉得你不是”。  
Dean一愣。旋即扬了扬眉。  
他说小时候很不喜欢那东西——他说原本应该是喜欢的，因为他还隐约记得刚刚得到它时他还对馈赠的人说过自己很喜欢它——看着它总是很难过，又不知为什么。放进抽屉里，又忍不住拿出来戴，戴着总能看见，总是很难过。后来狠下心想扔掉，可最后还是从垃圾桶里又翻了出来，他生气地把它洗了一遍又一遍，戴在脖子上，又取下，最后塞进抽屉里再也没动过。  
“我总以为自己已经忘记了，但每次换地方还是会带上它。”  
Dean说着说着皱起眉头，像是又被那护身符勾起了难过的情绪，眉头拧得像两股结实的绳，眼中藏着万般复杂的情绪，一张嘴抿得紧紧的，正竭力压抑着翻涌的感情。  
只是觉得难过，甚至说不出原因。  
咬咬牙关，Dean扔下手里的牌，扭头背过Sam的视线，过了很久，这才重新拿起牌，只是脸上的表情变得冰冷异常。  
而Sam几乎已经能确定了。  
Dean从没提过原来他是被收养的。也从未提过他儿时曾受过严重的伤。他还记得刚得到护身符时自己说过的话，甚至知道它对自己很重要，会因为它难过，可记忆的缺失让他无从解释自己会变得如此的原因。  
他还知道Dean恐惧厌恶黑暗，跟二十年前的他一样。  
还知道Dean每晚一定会做噩梦，就跟二十年前的他一样。  
他知道自己惧怕黑暗的原因，知道出现在噩梦中的是什么，而Dean还不知道。  
他后来再也不怕了，后来不会做噩梦了，可Dean仍被它们纠缠，连原因都想不起。  
他看着Dean那张冰冷的脸，像忽然获得了某种不可思议的神力，因为他居然能看透Dean藏在那张皮下的愤郁难过与失望。  
心陡然揪痛起来，宛若被扔进水里，皱成一团。想起Dean刚刚说的那些，想起Dean说他总是感到难过，想起他狠心扔掉护身符却又找回，Sam只觉得每一根肋骨都在痛，痛得几乎握不住手里这把牌。他想起四岁的自己大哭大叫着要爸爸和哥哥，想起六岁的自己还坚持纠正Bobby有关Dean已经死了的说法，想起自己十岁之后的每一次辩论和争吵每一场惨烈的架，二十年对任何人来说都不短暂，他像做了二十二年空白的梦，而今终于醒来。  
他想抱住Dean，大哭，大笑，想说我找到你了，想带Dean去见Bobby。  
他想做的有很多，恨不能用眨眼的转瞬填补过去这么多年的空缺。  
可他只是坐在那里一言不发。  
Dean想不起自己有个弟弟。  
Dean还在怀疑他。  
就算告诉Dean他们是兄弟，Dean也不会信的。  
Sam攥紧了手里的牌。  
他看着Dean，看他微皱的眉也近乎空洞的双眼，看他抿紧的嘴唇与近乎凝滞的喉结，想伸出手去，想碰在他手背上，想揽在他肩上贴在他脸上。  
他想吻在Dean的额角与眼窝，吻在他的鼻尖和嘴唇，吻在他的脖子与心口。  
他想如此安慰爱慕之人。  
惶恐与呕吐的预感消失，唯有腐臭的气味越发浓郁。


	40. Chapter 40

39

Sam开始竭尽所能地躲避Dean的触碰……以及自己想触碰Dean的欲望。Dean平时是不会碰他的，很长时间连正眼都不给他，可他总有种古怪的错觉，好似Dean无时无刻不在关注着他。他将这种自我意识过剩归咎于对Dean新身份的认同，Dean是他哥哥，Dean从小就喜欢带着他，从院子到公园，年龄相差四岁的两个孩子总是黏在一起，他那时走路还不稳当，很自然地，Dean总会把过多的注意力放在他身上。  
四岁前的事他记得不清楚了，很多他甚至根本不相信它们发生过——要不是Bobby和Ellen提起——后来他也花费了许多时间回忆，基本都是徒劳。可在发现护身符的那一瞬，在Dean说出他与护身符的那些事之后，奇迹就这么发生了，那些他以为早已遗失的记忆回来了，他记得很多个与Dean共度的周末，具体做过什么想不起，可他记得自己的笑声与Dean的笑脸。  
他想起被绑架的那些日子里，他和Dean都被封住了嘴捆住手脚，Dean那么努力地贴近他，用额头蹭他的头顶，一边哭一边用下巴将他的头拨进自己怀里。  
那几乎是他最后感受到的Dean的温暖。  
Dean是很重要的人，所以他不相信任何一则有关Dean已死的传言——他不相信新闻，不相信警察，不相信所有去搜救的人，他把他们的结论都打成“传言”，固执地相信Dean没有死，他只是……他可能成为别人家的一员，也有凡俗稳定的生活，也迫切地想找到弟弟。  
他只是没想到此生再见Dean却是在监狱里。那时的Dean很年轻，一张脸英俊得近乎靡艳，在监狱那种散发着腐臭与骚味的危险丛林，不啻为散发着浓郁肉香的猎物。可出乎意料的是，Dean才是最恶的捕猎者，过分美丽的外表不过是他绝佳的伪装而已。  
他只是没想到——他会被Dean的伪装骗过，他没想到自己会为Dean着迷，怀疑过，却在听过他的故事后悄悄放任了自己。  
而Dean，现在再去想想Dean单纯喜欢“Sam”的怪癖，Sam感到满心悲怆。Dean说不上自己来自哪里，不知道父母是谁，不知道为什么会受伤，却还记得当初和他一起被绑架的弟弟的名字。  
“再怎么看我也不会输给你的。”Dean拿着球杆走到球桌的另一边，弯腰仔细计算着球路。  
他的话让发愣的Sam突然回神，这才察觉自己的视线竟一直黏在Dean身上。生怕被他看穿，Sam急忙将视线移向球桌，发现桌面上只剩最后两个球了。  
门外的保镖换了人，也许是被前几天的事吓住，又或许是不肯再对面脾气古怪性癖也古怪的Dean，那个险些被Dean强奸的家伙再也没出现在这别墅里，多半是换到守后院了。想起那天他看Dean的眼神，紧张中含着一丝嫌恶，Sam不禁怒火中烧，像他因此蒙受了莫大的侮辱。  
球杆撞击母球，角度有些偏了，球仍在桌上滚动，撞到桌缘，被弹开，能不能进洞还莫可知，Dean已经早早发出懊丧的嘟囔。  
他有些困了。  
这可不妙。  
现在正是午后四点，算得上最精神奕奕的时间。只不过近来几天睡不好，一整天都没精神。要说责任，可能Sam要担负大半。只是要Sam负责这个行为本身就很可疑可笑了，Dean不会放任自己那么做的。  
尽职的伪装撑不过一周，他打算在养成坏习惯之前就让令他忍不住沉溺的Sam远离，没想到他才刚动手，Sam已经装不下去了。这原本是好事，可这两天Sam的刻意躲避却让他烦躁不已，酒喝得更凶了，天一黑就赶人，Sam总是装得踟蹰的样子，可最后还是走了。  
这不是正好么？  
可脾气越来越坏。  
新来的那个年轻保镖是个漂亮的家伙，揪着衣领引进房间，用领带绑住了嘴。可解开皮带后感觉烦躁极了，坐在地毯上闷闷喝完半瓶酒，还是气急败坏地把人赶了出去。  
他只是喜欢Sam，谁都可以，没有说非谁不可的。  
每次都折腾到天亮才有了稀薄睡意，也不睡也不觉得累。昨天早晨他大概是倒在地毯上睡着了，醒来却躺在床上，汗淋淋的睡衣也被换下了。开门问保镖，说是Sam来过，接了电话又走了。  
再这么被软禁下去，他可能会疯。  
再这么被软禁下去，连Cain都不会要他了。  
他对自己和将自己抚养长大的Cain之间的关系理得很清，谈不上亲情，恩情倒是有的，他现在的所为更像是换一笔债，这笔债何时偿清不是他说了算，得听Cain的。  
也许会有偿清的一天，那就该是和Cain分道扬镳的时候。但他不确定那时的Cain会不会放过他，运气好他逃过了，可这一生也只能这么继续烂下去。  
他对将来从不报任何期望。  
眼下才是最重要的。  
握着球杆坐到沙发上，Sam已经站到了球桌旁。Dean倒了一杯酒，刚放下酒瓶就接到来自Michael打来的电话，说Sam这家伙完全不懂经营，还是把生意都交给他最放心。Dean听明白了Michael话里的意思，慢悠悠说如果要重新签合同的话，不用加薪了，给他报销养五个情夫的开支就好。Michael大笑着挂断了电话。  
两小时后过来运东西的车就开到了别墅外，Dean还穿着睡袍，胸前敞着，脖子上的那条蛇显得格外醒目。他恶狠狠警告那群人一定要轻拿轻放他的酒，碎一瓶他就要切一个人的蛋蛋。衣柜里的衣服被随意卷起塞进了箱子里，浴室和各个抽屉里的东西没人在意，Dean坐在床边，冷着脸拉开床头柜最下的抽屉拿出了被Sam带来的护身符。  
他放不下它。  
帮着搬东西的Sam走进房间恰好看见Dean盯着护身符发呆的样子，胸口突如其来又是一阵揪痛。  
还要再隐瞒一阵才行。等任务结束他就带走Dean。他想带Dean离开这里，回到他们出生的地方。那里不会再有人认识Dean了，不会有人知道Dean曾经是个怎样的人，他想给Dean一个新的开始，想和Dean有安安稳稳的新生活，无论Dean相不相信他的话，是不是能回忆起过去，愿不愿意承认他们是兄弟——他想和Dean一起，无论以何种名义。  
只是又多了一条不能放任自己再迷恋Dean的理由。  
而他并没有能管束好自己的信心。  
Dean没有等东西全部清理完就率先开着车离开了别墅。他开的是自己的车，Sam坐在副驾座上。让老板开车，这当然是不行的，但Dean伸手向他讨要钥匙时，Sam没能拒绝。  
Dean不喜欢这辆车，他只喜欢自己的车。一辆黑色的1967年版雪佛兰Impala。Sam总觉得那辆车很眼熟，也是在发现护身符后才想起来曾经他们家也有过这么一辆车。父亲从二手车市场里淘回来的，保养得很好，后备厢大得足够装下当年的他和Dean。  
Dean什么都想不起来了，却又记得所有事。  
Sam眼眶发热，不敢让Dean看见，只好扭头看窗外。他在这座城市长大，却并非在这里出生。Bobby说他和Dean出生在堪萨斯，后来因为John的调职才举家搬到了这里。他实在想不起那些了，也许Dean记得，也许往后Dean还能辨认出他们曾经的房子。  
搁在腿上的双手也不敢握拳，身体不敢有任何泄露情绪的反应，他坐在Dean身边，浑身僵硬，生怕被Dean看出什么端倪。  
现在什么都不能说，他不能告诉Dean自己的身份，不能告诉Dean自己正在做的事。Dean防备心太重了，不会相信他的——可就算信了，也只事让一个人的危险变成两个人的。  
他不想再让Dean涉险。


	41. Chapter 41

40

Dean一回到敦士街便打破自己谨守的原则，走进夜蓝的第一件事不是叫财务过来报告，不是回房，更无心过问Michael口中这近半月以来的糟糕生意，而是大步走向这里最贵的套房，叫了酒，胡乱叫出几个男妓的名字让人带来，迫不及待投入了温柔乡。  
被拦在门外的Sam错愕不已，直到一个年轻英俊身材健硕的男人被端着酒的经理领进套房，这才终于反应过来Dean要做什么。惊愕夹杂着愤怒与醋意席卷而来，胸腔被某种从未体验过的酸涩疼痛占据，他喘着粗气，全身的肌肉不由得隆起，仿佛如此才能压抑下不断向四肢蔓延的痛楚。  
走出房间的经理也是满脸不解，举起手中的支票问他究竟怎么回事。  
“不对手下的人出手不是他自己定的规矩吗？”经理一边说一边低头看了看支票上的数字，待数清了后面跟了几个零，愣了愣，“不过既然出手这么阔绰，我希望他能废除这条规矩多来几次。”得意地弹弹支票一角，他随口问道，“如果你也需要的话我可以给你另一间最贵的房，现在空着，再等一会儿可能就……”  
“滚。”  
Sam在此之前从没对人说过这个词。  
稍稍有些谢顶的男人听出Sam语气不对，抬头就见他少见地阴着一张脸，一双眼睛里居然半点温度都没有。他想突然领悟到什么似的，瞪起眼睛，欲言又止。不死心地酝酿半晌，他小心翼翼建议也许自己可以进去问问Dean能不能让他也加入——  
“滚。”  
Sam从牙缝里挤出冰渣般的词汇，抬手按在密码锁的把手上，陡然闭起眼睛深呼吸了几次，这才收回手，缄默不语地站在门外。  
谢顶的男人终于知趣地走了。Sam本就只是代理老板，除了最近两天，几乎从不来过问这里的生意情况，最可笑的是又一次居然打烊了才来，大费周章地叫一群人收拾了Dean房间里的所有东西，还不知什么时候在卫生间里吐了一地。  
这么不中用的男人，原来是Dean的情夫。  
不过聪明的他懂得无论何时何地都不能表露对老板的不满，哪怕是腹诽也不行，这也是他能在这里干这么久的原因，待客的手段当然是一方面，不过小心驶得万年船这句话总不会错的。  
那讨厌的经理走远了，Sam扭头又看了看身后这扇紧闭的门，他猜不出密码，不知子弹能不能打穿。枪就在外套下面，伸手就能够到。  
手再次握住把手。  
侍应生领着客人来来往往，顾客之中有些戴着面具，有些没有，而每个路过的人都会好奇地多看Sam两眼，因为他不同寻常的身高，因为他怪异的举动，而最后，也都会因为他阴沉的眼神不得不装作若无其事地移开视线。  
这里的隔音设施非常好，只要关上了门，里面无论发生什么事外面都听不见——这也是Dean要求每个顾客必须严格遵守这里的安检制度的原因——Sam不愿想门那边正发生的事，他不愿承认自己正气得发疯、嫉妒得发疯，然而最可笑的是，他甚至没有生气和嫉妒的资格。  
Dean厌恶他，厌恶的同时又耍弄他，过去他万般不愿时Dean总是强硬地骑上他的腰，现在他屈服了，也许失去了耍弄的趣味，也许Dean厌倦了。  
这明明是最好的，明明也是他想要的，不再有接触再好不过了。他这几天的努力不就是如此吗？何况在回来的路上也想清楚了，理智是最重要的，他们是兄弟，就算Dean不知情，而他知道了，就应该让错误终止。可他现在却站在这里，他却站在这扇见鬼的门外，想象着里面的事，痛得挪不开步伐，恨不得拆掉该死的门；他却想Dean能像以前那样凑过来跪在他面前，解开他的皮带，含住他的阴茎，他想Dean像以前那样骑在他身上，把一件衣服盖在他脸上，尽情地戏弄他，做一切令他厌恶的事。  
他希望Dean只对他一个人用如此的手段，他希望放浪形骸的Dean能对他保持忠诚，希望Dean再也不要被别的Sam吸引——他希望Dean是自己一个人的，他会接纳Dean的一切，好的和坏的，所以他希望Dean只对他一个人展现自己，无论好的或坏的。  
Sam猜这就是了。  
颓然垂下手，绝望地闭上了眼。  
他猜这就是了。  
嫉妒，独占欲，以及绵延不绝的痛。  
期待，惶恐，想靠近的心。  
他爱着Dean，比自己想象中爱得更深，比自己想象中更想得到Dean的回应。所以未来的蓝图里有谎言，其实他介意的，他介意Dean如何看待他，介意Dean如何定义他们的关系，太介意了，以致隐瞒真相的原因之一还有他不敢——他不敢告诉Dean，也许回想起一切的Dean再也不会奚落、戏耍、厌恶他，却再也不会接受他妄想中的另一个身份。  
他还是必须忍耐。  
站在这里，一言不发。  
他还没有失控到忘记自己原本的任务是什么。哥哥找到了，还剩父亲之死的真相。只是这一秒痛极了，以致他甚至滋生了一丝恨意，他憎恨着当年绑架了他和Dean的人，憎恨谋杀了父亲的人——他当然一直恨着他们，可如果没有他们，他将永不会面对此时的痛苦。  
Sam那里也没去，什么也没做，只是站在那里。有人问起时他会用漠然平直的语气说Dean在里面，表现得像最尽职的保镖。临近打烊时身后的门终于开了，僵直的身体在门锁打开的那一瞬下意识耸动了一下，本以为能见到Dean，不了出来的却是几小时前被领进去的那个青年。他揉着头发打着哈欠，看起来很累了，甫一出门险些撞进Sam怀里，高大的身影笼罩下来，吓了一跳。  
“Dean呢？”熬了一整夜，Sam开口才发现声音哑得不像样。青年们下意识想关上门，他劈手握住把手，不着痕迹地挤开了他们。  
“呃……睡着了。”青年抓抓颈后，颇不自在地说道。  
Sam最后看了他们一眼，侧身穿过门与框之间的狭窄缝隙挤进房间，随手关了门。  
套房的结构与Dean那间很像，几乎是对称的，只是装潢略有不同。Sam穿过外厅，还没走进里面的房间就闻到一股浓郁的酒味，他压抑着心中的那股难受跨过门框，没走两步就看见地板上有一只用过的安全套。  
步伐猛地停下，呼吸吊在喉咙里，胸口像被什么狠狠捶了一下，疼得他忍不住佝偻起背。想移开视线，可眼珠像被什么牢牢钉在原处，他觉得那东西恶心极了，他难受极了，整颗心被愤怒包裹。那张英俊的脸浮现在脑中，而他只想将它撕烂。  
Dean伏在床上，一条毯子盖住了腰，脖子和背上全是吻痕。睡着了。  
Sam终于跨过那只安全套。这房间里没有衣柜，床边的架子上挂着两件袍子，Sam左右看了看，不出意料地又在一旁的垃圾桶里看到另外两个安全套。那种又酸又涩几乎能让血液凝滞的痛从心口蔓延到了手臂与脸颊，他感到肌肉在抽搐，却莫可奈何。  
他不知该怎么办。  
拿Dean没办法。  
青年慢慢跪倒在床边，以一种异常幼稚又异常认真的姿势让自己能平时侧过脸安眠的Dean。他看到那些吻痕了，原来不光是背后，喉结上也有，也许被毯子盖住的地方也有。Sam慢慢伸出手，碰了碰其中一个，满脸厌恶。  
他很想对Dean说“我在这里”。  
“我是你的。”  
可最终他是这样说的。  
声音很轻很轻，梦里的Dean不会听见。  
“我是你的。”  
他重复。  
声音很轻很轻。  
而Dean给出的回应只是他深沉的呼吸与他满布吻痕的身体的起起伏伏。  
Sam缩回了手。  
他走出房间，嘱咐旁人别让门关上，回到Dean的房间拿了一件睡袍出来，又折返为Dean换上，将他抱回房间。


	42. Chapter 42

41

一夜未眠的Sam依然睡意全无。他应该趁现在回公寓一趟的，换一身衣服，看看David有没有联系过他，再好好考虑要不要将他找到哥哥这件事告诉Bobby。可他最终却哪里都没去，潦草地洗漱，穿一身皱巴巴的衣服，傻子一样呆呆站在房间里，看着Dean，想移开视线，却只能那么看着他。  
刚过十点，他听见外厅传来脚步声，迎出去，正见多日不见的冷硬探员Laker西装笔挺地站在沙发一侧，手里还拿着他的证件。  
“昨晚Hoiberg法官遇刺，我想请你们去我们总部协助调查。”他说话的语气还是一贯平板冷漠毫无起伏，而眼中照例是毫不掩饰的嫌恶，“只有你在吗？你的老板呢？”  
听闻Hoiberg法官再次遭遇行刺，Sam虽然心中诧异懊丧，却掩饰得很好，面对Laker露骨的厌恶不耐，他只是回以阴沉的视线。他以眼神嘱咐Laker身后的两人别让他跟进房间，旋即转身回房。  
Dean还在熟睡，睡颜安稳，噩梦还未降临。Sam有些不忍心叫醒他，得知他们的噩梦或许同源后，他总希望Dean能再多睡一会儿，能在没有惊恐绝望的世界里多待一会儿，因为他知道夜夜噩梦的感觉，他知道在梦里被追赶被虐待的痛苦，他比Dean幸运，至少现在已经不会再有关于那时的噩梦了，二十年了，Dean却没能逃出来。  
“Dean。”  
他坐在床边轻轻叫哥哥的名字，简单的音节因为舌头的抬升而显现出一丝繁复。他重复着，让舌头反复贴在上颚，像着迷发音方式带来的快慰。手轻轻握住Dean的肩，手指轻轻地拍，根本舍不得叫醒，倒更像诱哄他继续熟睡。  
但Dean还是醒了。最开始是睫毛的颤动，眉头随之便皱了起来，眼睛睁开之前手已经条件反射地钻到了枕头之下，一阵摸索却没找到手枪带来的惊诧让他终于睁开眼睛，双手握住Sam的手腕，坐起身的同时用力将他的手臂拧到身后。  
肩与手腕传来阵阵疼痛，Sam无奈压低了背，又低声叫了叫Dean的名字，他说FBI探员就在外面，看样子又要请他们去喝咖啡了。睡眼惺忪的Dean皱着眉反应了一会儿这才终于真的清醒过来，抬眼看看周围，发现是自己的房间。  
他放开了Sam，捏着对方的下巴强迫他扭过头，默不作声地看了看，这才罢手下床走进浴室。  
“让他等着，我先泡个澡。”  
外面的探员早已等得不耐烦，冷着脸警告屡次拦下他的两人，大步走进房间，却只见Sam开着衣柜慢悠悠挑着衣服，不见Dean。  
“Dean呢？”  
“在泡澡。”Sam将挑好的衣服放到床上，抬头看了一眼挂表，“如果他没在浴缸里睡着的话，大概还要十五分钟。”他说着从酒柜里拿出一瓶酒和一个杯子，倒了一杯递给Laker。自然被毫不留情地拒绝了。他也不惊讶不生气，仰头一口气喝光，把酒放到沙发旁的小圆桌上，好整以暇地坐到沙发上，顺手拿起不知何时放在扶手的书看了起来。  
大概是跟Dean待的时间久了，Dean那套对付警察和FBI探员的手段他不知不觉也学会了，什么时候该乖乖合作，什么时候可以拖一会儿时间，甚至什么时候可以拒绝对方的要求，他都摸得一清二楚。但他此前从没做过，今天是第一次——他还以为自己永远不会这么做，毕竟他从没忘记过自己的身份。  
大概是Laker看Dean的眼神激怒了他。  
耐着性子等了五分钟，Laker烦躁地吞下脏话，走到浴室门口用力敲了敲门，一边大声报上自己的身份一边警告Dean不要耍花招。他话还没说完浴室的门突然就开了，赤裸的Dean就站在面前，他愣了一下，直到猛然意识到Dean什么都没穿，压抑已久的脏话终于没能忍住地爆发了。  
Dean心情颇好地大笑出声，见Sam拿了酒出来，也不急着穿衣服，先给自己倒了一杯酒。倒是一旁的Sam陡然紧张起来，急忙起身抓过衣服塞进他怀里，催他赶快穿好。  
“急什么，Sammy，怕他忍不住打烂我的老二？”Dean一杯酒喝得囫囵，一边穿着短裤一边抱怨。  
Sam敷衍地“嗯”了一声，手快地帮他穿好了衬衫。  
两人来到FBI大楼时间已近中午，Laker依然决定亲自问询Dean，而Sam则交给了他的同事。  
“昨晚十一点到今晨一点之间你人在哪里？和谁一起？”  
睡眠不足的Dean打了个哈欠，想起上一次Laker问出的哪些问题，他忍不住笑了笑，说道：“在我的夜总会里，就是你刚才去的那家，和……和我的员工在一起。”他说出“员工”这个词时自己都觉得滑稽好笑，笑声愈发放肆。  
Laker冷冷看着Dean，脸色变得越发阴沉。  
“你们在做什么？还有其他人吗？”  
“我们在夜总会最好的套房里做爱，如果你还需要别的证人，我手下所有人都能作证——我们在走廊上也设有监控摄像头，如果你需要的话，可以随时来调取。”  
这探员明显是讨厌同性恋的，可最不凑巧的是两次都被他撞上了自己最厌恶的事。  
Dean起初觉得有趣，漫不经心回忆着上一次的答案，本是轻松的心情陡然跌落谷底。  
养五个情夫可不是一时兴起的玩笑话，谁都知道他放浪形骸，入了夜，他根本不在乎对方是谁，能陪他耗到天亮就够了。有人肖想过他的屁股，他从不生气，这是最好的互惠关系，他也不需要再花费多余的精力去养什么情夫，毕竟身边的人越多越复杂越危险，他可不想暴露自己的真实身份。  
可现在不一样了。  
他在Sam身上投入了太多注意力，所以必须再有固定的人来转移注意力。也许养情夫也能像过去他养那些捡回来的小狗一样，只要喂饱它们，再揉揉脑袋揉揉肚子，它们就会一直很听话很可爱。  
是的，用别人来转移他的注意力。  
所以昨晚才会那么迫不及待。  
可他却发现那毫无作用——不仅如此，反倒让他愈发认清自己对Sam的那种莫名热切。对方吻过来时他闻到了香水味，和Sam的完全不同，他接吻的习惯也是，爱抚的方式、乃至喘息的频率都与Sam大相径庭。他在这样的过程里反反复复将此刻压在他身上的人与Sam比较，他甚至想把他当成Sam，却失败了。  
因为那些不同之处。  
他发现自己居然连自欺都做不到。  
那一刻的愤怒是多过诧异的。他愤怒于自己差劲的自制与近乎孩童的防备心，愤怒于自己再如何沉迷一个名字营造出的幻觉也不该幼稚地当真了——他愤怒于Sam一切的所为，像他本不该辜负他。  
年轻男人在他的脖子和锁骨上留下吻痕，吻在他的胸口和肚子，吻在他的胯骨和腿根。他被分开了腿，房间里灯光很亮，对方与Sam迥然不同的眉眼令他生厌。他翻过身，于是吻落在他的肩胛骨和背心里，手指分开臀瓣，舌头舔进穴中，他听见安全套包装被撕开的声音。  
被进入时他闭上眼睛，还想着性交和性器的话，每个人都该一样的，可闻到对方身上陌生的香水味，他又脊背发紧，手指几乎撕烂了身下的床单。  
所以最后又变成老样子，他骑在对方身上，衣服盖住了那张陌生的脸，他不许对方出声也不许对方触碰他，高潮时还恶狠狠警告他不许再用这款香水。  
昨晚的一切都惹人生厌。  
Dean在不愉快的回忆中收敛了笑意，抬眼看看坐在对面的探员，冷下嗓音慢慢地问：“还想知道什么？”


	43. Chapter 43

42

因为不在场证明充分，Laker问完常规的问题之后便无奈地放走了Dean。他在等候室里没找到Sam，刚走到电梯口就见Sam和一个头发花白的陌生男人从楼梯间一前一后走了出来。如果没看错的话，在Sam推开楼梯间的门的同时那男人似乎还拍了一下他的肩。  
两人出来之后便朝不同的方向分开，那男人迈着老人特有的带着些许摇晃的步态走向办公室，而Sam则朝他这边走来。  
Sam身上有烟味。  
Dean知道Sam几乎是不抽烟的，在这种时候和一个看起来像探员的人一起从楼梯间走出来，多多少少都有些惹人疑窦的。但他没多问，而Sam说车已经等在楼下了。  
情景似曾相识，Sam看起来很紧张。他们一同离开大楼，车还是熟悉的车，吃过一次亏了，这次Sam知道把Dean护在身后，自己先去拉开了副驾座一侧的门。在确认是熟悉的面孔后，他这才为Dean打开了后座的门。  
车直接开去了赌场。半路上Dean冷不丁问起Fred的情况，Sam顿了顿，略带歉意地答说还不清楚。  
刚恢复自由就发生了这种事，Dean可不相信这其中有什么冥冥或是巧合。十二年前的那两桩案子他知道，Cain提过，但他从没在Cain讲过去那些离奇案件时认真听过。其他人很有兴趣，他则觉得那些与自己无关。Hoiberg这个姓今天被Laker多次，他终于将这位年轻法官与当年被谋杀的法官之一联系起来，猜测着他们可能有某种血缘关系。  
这十几年来，谋杀法官的案子时有发生，不仅法官，也有两名检察官遇害，其中就有当年所谓公诉人将Dean送入监狱的一名检察官。当年的凶手都找到了，也早就被绳之以法，可几起案件之间居然没有任何关联，Benny跟他说起这些时总念着这太不正常，他喝着酒，从没发表过见解。  
可能是Michael干的，也可能不是，他如果有确切情报会告诉Cain的，他猜老头子会卖个好价钱，只可惜他没有。Michael做事很隐蔽，他当年干的那些事，Fred和Moris都不知道，反过来，如果Michael授意别人做点脏活，他也是不可能知道的。  
赌场里终于来了新的经理，精明干练，踩着高跟鞋巡视的姿态像城堡里高傲的女王。她只见过Sam却不知Dean，初见跟在Dean身后的Sam还有些困惑，还以为是大客户，涂着大红指甲油的手指撩撩落在肩上的长发，她大方地送了他一堆筹码，还亲手递了一杯酒。  
“我喜欢她。”Dean抱着筹码哈哈大笑，坐在俄罗斯转盘桌前，却只花了十分钟时间就输光了全部。  
“这样做生意会把客人都赶跑的。”他恶狠狠地说。经理又递来一杯酒，咬着嘴唇叹了一口气：“如果知道你才是这里的老板，筹码我一个都不会送。”  
“为什么？”Dean好奇。  
“赌场老板个个小气，绝不会在赌桌上花上一分钱。筹码送了也是白送。”  
“真高兴我把你送的筹码输得精光。”  
“真高兴。”漂亮女人冲Dean举杯，像为他的坏运气庆祝。  
“我猜你在这里能一直干到退休。”Dean耸耸肩，“仿佛生来就该做赌场经理。”  
经理受用地微笑起来，将Dean和Sam领进办公室，将这半个月的经营状况做了简单报告。Dean根本懒得听这些，他只想知道这段时间有没有赚钱，赚了多少，其他的一概不关心。他告诉经理以后每个月的报告只用点出他关心的部分就好了，其他都可省略。  
“你是我见过的最好的老板。”  
“很快你就不会这么想了。”Dean意有所指地说道。  
他提出要继续巡视，保镖便领着他和Sam回到赌场。淡淡的烟味不断从身边的Sam身上飘来，反复提醒着Dean，那探员拍Sam肩膀的画面在脑中盘旋不去，不协调，很古怪，不着痕迹地看了Sam一眼，他不动声色，掏出钱包让Sam去给他换些筹码过来：“我该试试老虎机。”  
待Sam离开后，他又借故甩开了保镖，故意撞在了一个正在玩老虎机的人身上，陪笑着道歉，悄悄摸走了他口袋里的手机，大步走进了卫生间。  
把自己锁进隔间里，他飞快拨下Benny的号码，接通之后也没有废话，只说要查查Sam这个人。  
“他有案底，应该很好查。我要他所有的资料，包括出生年份、父母、住址和他从小到大的主要经历。”  
他们之间的通话很快很简单，说完这些他就结束通话，删除了通话记录，将手机放进长裤口袋里，慢悠悠冲水，慢悠悠洗了手，再慢悠悠回到老虎机那里，挑了一台距离手机被偷那人比较远的机器坐下，等着满脸焦急的Sam找上门。  
后来不出所料地又输得精光，他大叫着今天运气真差，起身又巡视了几圈，接着便离开赶去了另一个赌场。Sam去开车时，他把口袋里的手机逃出来擦掉指纹扔进了垃圾桶里。  
那天晚上他没有会敦士街，而是留在了一家赌场的办公室里。  
他不太想回那里。原因也古怪得可笑：他不想见到昨晚那小子，不想再闻到他身上的香水味，更不想面对那个荒唐的自己。  
Sam提醒他说该回去时，他正站在玻璃办公室里一边喝酒一边看着赌场里的人声鼎沸。他说今晚留在这里，Sam看起来很诧异，不知在想些什么，却也没有强迫他。他一个人飞快地喝了两瓶酒，后来醉得有点厉害了，屋顶在转，地板在摇晃，他傻笑着靠着玻璃，好像有两个Sam走了过来。  
他朝其中一个伸手，却扑了个空，便又转向另一个，没想到依然什么都没碰到。头抵在玻璃上，他摇头，一边笑一边打酒嗝。一只手拉住他，他抗拒地挣扎起来，甩开它，东倒西歪地朝沙发走去，却不知怎么又折了回去，额头用力撞到了玻璃上。  
Sam见状急忙将他拉向自己，那一下看起来挺疼的，他却没忍住笑出了声。醉得不辨方向的Dean揉着额头，咕哝着谁也听不懂的话抬眼看向Sam，突然扑向他，终于如愿所偿勾到了他的脖子。  
两人的距离忽然很近了，Sam只来得及扶住摇摇晃晃的Dean，吻猝不及防，Dean的唇齿之间全都是威士忌的香味。湿漉漉的舌头顶进嘴里，Dean在最初的几秒钟里就这么瞪着眼睛盯着他，却在某个瞬间陡然闭上了眼睛，像他正万般享受。  
只是眼帘垂下而已，这动作却几乎将Sam击溃。他忍不住将Dean搂进怀里，低着头恶狠狠地吻，直到齿颊之间盈满威士忌的味道。他想到悲惨的前夜，伤心无奈，愤怒极了，痛极了，也许在门另一侧的两人也是如此饥渴地亲吻彼此。  
办公室之外偶尔还有人来往，透明的玻璃什么都挡不住，统统看得一清二楚。在接吻的间隙Sam终于回过神，搂着粘人的Dean费力地走过去放下了窗帘。  
而他不能再吻Dean了。  
他看着Dean。  
就算他如此迷人。  
青年扶着醉醺醺的Dean躺上沙发，Dean不甘心地坐起，勾住他的裤腰，引诱般有一下没一下地亲着他的肚子和腰，手指懒洋洋绕着裤链打着圈。  
快感与饥渴瞬间占据了Sam的整具身躯，他呼出凌乱的气息，弯腰拉开Dean，却又被Dean缠住，一不小心被Dean拉到沙发上。后脑撞在了靠背上，虽然沙发很软，他却还是有了半秒钟的眩晕，等回过神时，Dean已经压在了自己身上，解开了衬衫的扣子，看起来又要蒙住他的脸了。  
喝醉的Dean好似只剩纯然的本能，远离厌恶的，只做自己喜欢的。


	44. Chapter 44

43

Sam告诉自己，这不行，可双手像有了自己的意识，任性地黏在Dean腰上，帮着他脱下了衬衫。  
他想成为Dean的共犯。  
Dean俯身下来，凝视他的那双眼睛美丽极了。他发出渴切的喘息，嘴唇爬满不可言说的期待，等待着，等待Dean能落下一个甜蜜的吻。而Dean也确实如他所愿了。嘴唇胶着到一起，这一刻很美，也很丑陋，甜蜜而酸涩，他咽下嘴里毒药般苦涩的津液，又颤巍巍握着Dean的肩膀将他拉开。  
衬衫盖到脸上，只剩灰蒙蒙的影子投向视网膜。布料上属于Dean的气味钻入鼻腔，他不知餍足地深呼吸，希望被Dean捆起来，这样自己就失去了反抗与拒绝的资格，Dean便可以对他为所欲为。  
不然他还是会挣扎。  
他该为自己的虚伪立一块碑。  
吻又落了下来，隔着衬衫，熨帖地融化在他的鼻尖与嘴唇。Dean骑在他腰上，臀瓣在层层布料阻隔之下磨蹭着肚子，他感到一阵眩晕，热得内里一团糟，握住Dean双肩的手陡然扣紧，不知该将他拉近还是推远。  
为什么Dean不肯像从前那样拿枪指着他。他贪生怕死，一定不会犹豫。  
荒唐的请求翻滚在舌尖，酝酿许久，张开嘴，空气涌入口腔，他迫切地叫出Dean的名字，却在说出请求的前一秒陡然失声。  
他说不出口。不敢说。  
而Dean仿佛也感知到什么似的，在同一秒里停了下来。两人的呼吸在偌大的空间里回响许久，谁也没开口说话。也不知过了多久，视网膜上那片灰色的影子渐渐撤远，压在身上的重量陡然消失，Sam愣了愣，反应迟缓地扯下衬衫，就见Dean又开了一瓶酒，抱着酒瓶东倒西歪地走出了办公室。  
他急忙起身追了出去，又哄又骗地把人带了回来，Dean已经喝了小半瓶，边走路边打嗝。他大着舌头问是不是上了飞船，为什么所有东西都在转，左脚绊住右脚一个踉跄，要不是Sam眼疾手快捞过他的腰，现在他的脑袋上就该多一个血窟窿了。  
醉酒的男人没再吻身旁的青年了，甚至都不看他，赤裸着上身绕着办公室打转，最后一头栽进沙发里，半瓶酒喂了真皮。Sam冲过去扶起他时才发现他已经睡着了，一条胳膊泡在酒里，裤子也湿了一片。无奈地把人拉起，想先扶到办公椅上，醉汉后仰着身体数次想倒回沙发，青年愤恨地咬咬牙，一把将人抱起放到椅子上，抓起被酒弄湿的衬衫胡乱帮他擦了擦手臂，囫囵地为他套上外套，又抱着他走出了办公室。  
今晚这里是不能睡人了。  
回敦士街的路上，Dean睡在副驾座里，一开始还安安分分，只是中途忽然就开始说起了古怪的梦话，叫了很多名字，都是Sam从没听过的。Sam分神扭头看了他一眼，不知道那些名字的主人与他有什么关系，甚至是男是女都不清楚。倘若是以前，他还会多加留意调查一番，也许其中会有Michael感兴趣的，可现在他根本无暇顾及那些，就算Dean真的背叛了Michael，他也会帮着隐瞒到底——他只是想起知道，Dean与那些人之间究竟有过什么。这样的醋吃得着实可笑，但他控制不住自己的胡思乱想，甚至想把向来放浪的Dean缩在谁也找不到的地下室里。  
他根本就不想和Dean去过那种正常的兄弟生活。  
这种“不想”令他恐惧，他怕万一Dean想起来了，会万分唾弃。  
一颗心被两只手撕开，仿佛哪一边都不再属于他。  
后来那些名字渐渐变成了一个名字。  
Sammy。  
开车的人乍听时很惊讶，随之而来的是近乎过电的狂喜。他趁着红灯时踩下刹车，扭头异常欣喜地盯着Dean，很多傻气的问题涌入大脑，他自然是没问出口的，只是悄悄松开安全带压过去吻了Dean。  
只是一个吻而已。  
Dean又叫了他的名字，他傻乎乎地答应，微笑着吻他的嘴角，却听Dean呢喃着“滚出去”。  
笑意僵在唇角，傻气的弧度显得愚不可及。睡梦中的Dean厌烦地皱着眉，不断重复着那句话，双手在身侧小幅度挥动着，似乎急着把梦里那个叫Sammy的人赶出去。上一秒还滚烫热切的心这一刻就凉透了，冷得骨髓里透出剧痛，喜悦湮灭在瞳中，随之一起被湮灭的，还有光。  
他究竟做了什么才惹得Dean在梦里都想赶他走。  
可问题刚一浮现在脑中他便有了答案。  
太多了。  
是啊，太多了。  
大概也只有他一个人自我感觉良好。  
直到后面传来刺耳的喇叭声与不耐烦的催促咒骂声，Sam这才从弥漫着痛楚的沉思中回过神，慌忙系好安全带，他一脚踩下油门。  
回到敦士街，夜蓝正是生意兴旺的时候。Sam麻木地解开安全带，想把Dean抱回房，又觉得不妥，可扶着他回去，外套里面什么都没穿的样子又太不体面。伤透心的Sam自己也不知为什么还要在乎这样一个无情的醉汉，儿时的Dean分明不是这样。  
Dean要是能像小时候那样最在乎他就好了。  
Sam最终还是一把抱起了Dean。  
其实只要告诉他真相就好了。用不着想那么多后果，用不着顾及Dean，用不着顾虑所谓的安全问题——他叹息，发现自己做不到。Dean周围已是危机四伏，没必要真去做点什么帮Michael坐实他与FBI真有勾结。  
一个男人抱着另一个男人的场面自然也引起了一阵小小的骚动，尤其被抱着的那位还是这里的老板。精明狡猾的经理什么都没做，装作没看见Dean的外套一角滑下露出一小段赤裸腰身，依旧端着酒与戴着面具的客人谈笑风生。  
Sam抱着Dean回到房间，却没有放下他，而是径直走进浴室。好不容易拍醒醉得神志不清的男人，耐着性子问了好几遍想不想吐，男人没说话，扶着马桶了狠狠吐了一通。漱口的时候险些又昏睡过去，迷迷糊糊靠近青年怀里，嘴里还含着一口漱口水。Sam依稀还记得幼时Dean跟自己说过他帮自己换过尿不湿，可能现在所做的一切都在还他那时欠下的债。好不容易漱完口的Dean又睡着了，Sam为他脱了鞋换好睡袍。在躺到床上的这几分钟里，他又叫了几声Sam的名字，仍在不断呢喃冰冷无情的词句。  
而Sam，他还没有大度到听到这样的梦呓而不愤懑。如果能叫醒Dean再揍他一顿就好了，让他把那些伤人的话吞回去，向他道歉，也许还要再附上致歉的吻。  
伤神地再次叹息，他咬着颊肉起身，看看挂表，决定今晚先回去。门外站着两个保镖，他对年轻的那个印象很深，也许是因为他是新来的，也许因为他长得英俊。  
离开时仍不时有人偷偷看他，他没有理会，经理过来同他打招呼，他亦是沉默。  
上了车，插好钥匙，拉过安全带时却突然发起愣。  
他应该回去的，今天迫不得已在楼梯间与David碰头，谈话很简短，只说Dean没有嫌疑，而Fred还在软禁中，唯一有嫌疑的只剩Moris。可David总觉得蹊跷，Sam并不相信直觉，可他们现在谁也拿不出证据。  
应该回去的。  
他拔出车钥匙，开门下车，小跑着回到夜蓝。  
他有些不放心。  
推开门，快步穿过装潢得富丽堂皇的大堂，他看见经理挑起一边眉毛的怪异表情，没有理会，脚下的步伐越来越急切。守在套房门口的两个保镖不知所踪，他心中一凛，猛地推开门。套房里安静得不同寻常，连呼吸声都听不见。卧室里那张偌大的床上空空如也，他的心猛地揪了起来，冲进浴室，只见本该守在门口的一个保镖被人打晕，正倒在地板上不省人事。  
大脑里一片空白，身体自发地朝门外冲去，抓住一个经过此处的侍应生恶狠狠质问有没有见到Dean。侍者被吓得白了脸，忙不迭摇头，他低咒着扔开对方，又抓住另一人，如此，终于在第四人那里问出那年轻英俊的保镖扶着Dean朝后门走去。  
应该带上人的。  
他想。  
却只是让侍应生转告经理叫所有保镖去后门。  
他一个人先冲了过去。  
唯一该庆幸的是，这俱乐部该死的大，走廊七弯八绕，拖着一个醉汉要花很长的时间才能走出去。  
心跳从没这么快过，奔跑中的身体也能感受到高度紧张带来的震颤。他听见自己的喘息与牙齿打颤的声音，皮鞋踏过大理石地面发出冰冷的踢踏声，他催促自己，应该再快一些，再快一些。  
终于，他看见前面有两个穿着黑色西装的男人一左一右架着貌似晕过去的Dean朝后面赶去。他没多想，掏出了枪。  
第一声枪响惊动了不在房间里的所有人，他听见惊呼和惊叫声，没在意，只看见Dean右边的男人应声倒下。脚下的步伐更快了，凌乱得像他也醉了，但脑子此时却清醒了，握枪的手移向左边，那英俊的青年因为重心失衡踉跄了一下，但很快他就稳住了，甚至来不及等到转身，亮了枪，顶住了Dean的背，随后才拉着Dean转过来，红着眼瞪向Sam。  
而Sam没有停下脚步，甚至没有迟疑，不仅如此，他开了第二枪。  
他是当年全校反应速度最快、射击成绩最好的学生。  
胸前中弹的青年不可思议地瞪起眼睛，不敢置信Sam居然会罔顾威胁径自开枪。他愤恨地咬牙，强撑着身体，正要朝Dean的后背开枪，迎面又飞来一颗子弹打穿右臂，枪从陡然失去力气的手中脱落。  
两具身体轰然倒地。  
Sam终于放慢了脚步，走过去，弯腰将Dean从受伤的青年身上拉了起来。  
随后又起了两声枪响。  
他没听错，是两声，几乎叠在一起。  
剧痛打穿皮肉，树根般在肢体中快速蔓延，旋转着陷入盘亘于腹中的肠子里，绞肉机一般像要把每一段肠子都绞成血肉模糊的碎屑。原本有力的手突然失去力气，连Dean的一双手臂都拉不动了，他反应迟缓地愣了愣，试着弯腰想抱起Dean，可刚俯下身，身体便像失去牵引的偶人般重重摔到了地上。


	45. Chapter 45

44

好像有人在哭。  
是两个孩子。  
而后是大笑声，夹杂着“他尿了”之类的粗鄙言语。  
他在床上翻身，皱着眉蜷缩起身体，头一会儿埋进枕头里，一会儿又扭向有光的那面。  
男孩叫他的名字，哭得撕心裂肺。但很快那哭声便止住了，像有人往男孩嘴里塞进了一条肮脏的臭袜子。  
他在哪里。  
感觉糟透了。  
他想离开，那些手却按着他，揪着他的头发逼他看进黑暗里，逼他聆听不绝于耳的哭声与喊叫。他咆哮着是谁在哪里，大吼着让哭泣的男孩闭嘴，他又急又痛，心烦意乱，虚幻的形体在无垠的黑暗中瑟瑟发抖。  
最后是一声漫长的惨叫，他感觉有什么钻进了头颅，搅碎大脑，蠕虫般顺着脊椎滑进肚里，掘穿了每块内脏。  
他惊醒在了光里。吸入的空气含在鼻腔里，撑开的胸腔凝滞，幻觉中的痛残留在脑中，太阳穴旁突突跳跃不停，他俯身干呕了几下，脸色惨淡地下床走进浴室。  
似乎有些不对劲。  
草草洗了澡走出浴室，却不见有人给自己拿衣服过来。披了睡袍走出套房，保镖像换了人。他们见他醒了，每个人脸上都神色诡谲，欲言又止。  
“我饿了。”他说。保镖忙不迭说打电话让厨师过来，似乎不记得好打发的老板午餐基本只吃外卖的快餐。  
Dean停下系着腰带的手，抬眼狐疑地盯着神色紧张的男人，沉下嗓音问道：“Sam呢？”  
保镖们对视一眼。  
他果然什么都不记得。  
昨晚企图绑架Dean的两人还关在地下室。年轻的那个中了两枪，血流了一地，他们绑了一个兽医过来给他潦草地止血包扎，算是保住了性命。另一个被打穿了脊椎，拼着最后一点力气回敬了Sam一枪，于此同时又中了一枪，正中心脏，就没那么走运了。  
Dean被人抬回房间，没受伤是万幸。Sam则被送去了医院，听说子弹取出来了，但还在ICU病房里昏迷不醒，至今生死未卜。  
只听保镖说到Sam中了枪，Dean立刻折回房间换了衣服抓起钥匙冲向车库。保镖们见状急忙跟了过去，生怕老板又会出意外。  
昨晚的事，帮派里所有人都知道了，经理安抚好了客人，确保无人报警；年轻的正在地下室忙着拷问，几个年长的知晓Dean没事，又听说他是喝醉了酒才被人趁虚而入，冷笑了几声没表态，只叫经理记得洗干净地板。  
赶到医院时Sam还没醒，Dean逼问医生Sam到底会不会有事，医生说得心平气和，只要今天之内醒来就不会有事。这模棱两可的答案听得Dean竖起了眉毛，在病房外踱了两圈，他坐到大厅里的长椅上，只让保镖给自己买一杯咖啡过来。  
等待的时间格外漫长，他不记得自己喝了多少杯咖啡，看多少病人急匆匆地从面前走过，又有多少人被抬下救护车推着进了急救室。来来往往的脚步让焦灼的心无从安宁，他逃出了医院，在街角的便利店里买了一包烟，站在垃圾桶旁狠狠抽了三五根这才又端着一杯刚买的热咖啡慢慢走回医院。  
起初，阳光是照不进医院的，等护士来告知他说Sam醒了时，橘红色的夕阳已经能将大门的轮廓拖曳得老长。原本已趋于木然的感官于这一秒悉数复苏，他腾然起身，看向中年护士的眼神火燎般急迫。  
醒来的Sam还有些虚弱，伤在背后，只能趴在床上。麻醉的效力早在几小时前就消退了，背后疼得厉害，他流着冷汗伏在床单上不住喘气，听见开门的声音，以为是护士，低声要求用杜冷丁，却听一个男人的声音说道：“只有咖啡。”  
是Dean。  
Sam不可思议地猛然扭头回望，不小心牵动背后的肌肉，又是一阵疼痛袭来，他能感受到脸颊的肌肉抽动，便咬咬牙，不再多说话。  
“我不信你，你就扑过来给我挡子弹？”Dean拉过椅子坐到床边，嘴里虽然看着玩笑，脸上却看不出一丝笑意。看着Sam汗湿的苍白脸庞，他用力咬了一下嘴唇，按下电铃叫来了护士，“杜冷丁。”  
注射过后，药效来得很快，磨人的疼痛渐渐散去。Sam慢慢放松下来，显得很平和，却依然只能伏在床上。他将头枕在手臂上，就这么看着Dean，样子很孩子气。  
“不是挡子弹。有人在我背后开了一枪。”他解释，表情很正经，语气还有些虚弱，“他们想绑架你。我居然没发现。我应该留下来的。”他喃喃说着，看起来很自责。  
他现在并没有用那种小弃犬一样的眼神看Dean，反而是他这个年纪的男人该有的认真表情，古怪的是，Dean内心里依然无可逃避地滋生了一丝揪痛——Sam说着那些兑现不了的承诺时他气极了，而现在用行动证明了自己所言不虚，他又不舍，甚至比当初感觉被骗时更加愤怒。  
Sam的病号服穿得简单，一件罩衣背后有几对带子系着，Dean掀开衣服看看伤口，看样子离脊椎很近，运气差一点可能就要瘫痪了。  
滚沸的怒意烧得脑仁发痛，满脑子只剩要拽烂那家伙的肠子的暴戾想法，他没意识到自己此时的表情多么可怕，直到听见Sam再次出声道歉。  
Sam说是他疏忽了。  
“好了，闭嘴吧。”Dean硬邦邦地打断，低头却看见Sam又用那种幼犬般无辜的眼神看着他。  
他叹了一口气。  
“我不会放过他们的。”  
他嘟囔，语气软化了不少。  
“这是我的工作。”  
Sam很想伸手抚平Dean眉心的皲痕。他不喜欢这样的Dean，因为记忆中的哥哥不是这样的。那时的Dean很爱笑，很勇敢，永远都牵着他的手，鼓励他跨过他觉得跨不过的裂缝，八岁的Dean是他心里的小英雄。所以他不喜欢这样的Dean。  
但他也不会拒绝。Dean最终长成了另一个人，也爱笑，也勇敢，鸣枪救狗的行为很幼稚，却被血与火缠身——可这就是现在的Dean，也许再也回不去了，他要去接受，他想接受全部的Dean，想爱全部的Dean。  
“我还以为你是想证明什么。”Dean想开玩笑，然而事实却成为了出口伤人。他没有笑了，Sam也没有，病床上的青年显得虚弱而忧郁，看他时很真诚，却在听见这句话之后便错愕地垂下了眼睛。  
他搞砸了。  
Dean在心里咒骂自己。  
他从来不习惯温情脉脉的那一套。男人之间也不需要安慰。然而Sam的表情让他难过。  
他又坐了回去，沉默了一会儿，最后只是干巴巴挤出一句“睡吧”。


	46. Chapter 46

45

Sam是被疼醒的。呻吟着睁开眼睛，病房里的灯都灭了，幽微月光穿透玻璃在洁净地面投下切割得整整齐齐的方块。长时间被压迫的手臂已经麻痹了，阻隔不畅的血液在缓慢涌动的过程里生出咬噬皮肉的虫。他喘息着，想翻身，不想身边响起一个声音叫他别乱动。  
第一反应还是拖着麻痹的手伸进枕头下，想当然那里也是不会有枪的。待大脑分辨出那声音的主人时，他难忍压抑地猛吸了一口气，扭头看向依旧坐在床边的Dean——他们正陷在Dean最厌恶最惧怕的黑暗之中。  
首先想到的永远是漆黑的柜子，Sam在惯性的恐惧中压住了微微颤抖的手，慢慢摸索着想开灯，一旁的Dean却快他一步地按下开关。  
“怎么没开灯？”  
他担忧地看着Dean，仿佛此时受伤的不是他而是Dean。他担心这样的黑暗又会唤起Dean心中的恐惧，心中有些慌了，视线胶着在Dean脸上，生怕他会在黑暗中情绪崩溃。  
Dean没说话。有了光线之后，压在心头的那份惊恐终于散去些许，原本如临大敌的严峻神色也稍稍有了松动。他克制地没有在这样的黑夜里喝酒，门外的保镖们都很焦急，不时悄悄开门探进半个脑袋张望，想问他什么时候，又不敢，他就坐在床边，什么也没干，心中还是想念着酒的，却没叫人去买。  
从投入室内的阳光一点点感受黑夜的来临是最焦灼的过程，当最后一缕光彻底被收束，他不安地站了起来，幽灵般在病房里走了两圈，想开灯，又担心会影响到Sam，站到窗边，远眺着另一条街上闪烁的霓虹灯，并未感受到任何安慰，只觉得这样的自己莫名其妙。  
却没有离开。  
他如临大敌地在黑暗之中正襟危坐，忍受着针刺般的虚无疼痛扎在大脑与颈后。仿若有蜘蛛攀在自己背上，伸着长长的八条腿一步一步向上攀爬。他担心它会伸出与众不同的口器，扎进头颅与脖子交汇的地方，缓慢而享受地汲取他盈满焦虑与恐慌的脑髓。  
而他想留在这里，留在黑暗里，有Sam的地方。  
Sam受伤了。  
他甚至不在意Sam是不是为他而受伤的。  
只是想待在这里。  
已经很明显了。  
Dean知道。  
那些莫名的关注与关照，那些期待、失望、愤怒与怨恨，那些内心里有关这个Sam是否能称作“唯一”的正反辩论，还有那些他想拉近又想推远的拉锯踟蹰……一切昭然若揭，原因他心知肚明。  
从能分辨出欲望和爱情的区别那天起，他就毫无节制地放纵着自己的欲望，却把感情藏得很深很深。爱意味着信任，他能承担很多，唯独无法相信别人。这摧毁了他能获得爱情的一切机会。而他从不在乎。  
他与无数个Sam交往，他喜欢他们，就像其他人会喜欢自己的车、自己的房子或是窗台上的一株盆栽那样。他愿意为他们做很多事，表现得像深情的情圣，然而那些讨好里不存在信任和一丁点的爱意。  
他并不爱他们。好聚好散，像生意往来。  
然后他终于遇到了这样的Sam，没有任何与众不同，却与众不同。  
Sam吸引着他，超越一切常理地吸引，而他被吸引了。他莫名地救过Sam，因为看见他被几个人堵进了角落就跟了过去，结果脊椎被捅伤，一到下雨下雪天，旧伤复发，浑身的神经都跟着痛。后来一次是外出被一个疯子盯上，对方举起的不是枪而是斧头，他把Sam拉到身后，自己用肩扛了一下，左臂在剧痛过后瞬间失去了知觉，那时真以为自己从此就剩一条胳膊。  
救人在他身上并不少见，他不是什么义薄云天的英雄，只是潜意识里总有个声音在催促他那么做。他觉得自己可以承受，就做了，回报自然是要的，但在那些容不得思考的瞬间他从不会想这些。  
可只有Sam，他是真真切切出于某种不舍与古怪的保护欲才扑过去救他的。他不想Sam受到伤害。  
这诡异的心态他没对任何人提起。  
不说就不是事实，不是事实就不会发生。  
Dean从不认为自己是像鸵鸟那种高高撅起屁股却把头埋进沙子逃避现实的人，可在对待Sam的问题上，他就是。他在逃避，因为Sam不值得信任，不愿承认自己爱上了一个无法信任的人。  
他不肯承认自己爱上Sam了。  
他摧毁了得到爱情的所有机会，可爱情还是不请自来。  
他觉得这滑稽极了。  
“Dean？”  
Sam的声音再次响起，夹杂着疼痛的喘息与毫不掩饰的忧心。他回过神，低头看病床上的青年，依然只是漠然催促他睡觉。Sam不舒服地在床上动了动，忍下呻吟让Dean回去，Dean扬眉。  
“赶我走？”  
Sam无奈地垂下眉毛，只好伏在床上不再说话。灯光虽然柔和，在黑暗的显衬之下仍觉刺目，加之伤处的疼痛，即便他闭上眼睛也无法好好安眠。可Dean在身边，他不敢关灯。  
他也不是真的想让Dean走。也许受了伤的人都会变得幼稚，他很想Dean就这么守在自己身边，看着自己，如果Dean愿意说些什么，他会很高兴，可不说也没关系。他分不清自己希望守在身边的究竟是兄长还是爱人，但不管Dean愿意承认哪个身份都会令他欣喜若狂。  
青年慢慢将手移向床边。  
他很想碰碰Dean。  
但行动付诸之前他便打住了，手掌安安分分搁在枕头旁边，手指微微蜷曲，不敢乱动。  
Dean愿意为他待在黑暗里，这至少说明Dean也没有表现出的那么厌恶他，甚至，甚至说不定还是有些信任他的。可他想要的不仅仅是这些，他想要的不止是信任，还需要更热切与更热烈的。他知道自己贪得无厌，而Dean的答案一定会让他失望心伤，于是压抑着，所有蠢蠢欲动的都该乖乖待在它们应该在的地方。  
何况，还有另一层身份横亘在他们之间。  
绝不可妄想。  
Sam认命般闭上眼睛。手指轻轻抓住了床单。  
Dean见状，犹疑了一会儿，还是关掉了灯。  
房间又陷入漆黑之中。  
Dean缩进椅子里，难受地挪了挪身体。好像有什么声音从不知名的地方传来，不像哭，也不像笑，含混不清。他听见讨饶声，这次听清楚了，是小孩的声音。他瞪起眼睛环顾四周，病房里一片死寂，只有他和Sam而已。  
只有他和Sam。  
这句话让他的心猛烈震动了一下，诡异的惊慌像蛛丝结成的网张开在各个角落之间，将他牢牢包入其中。他低头喘息，甩甩头，起身又朝窗边走去，一手攀着窗框向外眺望，但远处的灯光璀璨并不能为他驱散对身后无声黑暗的惊怖。  
他最终还是让人买了酒上来。第三瓶没喝完，软着身子趴在床边睡着了。  
他依然走在白雾里，冰凉的手触碰着身体的每一处。他走进楼梯间，不停上楼，不停转，推开老旧的门，被绑的男孩们依偎在墙角，年龄稍大些的那个带着哭腔叫着另一个男孩的名字，拼命用下巴将他的头拨进自己怀里，发着抖地用身体覆住他。  
他听见了男孩叫出的名字。  
他叫他Sammy。  
他听见男孩说别哭，说老爸一定会去救他们的。  
小男孩把脸埋进他怀里，抽噎着，不断点头。  
他看着他们，此时，又有一个男人推门而入。  
他转身，男人抬头迎上他的视线。  
猛抽着气醒来，下意识起身拔出了腰后的枪。椅子被踢开倒在了地上，声响吓到了正在给Sam量血压的护士。她缩着肩膀惊叫着从床边跳开，捂着耳朵满脸惊恐地看着Dean。  
病房的门被用力推开，外面的保镖被护士的叫声引来，冲进来时也已拔出枪对准了病房里唯一的陌生人。  
举枪的Dean似乎还有些不清醒，眼神迷蒙，像在思索着什么。Sam看了他一眼，扭头让护士别紧张，又让保镖们离开，这才轻轻叫了两声Dean的名字。  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
他问。  
近在耳畔的心跳宛若擂鼓，连缀成一片刺耳的白噪声，Dean急促喘息着，额角已经渗出冷汗。大脑一片麻木，举枪的手迟迟不肯放下，手指贴着扳机，仿佛谁再动一下他就要开枪了。  
直到他听见Sam的声音。  
阻塞听觉的白噪音在晨光之中缓慢消散，他依然在喘息，牙齿不受控制地打着颤，但僵直的手终于垂下，反应迟缓地将枪塞回了枪套里。  
“抱、抱歉。”他说，少见地结巴起来，一副失魂落魄的样子。


	47. Chapter 47

46

反常的Dean没在医院待太久，手下打了电话过来，绑匪什么都不肯说。此刻他已经从刚醒时的懵懂失态中恢复如常，避开Sam犹疑关切的眼神，淡定自若地说着马上回去。他不是什么浪漫的人，却知道买花送给早上受到惊吓的护士，Sam可怜兮兮地趴在床上，本是件很可笑的事，他却笑不出来。  
昨晚的梦也很蹊跷，两个他完全不认识的男孩，一个没见过的中年男人。他们的脸都看得很清楚，男孩们生得漂亮可爱，哭得叫人心怜，男人一张圆脸看起来有几分狡猾，他想起梦中的感觉，是惊诧与愤怒，可醒来之后却只剩恐惧了。  
他们是谁。  
Dean突然有种直觉，或许这梦与他遗失的记忆有关。  
二十二年，偏偏在这种时刻想起。  
他猜不透，可能万事万物里都藏着阴谋，窥不到的只是还未显露。  
绑架他的年轻人被打得缝好的伤口又开裂，嘴角挂着血，裤子被脱了扔到一边，屁股里也不知塞着什么。也许是因为长得英俊的缘故，凄凄惨惨的样子也叫人心怜。刚从医院回来的Dean衣服没换，在半路上抽了两支烟，带着一身混合了消毒水与烟草的气味走进地下室。见惯了血腥的他表现得坦然自若，看了看年轻人，确认他还醒着，不问是谁，不问为什么，只问对方出的价格。  
“我以为杀人最爽快，没想到居然有人想绑架我。”他沉沉笑了两声，蹲下去推起青年带着血的一条腿，好奇手下到底塞了什么东西，“估计你也不知道雇主是谁，转账就能解决的事，确实没必要弄得那么麻烦。”  
这件事就到此为止吧。  
他说着起身，懒懒打了个哈欠。  
反正也问不出什么。  
“晚上出海扔了吧。”他说得轻描淡写，仿佛只是在讨论如何处理用不上的旧家具，“记得把嘴封好。”  
与Dean相处了这么多年，在场的人都知道他的意思。封上嘴，塞进装着两块大石的麻袋里把口扎紧，一艘小艇开离港口，一个半小时后就能到抛尸的最佳地点。那时袋子里的人可能已经闷死，可能还没有，但也只是苟延残喘了。石块会带着他去见在水中苦行的上帝。  
虽然处理得很果断，可Dean心中依然压着一股无名火。一脚跨上台阶，他想想又折了回来，掏枪照着年轻人的肚子上来了一枪。闷哼声被枪声掩盖，爆裂声震得在场所有人的耳膜发痛，他在淡淡的硝烟味里收了枪，心想着这下好受多了，却又大步上前拎起痛苦呻吟的青年一拳拳揍向他的脸。  
青年满脸是血地晕了过去。  
也许撑不到晚上。  
“昨晚的血迹都处理干净了吗？有警察来过吗？”Dean不在意地甩了甩发痛的右手，接过手下递过来的手帕擦了擦手背上的血。  
“血迹已经全部清洗干净，警察没有来。”  
Dean点头。虽然他不喜欢这里的经理，但这件事处理得很好。Michael是个难以琢磨的家伙，Fred和Moris那边的情况他不清楚，但每年年终他可是要给Michael写经营报告的，虽然年年他都是雇人代笔——多数时候抓到的都是他亲爱的Charlie——可最末还是要他添两笔各个场所经理的评价。今年就为夜蓝的经理多说几句好话让他涨涨薪水吧。  
“经理还说过什么？”  
“呃……他建议先关张一周。”  
“不怕被人抢了生意？”Dean随口反问，却还是挥挥手让经理自己决定。  
他上楼简单洗漱了一番，就着一瓶威士忌吃了点东西，下午去几个赌场巡视，临近深夜又开车去了医院。  
病房里没开灯，Sam像是睡觉中途醒来，正在喝水，杯子里插着一根吸管。他叼着吸管喝水的样子逗得刚喝了些酒的Dean站在门口忍不住咬着舌尖笑了起来，丝毫没有黑帮头目派头的男人跨进漆黑空间里把手里那盒甜甜圈放在了床头柜上，从中拿出一个咬了一口，还口齿不清地问要不要喂他吃一个。  
“不用了。”Sam开了灯，却把脸埋进枕头里，瓮声瓮气地说，声音依旧有些虚弱。  
本就对Dean没抱什么期待，晚餐后护士过来打了一针杜冷丁后他就睡了。醒来时房间里仍是一片漆黑，并不在意睡了多久，只感觉有些渴，所以摸到柜子上的水杯，幸好里面还有水。  
出乎意料的是，Dean来了，虽然被取笑，可他还是欣喜若狂。藏进枕头里的是傻笑，他不敢让Dean看见，费了好一会儿工夫收敛起不合时宜的笑容之后他这才抬头去看坐在微光里的Dean。而此时Dean已经吃完三个甜甜圈， 黑暗环伺，显出几分僵硬的紧张。可他还是随手拿出盒子里的最后一个故意递到他这个伤患嘴边，盯着他的眼睛里满是促狭。  
Dean本以为Sam一定会拒绝，哪知他竟真的一口咬在甜甜圈上，巧克力酱染上嘴唇，他一边咀嚼一边伸出舌头淡漠地舔了舔唇。  
是因为杜冷丁的缘故吗？  
Dean愣了愣，捏着甜点的手指不知为何突然感觉到一丝不同寻常的灼热。他懊丧地骂了一句，正想咬第二口的Sam适时停了下来，抬眼不安地看着他。  
弃犬。  
Dean哼哼着把剩下的甜甜圈整个塞进嘴里，两颊鼓起，像一只拼命往颊囊里塞着坚果的啮齿动物。他费劲地吞下这一大口差点把自己噎坏的甜食，好似突然想起什么，又从盒子下面翻出了一本在路上刚买到的杂志。  
“屁股朝上连电视都不能看，真可怜。看看这个吧。”  
一本花花公子被放到面前，Sam借着幽微灯光盯着性感漂亮的封面女郎看了五秒钟，艰难地从牙缝里挤出一句“谢谢”。  
就像Dean真以为他看到这东西会高兴似的。  
他的反应惹得Dean又是一阵大笑，悻悻把杂志塞进枕头下，他叹息，又把脸埋进了枕头里。  
若即若离的Dean。  
现在这副快活的样子让他想起半年前，冬季的傍晚寒风刺骨，他竖起衣领捂紧了脖子，迎面撞到一个人。那人正拧着眉头满脸阴郁，却在看清他的脸之后瞪起一双好看的绿眼睛愣愣瞧了他一会儿，随即便露出他在冬季里绝属难得的笑容。  
男人叫了他的名字。  
他叫他Sammy。  
快活又亲热。  
Sam时常回想那个时刻，时常思考那个时刻里的Dean是不是真的很高兴再见到他。  
后背传来的疼痛让他忍不住闷哼出声，一只手落到肩上，轻轻捏了一下，好似安抚。盈满讶异与感慨的呼吸陡然变得很轻很轻，像浮在空中的稀薄云翳，他在床上一动也不敢动，静静感受着此刻的战栗，儿时的记忆在这一秒的感动之中水一般涌过大脑，他回忆着当年兄长怀中的温暖与上一秒手掌之下的温度，喉中滚过哽咽，却只能咬牙压抑。  
这阵情绪在内里轰轰烈烈，无数回忆与感情巨石般隆隆滚过，他像受了一场倾盆大雨，像穿过一座壮烈火场，狼狈透顶，凄惨透顶，却义无反顾。  
因为欣喜与感怀，因为失而复得。  
应该来得再盛大些。  
以填补他心上这二十二年里由悲伤、愤怒、企盼、嫉妒侵蚀出的每一道沟壑。  
“Sam？”  
这声音就在身边。  
他高兴极了。  
“疼。”他说，抬头看Dean，努力地不让自己看起来像个十五六岁还在向哥哥卖乖讨巧的狡猾弟弟，“止疼药在柜子上。”  
他看着Dean拿过药瓶往自己手里倒了两片，再将手掌凑到他唇边。  
舌头把药片卷进嘴里，嘴唇贴在了Dean的掌心。他艰难地咽下它们，慢慢又伏了下去，让Dean离开。可Dean置若罔闻。  
之后他们就再也没说过话了，听不见的时间在一切钟表之外不动声色地流淌。他把脸贴着枕头，一呼一吸之间感受着自己的心跳。疼痛渐渐远去，房间里忽然变得很亮，天花板上吊着漂亮的灯。他看见一条河从房间中央流过，惊诧于这奇迹般的景象，碰了碰Dean的胳膊，让他去看那条河。Dean回应得敷衍，他就抓起了他的手。  
“河下面是海。”  
“没错，河下面是海，海里还有美人鱼。”  
“海里没有美人鱼。”  
“噢，是我看错了。”  
他抓着Dean的手，抓得很紧很紧。  
“海里没有美人鱼。”他嘟囔，沉重的眼皮不堪重负地阖上，“我爱你，Dean。”


	48. Chapter 48

47

止疼药让床上的男人浑然不察自己究竟说出了怎样的秘密，依旧抓着Dean的手，将脸深深埋入柔软的枕头里，重复着那句话，“爱你”和“Dean”说得一样坚定。他也丝毫不知正听着这句告白的人内心炸开何种的震动与惊异，不知他心跳多快，呼吸多急促，更不知近乎狂喜的情绪海啸般将他没顶。  
床上的男人睡着了，手指扣进了他老板的指缝里。床边的男人少见地哆嗦起来，瞪起一双眼睛，像敏锐的大猫，悄悄地从对方手中抽出了自己的手。  
他不是热衷自夸的人，但曾被无数人告白说爱他却是事实。他不期待爱情，不相信他人，对甜言蜜语自然无动于衷，所谓精神乃至灵魂都是骗人的鬼话，唯有之于肉体的——快感也好恶疾也好——才是真实可信的。  
可在Sam说出那句话时他心动了，比任何时刻都要心动。一种全然陌生的喜悦于甜蜜海浪般冲刷着他的内里，好似要磨平他铁铸石就的心，再以玫瑰的汁液与蜂蜜浇灌。Sam的手指缠着他的，他感觉脑袋里晕乎乎的，仿佛真的看见一条河劈开病房，河下涌动着海洋，美人鱼坐在高高的礁石上，一边梳着长长的金发一边对月而歌。  
这一切都发生在黑暗里，格外地不真切。  
他看着已然熟睡的Sam，眼神中流露出几分不解。  
Sam说的是真话，还是在撒谎？  
那股甜蜜的浪潮没能改造他的心，他仍是多疑而谨慎的，只是血液仍能感知到那种透着芳馥的甜味罢了。  
他关上了灯，绷紧身体坐在黑暗里思考了一整夜。他不知翌日醒来时Sam会不会记得前夜说过的那些话，就算记得，他会承认吗？他对未知的厌恶不下于对黑暗的，可人就是如此，越是未知越是好奇，越是好奇越会试探。  
他对Sam并不好——因为失望和愤怒，他从不会放过任何一个折损和践踏Sam尊严的机会，看Sam不快他并不会感到愉悦，却时常依循愤怒的惯性反复进行那些称得上毫无意义的行为。  
他把Sam称作婊子，免费的，Sam不是傻子，不会听不懂他的意思。  
他也知道Sam厌恶和他做爱，几年前就是了，一边往后缩着身体一边说自己不喜欢这个。但是他喜欢强迫Sam，尤其在得知他背叛自己之后，青年压抑的表情一开始确实会带给他快慰，但那也只是一开始而已。  
这么想一想，Sam刚才那突如其来的告白就显得可疑了。  
他没有做过任何值得Sam爱上的事，他甚至敢打赌此前任何一个“Sam”从他这里得到的都比这个Sam得到的多。  
Dean陷入强烈的困惑之中，夹杂着他从不肯放下的怀疑与戒备，在即将被黑暗压得彻底窒息之前起身逃出了病房。  
他回到敦士街，夜蓝果然按照经理的意思歇业了。车在门口转了一圈掉了头，毫无征兆地驶向了另一家夜总会。  
老板突然造访，经理很殷勤地递上一支雪茄。Dean摇头，脚下的步伐很快，一边解开外套的扣子一边漫不经心地问还有没有空的套房。经理立刻点头，也知道他嗜酒，立刻让侍应生挑最好的酒送去套房。Dean脱了外套挂在手臂上，随即又解了衬衫最上的两颗扣子，在经理推开门时说带一个男妓过来。  
“要年轻的，比我高，长眼睛——最好像小狗一样。”他的要求很具体，侍应生进来得很是时候，开了酒立刻给他倒了一杯。倒是一旁的经理听着要求愣住了，细细思索了一会儿才点头让Dean稍等几分钟。  
不出十分钟，高大的年轻人被经理带了进来，深棕色的头发贴着耳朵，眉毛很浓，眼睛很大，笑起来确实有几分可爱，赤着脚，而脖子上套着一个项圈。  
有的客人热衷“骑小马”，经理为此还专门去招聘了一批有特殊嗜好的年轻男女。不过“小狗”的要求他倒是第一次遇到，心中思忖大概与小狗与小马也相去无几，便找了最符合Dean要求的青年草草套上项圈就带来了。  
“您的小狗。”经理拍拍青年的屁股催他上前，自己退了出去，那青年便听话地走过去跪到Dean脚边。  
喝着酒的Dean过了好几秒才反应过来这究竟是怎么一回事，险些被一口酒呛住。  
特殊嗜好的人见过，可惜他暂时还没有。但也懒于解释，手扣进项圈里把那青年拉向自己，低头想吻他，心中却隐隐升起一股抗拒。  
进来之前他并不知道到底想做什么。  
也许是做爱，也许只是喝酒，甚至只想单纯睡一觉。  
——他只是不想继续思考有关Sam和告白的问题，他不想被那句话蒙蔽了理智，也不想再怀疑Sam。矛盾的心情纠缠着他，而他永远只想用最简单的手段让自己暂时忘却这些。  
他吻了面前的“小狗”，让他帮着他脱掉了身上的衣服，准许了他的爱抚，被他含住了阴茎。  
而他自己只是喝酒，在快感中将阴茎往那张嘴的更深处推入。  
可奇怪的是，此时却比平时更加焦躁。他说不清心里的烦躁是怎么回事，“小狗”无疑是做得很好的，没有废话，没有多余的讨好，很卖力——而他就是感到不快。  
满脑子都是Sam抓着他的手说的那句“我爱你”。  
像此刻他做的这些都是对Sam的背叛。  
这太可笑了。  
他用手扣住了“小狗”的后脑，在龟头即将顶入他的咽喉深处时突然拽着他的头发将他用力扯开。青年后仰的身体撞到桌角，后背的疼痛让他闷哼出声。来这里的每个客人都应该事先被告知过这里的规矩，有特殊要求须提前提出，入店后不可对任何人造成身体损伤。青年站了起来，眉头拧得死死的，盯着Dean，浑身上下写满防备。  
“出去。”Dean烦闷地给自己倒了一杯酒，赶人时头都没抬。  
衣服被扔在沙发上，鞋踢到了桌子下，而袜子更是不知所踪。最可笑的是，他还硬着。  
糟透了。  
喝下杯子里最后一点酒，他走进浴室，掀开马桶盖握着阴茎自慰。  
脑子有些发晕，也许是喝了酒的缘故。他看着贴满白色瓷砖的墙，甩了甩头，却无法将Sam的影子驱逐脑海。  
Sam从没给他口交过。每次都是反过来的，他会把Sam的阴茎舔得很湿很硬，而Sam涂着润滑剂的手指则在他屁股里扩张翻搅。  
在他这放浪形骸的十多年中，Sam绝不是最擅长性爱的那个，甚至，可能连前五都排不上。然而当性欲并非触碰的第一追求时，所谓技巧的好坏并不重要。他还是喜欢和Sam接吻，喜欢Sam的爱抚，喜欢他的唇舌与手指，喜欢他喘息的频率与肌肉收缩的方式，喜欢他在操进来时冒进与克制之间微妙的平衡——然而最可笑之处也就在此了，他根本分不清冒进与克制哪个才是假的。  
想象唤起蛰伏于脑海之中对于快感的记忆，战栗逡巡过发烫的皮肤，仿佛Sam的而唇舌正紧贴颈侧试图弄出些什么惹眼的痕迹来。他将一条腿踩在马桶上，身体前倾着，手指放弃了对阴茎的抚慰，转而探向身后的穴口。  
Sam什么都不会，连扩张都要手把手才能教会。  
Dean伏在蓄水箱上，手指伸入后穴浅浅抽插，脸颊因为高涨的情欲而泛起瑰丽的红色。他不断回忆着与Sam做爱时的细节，回忆Sam如何在他的锁骨上留下吻痕，如何吸得他乳头变硬发胀，如何用阴茎撑开填满他——手指顶住前列腺的同时他用另一只手握住了阴茎快速套弄，将精液射进了马桶里。  
青春期过后再也没像现在这样想着某个人自慰到达高潮过了。  
Dean闭上眼放任了自己粗重的喘息。  
但不知餍足的身体仍渴望着Sam。


	49. Chapter 49

48

走出浴室时，只见经理又带了一个青年过来，依旧年轻高大，脖子上还是套着项圈。他虽然厌烦，却还是忍不住失笑摇头，耐心解释他不需要任何服务。  
“小狗，小马，或者别的什么，通通不需要。”他从架子上取下睡袍穿好，又要了要瓶酒，这才恹恹将人赶了出去。后来喝得烂醉靠着沙发睡着了，那两个孩子又出现在梦里，总在哭，一个模糊的男声在旁恼人地重复“你们的爸爸早就死了”。后来那稍大一些的男孩被人扛在肩上带走了，血从脑后的伤口涌出，淌过他柔软的金发滴落在地上，一根护身符从他的衣领里掉了出来。  
Dean醒来时还有些茫然，依稀有种自己躺在雪地里的错觉。宿醉过后的头痛逼得他冲进卫生间狠狠吐了一顿，刷牙时不断想着昨晚的梦。  
那个护身符。  
长着角的怪异人像。  
他不知自己为何会梦见它，咬咬牙刷，回忆着自己把它放去了哪里。然而片刻思考过后却完全想不起。他匆匆吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，漱口，洗脸，没来得及刮胡子便换了衣服匆匆离开。  
开车回到敦士街，暂时歇业的夜蓝门可罗雀，他从后门走入，步履匆忙。除了那几箱酒和两箱衣服，其他东西从别墅带回来扔在套房里就没动过。他独自拆开了所有纸箱，粗鲁地倒出所有东西，花费了一番工夫这才在一堆杂物里翻出了护身符。  
他梦见它了。梦见它从那个孩子的衣领里掉出来。  
他还梦见过那孩子管另一个男孩叫Sammy。  
这是什么怪梦？  
可他在梦中所见的一切又真得不像梦——那幢旧公寓墙上贴着菱形花纹的墙纸，有些地方破了，像是被老鼠咬出的痕迹，一面墙靠近天花板的地方长着黑色的霉斑，墙纸总是湿嗒嗒的；阳台是那种很老式的，金属焊接而成，上面摆了几盆早就枯死的盆栽；某个房间里放着一台从来不关的收音机，不间断地播报着各种令人昏昏欲睡的新闻，而每当播报到有关绑架的新闻时，整个空间里的气氛总会突然紧绷起来。  
太具体了。  
光，颜色，温度，声音，还有气味。  
不像梦，更像是——记忆。  
Dean猛地倒吸了一口气，半跪在满地杂物旁抓紧手中的护身符，惊疑地回忆着这几天的梦中所见。  
一直是那两个男孩，手脚被绑，嘴巴被封。  
也一直是那个老旧的公寓，窗外刮着风，他们冷得哭着缩成一团。  
可除此之外便什么都没有了。  
那个戴着护身符的男孩是他吗？那另一个叫Sammy的男孩是谁？  
他们为什么会被绑？房间里听收音机的人是谁？  
时光像倒回到二十多年前，他在Cain的那张破床上醒来，脑后传来的疼痛让他抽噎连连，抽着烟的Cain却从不过来安抚。Cain问他的名字，他说自己叫Dean，Cain问他全名，他说自己叫Dean。  
八岁的他什么都想不起来，追问Cain自己在哪里，问Cain自己为什么会受伤，他问Cain是不是爸爸。Cain大笑着把他拎下床带出房间，指着院子里那些小猫小狗说他和它们一样都是捡回来的，傍晚另一个蓝眼睛的男孩回来了，他说那也是捡回来的。  
全都是陌生人，而他什么都想不起来，什么都不知道。  
只是出于本能地畏惧黑夜，他在黑暗中大哭，盛怒的Cain将他扔进院子里，对猫过敏的他在满院子小猫的包围下浑身肿得不像样，险些死在了接下来的一场接连几天的高烧里。  
八岁的男孩拼命回忆，拼命地想从空空如也的脑海中翻找出什么，譬如他完整的名字，譬如父母的模样，譬如……譬如……他连自己需要想起什么都想不起。  
护身符是Cain后来才拿出来的，说是他的东西。他第一眼就觉得它很亲切，扑过去捧在手里，一边说喜欢一边挂在了脖子上。可时间久了，它反而变成某种诅咒，只要看到它他就备感难过，这应该是他熟悉的东西，然而却只会带给他无从言喻的悲伤。  
他没有过去，就像那些都被长着角的人像吞吃入腹，它把属于过去的感情留给他了，至于其他却不肯归还。  
而今他还是像当年那个八岁的男孩拼命回忆过去，抓着梦里残破的片段像抓着一根救命稻草，仿佛循着这条路，只要一直走就能回到他离开二十多年的地方。  
他拼命回忆。  
脑中却仍是一片空白。  
他知道老旧的公寓，知道两个男孩，知道冬天的风雪天有多么冷，然而它们却什么都给不了他。  
愤恨地抓起手边一样东西狠狠砸向窗户，继而又是一样，他起身大步走向沙发，抬脚踢翻了旁边的圆桌。桌上那放着不知是哪天没喝完的半瓶酒，跟着倾覆的桌子摔到地毯上，瓶子没碎，没塞好的瓶塞掉了，酒淌了一地。  
他本以为自己早就不在意了，以为回忆之于他可有可无，没有过去之人他做了二十多年，不在乎往后的二十年四十年是否还要继续。  
原来他不是不在乎，只是绝望而已。不存在希望，就应该今早断掉念头。  
然而接连几天的梦又给了新的企盼，他满怀期望，却仍只是徒劳。  
他没有过去，所以失去了安全感，失去了信任的能力，他觉得一切感情和情绪都像天空的云翳漂浮不定，而他是时间凭空而造的怪物，总有一天会凭空消失。  
额角跳跃的疼痛在一阵激动的情绪过后愈发强烈，他气喘吁吁地坐上沙发，直到将手搁上膝盖，这才发觉自己刚刚竟一直将护身符紧紧攥在手里。两只角戳破掌心，此刻摊开手才感受到一丝锐利的疼痛。  
他只有它了。  
很长时间里这个想法一直占据着他的心。  
然而它什么都不肯还给他。  
所以他摘下它，想扔了它。  
却始终放不下。  
不仅可笑，还可怜。  
Dean抓着皮绳将护身符拎到眼前，人像左右摇摆着，像催眠师催眠时用到的怀表。  
催眠。  
他突然起身再次走向那堆乱七八糟的杂物，用脚慢慢拨开，弯腰在各种纸和名片中翻找着，终于找到一个心理医生的名片。  
依稀记得这医生曾向他建议过催眠治疗，可那时的他拒绝了。他不懂催眠是怎么回事，但听说需要患者对治疗者抱有绝对的信任便拒绝了。他做不到在全然陌生的人面前放下所有戒备并进入深眠状态。  
盯着名片上的名字看了半晌，牙齿犹豫地咬住颊肉，却一不小心用力咬破。他嘶嘶吸着气，舌头反复舔着那块出血的黏膜，最终还是掏出了手机。  
他说需要催眠治疗，接电话的护士很谨慎地转给了医生。对方记性很好，几年前的事还记得，不过他觉得对方能记住多半是因为他那时险些砸了那家不大的诊所。  
“催眠治疗需要您对治疗者的绝对信任，您确定能做到吗？”  
Dean看向满地狼藉。  
掌心微末的疼痛顺着血管深埋入心。  
“是的。”


	50. Chapter 50

49

催眠治疗预约在了翌日下午。医生本建议他下个月再去，催眠之前应该留有充分时间进行自我调节与放松，以达到最好的催眠效果。但Dean拒绝了。他要求很迫切，几乎是逼着医生做下冒险决定。对方很犹豫，他说一切风险由自己承担，催眠之前他们可以签一份声明。  
上周和人约好今天去打高尔夫，梦和受伤的Sam搅得人兴趣全无，可他还是去了。对方的父亲是做金融生意的，自己在几年前开了一家小公司，一开始不赚钱，可有信托基金的他并不在乎这些。Dean知道他赌性大，赌桌上一掷千金不过家常便饭，可能也得益于此，他做生意同样大胆，公司近年来盈利颇丰。  
和那些喜好声色犬马的纨绔子弟一样，他的私生活自然也精彩得足以拍一部电影。他们偶尔会一起去喝酒或是来这里打高尔夫，Dean可不关心他的私生活如何，泛泛之交而已，他只关心对方是否还有利可图。  
只是近来他的态度举止有些反常的暧昧，Dean起初只是惊诧困惑，但渐渐也想通了，也许有的人天性如此，总想尝试曾经从未想过的事。交往的女人多了，便开始想象如果和男人上床如何，入眼又入心的人不多，可Dean并不想与这位好奇又爱玩的有钱人有任何金钱之外的瓜葛。  
整个下午Dean都心不在焉，男人提出一起吃晚餐时他毫不犹豫地一口回绝。对方一副讶异的样子有些可笑，提出开房邀请时态度倒是落落大方毫不扭捏。Dean喜欢这样直接的人，如果男人在更早一些的时候——一个月、或是两个月前邀请，他的态度必定截然相反。  
上床而已。  
他还是拒绝了。  
昨晚的那只“小狗”让他彻底领悟Sam在心中的地位，他知道自己逃不掉了——至少现在他不会愿意同任何一个Sam之外的人上床。这份忠诚连他自己都感到吃惊愚蠢，可身体是他整个人最诚实的部分。身体会抗拒。  
面对他的拒绝，男人显得很有风度，离开时还说也许下次还有机会，可走的时候却没显露出丝毫不舍。倘若不是自己身份特别，Dean觉得和对方可能会成为朋友。  
也只是空谈而已。  
上了车正要离开时，一只手敲敲车窗，示意车里的人下车。保镖们如临大敌地掏出枪，一张FBI的证件却贴在了防弹玻璃上。  
“嘿，有关Hoiberg法官的案子，我们发现了新的线索，介意去我办公室喝杯咖啡吗？”  
听那懒洋洋的嗓音，不用抬头也知道是Benny。  
“有甜甜圈吗？”  
“我可以在回去的路上买一盒。”Benny朝车里招招手，Dean合作地下车上了他的警车，让保镖们直接去FBI大楼外等他。  
“查到什么了？”  
车开出高尔夫球场上了回城的公路，Benny拿出一个文件夹扔给Dean。  
“都在里面了。我没仔细看，不过看样子是个卧底。”Benny边说边笑，“我居然都没发现。不过据说是只来这边报过到，正式上班之前就被批准去做卧底了，似乎为了重新调查十二年前的两桩悬案。要干掉他吗？把他推出去，也许能消除Michael对你的怀疑。”  
尽管内心早有准备，但听Benny这么一说，Dean的心依然倏地沉到谷底，打开文件夹之前，居然连愤怒的力气都没有了。  
都是假的，包括连他当真而为之失望的部分。  
这种感觉很奇妙。  
他应该是不平静的，大脑、心脏、各个脏器连同四肢百骸，都应该酝酿着狂风暴雨般的愤恨，他应该咬紧牙，握紧拳，应该绷紧全身的肌肉，掏出枪跳出车外赶赴医院一枪结束骗子的生命。  
可他现在还坐在这里。除了心跳有些快之外，身体并无其他异常。  
就像他根本不在乎。  
太古怪了。他在意的，在意得要命。  
从文件夹里拿出Benny打印的那些档案，Dean一开始没在意Sam出生与成年之前的经历，只注意到那次入狱也是精心准备的，目的是为了调查一个在狱中与他走得很近的犯人。Sam刚入狱时哪个派系都不接纳他，他也不肯加入他们。现在想想，像他那样浑身是刺的年轻人想潜入监狱调查一个人简直是痴人说梦。  
Dean笑起来。  
他可蠢透了。  
那只幼犬盯着的不是他而是别人，他没想过从谁身上得到回报，可也不想被人利用。  
后背那几刀挨得冤枉极了。  
他以为自己够精明了，以为自己也够懂人心了，年轻人虚情假意的小恩小惠却让他高兴极了，他猜那根本不是因为名字。  
他又草草翻了翻后面几页，基本都是Sam做卧底的经历。  
“你的同事真了不起。”他出声讽刺，语调出奇平稳，握着纸的手心却出汗了。血在静脉里涌向心脏，胸膛里此刻却一片麻木，不痛，不热，既不发紧，也不觉得重了，像那里本来就空空如也。  
“可别往我身上迁怒，Dean。”Benny半开着玩笑，继而又问了一遍，“干掉他？”  
这是最好的办法，既能解决卧底，又能消除Michael对自己的怀疑。  
可Dean居然狠不下心点头。  
他陷在谎言里出不来。  
“我来处理。”  
最叫他捉摸不透的是，让他现在如此为难的不是昨晚Sam抓着他的手迷迷糊糊说过的爱他，也不是Sam因为他受伤，或是他们那些在床上的荒唐行为，而是Sam伏在病床上对他说过的对不起。  
那么动人的谎言。  
可仔细想想，不动人的怎能成为欺瞒人心的谎？  
最好把他交给Michael，把所有权力交还到Michael手中，他要怎么处理Sam都可以。  
Dean理智地做了决定。直到此时，迟缓的痛觉这才终于苏醒，缓慢收紧他背后的每一块肌肉，沿着脊椎墨水般向四面八方延展。像又一柄刀捅进后背，顺着他笔直的骨骼向下划拉，手向两侧撕开皮肉，露出肋骨，带着刺的疼痛宛若藤蔓植物从他空空荡荡的心口蔓延出去，捂住口鼻，勒住脖颈，死死缠着四肢。  
他是真的痛，心中酸涩，茫然无措了一会儿这才后知后觉地意识到这可能就是伤心了。  
上一次如此伤心是在最后一次企图回忆无果之后，他躲着哭了很久很久，又气又恨。每个人都有自己的来处，他没有。他伤心是因为他在奢求最凡俗最不稀罕之物。  
后来再也不会如此伤心了。也许是他坚强了，也许是冷漠了，人的言语过耳不过心，他没在乎过什么，以致失去了也不可惜，更遑论伤心难过。  
Sam对他而言却是与众不同的。  
不愿承认的Dean面色铁青，胡乱将手里那些打印纸塞回文件夹，最末才草草瞥了两眼放在最上的那张。大多数青少年的经历都是相似的，区别只在于念的学校而已。Dean不关心一个卧底曾在哪所学校就读，然而一眼扫过却看到了“绑架”这个词。  
心跳顿时漏了一拍，他忍下惊异的反应耐着性子从头看起，这才知道原来Sam在幼时就失去了所有亲人，后来被父亲的同事收养。旧姓Winchester莫名熟悉，他知道并不是因为著名的Winchester猎枪，而是觉得这个姓很亲切，甚至带着一丝雨后的草腥味与弥漫整个空间的烤饼干的香味——他很清楚，纵观自己的整个记忆，从未有人给他烤过饼干，他不存在这样的记忆，可那个词却给了他如此怪异又万分自然的印象。  
联想中的气味让他感到怀念，绷紧的身体陡然放松，他甚至莫名期待着一只生着厚茧的手轻轻按在自己头顶。  
Dean。  
一个声音在叫他。是中年男人的嗓音，沉稳有力，透着一丝淡淡的温柔。  
他会钻进一个宽厚的怀里，双手搂住温暖的脖子。  
联想突兀不合时宜，Dean困惑而混乱，闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，这才继续往下看。  
Sam四岁时和比他大四岁的哥哥一起被绑架了，被解救出来后他出现了PTSD症状，经过几年的心理治疗后才痊愈。而他哥哥死在了那场事故里。  
有关他被绑架的经历资料上只有这么多。概括简短，措辞冰冷。  
Dean的心跳却忽然快得要冲破胸膛，太阳穴泛开针刺般的疼痛。  
他不知自己是怎么回事，只是依稀感觉有什么东西要破壳了。  
很重要的东西。  
“Benny，你能搞到当年Sam接受心理治疗时的病例和医生的报告吗？”  
开车的男人闻言扭头看了Dean一眼，沉默揣测了一会儿他的意图。  
“我不行，不过Charlie应该可以。”他掏出手机递给Dean。


	51. Chapter 51

50

文件夹里的那些纸后来进了碎纸机，Benny给了Dean一杯咖啡，两人分别坐在一张桌子的两边，Benny面前摆着纸和笔，纸上写了几行字，自然，都是胡乱诌的。  
半小时后Charlie把盗取到的病历和报告存档发到了Benny的邮箱，太多了，Benny没有打印出来。  
病历里有对Sam儿时PTSD症状的描述，记录了Sam口述的被绑架的过程以及他近四年的梦境、幻觉、联想等等。四岁的孩子一入夜就会哭，害怕面对家里的柜子，对菱形花纹的墙纸有强烈的呕吐反应，医生判断是某种条件反射。在Sam的口述中，“哥哥”“风”“雪”和“收音机的声音”等词汇和意向反复出现，根据医生的记录，他和哥哥被关在一间很久的公寓里，夜里能听见老鼠跑过的声音，他们被绑着并排坐在地上，嘴被胶带封住，天很冷，外面的风声很大。绑匪们时常对他们重复“你们的爸爸早就死了”这句话。  
反复梦见枯萎的盆栽和墙上的霉斑。  
他注意到报告里的这句话，手指不觉抓紧了手边的一张纸。  
对男孩的治疗持续了好几年，无论是病历还是报告都有着巨大的文字量，况且其中还有许多Dean根本看不懂的专业术语。但那些都不重要。  
他的梦与幼年Sam描述的绑架经历竟然完全相同，包括Sam不曾提出却在病历与报告里出现过的菱形花纹墙纸、枯萎的盆栽、收音机以及墙上的霉斑。  
还有那句话。  
你们的爸爸早就死了。  
看到它出现在报告中，他险些砸坏了Benny的电脑。他不知自己为何如此愤怒又如此悲伤，好似梦中的一切走了出来，在他眼前完完整整复原，曾经伤害过他的，现在依然锋利如刀。  
而他没有察觉自己的掌心出汗了。  
他所畏惧的与四岁孩童所畏惧的一致。  
他的梦和四岁孩童的梦重合了。  
如果这世界真的不存在通灵，便只有一个理由能解释这其中的巧合。  
Dean忽然抬头看向头顶的灯。房间的窗很小，必须依靠灯光照明。他发现房间的墙壁上贴满隔音材料，在这里说过的话，门外的人绝对听不见。  
距离真相只有一步之遥。他却停下了。他竭力将注意力放在各种无关紧要的事物上，思索着为何这里却听不见楼下来往车辆的鸣笛声。  
距离真相只有一步之遥。  
盛夏的酷暑中他却感受一丝来自冬季的寒意。  
如果这世界真的不存在通灵，便只有一个理由能解释这其中的巧合。  
他自己就是梦中那个年龄稍大的男孩，而梦中被叫Sammy的男孩，就是Sam。  
Sam与大他四岁的哥哥一同遭人绑架。  
Dean盯着头顶的灯，依然什么都想不起来。那之前的记忆区域仍是空白一片，梦却在这时变得真切。他甚至能听见厨房里那拧不紧的水龙头往水槽里滴水的声音，日夜不停，和成群老鼠飞快跑过水管的声音交织在一起，于深夜之中尤其难以忍受。  
真相在他想起一切之前就这么突兀地解开。  
Sam是卧底。  
Sam是他弟弟。  
Sam是他的保镖。  
Sam是叛徒。  
Sam是——  
无数回忆与画面飞快涌入大脑，发出虫蝇振翅的嗡嗡声响，明亮的思绪陡然暗了下去，碎片雪花般覆上脑海。  
他想起第一眼所见的Sam，想起自己把钱塞进了年轻人的裤腰里，他想起自己骑在年轻人身上，想起自己为了救他挨过刀也挨过子弹；他想起那个黄昏再见Sam时的高兴，想起他们去酒吧喝过的酒，他想起自己带Sam去见了Michael，想起Sam再回来时自己的愤怒；他想起Sam所有的信誓旦旦与他所有的诚实，想起Sam那些兑现不了的承诺与他亡羊补牢时的赎罪，他想起Sam在车里吻他时说过的那句“你有我”，想起昨夜那年轻人抓着他的那只手。  
在得知“好人”的确切定义之后Dean就知道自己绝不是好人。而在得知“道德”的定义后他也知道自己绝不会遵守道德。他自知是结在某棵树上的一颗烂果子，唯有丑陋的虫蝇喜欢。  
他从不在乎。  
那为何他此刻会感觉如此崩溃。  
思维被肮脏的记忆压垮，每一帧画面都是一根扎进毛孔的针，钢刀沿着针孔布下的轨迹切开身体，记忆中的快感还能鲜活地跃动在尚未失去活力的皮肤上，它们砍碎了他，皮肉是皮肉，骨骼是骨骼，脏器里的脏血淌了一地，仅剩高潮时的喘息与呻吟延续着苍白的惺惺作态。  
他以为自己不在乎，以为自己能彻底蔑视道德。  
这一刻他想起那么多年里在监狱里见过的那些恋童癖，每一个都下场凄惨。原来烂掉的果子在面对更烂的那些依旧会有道德上的优越感，就像——杀人越货，纵火贩毒，总比一个下贱的恋童癖要好。  
他突然想不起Sam入狱时多大了。  
这世上的果子只分两种，好的，和烂的。  
倘若不是好的，都一样烂。  
恶心极了。  
最可笑的是，他还是想不起被遗忘的，却迫不及待有了道德上的罪恶感。  
他从不知自己竟是如此好的人。  
Dean沉默地删掉了那封邮件和所有被下载的附件。  
“发现了什么？”  
“交给我处理吧。”Dean起身，脸色阴晴不定，眼神却极为冷峻，“谢谢你，Benny。”  
Benny拍拍Dean的肩没说话，开了门让他离开。  
他没有回敦士街，而是让司机直接开车去医院。时值傍晚，天边的晚霞被夕阳染成浓郁的粉橘色，整片天空像美人的眼帘，涂着瑰丽动人的暮紫眼影。然而车里的Dean无心欣赏这难得的美景，尽管在电梯里已经尽量压抑掩藏情绪，但神色之中依旧无可抑制地流露出一丝阴郁。  
原来喜欢叫Sam的人并不是因为他变态的恋物癖。  
也许坚持道义坚持情报只能卖给警方也是受到了作为FBI探员的父亲的影响。  
他没有忘记所有事，总有一部分顽固地残留在了血里。  
可他并未因此做过任何一件好事。  
Sam是他弟弟，而他对Sam做过什么？  
他猜自己曾经是非常爱弟弟的，不然他不会在忘记一切的情况之下仍惦念着Sam这个名字，也不会在想起弟弟这个词时感到温暖而抑郁。  
他曾经是非常爱弟弟的。  
Sam却说爱他。  
Dean猜不透Sam是否已经知道真相。Sam的态度总是暧昧的，忽近忽远，但得知他是卧底之后，那些前后矛盾的态度也有了最合理的解释。  
和他不一样，Sam算是在正常家庭里长大的孩子，也许遗传和继承了父亲的正义感与道德感，倘若知道了他就是哥哥，就算为了完成任务也绝不会和他上床不会做出那样的告白吧。  
Dean靠在皮椅上，空洞的双眼看向车窗外刺目却空洞的残阳。上午好不容易承认的事实到此刻却成为凌迟人心的刀，他爱上Sam，或是Sam真的爱上他，都不是他们之中谁的过错，只是……只是恶心。  
恶心透了。  
自己竟还有一丝道德感的事实，让Dean沉闷地笑出声。  
去医院的路上在堵车，漫长车流被冗杂的喇叭声掩盖，空气里弥漫着焦躁的气味，宛若火焰点燃天边最后一块明亮的晚霞。开车的司机等得不耐烦，手指胡乱敲打着方向盘，向来性急的Dean此时却破天荒格外淡定，甚至暗暗希望堵车的时间能再长些。  
虽然立刻就决定了去医院同Sam做个了断，被隐瞒与欺骗的愤怒和发现Sam就是弟弟的震惊两相抵消，最后留在心底的除了情绪大起大落之后的空虚便只剩难以抒发的苦涩、疼痛与背德带来的负罪。  
他第一次知道原来自己也会有基于道德的负罪感。这沉甸甸的情绪死死压在心口，以一种折磨人的速度研磨着心脏，难受极了，难过极了，以致他还需更多时间。他需要更多时间思考如何处理Sam，他要怎么才能不动声色的赶走Sam，把他赶回曾经的环境里，远离现在的一切。  
这世上的果子只分两种，烂的，和好的。  
把它们放在一起，烂的绝不会变好，可好的却会在烂的影响下渐渐腐烂。  
Dean深知自己不是有责任感的人，可既然，既然他能在一个名字上寄托自己所有回忆不起来的温存与爱意，为什么不能最后再保护一次自己的弟弟。  
况且，况且。  
况且还有他再也不能提及的理由。  
他需要时间。  
让所剩无几的道德感吞噬所有虚妄的不舍与不切实际，都为Sam挨过刀和子弹了，索性做得更彻底吧。


	52. Chapter 52

51

滞留车流在半个小时后终于缓慢松动，天已经完全黑下来了，前后路灯让车辆的影子层层套叠，几片缩短又又几片拉长。车祸并不少见，因车祸出现堵车也算家常便饭，城市里什么事都可能发生，什么奇怪的闹剧都在数十万观众眼皮之下悄然上演。  
车开过车祸现场时Dean瞥见被围起的那块地面上还残留着一摊血迹，平时他是不会为这种事唏嘘的，可现在心中竟有几分说不清的同情。  
车开得很快，司机担心老板心急发怒。Dean没说话，虽然心中不太愿意，却还是由着司机将油门踩到底。私立医院的优势在于有钱就能解决任何问题，和Dean一样，Sam也被转去了最好的贵宾病房，有二十四小时的护工陪护。Dean被护士领进电梯上了楼，走进病房时Sam正靠在床上吃着今天的晚餐，米饭的香气令人很是心动。  
见Dean来了，正咀嚼着食物的Sam下意识停住，想放回碗里的勺子压在了桌板上，险些撬翻了旁边盛着浓汤的碗。  
止疼药和酒不一样，酒醒了可能会忘记自己的醉言醉语，可他一觉醒来却清楚地记得自己昨晚说了什么。他说病房里有一条河，河下面是海，Dean说海里有美人鱼，他否认了，语气还格外认真。  
他伏在床上，Dean坐在床边。  
然后他抓住了Dean的手，说着那条河与那座海，然后对Dean说了“我爱你”。  
幻觉里的他不在病床上，而是身处某个华贵隆重的酒会。头顶的水晶吊灯璀璨剔透，闪耀着流光溢彩，空气里浮动着令人放松的暖香，他邀请Dean共舞，两双皮鞋踩进河下的海里，溅起水花。  
在那种场合里，任何告白都是允许的。  
想说的不止“我爱你”，还有许多，诸如为什么，或是爱到何种程度，他还想推卸责任，甚至自白身份——然而翻滚在心的上万长句最终只凝成了那么简单的三个字。  
我爱你。  
至于后面的一切，都是醒来后才想起的。  
Dean什么都没说，为他关上了灯。他像沉入温暖的海洋，恣意而快活，唯有握着Dean的手不肯放开。直到他睡着，Dean都没有再说过一句话。  
护士来帮他测过心率和血压，说今天可以正常地仰卧了，护工过来帮他翻过身，背后的伤还是会痛，但能重新仰视的感觉实在太好了。  
说不定人类是渴望仰视的，仰视星空，仰视上帝。  
而他愿一生仰视他的兄长，他的所爱。  
一如此时。  
Dean的神色带着几分仓皇与阴郁，他不知发生了什么事，保镖都被挡在门外，身旁的护工自然是什么都不知道的。Dean拖过一张椅子坐下，没说话，像等待他吃完面前的食物。一勺汤进了嘴，竟把舌头烫了。他忍着疼嘶嘶抽气，烫得双眼紧闭，不得不放下勺子。  
“吃饱了。”他说，“谢谢。”  
护工想帮Sam把床放低，他摇头表示暂时不用，护工这才端走了剩下的一点残羹剩饭。  
病房里就剩他们两个人了。  
谁都没说话。  
Sam很忐忑，不知Dean怎么想，不知Dean是否会把他昨晚的话当成胡言乱语还是别有用心的谎话。Dean总是不信任他，这当然叫他伤心，可Dean也没错。  
他是卧底，自然是以自己和FBI的利益优先。但自从他爱上Dean、自从他发现Dean就是哥哥，这种立场就发生了动摇。他想保全Dean，从Michael那里，从法律那里。这样的自己着实堪忧，他不敢放任，绞尽脑汁想找出能两全其美的办法。  
“你昨晚……”  
是Dean先开口的。  
“我都记得。”  
Sam却抢白。  
之后又是沉默。  
“都是真的。”后来Sam的声音响得突兀，连语调都不一样了，“都是真的，我爱你。这里是医院，想证明也很容易，”他说着忽然笑了笑，“做个大脑扫描就知道了。”  
他以前觉得扫描大脑是件很可怕的事，秘密不再是秘密，不可被说破的变得直白，关注的和漠不关心地也能看得一清二楚。他不是什么浪漫主义，却万分厌恶与此有关的实验。  
Sam说了些意料之外的话，对此毫无心理准备的Dean讶异扬眉，下意识扭头去看他，哪知刚转过脸就看见一对万分恳切真诚的眼睛。并不可怜，也不无辜，与每个成年男人一样，再普通不过，他却看得一惊，心脏几乎要被其中汹涌的爱意灭顶。  
Sam应该是了解他的，如果不相信的话，他是真的会让医生推着Sam去做大脑扫描的。如果现在不是现在而是昨晚，如果昨晚Sam就能说出这些话，他一定二话不说照做。然而现在不是昨晚，已经没有必要了。  
无论Sam的话是真是假，他都没必要揭晓真相了。  
比起难熬的前夜，他此刻倒更希望Sam只是为了达成目的而编造了谎言。  
心中陡然升起扭曲的疼痛，他既不想Sam是骗子，又不希望Sam是真的爱上自己——他希望Sam能和自己一样，希望那种怪异的牵引不是错觉，不是恋物癖也不是移情，希望所有被表白的感情都是真的，可现在他被残存的道德感挟持，他不能……  
他希望对Sam来说，这一刻的感情只是高压环境之下的错觉。  
Dean的沉默令Sam担忧，他大着胆子伸手捏住Dean的下巴，艰难地倾身靠近他，一只手却拨开了他。  
“别和我开这种玩笑。”Dean说得很冷静，唇角虽然翘起，却一丝笑意都没有，“况且，你爱我，我能得到什么好处？Michael大概还等着你的电话吧。”他起身推了推Sam，弯腰把床放平。Sam却忽然坐了起来，两颊的肌肉在疼痛中抽搐着，年轻人也不管不顾，双手死死揪住了他的衣服，表情因忍痛而显出几分狰狞。  
那双过于认真的眼睛让Dean心惊。  
假如说此前他对Sam的话还抱有一丝怀疑，那么此刻，就在这一秒，所有的怀疑都在Sam的凝视中烟消云散。  
一个人需要怎样的演技才能将此时的急迫执着表演得如此逼真。  
Dean绷紧的情绪有了片刻放松，放任感官在蜜水般的满足中徜徉。他感到甜蜜，尽管很快地，这甜蜜便被巨大的苦涩替代。满足也被随之而来的痛苦掏空，他想对自己说，去他的，想让自己就这么放下不切实际的罪恶感和狗屁的责任感，如果能接吻，就低头去吻，他会尝到比甜蜜更加甜蜜的，一定如临仙境。  
他没有。  
有什么在控制着他，让他别再想象任何与爱情有关的，也别再想象与Sam有关的，最好是放弃有“Sam”和“爱情”同时存在的语境。  
他猜那是作为哥哥的本能。  
就像他准许Charlie喝酒，却一定要守在宿醉的她身边一样。  
身为兄长的本能大概就是不会放任任何企图毁掉Sam的东西。  
他已经烂透了。  
再次拂开Sam的手，不顾他的疼痛将他按到床上，Dean大声叫来护士给他注射一针镇定剂。年轻人像被抽空了力气，倒在床上宛若一条离开水的鱼。他竭力抬起眼皮去看Dean，表情忧郁而破碎。他跟Dean说“都是真的”，Dean无动于衷，低头看他的样子像在看一场笑话。  
好似等着看他何时露出破绽。  
重复过几次之后，他忽然就住口了。渐渐涣散的目光从Dean脸上移开，转向天花板，又转向窗外，最后直愣愣定在另一侧的墙壁上，坚持了一会儿，就合上了眼睛。  
Dean拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面翻出几张空白的便签纸和一支笔。提笔时很犹豫，扭头看Sam，刚才那几句“都是真的”说得恳切绝望，他装得不为所动，一口牙险些咬出了血。  
很难不心动。很难阻止自己继续心动。  
咬住嘴唇，他低头在便签纸上写下潦草几笔，将它叠好塞进了Sam手里。  
走前还特别警告门外的保镖不许偷懒。


	53. Chapter 53

52

Sam夜里睡得很不安稳，镇定剂的效力一过他便被疼痛唤醒，于黑夜之中瞠大双眼，汗珠从额头滚落，喘息丝丝缕缕由鼻腔喷出，在静谧中张开成一张巨大而繁复的网。  
他费力地翻过身伏在床上，床边的椅子空着，Dean不在。  
他走了。  
年轻人失望地想道。  
无论如何都说服不了Dean。  
昨天在那漫长的十几个小时里他一直想象着Dean可能会有的反应，如此冷淡的态度当然也在预想之中，可人总会想方设法令自己获得安全与舒适感。他花费许多时间来适应Dean的拒绝，却又耗了更多时间想象Dean愿意接受他。他想象了Dean没有直接说爱他，但没有拒绝他的触碰，他吻了Dean，背上的伤痛得他抽气连连，Dean握着他的肩轻轻捏了两下，又忍不住出声嘲笑。  
那感觉太美好了。  
可现实中的Dean并没有那样做。  
Dean挥开他的手，面容冷峻，听他的告白，眼中没有任何波动。  
像在听一则与他全然无关的故事，故事结局是喜是悲他毫不关心。  
或许这也算某种形式的自取其辱。换做从前，甚至对象换做是别人，Sam坚信自己不会那么做，他自信绝不会那么凶悍又卑微地重申他们都应该坚信的事实，也不会恳求谁，不会期待得到某个人的垂怜。  
他没有办法。他对Dean没有任何办法。  
可Dean根本不在乎。  
大概在Dean心目中他只是监视者与婊子的简单加和而已，赶不走他，只好利用他。  
默许Dean的这种想法简直大错特错。Sam知道自己做错了，可他当初无法改变，现在也无力扭转。  
像命运逼他低头，逼他认命，逼他放弃。  
逼他割舍一颗爱着Dean的心。  
他们是兄弟，如此才正确。  
他难过极了，而内心却仍妄想着或许还有别的办法能博得Dean的心。  
右手愤恨地揪紧身侧的床单，蜷曲的小指碰到了一个东西。他试探地在床单上摸了摸，似乎是一张叠好的字条，他抓着它扔到枕头上，开了灯，展开。字条上的字迹潦草凌乱，只写了两句话。  
我知道你是FBI的人。  
从此两清。别让我再见到你。  
Sam看出这是Dean的笔迹，脸上血色尽褪，握着字条的手不禁颤抖起来。  
Dean发现他是卧底了。  
没杀他大概只是因为欠了他一条命，不杀他就算还上了，自然两清。而他蠢钝，竟没听出Dean提起Michael的那句话是讽刺。  
身体顷刻之间被寒意笼罩，Sam盯着字条来来回回看了不下十遍，Dean的意思很直白，没有任何掩藏，他也读懂了，如果他敢厚着脸皮去找Dean，Dean绝不会再手下留情。慌慌张张从枕头下摸出手机，以最快的速度编辑好了短信，又是谎言，雄辩式的自我辩护，却在按下最后一个标点时屏住呼吸全部删除。第二条是恳切的实话，他承认自己是卧底了，末尾提起他们是兄弟的真相，感情写得动人极了，可最后依旧没发出去。  
他不想欺骗Dean，更不想被Dean知道他就是个肖想兄长屁股的混账。况且Dean的手机被Michael监控了，无论他给Dean发去怎样的信息，Michael都能看到。他不仅会暴露自己，也会暴露FBI正在秘密调查他的事实，更甚，可能会牵连Dean在Michael那边信用全无。  
最后的妄想在短短几分钟内尽数破碎，这突如其来的黑色幽默令他一时难堪至极，一边将纸条握进手中，他伏在床上，身体抖得仿若置身冰天雪地之中，不知如何是好。  
睡意在焦虑与痛楚之中早已消散得无影无踪，Sam静静伏在床上，想不出任何办法。手中的标签纸被汗水浸透，他想扔了它，却又拿出来展平，反反复复地看上面的两行字，心痛难当。  
他最后把那张字条夹进了Dean给他买的那本《花花公子》里。  
翌日早晨，护士照常来给他测量心率和血压，护工扶着他去洗手间，之后为他端来早餐。门外的保镖也尽职尽责，甚至到了该换班的时间，也照常有人来接替前两个人的位置。  
Sam不知Dean说的两清是不是直到他伤好出院为止。  
如果真是那样，他希望自己的伤永远别好。  
午餐时护工开门时Sam让门外的保镖进来，握着餐具的手紧张得发抖，他竭力控制住自己激动的情绪，装作若无其事地询问Dean的情况。保镖们曾经都是他的手下，对Dean的态度更熟稔些，而他平时疏远持重，这些人对他也更礼貌客气一些。从他们的态度里Sam看出Dean还没告诉他们他是卧底的事，Dean是守信的，坚持“两清”的话，不会在他住院期间捅出他的秘密。  
Sam微微放松了些，握着勺子的手不再那么用力了，可心中依然不甘心地滑过一丝酸涩。他知道Dean这么做不是出于什么深刻的感情或是对他的眷恋，只不过是道义。Dean有一套只属于他自己的道德观，他守信、讲义气，同时又睚眦必报，别人对他的好他都会牢记，也一定会找机会偿还，而别人欠下的，他也必然会亲自讨要。  
Dean觉得自己被他救过，不论动机如何，事实就是事实，于是这次既往不咎，但往后再遇上就很难说了。可在此之前，Dean已经救过他两次，甚至也没追究被他害得中枪险些丧命的事。  
大概Dean不知道，他越是如此，别人就越发觉得自己欠了他。Dean不会知道的，有那么多人都是因此被他吸引，他不过是其中之一。  
Dean不知道，所以他不在乎。  
Dean也不会在乎他。  
有别人在场，Sam忍下了叹息的冲动。  
之后他开始等，等Dean。可有谁还会再来探望一个骗子和一个可能会致自己于死地的人呢？Dean多半是不会再来了。但他还是抱着一丝愚蠢的期待在等。日间多半都是针对家庭主妇们的节目和电视剧，他昏昏欲睡，握着遥控器从午后两点等到晚上十一点。  
背后的伤依然在痛，但他今天没让护士注射杜冷丁，也没吃止疼药，只是躺在床上，不关灯。  
后来实在撑不住睡着了，再醒来，天就亮了。  
昨天被护工搬到墙边的椅子还靠着墙，灯也还亮着。  
昨晚没人来过。  
一切都在意料之中，Sam失望极了。  
门外的保镖准时准点地换人，每天一次。最好的病房又最好的护理，伤也痊愈得很快，医生每次为他检查时都说他走运，没有伤到神经。他总是沉默地笑笑，用点头替代言语。出院那天他让保镖们先回去，说自己还有别的事要办。可保镖们说Dean交待过要把他送回公寓，如果那之前有其他事，他们也要负责保护他的安全。  
他闻言一怔，沉默半晌，最终还是默许他们送他回公寓。  
入院很匆忙，什么都没带，出院自然也是。  
Sam回到公寓才想起钥匙还放在敦士街Dean的套房里，摸出手机，又是一阵发愣，最后还是妥协地找来铁丝自己撬开了门锁。  
把手里那本《花花公子》放到凌乱的书桌上，他颓丧地倒在床上。  
入院很匆忙，什么都没带，出院时手里倒多了一本自己从不会买的杂志。  
傻透了。  
光从窗外照进房间，照亮久未打扫的房间里浮起的尘埃。  
浮灰终于被Dean从袖口掸去。  
他用手紧紧捂住了脸。


	54. Chapter 54

53

“告诉我，你看到了什么？”  
“旧公寓，大门上有两道划痕。”Dean躺在舒适的椅子上，双眼闭合，像陷入深眠，跟随医生的引导缓缓说出梦中所见。  
“把门推开，Dean，跟着我慢慢走进去。”诊疗室里正放着旋律纾缓的轻音乐，与放松的Dean不同，金发的医生坐在与他相对的椅子上，身体微微前倾，但声音很轻很温柔，“现在你能看到什么？”  
“两个男孩。”Dean说，忽然顿了一下，眉头微微皱起，好似思索着什么，“被绑住了手脚，嘴巴上贴着胶带。他们……他们……”语气陡然变得急促，胸膛随之开始猛烈起伏，Dean激动得难以言语，只能不断重复“他们”。  
“嘘，Dean，放松，没关系，嘘……我在这里，你很安全，相信我。”Emeka医生一边轻言细语安抚Dean，一边推了推眼镜，细致观察着Dean的肢体动作，“这里很安全。让我们继续，那两个男孩，能告诉我他们怎么了吗？”  
“他们……他们很害怕。”Dean一手抓紧沙发的扶手，呼吸并未因医生的安抚而放缓平复，反而随着梦境的深入愈发紧促，“他们害、害怕——”Dean忽然发出短促的呻吟，好似被人扼住咽喉，汗水自额头滚落，他缩在沙发里的身体不断扭动挣扎，双腿无意识踢蹬着，好似正竭力摆脱着什么，“他们、他们……他们来，他们说……说你们的父亲——”  
身体的震颤越来越明显，呼吸急促凌乱，Dean用力得快抠破扶手上的皮面，脸上的血色在惊恐中急速褪去。原本轻合的眼此刻已紧闭，眉间皱起刻刀雕出的皲痕，他摆动着头，吸着气，说不出完整的句子。  
“Dean，Dean，”医生的身体向前倾斜得更厉害了，他不敢去抓Dean的手，撑着温和纾缓的语气和调子，坚强地继续引导，“我在这里。等我倒数到一的时候，你就会醒来。五，四，三，二，一。”  
Dean惊呼着从沙发中站了起来，胸膛剧烈起伏着。身体还保持着颤抖的惯性，额角与手背青筋毕露，他用力咽下津液，带着茫然与惊恐向面前紧张得也站起身的医生投去一瞥。  
对视时，他终于稍稍冷静了一些。  
人类的眼睛还是有温度的。  
“我们抱歉，这次催……”医生朝他走来，满脸愧意。  
而他只是嘟囔着“闭嘴”，抓着自己的车钥匙冲出了诊疗室。  
他就知道会这样。  
是医生的催眠术太烂也好，是他不信任对方也好，总之失败是注定。  
虽然在意料之中，Dean仍不免怒火中烧。昨晚因为Sam的事整夜失眠，喝醉了最后又吐了，上午像个小老头一样在浴缸里泡了两个小时，出来时皮肤起了皱，他觉得自己就是一团无用的草纸。  
结果不管是卧底还是弟弟，得不到的就是得不到。  
他只是低估了Sam在自己心中的地位。  
保镖的车就跟在后面，他心烦意乱，开着车在城中胡乱穿行。昨天刚和他打过高尔夫的富家公子又打了电话过来，冷冰冰拒绝了对方的所有邀请，他将车开去了赌场。刷爆了信用卡的额度，他抱着筹码和酒坐到俄罗斯转盘前，每一次都押在22点上。  
赌了几个小时，输得一个子不剩。  
于是他又刷爆了第二张卡。  
老虎机吞掉了所有筹码。  
到第三张卡的时候他终于停下了，扯下皱巴巴的领带，揉着乱糟糟的头发跌跌撞撞离开赌场，醉得都认不出自己的车了。保镖们把他扛进车里回到敦士街，他东倒西歪地闯进夜蓝，还记得和每个客人打招呼，也记得提醒每位尊贵的上帝不许带枪。  
套房里的地毯柔软舒适，皮鞋踩上去一点声音都没有。他倒在沙发上，想象着被蒙住脸的Sam当时躺在这里的心情。  
他分不清真假。  
但现在都不重要了。  
等下次再见Sam，可就是对头了。  
Dean边想边脱衣服，脱得只剩短裤，翻身面对着靠背，一双腿太长，脚只好蹬出扶手之外。他想了很多，想到当年给自己文身的人，想起为Michael顶罪的那次出庭，想起Charlie打电话告诉他自己换了新工作，最后想起那个冷面无情的Laker探员。  
以后Sam就是他的同事了。  
Dean吃吃笑了出来，一手拍打着沙发。  
Sam会跟Laker说都是为了工作而不得已的伪装，说不定他们还能成为朋友。  
Sam能跟他讨厌的家伙成为朋友。  
Dean神志不清地嘟囔。  
可他们是兄弟啊。他这个哥哥到底算什么？  
一颗烂果子罢了。  
况且他什么都想不起来。  
况且他们也没能一起长大。  
靠着推理拼凑的真相就能让他为Sam做到这个地步。  
他是颗了不起的烂果子。  
浑浑噩噩撑到凌晨三四点，终于在沙发上睡着了。醒来时天亮了，又抱着马桶狠狠吐了一通，在浴缸里待了两个小时，吃过午餐便恢复了。Theodore还是蠢蠢欲动，他休息够了，也该拿点手段出来让对方长长记性。去医院的保镖还是让他们十二小时换一次岗，而他自己忙着争夺地盘和玩乐，自然无暇去医院了。  
Sam的出院时间他听保镖报告过，那天上午他破天荒醒得很早，洗了澡，换了一身最休闲的衬衫和牛仔裤。他包下了一艘游轮，带着经理们和手下几个最能干的助手出海玩乐，出发前叮嘱一定要把Sam送到公寓。  
那天天气很好，万里无云，海风徐徐，白天里年轻人在海里冲浪玩得不亦乐乎，他躺在甲板上昏昏欲睡。夜里的节目自然更丰富，而他仍旧只是躺在甲板上，椅子旁边倒着一旁酒瓶。还是昏昏欲睡。  
他又梦到那两个孩子了，还是冷得叫人牙关打颤的冬日，水珠从墙纸里渗出，霉斑点缀着连贯规则的菱形图案，收音机里的声音模糊不清。  
后来的生活里再也没有Sam Singer这个人了，Dean知道Michael不好糊弄，只能据实相告。被蒙骗的男人异常震怒，在电话那头沉默许久，这才阴鸷地要他想想办法。他知道Michael的意思，满口答应，亲自去办了，故意留了破绽。  
听说遭遇第一次意外后Sam变得异常敏感精明，Dean想起他从前就手辣心细，雇了二流杀手，出师未捷，被一群探员逮个正着。穿着西装的探员找上门时他刚醒来，对方亮出证件，证件照上的年轻人眼睛狭长，看起来像只狡猾的小狐狸。  
“真的不是我。”他坐在桌子一侧，手边是探员泡好的咖啡。他不得不说这里的咖啡太难喝了，当然，和探员没关系，毕竟他以前煮过比这个好喝上百倍的咖啡。  
“我知道是你。”探员把声音压得低低的，没有看他，睫毛随着眼帘垂下，那样子好看极了。他把双手藏在桌下，盯着探员的眉目与高挺鼻梁，一时有些入目。  
“把手放到桌上，Dean。”探员无奈叫出他的名字，腔调滞涩，他笑了笑，照做了。探员依然没抬头，握着笔不知在纸上写着什么，“我知道是你，第一次的炸弹是你放的，和四个月前在你车上发现的那枚炸弹手法一致。当时就是我发现的，这次没可能让你得逞。后来的杀手也是你雇的吧，他弄错公寓的位置了。我的房间临街，一般人不会弄错，除非有人故意给了错误的情报。”探员一边写一边说，说完这些便收拾了纸笔起身要离开。  
“有人要杀你。”Dean最后终于开口了，语气还是那么漫不经心。  
探员脚下一顿，回头直勾勾盯着Dean：“为什么告诉我这些？”  
“我讨厌那家伙，看他发脾气很有趣。”Dean说完起身拎起挂在椅背上的外套，“我可以走了吗，Singer探员？”  
那双眼睛里本荡漾着某些可以称作期待的情绪，可在听过他的解释后那些情绪便彻底湮灭。探员看起来很困惑，欲言又止。  
“再见，Dean。”  
“再见——噢，希望下次问话的是Laker探员。”  
那天晚上又做了最近每天都会做的梦，白雾和雪再也没出现过，那些手也是。两个男孩一开始只是被绑了手脚，后来哭得太厉害才被封住了嘴。蒙着脸的男人们总是嘻嘻哈哈地说你们的爸爸死了，孩子们瞪大盈满泪水的眼，拼命摇头，被封住的两张嘴不停发出咿咿呜呜的含混音节。  
只是后来梦境变了。困在那间公寓里的孩子长大了，他们挣脱了束缚，穿着不合身的衣服逃了出去，赤着脚踩过冰冷的路面。他们一路奔跑，跑得气喘吁吁，跟着一只黑猫从一扇窗户爬进了满是灰尘的地下室。那只黑猫摇着尾巴不知又钻去了哪里，他们缩在狭窄的空间里，身体紧挨彼此，扭头给了对方一个湿漉漉的吻。  
接吻过后就很过分了，稍稍年轻一点的男人脱掉了年长者的衣服，压在他身上亲吻他的脖子，低头给他口交。地下室很冷很暗，可他们好像完全不畏惧，只是用尽全力拥抱彼此。  
Dean在满室灯光里醒来，天还没亮。他下床东倒西歪地走到床边恶狠狠拉紧了窗帘。  
他还是那么厌恶黑暗，每夜都喝得烂醉，可再也不许任何人在入夜后踏进房间。


	55. Chapter 55

54

回局里的路上恰好看到一排大雁掠过天空，David打开车窗，在车里点了一支烟，慢悠悠说了一句“秋天了”，继而又叹了一口气。针对Hoiberg法官的最后一次谋杀行动出现在一个月前，听说Laker为此又忙了大半个月，却还是一无所获。他早听说警察骂他们是一群酒囊饭袋，被看低的滋味不好受，但FBI近来连连受挫却是事实，局里的探员们个个都憋了一肚子火。  
“最近还有人找你麻烦吗？”  
“前天从楼上掉了一个花盆砸到我脚边，不知算不算意外。”Sam耸肩。自从抓获了那个事前没有认真踩点的杀手，他就不断碰上大大小小的意外，一个月里搬家了两次，为了低调行事，还放弃了不少家具和用惯的生活用品。  
“都知道是谁干的，可没有证据，我们的检察官再厉害也没用。”David说着猛吸了一口烟，对着窗外吐出了几个烟圈，“快十三年了。”  
Sam瞥了一眼身旁的特别探员。FBI里不少探员在做到三十多岁的时候都选择辞职转行，David说他以前也考虑过，把手里的案子交给别人，他这辈子就算轻松了，可辗转反侧了好几个夜晚，最后还是把辞职信塞进了碎纸机。Sam不知让David留下的究竟是他的责任感还是某种不服输的偏执，但现在，这些都不重要了。  
线索似乎又断了。当初那两个跨州作案的家伙早就入狱了，能问的在起诉前都问过了，他们只说肯定和某个黑帮头目有关，可具体是谁他们也不知道。  
“你真不打算搜集证据让那个Dean再进一次监狱？有Rose在，加上你这半年里收集来的东西，够他把牢底坐穿了。”前面的信号灯终于跳绿，David慌忙吸了两口烟，将剩下的半支搁在了烟灰缸里，换挡踩下油门，“Laker对你态度一直很差，听说是发现你和Dean之间有什么。是这样吗，小子？虽然他有些观点我实在不敢苟同，不过我觉得你确实该重新审视一下自己对Dean的态度。Laker都撞见什么了？”  
突然提起的话题让Sam感觉反胃。回到FBI之后他一直跟着David查案，相当于他的助理探员。尽管卧底行动失败了，David也没有太责怪他，他心中一直对这位前辈心存歉意。但这不代表他愿意同他分享任何事。  
“你知道的，Dean的嗜好，恰好我又叫Sam。”在Dean身边待了那么久，说起谎也驾轻就熟，“不管出于什么理由，他救过我两次命，这次就算了。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“下次就不一样了。”  
“噢，Dean的嗜好，我知道。”  
仿佛这么一说，大家就都明白了。David投来的视线有几分怜悯同情，他微微一笑，扭头看向窗外。  
只是自己用的理由不高明，救命之恩听来太可笑。  
Sam忽然一怔，不知为何想起那张还被夹在《花花公子》里的字条——他扔掉了不少家具和日用品，包括用了好几年的杯子，却把那本碍事的杂志带去了新家。  
Dean也用相同的理由放他走了。  
而后来的炸弹，以及杀手，他见过Dean的手段，不该那么蠢。  
一个猜测在脑中缓缓成型。  
会是那样吗？  
正想着，一串铃声响起，是David的手机。  
“马上到。”他接起听了一会儿，说完这句就挂断了，又对Sam说道，“预感有恶心的活儿了，在路上加紧消化吧。”  
他说得没错。几个少年在垃圾场附近发现了一具尸体——说“一具”不太准确，因为它被塞在一个巨大的塑料袋里，袋子被老鼠咬破，它们从里面拖出一段肠子，这才被来此探险的少年们发现。率先到场的法医把石块从塑料袋里倒了出来，据她的初步判定，这堆肉块里可能少了两块。  
“不排除是被老鼠、蟑螂或是附近其他野狗吃掉的可能。死者没穿衣服，面部高度腐烂，塑料袋里也没有任何能证明身份的东西。可以肯定的是这里不是第一现场。”这位非裔的女法医正怀着孕，挺着六七个月大的肚子，一边低头记录着什么，一边从容指挥着助手把尸体重新装好并叮嘱他们采集附近的土样。  
“不知道那几个发现尸体的小家伙现在感觉怎么样。”相较法医的淡定，David可就逊色多了，他掏出手帕捂住鼻子，嫌恶地看了一眼尸体就领着Sam站到了别处，“这可真是非同一般的探险。”  
“有两个孩子晕过去了，被急救车接走，还有三个，等我们回局里就知道了。”虽然尸体的腐臭令人作呕，但Sam没有像David那样捂住鼻子，只是不适地皱紧了眉。等尸体被搬走，他们这才又回到刚才的地方开始搜寻其他的蛛丝马迹。  
“我在十年前就想辞职，十年了，该死的，我怎么还不辞职。”David嘴里抱怨着，但一双眼睛仍警敏地扫过周围的每一处，不时用手拎开最上面的垃圾袋。  
身后的Sam被他的抱怨逗笑，却不敢笑出声，只是捂着嘴耸耸肩。垃圾太臭了，他忍不住打了几个喷嚏。  
除了带着一身垃圾味回到局里，两人一无所获。三名少年此时正和家长一起，也没能提供什么有价值的信息。法医已经开始提取死者的DNA信息了，面部复原工作也在进行，在这两项结果出来之前，两位探员能做的只有等待。  
复原图翌日下午才出来，而失踪人口系统中没能找到与之匹配的对象。看来死者要么是孤身一人，要么是谁都不在意他的突然消失。  
“死者死亡时间确定，具体报告我发到你邮箱了。DNA分析还没做完，不过有个好消息，他做过补牙，我们直接在在牙科记录里找到了他，Jamal Hill，三十六岁。”法医打来电话，David很高兴是个好消息。他先接收了法医的报告，又在犯罪记录系统里找到了这个Jamal Hill，十年前因为谋杀罪入狱，三年前获得假释出狱。他联系了Hill的假释官，对方很是震惊，无论在狱中还是出狱的这两年里Hill都表现得相当好，去年开始他被获批无需每周向假释官报告行踪，但还是经常给自己的假释官打电话。  
“我一直认为他是个不错的家伙，我们谈过了，他在这几年的牢狱生活也学到不少，入狱时他女朋友刚怀孕，现在女儿都快十岁了，一个月前他还给我打电话说要承担起作为父亲的责任了。老兄……噢，这太突然了，我是真的希望他能有个新的开始，没想到……”  
David安慰了对方几句，要到了Hill的女朋友的联系方式——据说如果不是入狱，Hill当年就和怀孕的女友结婚了，而今过了这么多年，他的女友似乎已经没有这个打算了。Hill的女朋友在接到自称FBI探员的电话时还愣了一下，但随即便态度冷淡地表示她和Hill已经有两个多月没联系过了。  
“实在很抱歉，探员先生，我的女儿还在医院里，我实在没时间……也没有心情和你们讨论Jamal的事——我们十年前就已经分手了，他的事和我无关。”  
“很抱歉打扰到你的生活，女士，”Sam一手握着座机的话筒，暗自叹了一口气，“但这涉及到谋杀……”  
“谋杀？老天，他……Jamal又杀了人了吗？”电话里的女声听起来有些崩溃，“真不敢相信，他两个月前还跟我说要承担责任，他——他……上帝，我……抱歉，我和他真的已经没有任何关系了，拜托你们不要再来打搅我和女儿的生活，我们已经……”  
“很抱歉，女士，”Sam放缓了语气，试图以此安抚对方过于激动的情绪，他不确定这时再向她透露Hill的死讯是否合适，但命案当前，他也只能公事公办，“你冷静听我说，其实是……Jamal Hill被人谋杀了。”  
原本还在不断传出微小惊叹与抱怨的那头突然就安静了下来，几秒种后，Sam听见了破碎的抽噎声，他试探地叫了一声“女士”，又是一段沉默。  
“能……告诉我他是怎么死的吗？”  
刚才还激动无比的女声，此刻却像死去一般干涸枯寂。


	56. Chapter 56

55

David和Sam在医院里见到了Jamal的前女友Anita。她刚从病房出来，很憔悴，眼睛肿着，脸上的妆看起来匆忙随意。探员们注意到那似乎不是普通病房，病房里的小女孩此刻已经睡着了，手背上还插着针管。  
确认Jamal的死讯后，Anita坐在走廊的长椅上，许久不曾开口。Sam走到她身边坐下，起初也没说话。  
“我……我只是让他离我和Reese远点，我真的……这么多年我受够了，”Anita说着又哭了，Sam掏出手帕递过去，她迟疑了一会儿，用沙哑的声音道谢，接过用它擦了擦眼角，“我已经被Reese的病压得喘不过气，实在不想再和他有什么瓜葛……没想到……”她捏着手帕压住眼睛，低头呜咽。  
两位探员对视一眼，面露难色。审讯嫌疑人他们很擅长，但此刻的情形却让他们备感棘手。Anita哭了好一会儿这才抬起头，潦草擦干了眼泪，想把手帕还给Sam，上面却沾到了黑色的眼线。她叹了一口气，挫败地把它捏进手里，向Sam道歉。  
“只是一块手帕而已，没关系。”Sam温柔安慰。  
他看得出眼前的女人还是深爱着前男友的，虽然他们分手了，虽然她声称再也不想与他有任何瓜葛交集。但对她来说，无论她心中藏着怎样的理由、不甘或是苦衷，那些都随着Jamal Hill的死成为了过去式。  
女人哑声问起前男友是如何死的，Sam没有将他的死状说得太详细，其他也说得含糊其辞，只称还在调查中，很多细节不便透露。  
“你对他这两年的生活真的一无所知吗？”  
“他两年前来找过我，戴着假释官给他的足环追踪器……我拒绝了他的求婚，但同意他每个月来看望Reese，前提是我必须在场。三个月前Reese病了，”Anita看向病房，“医生说是囊状纤维化，我不知道那是什么，医生说……治愈率很低。”她说着又哭了起来，比刚才更加崩溃，“我恳求医生别放弃她，拼命工作赚钱，但Reese的情况越来越糟。Jamal不知道从哪里听说她病了，跑到我工作的地方指责我自私，我们大吵了一架，他说他会担起一个父亲的责任，可是接着就失踪了。”  
“他还对你说过什么吗？”  
Anita抽泣着用手帕擦了擦眼睛，低头沉思半晌，这才告诉了Jamal的住址和手机号码。  
“我们有过几次通话，都是他打给我的，但我从没去过他现在的住处，我也不知道他后来有没有搬过家……老天，我居然什么都不知道……”  
女人哭得太伤心，David为她买来一杯热可可，她接过时眼神里带着羞赧，但很快便被哀伤淹没。问不出更多线索了，也许该走了，可探员们觉得不能就这样把一个失去挚爱的人留在这里，便默不作声地陪着她喝完了那杯可可。  
“你知道那是什么病吗，那个囊状纤维化？”开着车的David突然问道。  
“一种遗传病，”Sam扭头看了看他，“患者常死于肺部的各种病变恶化。”  
“哎，”探员深深叹了一口气，“我有两个女儿，也都有过Reese那么大的年纪……真叫人伤心。”他说着，像是突然想起什么似的，轻轻“噢”了一声，继而对Sam说了一句“抱歉”。  
Sam不解地扬眉。  
“我记得你有个哥哥。”  
是了，他虽然被Bobby收养，但在履历里家庭成员填写的还是Winchester一家，可除了他，父母和兄长都去世了。躺在病床上的女孩不过十岁的样子，而在官方给出的报告里，他的哥哥甚至还没能活到这个年纪。  
“没关系，都过去了。”他说。  
都过去了。  
那个最终都没被人发现尸体的孩子并没有死。只是忘记了一些事。  
都过去了。  
这一刻，Sam突然非常想念Dean，思慕中夹杂着渴切，他想见Dean，想拥抱他，他想听Dean的声音，想被Dean的气味包围。不过才两个月没见，他竟觉得有了一生那么长——也许就是一声的长度，除非Dean想起，或是他的立场有所改变，不然他们永远无法突破眼前的困境。  
Hill住在一家非常破旧的汽车旅馆里。老板是个胖乎乎的中年女人，他们下车时她正坐在院子里抽烟。探员们掏出证件，她懒洋洋看了一眼，态度恶劣地用拇指指了指旅馆大门，甚至没要求他们出示搜查令便让他们自己进去搜。是时，从旅馆里冲出另一个中年女人，嘴里骂着脏话，可走到胖女人身边态度一下子又软了下来，捏捏她的脸又揉揉她的肩，像一只黏人的猫咪贴着主人蹭来蹭去。  
探员们走进旅馆时又听见身后的院子里传来那女人的叫骂声，如果没听错的话，那一长串脏话里还夹杂着诸如“今晚休想和我睡”之类的句子。  
Hill的房间在三楼，走廊最北边。阳光几乎不会光顾这间房，故而价格也相当便宜。出乎探员们意料的是，他的房间相当整洁，不像单身男人的住所。两双鞋放在门口的墙边，衣服不多，全都整整齐齐叠在旅行袋里。床头柜上放着几本漫画，漫画下面还有两本色轻杂志。  
Sam在抽屉里找到了Hill的手机，没电了。他把它放进证物袋里，又继续在抽屉里翻找。Hill把抽屉也整理得很整洁，东西分门别类地放在各种小盒子里。他在一个铁皮盒里发现了一摞卡片，每张上面都有一个节日，背面写着一些简短的句子，有的还画着简笔画的笑脸。看起来像是准备给女儿的节日备忘卡。  
“我找到了这个。”David从旅馆的床垫下面找到了一个信封，里面有一张银行卡，“热衷储蓄？”他想了想，还是把卡连同信封放进了证物袋里。  
“说不定是给Anita的。”Sam随口说道，“他的假释官和Anita都提过，他说要承担责任。Reese就是他的责任。女儿病了，他不可能袖手旁观无所作为。”他说着，又从抽屉里抱出几本汽车修理的书，而David则从衣柜后面的破洞里掏出了一把狙击枪。  
“修车厂的薪水太少了。”David低喃。  
他拿着卡去了银行，把其他证据交给Sam带回局里。Sam给手机充上电，发现里面有一条语音留言和一条短信。时间是两天前，那时Hill已经死了近五天。一个活生生的人凭空消失得悄无声息。他打开短信，跳出来的却是Dean的照片。虽然是偷拍，但距离很近，画面清晰，Dean的五官表情看得一清二楚。他大吃一惊，又急忙打开语音留言，对方用了变声器，声音男女莫辨，先报了一个数字，接着是一串地址。  
敦士街。  
Sam放下手机，来不及拿椅背上的外套便冲出了办公室。


	57. Chapter 57

56

Dean不在夜蓝，也不在他手下任何一家赌场或是妓院。每一道投来的目光都险恶万分，他没有解释，更无须心虚或是讨好，绷着公事公办的表情和口气问Dean去了哪里。  
没人开口。  
“有人雇了杀手想杀他。”再也顾不上什么保密原则，探员阴郁开口，随手揪住身边一人的衣领拉向自己，低着头恶狠狠威胁，“你们也知道我对这里知根知底，大家都时间宝贵，最好配合一点。”  
对方不情不愿说出Dean的行踪，末了却往他脸上啐了一口，他惊诧地瞪起眼睛，一手已经握起了拳，却强忍下怒意，拿袖子擦了擦脸。  
“感谢配合。”  
Dean又去打高尔夫了。  
Kendall这个名字很耳熟，记得是某个赌场的常客。  
Sam开着车赶到高尔夫球场，FBI的证件总是很好用的，只是工作人员查看证件时看他的眼神有些古怪。他无心思考对方的反应，一径催促，对方领着他找到了Dean。那时Dean的球刚刚进洞，Sam老远就听见Kendall的笑声，他一手搭在Dean肩上，两人有说有笑的姿态显得格外亲密。  
Sam的心突如其来地痛了一下，像被蜂刺狠蛰，撇下身旁带路的工作人员，他快步走过去，掏出证件的同时早已烂熟于心的那套说辞也自然而然说出了口。而Dean却带着耐人寻味的眼神上上下下打量，不知想着什么。  
“我建议你们能给我开个贵宾室，最好能配一张床。”听Sam说完原由，Dean不冷不热地开了一个实在不好笑的玩笑，回头冲Kendall耸肩，“下次再约我打高尔夫之前最好能打电话给FBI问问我的行程。”  
乍见Sam拿着FBI证件出现在眼前，Kendall还愣了愣。他们在赌场见过，那时Dean正被软禁，他以为Sam成为了赌场的新老板，还向Sam问询过Dean的去向。而今看对方换了一个全然不曾想过的身份出现，片刻怔忡之后，他很快就明白了Sam在当时的真实角色。  
“我有东部最好的律师。”  
Dean被Kendall的未雨绸缪逗笑，一把摘下头顶的帽子，信口问道：“这次需要请律师吗，Sammy？”  
久违的称呼让Sam的眼神一黯，他没理会Dean刻意的讥刺，只是低声催促他快点上车。  
直到领着Dean回办公室看到椅背上的外套，Sam这才发现自己居然只穿着衬衫到处跑。想到高尔夫球场工作人员看他的古怪眼神，他懊丧地低叫了一声“上帝”，拍拍额头，最后不得不套上了外套。  
“你的办公室？我还以为又是什么单独的房间单独的讯问，严重一点可能就要被拘留了。”Dean坐到办公室角落的沙发上，盯着Sam穿上了外套。看一个只穿着衬衫的探员突然出现在眼前，再如何都有些吃惊的，况且Sam是极为注重仪表的人，见他那么不体面的样子，他还以为出了什么事。  
看来确实是出事了，只不过公事而已。  
Dean垂眼掩住不想被看破的失望，翘着腿看向窗外，一副心不在焉的样子。  
一只手伸过来，递上一部被装在证物袋里的手机。他诧异地抬头看向Sam，却见对方眼中燃烧着一簇无法掩饰的焦虑急迫。这样的Sam让他没来由地紧张起来，身体不由自主坐直，唯有接过手机的手还镇定从容。  
“手机的主人被谋杀了。”Sam说。  
“怀疑是我杀的？”Dean轻笑着扬了扬手机。看来他已经发现了短信里有自己的照片。  
Sam拿过手机打开最新一条语音留言。  
“有人要杀你，Dean。”他说，竭尽全力都掩藏不住内心的担忧。那声“Dean”叫得像叹息，一如曾经Dean每一次提出涉险的建议，一如曾经Dean每一次提出令人不快的要求，一如曾经Dean每一次试图靠近吻他。  
Dean看着Sam，搁在扶手上的手指突然蜷缩了一下，像他也听出了这句话中的与众不同。可他并不相信自己的直觉，只是淡漠表示想杀他的人太多，如果想从他这里得到什么线索的话恐怕只有令人失望的结果。  
“这点你该比我更清楚。”Dean意有所指，“如果只是为了这件事的话，很抱歉，提供不了帮助。”他说着，起身作势要离开。  
Sam却忽然勾住他的胳膊，沉下脸推开玻璃办公室的门，不顾同事们惊异愕然的注目，强硬蛮横地将他带进了问询用的房间。  
关上门，Sam抬头看了一眼安置在墙角的监控，深吸了一口气，背过手将门反锁。  
“让我们好好谈谈。”  
他软下语气，放开了Dean的手，带着最诚挚恳切的眼神看向他，希望他能收起浑身的戾气，好好地听他说话。  
又是这种眼神。  
当年你用这种眼神从我这里骗到过多少糖果，Sammy？  
Dean叉着腰背过身，自暴自弃地苦笑。  
催眠失败之后，每天都拼命回忆，却一无所获。可那阴沉的梦境却在潜意识的授意之下发展出越来越多越多越过分的延伸，梦里的他和Sam形容狼狈，仿佛永远在逃亡，有时在城市，有时在山林，甚至深入过大漠，潜入过海洋。他不知道自己想逃离什么，可梦将他想亲近的直白地摊开在眼前。  
他想亲近Sam，清醒地看向他，带着醉意地叫他Sammy，他想勾过他的脖子接吻，把手伸进他的衣服里，想骑在他身上。  
他想亲近Sam，不是一个哥哥对弟弟的那种。  
他也想Sam用幼犬那样的眼神看着他，慢慢靠过来，求他给予吻和爱抚。  
“没必要。”Dean转身，渴望掩藏得很好，他只希望自己能表现得再凶狠些，“我和你之间的账还没有算清，你也不是卧底了，没必要再讨好我——还是你到现在还在肖想我的屁股，Sammy？其实我很好奇你在病床上跟我说的那些究竟是不是真的。止疼药能让你忘记自己还是卧底吗？”  
Sam从Dean的语气里听不出任何一丝的在乎与顾惜，Dean好像真的把他当成了敌人，不仅是敌人，还是欺骗过他的敌人。每一个猜测都像利刃捅进心脏，他痛得几乎无法招架，经不住Dean咄咄逼人的眼神与质问示弱地后退了一步。  
肯定的答案用到紧绷的唇边，然而实话不会让这一切就此结束。  
止疼药让他忘却的不光是卧底的身份，更有他身为弟弟的事实。  
他肖想Dean，想他的一切。  
“我们可以为你提供保护……”  
“我说了，没必要。”Dean皱眉粗暴地打断，一把挥开Sam。他走到门边，还没打开锁胳膊就又被Sam拽住。  
“Dean……求你了……”Sam贴近他，在耳边低声下气请求。  
“Singer探员，你知道我的老板还在怀疑我，所以索性就让别人误会我真的和你之间有什么吗？”Dean嗤笑着朝监控器努努嘴，锁开了，他打开门。  
“是Winchester。Sam Winchester。Dean，你记得这个名字吗？”  
握住门把的手陡然僵住。  
Dean没有回头，听见Sam沸水般粗重急切的呼吸声。  
“你想扔又舍不得扔掉的那个护身符，是我送给你的。他们都说你死了，我从来不相信那些鬼话——我知道，你现在也一定认为我在胡扯。Dean，你记得自己的名字吗？你叫Dean Winchester，我们的爸爸叫John，妈妈叫Mary。”  
Sam放开了手。  
“那天说的话都是真的，我没忘记自己是卧底，也没忘记自己是谁，我撒过很多谎，但那天说的都是实话。如果我说因为我爱你所以不想看你受到伤害，你一定不会信了。Dean，我们是兄弟，我作为一个卧底会骗一个黑帮的头目，可是作为弟弟绝不会欺骗哥哥——我已经失去过你一次，你不能让我再失去一次。”  
他盯着Dean呆愣的背影，默默为他打开门。  
“如果你还不肯相信，我的办公室里有一份DNA鉴定结果。或者我们可以再去做一次鉴定。”  
直到表白了一切，Sam这才察觉自己的自私。因为Dean还想不起一切，所以理所当然地认定儿时的记忆对他而言并不重要，至少不如当前的生活重要。Dean说得没错，他怀着一颗不知羞耻地心在妄想，只要扳倒Michael他就倾尽全力说动Dean，他想再用一百次告白打动Dean，没人会知道他们的真实关系，Dean也不会知道。  
挑明了卧底的身份，他没必要再对Dean隐瞒，可是因为那句冲动的告白，他还是选择沉默。  
而现在，那些都不重要了。  
比起Dean的安全，求不得的爱所带来的痛已经不值一提。  
他放弃了。放弃对病态爱情的执着与妄想。放弃对Dean愿意接受他的期待。  
他放弃了自己在这场可笑单恋中的所有立场。  
“我知道你是我弟弟。”


	58. Chapter 58

57

Sam愣在那里，半晌，这才结结巴巴地问道：“你……你想起来了吗？那、那你为什么不……”  
“我没有想起来。”Dean凝眉回望，“推理而已。先知道你是卧底，然后才……”他想起那晚Sam的告白，突然觉得荒唐之极。要弄到Sam的DNA信息很容易，找不到借口让护士抽血，但吸管上总会留下唾液。他在Sam出院之前就拿到了结果，确定了两人的血缘关系。后来虽然时常想起Sam追问有关护身符的事，隐约感觉不对，可Sam情深意切的告白犹在耳边，一个人再如何也不会在那样的情况下一边隐瞒事实一边说出那样的话，他感叹自己多疑，在卫生间里点燃坚定结果报告，让抽水马桶冲走了灰烬。  
他没想到Sam却真会做出那样的事。  
本对Dean抱着一丝期待的Sam在听到他冷冷静静说出“推理”这个词时，像个孩子那样一下红了眼眶。在兄长面前如此剖白自己的心已经够难堪了，却没想到让Dean理清他们的关系的不是记忆或是感情，而是证据与推断。  
他不知还能再做点什么才能让自己在这整件事情中显得没那么可悲。  
Sam扭头掩饰自己的失望与难过，怔怔站在那里，不知所措。  
该说什么、该做什么，没有头绪。  
“你会成为一个像老爸那样正直勇敢的人，别再和我纠缠。否则，不仅是Michael，你的同事也会怀疑你。”Dean说着走出门外，“嘿，相信我，我的老板不会比你的老板更多疑。”  
Sam看着Dean渐渐走远，想追过去，周围却有无数来来往往的同事。以前他从不认为自己会惧怕身份和立场带来的诧异与压力，而这一刻他才知道原来过去的那些大言不惭只是无知者无畏。  
他也希望自己能像Dean说的那样，做一个正直勇敢的人，可哪个正直之人会为了一己私欲对失散多年的哥哥隐瞒他们是兄弟的事实？  
Dean走进了电梯里。  
Sam忽然奔跑着追了过去。  
电梯门缓缓关闭。  
他伸手探入狭窄的缝隙，一把抓住了Dean的肩。  
电梯门碰到手臂后又慢慢打开，他挤进电梯站到Dean身边，没说话。Dean看了他一眼，满脸不悦，压低眉头一副随时可能爆发的凶恶模样，却在他带着几分请求的目光下渐渐软化，只能强撑着横眉竖眼的恶人样子，恨恨咬住颊肉。  
狭小的空间里不时有人出入，这栋楼里认识Dean的人不少，见到他还要佯装亲热实则嘲讽地打打招呼。上一秒还凶神恶煞的Dean见到这些人时倒是眉开眼笑的，眨着眼睛说起俏皮话，与刚刚对待Sam的态度判若两人。  
到了一楼，Dean大步朝门外走去，Sam快步跟上，沉下脸不停叫着哥哥的名字。不分场合吃醋这件事听来只觉可笑，可刚刚在电梯里他险些被两副面孔的Dean气到当场爆发。既然是推理出来的结果，抱定Dean能对自己有如何深厚的感情不过是痴话，理智上清清楚楚能想明白的事，感情却相当固执。  
也许在Dean心中他不过就是个卧底而已，放他一马也算仁至义尽，之后那些为了糊弄Michael的儿戏般的意外与暗杀兴许还等着他的感恩戴德。  
读过许多箴言，通晓千般哲理，可该犯错时依然会犯错，人就是明知故犯的动物，永远学不会教训。  
因为他不甘心。  
他的哥哥，独独对他吝惜颜色。  
他心爱的人，却从不肯温柔待他。  
Sam宛若行在火海里，走得急迫，每一步都像拖着漫长火舌，烧得周围空气震荡。他喘着气追出门去，Dean正混在人群里穿过马路，他跟过去，不小心撞到一个人。对方挑眉看着他，好似思索着他的名字。  
是副局长。  
视线由对方肩上越过，投向已经行至马路对面的Dean，他不得已立正，叫了一声“长官”。  
“那个是……Dean？”  
“是。”Sam有些迟疑，却还是点头承认。  
男人上下打量了Sam一番，没问缘由，背着手迈着他这个年纪的男人特有的步态走入大楼。Sam立刻飞快地穿过马路，却再也寻觅不到Dean的踪影。  
下班前David终于从银行赶回来，手里端着一杯咖啡，把那张卡往桌子上一扔，仰头喝了一大口。  
“新开的账户，现金转账，时间是一个半月前，但银行拒绝透露转账人信息。”他说着放下手中的杯子，竟幽幽叹了一口气，“可能是给Reese的医疗费。”  
他有时会觉得这个国家的法律很奇怪。如果这笔钱在成为一桩命案的线索之前就被Anita取出并用于对Reese的治疗，不会有人计较。而现在，钱只能呆在这张卡里，谁也不许动，小姑娘还躺在病床上可怜地苟延残喘，而她的母亲也只能忍着眼泪与悲痛继续她不要命一般的拼命工作。  
同情一个杀手可笑且可耻，可活到这把年纪的David觉得自己仍有许多问题想不明白。  
他本想拉上Sam下班去酒吧喝两杯，不料年轻人却拒绝了。  
“抱歉，晚上有事。改天我请你。”Sam看了一眼腕表便急匆匆离开。  
年长的探员不知道自己的搭档急急忙忙下班居然是为了去某个夜总会盯梢，而盯梢的对象正是叫他们头痛不已的Dean。  
他缩在车里，三明治啃了两口便放下了。Dean一般都从后门出入，但后门停的车太少，他担心自己会被认出来，便勉为其难停在了较远的地方。轻轻叹息着，他把紧闭的车窗打开了一些，从副驾座上摸过望远镜朝夜蓝后门看去。  
正如Dean所说，想杀他的人不计其数，这不是第一次，更不可能是最后一次，可他却比任何一次都要担心。  
也许是因为他现在距离Dean太远。  
有时好久都听不到Dean的消息，他们仿佛生活在两个毫无关联的世界，他站在苹果树下，而Dean立在荆棘丛中，他们之间被叶与刺阻隔，看不见彼此。有时下班犯了糊涂，回过神时车已经开到了夜蓝门外，保镖们神情严肃地盯着他这辆不见有人下来的车，每个人都谨慎地把手探入怀中。  
他只能落荒而逃。  
不是怕被别人看见，而是怕Dean。  
Dean总是很伤人。  
他大概永远习惯不了。  
许久不见有人出入，Sam暂时收了望远镜，又拿起三明治吃了几口。他就这么一直守到深夜，高强度的紧张状态令他肩颈酸涩，背后湿汗一片。困倦袭来，他舒展了一下手臂，靠着皮椅舒了一口气，没想到一柄枪从车窗上的缝隙伸入，直直对准了他的头。  
“下车。”  
持枪的人命令道。  
声音很熟悉，听起来像Dean的某个保镖。  
他不知Dean是否对手下透露过他的身份，现在下车无疑会遭人疑窦。他警觉地看了看那把枪，眼角余光瞥了一眼车内，在心中计算着成功夺枪的几率。  
“嘿，听我说，我是……”  
本想转移对方注意力，谁知话还未完，夜蓝中忽然传出惊天巨响，一刹那，浓烟四散，火光冲天。  
车内外两人惧是一怔，Sam快人一步地夺下对方手中的枪，以迅雷不急掩耳的速度用力推开车门挡开对方，顾不上打晕他就径直朝夜蓝狂奔而去。  
那是爆炸声。  
而近在耳畔的是心跳声。  
Sam怕极了。  
焦臭味混入空气，他边跑边咳，被浓烟熏出了泪。他囫囵擦了一把眼睛，看到已经有人从后门跑出来了，先是几个妓女，接着是戴着面具衣服都来不及穿好的客人。他眯起双眼在夜色中努力分辨，想从越来越多逃出的人中找到Dean。他们惊叫着跑过他身边，其中有人一边跑一边对着手机大叫“爆炸”，另一些跑到一半发现自己的车钥匙还在服务生那里，懊丧止步，转身看看冒着烟的建筑，于是拉紧了浴袍又慢吞吞朝另一条街跑去。  
只有他一人向着火光中心冲去。  
他跨上台阶，几度被逃命的人群挤了下来。他终于跨入了那扇门，浓烟扑面，眼泪扑簌簌流个不停。每一个经过身边的人都与他打了照面，可谁也没有那双让他魂牵梦萦的眼睛。  
恐惧代替慌乱攫住每一根神经，他抑制不住颤抖，粗鲁地拨开挡在前面的人群，大叫着心爱之人的名字。


	59. Chapter 59

58

发生爆炸时Dean刚回来不久。夜很深，车不用绕到后门了。他带着一身酒气走进夜蓝，没回自己的套房，而是让经理带他去了其他空着的房间。Sam离开之后Dean偶尔就会这样，每个人心里都有猜测，但聪明人不会说出口。  
巨响的同时整幢建筑剧烈震动着，紧接着便是垮塌的声响，刚从浴室出来的Dean刚穿好睡袍房间里的灯就摇晃着熄灭了。有砖块砸落在脚边，空气里弥漫着浓烟刺鼻的气味，热浪从裂开半边的墙外猛兽般扑来火光照亮了在爆炸中断电的建筑。  
微醺的Dean愣了愣，听见声响后的第一反应是仆倒在地双手护住头。气浪掠过后背，衣料之下的皮肤与头皮痛得像有人从后向前掀开他的头皮。他屏住呼吸以防吸入浓烟，待建筑终于不再摇晃，轰隆隆的垮塌声渐渐平息，他这才抬起头，奔到门边才发现门和大半的墙被刚刚的气浪震碎，来不及惊诧，他跟随着人流朝后门跑去，却在一片慌乱之中听见一个熟悉的声音。  
是Sam的声音。  
他分不清这幻觉是因为醉酒还是因为刚刚爆炸可能引起了轻微脑震荡，没有理会，低着头，一手掩着口鼻。  
直到自己的手腕被不知从何处而来的一只手猛地握住。  
“Dean！”  
还是Sam的声音，嘶哑得仿佛处在失声边缘，然而语气中却充满喜悦与感激。那只手紧紧抓着他，拉他飞快地跑出夜蓝，直到上了车才想起来自己连鞋都没穿。  
碎玻璃扎进了脚底。  
Sam什么都没说，一脚将油门踩到底。  
他把哥哥带回了公寓。  
搬了两次家，扔的东西越来越多，租的房子越来越小。好在这间公寓的层高不算低，不然以他的身高住得可就太委屈了。  
这一路Dean都出奇地听话，也很安静，一直专注开车的Sam想尽快离开敦士街的Sam没有多想，直到回到熟悉的环境里，他这才意识到Dean的不对劲。  
年长的男人看起来有些迷糊，走路的步态也扭扭曲曲的很奇怪。Sam猜他是喝过酒的。  
他见Dean是从别的套房里出来的。  
Sam脱了满是灰尘的外套扔到沙发上，也顾不上被浓烟熏黑的衣领和袖口，带着Dean走进卫生间，递过去一条毛巾。  
他在那房间里做了什么呢？  
Sam是猜得到的。  
大概就像上次那样。  
不过没在自己的套房里，大概算得上不幸中的万幸。  
庆幸中夹杂着酸涩嫉妒，Sam以为自己疯了。  
他叹息着，一旁的Dean用冷水洗去脸上的灰尘，也稍稍清醒了一些。他把毛巾递给Sam，没看他，沉默着走出卫生间。Sam怕哥哥趁他不在又走了，囫囵擦了一把脸，跟出去的时候注意到微湿的地板上有几缕血迹，看到Dean赤裸的脚，急忙把他推到沙发上，抓住了脚踝。  
碎玻璃把脚底划出几道长长的口子，还有碎片扎在肉里。血淋淋的样子让Sam忍不住倒吸了一口气，他恳求Dean就算要离开也先处理掉这个，去拿药箱时还不时扭头看向沙发，生怕再回头的时候Dean就不见了。  
Dean本想自己来的，Sam握着他的脚踝盘腿坐在地板上，拧住眉头低喝着“别乱动”。不安分的脚一下子就不动了，Sam紧张地屏住呼吸，像第一次上手术台的外科医生。  
带血的玻璃最后被单独装进了一个袋子里，Sam往里面垫了大量报纸。这之前他给Dean脚底的伤口消过毒，拿着镊子拔出玻璃，最后把纱布一圈圈裹在了哥哥脚上。  
“我……得走了。”Dean穿着脏兮兮的睡袍站了起来，明明半路上没有任何感觉的，现在拔出了碎玻璃，伤口反倒疼得钻心。说来也很奇怪，摆脸色是他最擅长的，Sam是他在乎的，可对着他多狠的话都说得出。唯有这一次，不知为何，Sam都没来得及摆出那副可怜兮兮的样子他就心软了。  
真的做梦都没想到Sam会出现在那里。  
所有人都朝门外涌去，唯独他一人在滚滚浓烟中逆行。  
Dean不是无情无义之人，自然懂得感激。可此刻盘踞在心中的揪痛与酸涩，他知道，和感激截然不同。  
狠不下心了。  
“去哪里？”一听他要走，Sam立刻紧张起来，高大的身躯不由自主挡在门口，一副绝不让他离开的架势。  
“回去。”说话的语气像梦呓，这么温柔地与Sam交谈也实在少见，Dean向Sam道谢，走向门口，没有解释这么急着回去的理由。  
“回哪里去？”  
Sam这么一问，Dean就怔住了。  
这本是无需思索的问题。此一秒却愣愣答不上来。发生爆炸，一定会有人报警，警察去了，他却不见踪影，那就太不像话了。  
“有人要杀你，”Sam走近，双手握住了他的肩，“你有危险。”他像一台坏掉的录音机，只懂重复这句话，而其他的，他也不敢再提。  
“我说过，很多人想……”  
“那就留在这里。”Sam打断他，“至少……至少今晚先留下，好吗？这里很安全，我会……”他深吸了一口气，盯着Dean的眼睛一字一字说道，“我会保护你的。”  
“我不需要。”说完这句话就看到Sam露出受伤的表情，Dean有些后悔，忍下了捏一捏这年轻人肩膀的冲动，软下语气低声说道，“虽然我什么都想不起来，但我想，我们曾经也是关系很好的兄弟，对吗？我丢不掉那个护身符就是因为那是你送的，对吗？Sam，你不欠我什么，没必要再用你那套赎罪式的补偿来对付我，我不需要让自己的弟弟来保……”  
“不是补偿。我不亏欠你，我只是……你是我哥，我有责任保护我的家人，而且我……我还……”Sam说到一半陡然顿住，最后的理由说不出口。他红着眼地看着哥哥，希望他能明白自己愿意做这一切的理由。  
“我不想让你冒险。”Dean终于还是忍不住握住了弟弟的肩，不轻不重地捏着，像他想借此安抚弟弟内心的不安。  
“就一个晚上，好吗？”Dean的触碰真的稍稍驱走了些许惊惶忐忑，Sam慢慢放松了紧绷的双肩，带着恳求的眼神盯着哥哥，直到他叹息着垂下眼，颇为无奈地点头同意，年轻人这才终于露出了今晚的第一个笑容。  
Dean被他劝着去泡了个澡，换下了满是尘土的睡袍。Dean算得上体格健壮了，可穿着Sam的T恤却像偷穿了哥哥衣服的少年。他翻了个白眼，拎起Sam的内裤犹豫半晌，还是穿上了。Sam的说法是他刚刚下楼去过便利店，无奈店里的一次性内裤都卖光了，勉为其难地翻出一条刚穿过一次的短裤，递进来的时候紧张得连说话都结巴了。  
穿错衬衫甚至内裤这种事或许发生过，或许没有，他本不在意这些的，反正谁都知道他的性癖和为人。那时Sam还是他的保镖，他是中意他的，不仅仅因为那个名字。当然，那些再不能提了，想也不许想，最好能一觉醒来忘个干净。  
Sam在沙发上放了一个枕头，见Dean出来了，下意识一边脱衣服一边往浴室走。扣子都解开了，皮带抽了出来，衣服都脱了一条袖子这才像忽然想起什么，急忙又把衬衫挂回身上，拎着长裤跑回房间，过了好一会儿这才抓着T恤短裤狼狈地冲进浴室。  
其实没必要这么谨慎刻意的。  
他想。  
换下的衣服被扔去了角落，他站到花洒下，在水中向后捋了一把头发。  
可那个人是Dean。  
他很怕根本管束不住自己。


	60. Chapter 60

59

Sam洗完澡给Dean热了一杯牛奶。  
“没有酒。”他还理直气壮。  
Dean一脸“你把我当五岁小孩吗”的表情，大手一挥拒绝了。拍拍身旁的沙发，他让Sam坐过来，在他一脸不明就里的表情里突然掀起了他的衣服下摆。Sam惊得立刻跳了起来，杯子里的牛奶洒了一地，他瞪着眼睛看向Dean，Dean也愣住，过了好一会儿这才换了一副冷淡脸孔：“让我看看你背后的伤口。”  
Sam这时才知自己会错意，Dean冷淡的表情让他惭愧又羞耻，悻悻抽出几张纸巾擦去身上和地板上的牛奶，背对着Dean坐下，乖乖掀起衣服。  
出院后的一段时间里伤口还是会痛，偶尔还要靠着止疼药和安眠药才能睡着。吃药之前他总希望Dean能出现在幻觉里，然而每次只有吹着风笛的钟楼怪人或是骑着大兔子的总统从他面前经过，安眠药的效力来得也很快，通常醒来就天亮了，想想前一晚的可笑幻觉，又无奈又悲哀。  
不过现在好多了，医生说留了疤痕，他并不在意。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
沾了牛奶的手里黏糊糊的，Sam正襟危坐不敢乱动，手悄悄在短裤上擦了擦。  
“发现护身符的时候。”他含含糊糊地回答，“本来还不确定的，听完你说的，我悄悄拿了你的头发去做了DNA鉴定。”  
“你拔了我的头发？”Dean的声调陡然提高，Sam弄不明白哥哥究竟在为什么生气。  
“枕头上拣的……”他挠挠头，不好意思地缩了缩肩，“找不到能做鉴定的头发可能会偷个杯子吧……”其实还想过别的办法，他们有时会用安全套，他特地给Dean用了和他不一样的，这样也方便他分辨。不过这种办法他是万万不敢告诉Dean的。  
他在知道了Dean是哥哥之后还和他上床了。  
被落在后背的温度打断了思绪，意识到是Dean在抚摸自己之后，Sam惊得立刻挺直了背。那是疤痕的位置，也许Dean对他也心存感激，也许Dean在疼惜自己的弟弟，那其中的原因可以有成千上万，Sam知道自己不该单单只想着最不可能的那个。  
触碰稍纵即逝，衣服被放下，那只手又拍拍他的背，Dean的声音从背后传来：“为什么不告诉我？”  
“我是为了调查十二年前的一桩悬案才去卧底的，很危险。”Sam说着抓了抓T恤下摆，犹豫了一会儿，终于转身面对Dean，“何况我说了，你也不会信。你好像也有了其他的家人，也许我在意的对你来说并不重要。”  
得知真相之后，每每回忆起Dean与Charlie相处的点滴，Sam都嫉妒得恨不能Dean再也不与Charlie见面。二十六岁的男人身体里还藏着四岁男孩破碎的灵魂，他孤身一人在病房里等着父亲等着哥哥，可他们谁都没来。原本该是他与哥哥相依为命的，应该是他们视彼此作唯一，那些发生在兄妹之间的事应该发生在他们兄弟之间，况且，他不会偷偷喝醉酒让哥哥担心地守一整夜。  
但事实却是Dean重视Charlie甚于重视他。  
Sam的坦诚让Dean无言，他说得没错。  
“抱歉。”  
Sam此前从未听Dean向任何人道歉过，甚至包括Michael——Dean也甚少出错，他不似外表看上去的那么漫不经心，该仔细的绝不会马虎。有人诟病他刚愎，这是真的，那些即便犯了也无伤大雅的错，他犯了也就犯了，不会把“对不起”或是“抱歉”挂在嘴边。  
而现在，他却道歉了。  
Sam甚至感到受宠若惊。  
Dean看他的眼神很诚恳，可微微仰头的样子又很诱人。Sam听见自己的隆隆心跳，在短裤上擦过几次的手反倒更加黏腻了，他抓住衣服下摆，呼吸变得急促，很想低头给哥哥一个吻。  
“都过去了。”  
他说不出“没关系”，因为对他来说，那些嫉妒是有关系的。  
但是，都过去了。  
Dean向他道歉了。  
目光集中在了Dean微微张开的嘴唇上，他苦恼地想移开视线，却发现做不到。他知道与Dean接吻是一件多美妙的事，知道Dean的回应多么激烈热切，也知道在接吻之后他会获得更多关于Dean的权利。  
在他告白时Dean没有表态，甚至到了第二天他也没有拒绝过。  
于是有时也会妄想，Dean不会拒绝他了。  
“Dean……”他听出自己的声音在发抖，身体不由自主前倾，饥渴的嘴唇想立刻得到抚慰。黏腻的手伸向Dean的腰，兄长正穿着他的衣服，那意味着他们的气味正在进行着一场无声的融合，这远比任何情话任何花束或礼物都要浪漫，也比任何脏话任何羞耻无忌的姿势来得下流，这静默的罗曼蒂克让他感觉飘飘然，手指绞住布料，吸入的空气里混合了Dean呼出的气息。  
他们几乎就要吻到一起。  
Dean捏住Sam的下巴，撇过头躲开了这个吻。眼神的错开在Sam心中酿成一声咔啦巨响，像两个咬合的齿轮忽然错位，疼痛的预感在神经中攒动，他停下了，停在那里，呼吸依然急促，心跳依然激烈，一切尚未开始，可一切已然结束。  
“我、我……”他支支吾吾说不出话，再次从沙发上跳了起来，脚趾撞到沙发一脚，他捂着脚痛得大叫，场面滑稽，Dean却没有笑。  
Dean又把他拉到身边坐下，看他咬着嘴唇低头揉着发红的脚趾。  
谁也不说话了。  
他把一切搞得一团糟。  
Sam懊丧地狠狠皱紧眉头。  
“你要调查什么悬案，我可以帮你。”许久之后，Dean终于再次出声。  
“很复杂。”Sam依然低着头，手指心不在焉地揉着早就不痛的脚趾，言简意赅地把十二年前的案子向Dean讲述了一遍，“David当时许诺过，如果我帮他拿到了这个案子的决定性证据，他会推荐我升职。那样我就有权限查看当年老爸的那件案子了。我不信他是因为和黑帮分赃不均而死……”说到这里，Sam猛地顿住，抬头忐忑不安地看了Dean一眼。  
他险些忘了Dean的身份。  
“他一定是个英雄……”Dean却像没注意到Sam话中对他这样的黑帮分子的鄙夷，梦呓般低喃。  
他一定是个英雄。  
“是的，他是。”Sam点头，忽然就不敢再看Dean了。  
想起父亲，他有种深重的罪恶感。他很怕此时过世的父母正站在云端看着他们，他怕被他们看穿自己的龌龊，怕自己被鄙弃。  
“我会帮你的。”  
“不不不，Dean，不，你不要……”Sam闻言急忙抬头阻止，“你的处境已经很糟了。”他想起曾经Michael交待他去办的那些事，监控Dean的一切，按时上报他的行踪。他相信Dean身边不止他一个监视者，多疑的Michael势必会安插更多人在Dean周围。  
Michael对他们的事也了如指掌。  
“如果他发现你真的和FBI有来往，一定会想方设法干掉你。”  
“你是不是从没想过以前那些要杀我的人里可能就有Michael雇来的？”Dean笑着拍拍瞬间呆住的弟弟，“只要我还在为他办事，就一直在他的监视中，与其放任被赶走的我去寻找支援者，不如让我死在笼子里。”  
Dean的话令Sam猛然一悚，手也不由自主抓住了兄长的胳膊。他急切地看着他，整张脸上只写着一个词：快逃。  
“最危险的地方相对更安全。别担心我。”Dean说着顿了一下，放缓语速最后说道，“今后别再联系了。”


	61. Chapter 61

60

夜蓝爆炸上了报纸头条，每个警局都如临大敌。Dean穿着从超市里买来的连帽衫和牛仔裤在地铁上翻了翻今天的早报，想起手机八成又被炸烂，心中竟有一丝心灾乐祸。套房是Michael为他准备的，这不代表他没有自己的公寓。那间老旧的小公寓他租了十年，搬去夜蓝之后每年回来的次数屈指可数，但租金依旧照缴不误——最近一次回来是赶走Sam之后，把护身符扔进衣柜里就走。那东西放在身边就容易想起Sam，放回这里很安全，也不用担心再有睹物思人这种让他哭笑不得的举动。  
好多年没住过人的屋里满是灰尘，椅子不能坐，床也不能睡。他搬开床垫，从掏空的背面摸出一把枪和几盒子弹，又从衣柜下面的隔层里掏出一个不大的旅行袋，打开来点了点里面的现钞。每年寥寥可数的几次回来也就是为了这点事，当然，明面上的借口是来缴房租的，房东是个执拗的老太太，拄着拐杖，嗓门比谁都大。  
他抽出信用卡塞进口袋里，拎起装满现钞的旅行袋，把枪别在腰后，正要离开，又折返回来从衣柜里翻出护身符戴在了脖子上。  
下楼用公用电话先给Emeka医生打去电话，说要再预约一次催眠治疗，越快越好。接着又打通了Michael的电话。Michael果然在意他昨晚的行踪，他靠在电话亭的玻璃上，语意暧昧地说去偷情了，对爆炸事件其中的蹊跷绝口不提。  
他在路旁一家快餐店里吃了早餐，咖啡和淋着枫糖浆的松饼。女招待在账单上写下潦草的号码，他看了一眼便将它扔进了垃圾桶。  
下午去了Emeka医生的诊所，对方看他的眼神里带着一丝掺杂了忧虑的关系，说催眠不宜如此焦急，声音很轻，语气温和，叫人心安。Dean坐到椅子上，喝着对方泡好的咖啡，用谈论天气的语气说时间紧迫不得已为之。  
他遭遇过很多次爆炸，炸弹多数时候都是放置在车底的。也遭遇过不少枪击，手枪、步枪、狙击枪，什么都能用上。甚至也有在车里做手脚的，或是尾随他想制造点“意外”的，花样百出，他不是不怕死，不过一来二去，见惯了也就比别人更镇定。  
上次的绑架事件也许能简单归为疏忽大意，毕竟帮派里人那么多，不可能时时提防每一个人，况且保镖带枪很正常，一旦确认是自己人，对他们的警戒心也就放得很低了。  
这次不同。  
炸弹不可能被外人带进夜蓝，就算是保镖也一样。人可以骗人，机器不会。  
除非有人默许甚至授意。  
曾经小打小闹的试探也不是没有过，Dean都记在心里，只要Michael不动真格，他也没必要反应过度。这次实在太明显了。  
“开始吧。”他放下杯子。  
Emeka医生显然还有些担心，纾缓的音乐放了许久，他坐在椅子上兀自沉思，似乎想拖延时间，Dean不耐烦地再三催促。  
“太仓促很危险。”他试着向Dean解释。  
“无论出什么事责任都在我。我真的没时间再耗下去了。”  
医生无奈推了推眼镜，出声让Dean放松，慢慢引导他进入深眠。  
看到的仍是那间房子，菱形花纹的墙纸，水渍与霉斑。圆脸男人走了进来，说事情解决了，催促绑匪尽快处理这两个小鬼。  
Dean开始挣扎，身体以一种极为怪异的姿态扭曲着，手指扣紧扶手，脚尖在地面上反复刮擦。医生反复重复让他信任自己的话，反复劝慰他这里很安全，他急促喘息着，在一阵漫长的震颤过后缓缓平静下去。  
Emeka医生知道他们成功了。  
他叫醒了Dean。  
绿眼睛的男人睁开眼睛，表情与他来时已经迥然不同。  
那个圆脸男人他见过，就在不久之前。  
Dean离开诊所。  
从Benny的办公室离开走进电梯，电梯下到一楼，他走出，一个年长的男人走进电梯。他们打了个照面。对方是个谢顶的胖男人，脸很圆，笑容看起来很和善，却很虚伪，叫人不舒服。  
他记得那时那个男人盯着他看了两秒钟。  
就是他。  
Dean还不知他是谁。  
他又找到一个公用电话亭，给Benny打去电话，询问那个男人的事。Benny根据他的描述猜测那个男人是他们的副局长，Zachariah。  
“二十二年前他从一个涉及黑帮的案子开始发迹，据说是因为清理了一个双面间谍而升职——这个在他的官方资料里是没有的，我入侵了局里的档案库，但具体的还要更高的权限才能看到，我来不及破解了——后来在针对黑帮的一系列案件里表现出众，晋升得很快。不过十年前他被调去了别的分局，三个月前才调回这边出任副局长。”Benny好奇Dean为何突然关心起这么一个人，“他和Cain似乎没有来往。发生了什么，Dean？”  
“谢了，老兄。”Dean用力握紧手中的话筒，“我想起来了。”他没同Benny细说，只要Benny盯着点Sam，最好别让他再来找他麻烦。  
“Sam？Sam Singer？伙计，我知道可能我该问，不过，你们到底怎么回事？”Benny的声音明显压低了下来。他和Sam不熟，Sam如何他毫不关心，但Dean是和他一起长大的兄弟，他没理由不担心。  
Dean却只能用沉默回答。  
“好吧，说不定哪天你就想告诉我了。”Benny耸肩，挂断了电话。  
Dean买来口罩戴上，又在便利店里随便买了一本杂志和一支笔。用的现钞。他在便利店的票据背面写了几句话，把它夹进杂志里，找了一家快递公司寄去了Sam的办公室。  
公寓不能再回去了，他要先找到一个安全可靠的藏身之所。  
Sam在第三天收到了那封不知寄件人是谁的快递。但他很放心地拆开，面单上的字迹他很熟悉。  
又是一本《花花公子》。  
Dean不会无缘无故突然寄一本色情杂志过来。  
他仔仔细细翻阅，从中找到了那张票据。  
你们的副局长Zachariah，那个圆脸的胖子，当年参与过我和你的绑架案。老爸很可能也是他杀的，我怀疑他和其他帮派头目私下有接触。也许他身上还有你正在调查的那件案子的线索。  
烧掉它。  
别来找我。  
Sam将杂志放进抽屉里，捏着票据走进卫生间，在隔间里烧掉了它，用水冲走了灰烬。  
他用手机联系到Hoiberg法官，说发现了新的线索，希望能挤出时间与他碰个面。  
他们当晚约在了一家不起眼的小酒吧见面，Hoiberg法官穿着普通的夹克和牛仔裤，头发有些乱，与他平日里出现在公众面前的形象大相径庭，恐怕这整个酒吧里的客人都认不出他就是那位以铁腕手段与必死决心与黑帮势力斗争的法官。  
“Larry死前接触过哪些人？这个当年不是已经排查过了吗？”  
“有疑点，需要再确认一次。”  
David这几天在忙着调查Jamal Hill的案子，Zachariah的事Sam不想这么早告诉他，以免打草惊蛇。现在最直接的办法就是询问Ray Hoiberg。  
十多年前的案子，Ray Hoiberg时至今日还记忆犹新。他将尸体发现的经过和调查过程原原本本同Sam讲了一遍，包括兄长在死前十二小时内见过的人也都告诉了他。  
“等等……这件案子不是一开始就由David负责的吗？”  
法官摇摇头。  
“David是我提出新证据之后才接手的，案子原本已经定案了，法医那边也给出结果证明是自杀。我要求他们再做一次尸检，结果没变，从弹痕、Larry身上的火药反应到毒理反应，结果都显示他是自杀。当时负责这个案子的Zachariah表示他同时还负责了别的案子，无法同时兼顾，这才把案子转给了David。”  
Larry在死前没见过Zachariah，但最初是Zachariah负责这个案子。  
“另一位法官，就是Lionel Carter的案子也是他负责？”  
“对，当初还有媒体报道他们是被卷入政治丑闻不得已才自杀。”想起当年外人对兄长的污蔑，已近不惑之年的法官仍愤恨咬牙，举拳狠狠砸在桌上。  
而Sam则根据Hoiberg的话推测出了另一种可能性。


	62. Chapter 62

61

Dean拎着他的旧旅行袋下了班车，身上还是那件不起眼的连帽衫。下巴的胡茬长得很长了，衣服袖口有一块不显眼的油渍，他看起来像个流浪汉，但眼神锐利如昔。  
从这里到Cain的农场还要徒步走上七八公里。他事先没有同Cain打过招呼。上一次回来已经是十年前了，后来与Benny和Charlie还能见面，Cain却是结结实实十年都没见过了。他们二人之间传递信息用的手段五花八门，一开始还能打电话发邮件，后来基本只能靠着在赌场偷来的手机发发短信联络了。  
天气很差，虽然没下雨，天空却一直被铅块般的厚重云层覆盖。整个世界像被装在扎了口的塑料袋里，又闷又湿，他扯了扯领口，摸摸口袋，从里面掏出一颗糖扔进嘴里。  
Cain的农场很大，却荒废得很多，除开漫不经心喂的几只鸡，其他该有的动物一只都没有，只有小猫小狗出奇地多。Dean走进农场，看到一辆拖拉机停在一棵树下，他翻了个白眼，不确定那是不是Cain十五年前买回来的那辆。  
最好别是。  
他心说。  
走进院子，几条小奶狗正被两只公鸡追得到处乱窜，汪汪惨叫个不停。几只猫趴在屋顶上，懒洋洋的，肚子上的毛很脏，看样子Cain也没给它们洗过澡。瘸腿的老狗不在。五年前死了，Charlie告诉他的。那年它好像二十七岁。  
门没锁。  
Cain向来不喜欢锁门，这里地界偏僻，周围没有邻居，家里没有任何值钱的东西，就算有小偷光顾，恐怕后悔闯空门的也是他自己。想杀他的人倒是不少，一两个门锁也是挡不住杀手的。  
Dean赶在两只好奇的小猫迈着小短腿跑到他跟前之前进了屋，轻手轻脚关了门，把两只小恶魔挡在了外面。家具好像换了新的，至少沙发是，十年前离开时沙发被猫猫狗狗抓咬得到处都是破洞，现在这个看起来好多了。  
地板不太干净，Dean也就不担心自己鞋底的泥了。他抓着旅行袋上了楼，还没走到Cain的房间，就听背后传来一声手枪拉开保险的声音。是时，端着猎枪的Cain也从房间里出来，本是阴云密布的脸在看清来人是谁之后，表情丕变。  
“嘿，自己人。Cain，你又捡了小孩回来……”Dean扔下旅行袋，合作地举起双手，一边说笑一边转身，却在看清身后那人是谁时猛然顿住。  
是个女人，皮肤很白，大波浪的发型将她衬得冶艳妩媚，身上的睡衣让人很难不去联想些什么。  
“这女人不错，Cain。”Dean吹起口哨，又回头看向Cain，带着一丝笑意惊奇地说道，“长得和Theodore的姐姐一模一样。险些认错人了。叫什么？”说完最后一句话，脸上的笑容完全隐去，取而代之的是被欺瞒过后的愤怒。  
“Dean？噢，Cain，你可没告诉过我他也是你的人。早知道如此，当初我也不必那么大费周章了。”不待两人解释，女人很快厘清了他们的关系，持枪的手放下，她拨了拨落在肩上的头发朝Cain走去，不料经过Dean身边时却被Dean突然出手劈中颈后晕了过去。  
枪声响起，子弹打穿了木质的墙壁，屋外的动物沸腾起来，各自发出不同的叫声，乱做一团。  
Dean匍匐在地躲过这一枪，眼疾手快地抄起女人手边的枪打中了Cain持枪的手。猎枪落地，Dean急忙将它踢到楼下，爬起来扑向Cain，将他压倒在地。  
“你骗我！”他骑在Cain身上怒吼，用枪托打中Cain的脸。Cain揪住他将他扔开，他又爬着冲了过去，与年长的男人扭打做一团。  
Cain过去那么多年的教导都是对的。  
不能相信任何人。  
因为自己被他救了而心存感激进而信赖他为他卖命，如果Cain觉得他的条件太苛刻，可以不答应，可以与他断绝关系，却非要用最下作的手段欺骗他。  
John是他心目中的英雄，潜意识叫他不能折损自己作为英雄之子的尊严。如果他只能同那些烂果子同流合污，起码让他能做些好事告慰找不回的记忆。  
他一拳揍翻Cain，又扑过去照着他的脸狠狠补了几拳。Cain的眼睛肿得几乎睁不开了，鼻孔和嘴角淌着血，他掰开Cain的嘴，从里面掏出半颗断牙，扔掉，又挥舞着拳头继续。  
他置身于火中。  
回过神时，Cain已经晕过去了，满脸的血。他喘着粗气，手上的关节疼得厉害，又辣又烫。嘴唇和下巴湿漉漉的，随手一抹，这才发现原来自己也被Cain的拳头打出了鼻血。  
他以为这里能成为最后的庇身之所，却没料到Cain可以随时抛弃对他的许诺，甚至拔枪向向——Cain也从未信任过他。  
起身时感到一阵眩晕，他跌跌撞撞走过去捡起旅行袋，把手中的枪扔了进去，失魂落魄地下楼，开门，刚刚经历了一场骚动的院子又恢复了常态，奶狗们扑咬作一团，好奇的猫咪朝他跑来。  
他打了几个喷嚏，不时用脚尖挑开那几只粘人的幼猫。它们却锲而不舍地黏过来，扑着他的脚，好似玩着什么有趣的游戏。他不停打着喷嚏，开始流眼泪了，呼吸越来越急促，最后竟被逼得落荒而逃。  
Cain暂时还不知道他和Michael之间的事。恐怕醒来之后就要想办法干掉他了，毕竟他手里也握着不少秘密。  
Dean边走边在衣服上擦着手上的血。  
为了绝后患，他应该先下手杀死Cain的。  
深蓝色的帽衫上多了几块不均匀的血渍，他独自走在不平整的乡间小路上，又用袖子擦了擦脸上的血。  
可是到最后还是没能下手。  
毕竟养大了他。  
毕竟Benny和Charlie也和他有感情了。  
Dean忽然停下脚步，转身朝农场的方向看去。那辆旧拖拉机也看不见了，房子也看不见了，院子里的小动物们大概还在嬉闹玩耍。  
他在这里待了十二年。  
Cain养了他十二年。  
不杀也算不上恩德。往后Cain大概就会在Benny和Charlie面前骂他忘恩负义了。  
迎面来了一阵风，他听见树叶摇晃的沙沙轻响。起初是一两滴雨点落在头顶和脸上，他没在意，等再走出几步时，雨整个就下下来了。  
雨丝织起雨雾，周遭的一切迷蒙不清，雨水冲走了脸上的血渍，他将装着纸钞的旅行袋抱进怀里，低头朝车站跑去。


	63. Chapter 63

62

Dean住进了一家破旧的汽车旅馆，最便宜的单人间，有电话，没电视机，没网线，热水限时。他刚进门就拉紧了窗帘，掀开床单，从旅行袋里掏出打湿的钞票铺在床垫上。  
这么躲藏下去也不是办法，Michael和Cain都不会放过他。去投奔警察的话安全上暂时会有保障，但也只是一时的。  
思来想去，只有离开这里微妙，然而内心又有些微不甘心。Benny上次在电话里说得很明确了，既然Zachariah的发迹史从二十二年前的一桩黑帮案件开始，又清理了FBI内部的双面间谍，说的无疑就是John了。  
杀人不难，他知道该怎么做。但现在他该摒弃过去的手法了。  
找到证据交给Sam，让Sam亲手了结这件事。  
Dean超市买了几套衣服，又去那种专门的商店买了变装用的美瞳、假发和胡子。他找到伪造证件的人伪造了两张不同的ID，用假ID办了两张信用卡，再用信用卡租了一辆车，最后去买了一个GPS追踪器。  
对方干了这么多年，对跟踪一类的事件一定很敏感，所以最好能一次成功。  
事先戴好了美瞳贴好胡子的Dean在车里戴上假发，又扣了一顶棒球帽在头上，第一天只记住了Zachariah的车牌号便打道回府了。真正的跟踪在第二天，他用胶带把追踪器黏在了车底，赶在有人发现之前装作若无其事地走进附近的一家便利店里，买了一堆零食。  
有了追踪器，他不必时时紧盯着Zachariah的车，中途刻意绕路，赶在最后Zachariah停车时追了过去，停在了距离他五个车位的地方。Zachariah走进公寓，Dean在车里囫囵吃完半包薯片这才匆忙下车，偷偷摸摸溜进监控室，抬手冲里面的保安打了声招呼，一把将对方打晕。  
Zachariah进了电梯，Dean看他按下了十二层。他跑出监控室，进了另一部电梯，同时也按下了十二层。两部电梯一前一后到达，Zachariah先出来，朝左边走去。几秒种后另一部电梯上来了，Dean走出电梯没跟过去，记下了Zachariah家的门牌号码，朝右边走去，随手按下某扇门外的门铃，大叫着“Dancy我错了”，直到那家的主人开门将他轰走。  
白天里Zachariah要上班，这个时段相对安全，就算家里还有其他人，Dean猜应该也是Zachariah的妻子或者钟点工。  
Dean退了车，找借口换了一辆，这才回到旅馆，开始为第二天的入侵做准备。  
换一副美瞳，换一顶假发，胡子还是要贴的。没有手铐比较麻烦，只能用胶带了。他往手枪里装填子弹，暗自希望别用上它们。  
这一夜他没喝酒。  
实际自从回想起所有事之后，他夜里就不喝酒了。虽然对黑暗的恐惧仍在，但原因不再是未知，况且曾经那些纠缠他的噩梦也不再来了，他坚信自己能够克服。  
睡了不到三个小时，第二天醒得很早。但他九点才出门，这时路况不错，他很快便到了Zachariah的公寓楼下。今天的他戴着一顶相对比较正常体面的假发，鼻梁上架了一副平光镜，脚上的皮鞋擦得很亮。  
他上了十二楼，在Zachariah家门口按下门铃。按了好几下，没人应门。忐忑的心总算稍稍安定了一些，他掏出一个小铁钩撬开门锁闪身快速进到屋里关上门，一边警觉地打量着这套公寓一边蹑手蹑脚朝房间走去。  
Zachariah似乎是一个人住。  
客厅有些凌乱，厨房的水槽里放着几个没洗的盘子。  
Dean推开卧室的门，原本极静的环境里突然响起刺耳的警报声，Dean吓了一跳，发现墙壁上的报警器闪烁不停，从中传来倒数的声音，数到一时一个机械冰冷的声音说道已将房屋入侵情报报告主人，并警告入侵者他的一举一动都在监控之中。  
Dean立刻抬头搜寻，举枪打掉了墙角的监视器。但他关不掉这该死的报警器，如果一直有声音传出的话，隔壁的邻居可能会报警。  
“见鬼！”他低咒，以最快的速度开始在Zachariah的房间里翻箱倒柜搜寻。不一会儿外面就传来门铃声，估计是楼下的保安上来了，他躲也无处躲，握着枪冲出卧室，通过猫眼看向门外。  
两个保安，手里有电击枪。应该能对付。  
他开了门，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一脚踢翻其中一人，接着顺势捉住另一人持枪的手腕，反过来用电击枪电晕了他。他跑向电梯，听见身后那个尚有意识的保安在用对讲机呼叫楼下的同伴。他折返回去打晕了这个人，跑进电梯按下一层又立刻退了出来。拖着保安进了屋，从Zachariah的衣柜里翻出一件外套换下了自己身上这件，从安全通道跑上十六层，在楼梯间取下所有为了改装戴上的东西，乘坐电梯慢悠悠回到一楼，在众目睽睽之下大摇大摆离开。  
但成功逃脱并不能消除无功而返的挫败感，这唯一的机会被他自己搞砸了。Zachariah把报警器装在卧室这点非常刻意，几乎等同告诉别人那个房间里秘密，可他却什么都没发现。  
Dean气闷地在旅馆里待到下午，连午餐都忘了吃。放在抽屉里的手机响了，知道这个号码的只有Benny，他无精打采地掏出手机，也没看来电显示，贴近耳畔就喊了Benny的名字。  
“Dean……是我。”那头传来一个哽咽的女声，Dean心中一惊，不自觉从地板上站了起来，放柔了声音叫道：“Charlie？”  
“你在哪里，Dean？我……我……”  
记忆中的Charlie总是个快活而坚强的小家伙，遇到任何困难她都能自己解决，甚少露出如此脆弱无助的一面。  
“发生了什么事？你在哪里，站着别动，我马上就来。”Dean说着快速走出房间，三两步跑进院子上了车，“我马上就来，会没事的。”  
而Charlie告诉他她在医院。  
Cain遭遇枪击。  
“他给我打第一个电话的时候我正在开会……我……我没听见……”  
Dean将Charlie抱进怀里，轻拍后背安抚。  
“Benny走不开身，才、才把你的号码告诉了我……”红发女孩缩在Dean怀里不停抹眼泪，不敢看身后紧闭的手术室大门。  
Dean亲了亲女孩的头顶，忍下叹息，不断重复着“他会没事的”。Charlie被Cain捡回来时才两岁，一开始脏兮兮的，Cain也难得有耐心地给她洗澡，喂她吃东西，甚至还买回了童话绘本给她讲床边故事。  
她对Cain的感情很深，几乎认定他才是自己的父亲。  
而他与她最亲近的人决裂了。  
Dean决定暂时保守这个秘密，无论如何，这都不是他该主动提起的话题。  
手术过后，Cain的性命暂时保住了，但还未渡过危险期。Charlie几乎是不眠不食地照顾了他两天，Benny碍于身份问题不能露面，这期间一直是Dean陪着她。Dean也没告诉Charlie自己还在逃亡之中，举止镇定自若，唯有每次有人进出时才会露出阴沉的审视眼神，唯恐对方突然掏出一把枪。  
第三天午后，Cain终于醒了，他睁眼的一瞬，Charlie没能忍住伏在床边哭了出来。还戴着氧气罩的老人显得异常憔悴，过去的阴鸷矫健于此刻烟消云散，Dean眼中只剩一具即将枯朽的塌瘪皮囊。Cain下意识抬手按在女孩头顶，没说话，蓝色眼珠在浑浊眼白中滑动着，看到Dean，他吃了一惊，拖着受伤的躯体下意识往另一侧缩去。  
那个动作竟让Dean感到心酸。  
但他并不打算原谅Cain，也不会与他和解。  
不过是看在Charlie的份上。  
他们就这么在寂静之中对峙了一会儿，Dean若无其事地上前握住Charlie的肩将她拉起，Cain艰难地抬手拿下氧气罩，气喘吁吁地说道：“叫……叫Benny来。”


	64. Chapter 64

63

“他说要和政府交易。”Benny从病房走出，一手轻抚着Charlie的肩，话却是对Dean说的。Dean见他眼神不太对劲，想来应该是Cain把他们决裂的事告诉他了。两个男人默契地交换眼神，知道这事不能在Charlie面前提起。  
“他猜可能是Zachariah雇来的杀手。”Benny低声提了一句，Dean没有再问下去，只让Benny跟他一起出去买烟。  
“Charlie有权知道这些。”男人们下楼，Benny对Dean的做法颇有微词。  
“我知道，可你是FBI，比我更懂什么叫权利和义务对等。她知道了，就要保守秘密，可秘密会带来危险。”Dean走出电梯便带上了兜帽，“Benny，我不可能再帮Cain了，他不守信。”  
Benny眼神复杂地看了Dean一眼。前因后果从Cain那里听说了，他不确定这个版本是否可信，毕竟说穿了，Cain是情报贩子，唯利是图是本性，为了钱撒谎，在他看来大概都是无伤大雅的小事。  
但他没问Dean。  
Dean不会说的。  
“你要我怎么做？”  
“你之前问我和Sam Singer到底怎么回事，他是我弟弟。他正在追查一桩……两桩和Zachariah有关的案子，把Cain交给他。”  
Benny闻言大惊。Dean和Sam之间的事他听说过一些，流传在同事之间。就算再如何强调政治正确，强调所谓的人权和自由，荡妇羞辱依旧是人们茶余饭后闲时无聊的谈资——就算所谓的“荡妇”并不是妇人而是男性，是男同性恋，也无所谓，人们需要的只是能凸显自己道德优越感的道具而已。  
所以他听过，和“同事们”在酒吧喝酒的时候。他们无疑是对Dean束手无策的那群人，毕竟Dean有钱请好律师，也许他还贿赂法官、贿赂陪审团，他当然不是什么好人，可他们拿他没办法。恶人应该被制裁，如果程序正义让法律成为笑谈，道德与人言将成为最后的武器。只不过他们口中的讨伐低俗不入流，他听，不表态。  
却从未想过事情的真相竟是如此。  
常年在Cain的耳濡目染之下，他们的道德观念非常稀薄了，饶是如此，Benny依旧难掩震惊。或许当时的他们都不知情，可现在到了这个地步，他不清楚Dean内心到底是怎么想的。  
“别那么看我，Benny。”Dean自嘲地笑笑，抬手挡了一下Benny的视线，他们走进便利店，“我知道有些事的确……惊世骇俗，可发生了，我也没办法。大概这辈子都不会再去见他了，解决完Zachariah的事我就走。”  
Dean说完看看自己从架子上拿下的东西，一盒车厘子。他翻了个白眼，把水果放了回去，转身走到另一边的货架前，抓了三个三明治。  
Benny见他说得从容平静，以为他内心对此事毫无负担，也不好继续追问，只得作罢。  
“噢……还是我联系Sam吧，被人知道你和Cain的关系就麻烦了。”结账时Dean突然说道，掏出手机熟练地按下一串数字。  
他把手机贴在耳朵上等待了一会儿。  
“是我，Sam。”  
Benny发现Dean与Sam说话的声调比刚才他们交谈时还要低，几乎是含进喉咙里，再低沉一些，恐怕就只剩叹息了。  
Dean把手里的东西放在了柜台上，自己毫无意识地握着手机走出了便利店。收银员与Benny面面相觑，最后还是Benny掏钱结了账。他抄起满袋子食物跟了出去，Dean已经打完电话了，站在路边把手机塞进口袋的样子心不在焉。  
“嘿，你的东西。”他出声，把袋子塞进Dean怀里。Dean茫然低头盯着纸袋看了好一会儿这才如梦方醒，用力叹了一口气。  
“Sam马上就来。你最好还是避开。”  
“我先回局里。”  
Benny离开没多久Sam就来了，见到Dean时他还在喘气，像下了车就一路跑过来似的。见到Dean后他的视线就没能从他身上移开，他拼命在克制了，却依然无法阻止满溢的思念罔顾理智支配肢体。  
从其他同事那里听说Dean失踪了，不仅是他们，警察也在四处找寻他的下落。除了那张快递来的字条，之后就彻底断了联络，每天提心吊胆，一边关注同事们的情报，一边还要关注新闻，生怕哪天就看到黑帮头目横尸街头的报道。刚才接到电话一瞬以为自己在做梦，一路上油门恨不能踩到底，从停车位到医院这一小段距离他也完全无法忍受步行的速度，一路奔跑着过来。  
Dean看起来有些落魄，眼睛里布满血丝，胡茬很长了，也没刮过。身上的帽衫看来是超市里买到的便宜货，领口和袖口有些许污渍，不知是怎么弄上去的，他仿佛也不在意，邋里邋遢的。  
Sam心中泛起微弱的疼痛，大步走上前，双臂微微张开，几乎就要冲过去抱住Dean了，Dean却面无表情地用眼神制止了他。  
Dean如此冷淡的态度与反应宛若一场冷雨浇下，Sam蓦地清醒过来，生生放慢了急不可耐的脚步，强迫自己在距离他两三步的地方停下。  
“故事很长，我不解释了。里面的人说要和政府交易，他三十年前就是这么逃过牢狱之灾的，这次就看你们愿不愿意让他故技重施了。”  
Dean一边说一边为Sam推开病房的门，侧过身，像为他让路。  
一句废话都没有，一个挂记的眼神都没有。  
冷冰冰的。  
Sam不知这都是Dean装出来的，还是他已经放下此前发生的一切了。  
他注意到红发的Charlie也在，那是Dean愿意彻底守护的妹妹。她眼睛肿得厉害，显然哭过很久。Dean一定竭尽所能地安慰她。  
Dean能为一个毫无血缘的人温柔至此。  
给他的却只有冷漠了。  
Sam走进病房，Dean没跟进去，为他关上了门。  
两人在病房里谈了很久，Sam没有给Cain任何承诺。  
“这件事我做不了主，但会帮他交涉。”Sam走出病房，低声说道。  
Dean没有回应。  
“Michael要对付你是因为你的身份曝光了吗？”Sam突然将Dean拉到楼梯间里，皱着眉神情严肃地问道。  
Cain把这件事告诉他了。  
在得知是Cain养大了Dean时，Sam还对他心存感激。他对Cain的事一无所知，三十年前他还没出生，当然不可能知道有关这个污点证人的一切，不说当年，现在他都不知道原来眼前的老人还在他们局里的证人保护名单里。  
可是听到后来，知道了Dean只是他获取情报的工具，早前那澎湃的感激像被浇上汽油的木柴，到最后全都成了怒火的燃料。他见过这世上的丑恶，从他自己的经历中，从以前Bobby的讲述中，还有新闻、还有那些瀚如烟海的艺术作品中，这世界从不缺乏恶，可他没想到在Dean经历了被绑架与失忆之后，还被人如此利用。  
Cain为自己辩白，说都是他们自愿的。年轻人红着眼让他闭嘴，没有道出他只是利用感情操控了那些被他收养的孩子。  
“凭这个我们就能起诉你。”他低吼。  
“我知道。”Cain很虚弱，可面对Sam的愤怒他丝毫不以为意。他之所以会惧怕Dean的报复，是因为他知道自己养出的都是什么，但Sam不一样，他是正常人，是合格品，底线会阻止他做出超越法律的举动。  
“你们得加快速度了。我这里有很多从没卖出去过的秘密，Zachariah回来了，他知道我这么不安分，不会放过我的。”他说着缓缓合上双眼，“外面的Dean也是。你要是还想从他那里榨出点什么情报，最好也能把他列入证人保护计划。”  
Sam闻言脸色丕变，联想到Dean近日的失踪，温度顿时从四肢褪去，脚趾下意识蜷紧，他忍下了朝门外看的冲动。  
“我会尽快给你答复，但这之前我给不了任何承诺。”  
“让我活着就够了。”


	65. Chapter 65

64

Dean没有立刻回答Sam的问题，而是托辞这件事可以往后再细说。这无疑是给了Sam新的希望，Dean话里的意思是说他们日后还有机会见面？  
碍于场面与目前的情形，Sam决意暂时放下这些问题，赶回局里联系检察官。Justina Rose接到电话便立刻来到Sam的办公室，但因为涉及副局长，两人不能在这里详谈，便约好下班之后酒吧见。  
“Cain在我们的证人保护计划里，不过一旦你为他申请保护令，可能会惊动Zachariah。他身边还有其他人在吗？”Justina非常关心Cain的安全问题，一面问话一面在脑中搜寻可靠并能提供帮助的人。  
Sam犹豫了半秒钟。  
“Dean在。”  
“哪个Dean？”  
Sam苦笑。  
“涉嫌军火走私被你起诉的那个。”他大略地向眼前这位检察官解释了一番Dean目前的立场和处境，小心翼翼观察着对方的反应。  
“情报贩子。”Justina了然地点点头。每个探员都会培养自己的线人，有的人确实还会向情报贩子购买可靠情报。这种事虽然不合法，但胜在高效，她手里有一批疑与情报贩子有来往的探员名单，只要他们没做什么出格的事，检察官们也都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，不做深究。不过她万万没想到Dean居然也是情报贩子——更准确一点，他是情报贩子的线人，为了巩固自己的地位还舍得替人顶罪。  
“但他目前也在被人追杀，具体原因不明。”  
Justina看了Sam一眼，没顺着他的话提出增援建议。她有自己的立场，现在他们只有Cain的一面之词，盲信只会造成资源浪费。  
下班后两人在附近的酒吧里细细讨论过一番，Sam开车送Justina去了医院。  
Charlie不在，也许被Dean用什么借口支开。Dean守在病房门口，还是白天里那身邋遢的装扮，倚着墙，一手端着一杯咖啡，另一手正拿着一本不知从何而来的杂志。见Sam带着Justina来了，他咧嘴笑了笑，谈不上有多真诚。  
“Cain可能睡着了，叫醒他就好了。”  
Justina上上下下打量了Dean一番，对他此刻的落魄狼狈没有流露出任何惋惜怜悯。她要求和Cain单独面谈，Dean绅士地为她推开门，半是开玩笑地询问需不需要咖啡。  
“如果你请客的话。”女检察官说着走进了病房。  
Dean闻言挑眉笑了笑，从口袋里摸出几张皱巴巴的纸钞递给Sam，没说话，支使他跑腿的意图已经很明显了。往日那个Dean仿佛又回来了，Sam虽然无奈却感慨欣喜，装出一副不情愿的样子接过钱，转身之际听见身后传来带笑的声音：“我就知道你喜欢干这个。”  
Sam想告诉Dean他确实喜欢，可踟蹰半晌，还是一言不发地走远。  
买了给Justina的咖啡，顺便又买了给Dean的甜点。鉴于Dean似乎对食物来者不拒，他买了甜甜圈，又买了一个肉馅的派。  
兄弟二人坐在走廊的椅子上，Dean吃着东西，Sam拿过Dean手里的杂志翻了翻，起初谁都没说话。Sam直愣愣盯着杂志，搜肠刮肚思索着用怎样的话题开场，日常生活太琐碎，目前境况太沉重，谈回忆太遥远，而他们之间的问题太敏感。探员捏着手里的杂志暗暗叹息，食物的香气一阵阵涌入鼻腔，湿润而带着一缕黏糊的咀嚼声不绝于耳，他低着头，只敢偷偷看兄长沾着巧克力酱的手指，心跳得很快，竭力阻止自己继续想象那手指尝起来会不会也是甜的。  
“原来你喜欢这一型？”身边的人忽然说话了，Sam一个激灵回过神，起初还没明白Dean指的是什么，直到他定睛看向摊开在双腿上的杂志：模样甜美的模特穿着蕾丝内衣冲镜头笑得俏皮可爱，“本季新款”几个单词下面用更醒目的颜色标注着“限时折扣”。  
“不、当然不是，我只是……”他张口结舌，词不达意地解释，忙不迭抬头，在看到Dean的一瞬忽然就不说话了。  
他喜欢过这种类型的女人。  
但现在不了。  
从喜好女人变成喜好男人，证明不了什么，大概只能说他天生就有可能喜欢上不同性别的人。  
可他不是。  
他不再幻想女人的身体，当然，也从未幻想过男人的。Dean就像那种会占据其他鸟类巢穴会推掉其他鸟类的蛋以自己代之的恶鸟，他曾经的喜好被Dean弄得一团乱，被Dean毁了个七零八落，现在脑子里不再有什么男人女人，只有Dean了。  
现在再抛出告白就太不合时宜了。Dean的态度很明确，他也知道自己所想的一切都是错的，说多了，两个人都难堪。  
他把杂志往后翻了一页。  
“全都是广告。”  
“免费杂志，老弟。”Dean似乎也差距到什么了，语调绷得很紧。  
“我很担心你。每天都在怕你的名字忽然出现在新闻里。”  
话题变得猝不及防，Dean错愕地看着依旧低头盯着杂志的Sam，半口肉泥还在嘴里，他艰难咽了下去，舔舔沾了油脂的手指，不知如何接话。  
他不是瞎子，也不是傻子。只是固执地选择装聋作哑。  
检察官在病房里同Cain谈了很久很久，出来时Dean早就吃光了Sam为他买的食物，而Sam也看完了一整本杂志。Justina从口袋里掏出一支录音笔交给Sam，扭头对Dean说道：“你和Moris有交情吗？”  
“他做毒品生意的，很谨慎，从不跟我打交道。”  
Justina点点头，蹙眉思索了一阵。  
“Sam，今晚你先留下，我要联系David去找证据。”她说着又转向Dean，“必要时还需要你的帮助。”  
Dean被检察官这理所当然的气势逗笑，不置可否。  
“证据会在Moris那里吗？”Justina走后，留下来保护Cain的Sam忍不住小声嘟囔。  
“不是没可能。他年纪最大，相当狡猾谨慎，是Michael最信任的人，Michael不可能亲自和Zachariah交涉，交给他去办很正常。”Dean说着又发出嘲讽似的笑声，“他和Cain应该算同一种人，肯定会留下在关键时刻能保命的东西。大概Zachariah自己也没想到调走十年居然又被调回来。”他说完顿了顿，漫不经心看了Sam一眼，“睡吧，我守着。”  
“你晚上还会酗酒吗？”Sam担心地回望。  
“不会。”  
虽然他想起过往的一切，但PTSD的症状并未因此消失。黑暗依旧是他恐惧名单的第一位，然而为了隐藏行迹，他必须和其他人一样关灯。来自恐惧与焦虑的折磨令他疲惫不堪，酒当然是最好的安慰剂，酒精成瘾也不容易戒断，他为了保持清醒，只能忍受来自身心的双重煎熬。  
可Sam明显能察觉到来自Dean的焦虑，与三个月前毫无二致。那时的Dean依靠酒精和性转移自己的注意力，Sam猜自己这一生都不会忘记喝醉的Dean贴过来时他身上的那股带着酒香的独特体味。  
他想安慰Dean，却不知如何是好。  
护士上前提醒他们该离开了，Sam掏出证件告诉她说他们正在执行任务，病房里躺着重要的证人，他们必须彻夜守在这里确保他的安全。  
“但我们必须关掉所有的灯……”  
Sam紧张地看向Dean。  
“没关系。晚安。”Dean向后靠上椅背，刻意表现出轻松的样子，然而几根手指轮番敲击着自己的大腿。  
护士贴心地给他们找来手电筒，灯灭了，走廊陷入黑暗。  
Dean呼吸的频率陡然变得粗浅急促，向后倚靠的身体不自觉坐直。心脏跳得很快，他想起自己被蒙着眼睛封着嘴和Sam挤在后备厢里，狭窄的空间里空气混浊，他什么都看不见，脸颊发热，呼吸困难。他不知自己会被带到何处，麻木冰冷的身体在恐惧之中瑟瑟发抖。他想尖叫，声音憋在喉咙里，一只脚尖焦虑地反复踢踏地面，发出规律的声响。  
忽然一只手握住了他不住敲打大腿的手，修长温暖的手指贴着掌心与手背，不轻不重地捏了几下。  
“Dean，我在。”  
黑暗里，Sam的声音在身边响起。  
好似受了惊吓，Dean宛若被烫伤般下意识缩手，那只手却跟过来，更加用力地揉了两下。绷紧的神经在这样的触碰之中放松了下来，他不再挣扎。


	66. Chapter 66

65

谁也没说话，唯有指腹抵着掌心。干燥的空气里弥漫着别样的甜味，巧克力和花生酱，甜甜圈的味道。Sam想起Dean沾着巧克力酱的手指，手中顿时失了力道，他一把握住兄长的手，身体不由自主颤抖起来，歪斜着身体向身旁靠去。  
他首先听见了Dean的呼吸声，接着适应了黑暗的双眼这才找到Dean的眼睛。  
他们对望。  
太暗了，看不清。  
Sam内心惴惴，太紧张了，不由得张嘴呼吸。想亲吻Dean的冲动来得如此不合时宜，他当然懊丧，却并未加以管束——他像一只蜗牛，张开敏感的触角全力感知周围的一切，感知空气的涌动、声音的流向、光的路径，他想用自己的全副感官将Dean包裹，想感受Dean的感受，窃听Dean的心。  
希望Dean别拒绝。  
他靠近得很谨慎，甜味里好似掺入了一丝汗味，他听见自己粗重的呼吸声，耳朵很烫很烫，握着Dean的手变得滑腻，他怕Dean不喜欢，又舍不得放。  
他吻在了Dean的嘴唇上。舌尖试探地舔着唇缝，钻进去，扫过齿列，妄图顶开牙关。  
而后便有气息吹拂在他唇上，他听见叹息声。一只手将他的脸捧住，他被拉开。  
“不，Sam。”Dean的声音宛若某种海藻，潮湿悠长，飘忽不定。Sam倔强地避开了兄长的手，呼吸声听起来像哽咽，他还想吻，那只手又伸过来，带着些许强硬。渗出汗珠的前额抵住他的额头，他看见Dean闭上了眼睛，惊得倒吸一口气，屏住呼吸不敢动，那只手抚摸他的颧骨，潮湿悠长宛若海藻的声音道出了拒绝。  
“只、只是……”脸颊被那口气憋得通红发热，他支吾呢喃，手也想捧住兄长的脸，指尖即将落下时又迟疑。最终还是吐出漫长气息，颓然缩回了手。  
他想说只是一个吻而已。  
他想说就这一次。  
他还想说很多很多，想让Dean回到他身边，想让Dean别再惧怕黑暗，他想许誓，想许下一百个承诺，他想让Dean别再躲避自己。  
“如果那时你不知道我的身份，会怎么答复？”  
他又捏了一下哥哥的手，让汗湿的手指放开了他。问题没点明事件，他知道Dean能听明白他在说什么。黑暗之中弥漫着Dean沉重的喘息，他对抗着自内心深处喷涌而出的惧怕慌张，接连深呼吸了好几次。  
“我不知道。”  
他撒谎。  
他知道。  
他都想清楚该怎么说了，他都决定过去的事一笔勾销了，那一定是他此生最莽撞的决定，可他却反常地充满期待。  
他知道自己会如何答复，就算结局未必是好的，就算将来可能落得反目，他也想碰碰运气。  
运气太差了。  
“你知道。”Sam难过地低喃，“如果你真不知道，那就是你从没想过——你会说你没想过这个问题。你知道，你想过，不想我知道罢了。”  
大概就是这种感觉。  
清醒地知道自己正在被对方欺骗。  
也不是不生气，就是……很痛，痛盖过其他所有情绪，整个人反倒显得冰冷麻木。  
“我知道这不对，我知道，我错得太离谱了。”  
可他说不出“你是对的”这种话，他说不出自己需要被纠正这种话。少年时犯了错会害怕，会觉得丢脸，甚至恼羞成怒，现在不会了。只剩悲哀。  
他不想向Dean道歉。  
所以他也没说“抱歉”或“对不起”，只是沉默地坐在Dean身边，刚才握过Dean的那只手此刻握着拳搁在膝盖上，好似手指与掌心彼此交换着残存在此的属于Dean的触感。  
被戳穿的Dean无地自容，那一刻的愧疚甚至吞没了此前支配身体的畏惧。他向黑暗中看去，窒息感扑面而来，狼狈地扭头看向Sam，不知是不是错觉，他似乎看到弟弟的眼睛里蓄起了眼泪。  
他从不认为自己是心软的人，然而每次看到这样的Sam总想把他抱进怀里好好安抚。  
他不是好人，只是个混账。  
Sam撇开头，似乎不愿被他看见现在的样子。  
他懊悔地一拳砸在自己腿上，正想开口说点什么，却听见楼梯间的门被人推开发出吱呀声响。两人立刻警觉起来，交换了一个眼神，Dean朝病房撇头示意Sam进去，Sam却推了他一把，他无奈顺势推门闪身进入病房，将门帘拉开一道缝隙，拔出腰后的枪，眯起眼睛观察外面的情况。  
Sam躲到自动贩卖机后，专注听着越来越近的脚步。  
如果是保安的话，用的手电筒应该和护士拿给他们的一样，从现在的光束看来，对方用的明显是很小的手电筒，步履也不如一般保安的快，走走停停，可能在仔细辨认病房编号。  
那束光越来越近了，Sam踮起脚贴着身后的墙壁，屏息以待。脚步在Cain的病房前停下，光照到门上，那扇门忽然打开，Dean从里面扑了出来。Sam紧跟着也冲了过去。眼前亮光一晃，经验告诉他那可能是一把刀，提到嗓眼的一颗心差点跳了出来，他飞身扑过去狠狠将对方压倒在地，忽觉肩颈相连处一痛。  
“噢……医院……噢，别开枪，Dean……”  
接着就听见枪响。  
血溅了一脸。  
他提醒得太迟。  
枪声惊醒了病房里的病人惊动了保安，医院里一片混乱。Dean惊慌失措地将Sam翻过面让他能仰躺在地板上，红着眼脱下帽衫按住出血的地方，用袖子在他脖子上打了一个结，一把扶起他，抓着他的腰费力地支撑着比自己高出半个头的弟弟，也无心去管地上的死尸与病房中传出的Cain的叫声，一路匆匆忙忙地往急诊室冲去。  
“会没事的，Sam。”他吞咽，声音颤抖，步伐踉跄宛若醉酒之人。保安冲上来了，拿着警棍和电击枪大声喝止。Dean恶狠狠瞪了他们一眼，没说话，想硬闯过去，Sam费力地掏出证件：“FBI，我们……”  
“保护证人，出了意外。尸体在那边的走廊上。”Dean顺着Sam的话飞快解释，一把抢过弟弟手中的证件胡乱塞进口袋里，从两名保安中间穿行而过。  
被送进急救室时Sam已经浑身是汗了。他只觉得有些累，意识还很清醒，看着医生有条不紊地为他止血、输血，Dean已经完全失去平日里的从容自若，跟在医生身后问东问西团团转，最后被不耐烦的医生赶了出去。  
“险些就扎到动脉了，运气不错，小伙子。”  
Sam笑得勉强，颈侧传来的疼痛让他非常不安。扑出去的时候脑子里只剩不能让Dean受伤这一个念头，直到疼痛降临时才结结实实感受到恐惧。  
麻醉师很快也到了。  
Dean在门外来来回回转了上百圈，到现在都没意识到自己是被医生赶出来的。无数不祥的猜想掠过脑海，想冲进去，又怕惊扰到医生，烦躁不堪地揉揉头发，垂手时这才发现自己竟沾了满手血。  
他没想到那时Sam会突然冲出来，回过神时Sam已经压住对方，一柄刀却插进了脖子。开枪是本能反应，时间忽然静止，他错过了枪响，却没有漏下Sam的痛呼。看到对方的手重重砸落在地，他没觉得松一口气，反倒天旋地转，双膝发软。  
从病房外下楼到急诊室是他这一生走过的最漫长的一段路。虚弱的Sam靠在他身上，他几乎承受不住他的体重。Sam的呼吸浑浊，像有人往他的鼻腔里填塞进泥土，他说不出任何宽慰的话，只能机械呆滞地重复“会没事的”。  
他不知Sam会不会有事。  
他一直希望Sam能平安无事。离开他也好，不见面也好，他身边围绕了太多危险，此前的二十二年里他没能担负起一个兄长的责任，在最危险的时刻他也只能用这种方式保护Sam。  
他希望Sam没事。  
Dean木然地在T恤上擦着血。  
开枪那一瞬他想的也是保护Sam。  
以他作为一个普通人的立场。  
——他身强体健，理应保护自己心爱的人。


	67. Chapter 67

66

直到Sam被推入普通病房，Dean这才终于松了一口气。麻药的效力很快散去，Sam从疼痛中醒来，伸手想碰伤处，却发现自己被戴上了脖套。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“Cain呢？”  
Dean扑向床边，两人同时开口。听Sam这时还在关心Cain，他高抬眉梢，过了好一会儿这才耸肩说道：“我不知道。”刚才全副心思都挂在Sam身上，根本无暇顾及Cain，此时被突然问起，他才像终于想起自己留在这里的初衷，气闷地咬住颊肉，转身便走出病房。  
Cain很安全，保安报了警，警察带走了尸体，不知何故竟没去找他们的麻烦。  
“那小家伙是我弟弟，如果不是因为你，他也不会受伤。”Dean开了灯，拖过椅子坐到床边，也不管Cain是否醒着，自顾自说着，“我们冒着危险给了你不少情报，你却捂着一堆秘密，恐怕就算知道有人要杀我们，为了赚钱，你也不会告诉我们的。再狡猾也有疏忽的时候，下一回我不会帮你了。”  
“都想起来了？”Cain的声音听起来很疲惫，一句话说得喘息连连，“所以，你以前算是个好人吗？”  
“八岁的小毛头分得清什么？”Dean沉沉低笑，“有样学样。老爸什么样，我就学什么样，或许二十年后我就变成另一个他——可要不是你，我根本活不到现在，所以，我学成了你。也给你卖命了这么多年，以后两不相欠，我再做什么，都跟你无关。”  
无情无义之人养出无情无义的孩子，这种结果Cain早就料到，不是没有过先例，需要提防的人又多了一个。  
“这件事完了就回去老老实实经营农场吧，其他孩子也算还清欠你的恩和债，放了他们。”  
Cain没说话。  
好像睡着了。  
第二天一早David听到消息就立刻赶来医院看望Sam，谁料推开门就看见Dean坐在病床边。他大惊失色地掏出手枪喝令Dean滚出去，Dean拿着杂志起身乖乖举起双手，笑容有些滑稽。  
病床上的Sam头疼着该如何解释，Dean却抢先一步开口说道：“那位漂亮的检察官联系过你了吗？”  
进出FBI这么多次，他几乎认识每一个探员，况且Benny提过David，他便稍稍费了点心思调查了一下。  
David闻言，心中暗暗吃了一惊，表面却不动声色，枪口还稳稳当当对着Dean。  
“如果你们聊过了，我们为什么不能坐下来好好谈谈怎么干掉Zachariah这狗娘养的吗？”Dean虽然还带着那副滑稽的笑容，语气却很真诚坦然，“我一个人办不到，只能寄期望于伟大公正的美利坚法律。”  
“如果美利坚法律伟大公正，你根本不可能坐在这里和我聊天。”David嗤笑。他可不会忘记两个月前法庭上的那场闹剧，有关贿赂丑闻的报道铺天盖地，传闻是当初的陪审团员都接受了不同程度的调查——可真是狗屎的传闻，毕竟他作为一个特别探员可是一丁点调查的风声都没听到。  
“你说得也没错。或许我该向银行贷款，雇杀手干掉Zachariah。”  
Dean的讽刺让David脸色铁青，年长的探员大步走过去，一把揪住他的衣襟，怒目而视。  
“老天……我们就不能先放下成见好好聊聊怎么拿到证据吗？”看着这势同水火的二人你来我往，病床上的Sam无奈呻吟出声，很自然地伸手勾住Dean的腰将他揽到床边坐下，手掌贴着Dean的身体滑过一段这才放下。  
没漏过这小动作的David朝Sam投去一瞥，本以为能从他那里看出什么端倪，结果无论是Sam还是Dean都神情自若，仿佛对刚才的触碰早就习以为常。他心中猛然一震，想起同事之间的传闻，神色愈发阴郁起来。  
三人之间言语不多，Dean不知从哪里翻出一支笔，在手里的杂志上草草写了几句话递给了David。探员满是狐疑地接过，拿着杂志伸直了手臂，又往后缩了缩脖子这才能勉强看清上面的句子。Dean说了几句无关紧要的话，递过笔，他了然地也在杂志上写了几句话，将书翻面，以便Dean能看清他写了什么。  
最后主要变成David和Dean之间的交流，一旁的Sam反倒完全插不上话。碍于一个算是半个上司，一个是哥哥，他也不好抱怨，一个人无辜又无奈地躺在床上，脖套顶着颔骨，最后又慢吞吞爬了起来。  
Dean抬头看了一眼天花板，烟雾报警器正对着病床。他撕下杂志上写了字的那几页交给David，意图很明显。探员离开医院后并未急着回局里，找到一条隐蔽的巷子，从口袋里掏出那几页纸，最后认认真真将上面所有的对话又看了一遍，这才掏出打火机将它们烧得干干净净。  
搜查令下来得很快，因为涉案，Zachariah被要求配合调查，过程中不许出现任何干涉探员查案的行为，不仅如此，通讯也受到严密监控。Moris近年来一直很低调，但毒品生意越做越大。警方和FBI都针对他做过特别部署，安插过卧底，甚至试图监听和窃听，可他每次都能在行动的最关键时刻脱身，没有证据，谁也奈何不了他。高层怀疑他在警察系统和FBI里也安插了内应，秘密排查过无数次，却找不出丝毫破绽。  
这次要不是有Cain的证言，David估计自己依然拿不到搜查令合法进入Moris的那几套别墅。  
Moris每栋住所的装潢风格都与别的迥然不同，他似乎非常喜欢保险箱，每幢住宅里至少都有两个。里面无外乎都是些现金和珠宝，至于Cain口中的证据，却连影子都没瞧见。  
跑了三天，David有些灰心，心想着如果今天还是一无所获的话，可能就真得找Dean那个混账帮忙了。他擅长做明面上的事，而见不得人的脏活是Dean拿手的。对付非常之人自然得用上非常手段，对抗恶人，有时就要比他们更恶。  
好在最后一天，终于有所收获了。挂满各种画作的别墅充满与Moris气质不符的艺术气息，David带着年轻的探员们翻箱倒柜，发现走到哪里都是钱，钱，与钱。就在他看着满地现钞沮丧之际，墙上的一幅画引起了他的注意。  
他不懂艺术，只觉那副画的大小和比例有些古怪。画框是钉在墙上的，他撬下钉子取了画，一个镶嵌在墙里的保险箱赫然映入眼帘。他自信满满地让Moris过来开箱，对方神色蓦地就不对了。  
探员们从Moris的别墅里带回了一个文件袋，当然，还有Moris本人。  
两盘磁带里是电话录音的翻录，还有一些电子邮件的快照打印、银行转账凭单，最离奇的是文件袋里居然还有几张手写的字条。Moris不是傻子，证据藏得深，关键时刻能保命，那别墅他自买下就没去住过几天，常人也不会想到他会把那么重要的东西扔在常年无人的空房子里。  
“他的好运算是到头了。”David将磁带和字条送去鉴定，和Sam的一通电话说到最后，留下了这么一句话。  
拖了十二年的案子终于迎来重大进展，翌日David看到鉴定报告的结论一栏写着录音里一人的声音确为Zachariah时不免感慨，而笔迹鉴定的结果也不出所料，字条是Zachariah写给Moris的。后来问讯过后才知道他们当年多半靠着Moris安插在FBI里的卧底传递信息，只有最要紧的事他们才会直接通话。  
“当年两桩法官谋杀案，不仅是负责案子的Zachariah，法医也被收买了。那个法医在案件重新启动调查后的第二个月遭遇车祸死了，对方司机被证实酒后驾车，后来被判有罪进了监狱。”  
David来探望Sam时顺便给Dean买了一盒甜甜圈。见Dean吃得满手巧克力酱的样子，他觉得自己可能是疯了。  
“定案了？要起诉Zachariah吗？”  
“正等着大鱼来呢，孩子。”David说着用力叹了一口气，全然不见破案之后的轻松得意。


	68. Chapter 68

67

局里给受伤的Sam批了假，出院后他没有立刻回去上班，而是回到公寓休养了几天。想到Dean目前居无定所，邀他过来一起住，却被拒绝。Dean唯一担心的只有Sam的伤，好在医生再三保证已无大碍，一颗悬起的心这才终于踏实落地。  
“David为我申请了证人保护，目前很安全。如果Zachariah被起诉，我会出庭指证。”Dean开车把Sam送回公寓，Sam开门进屋时还在不舍回望，轻声呢喃着“求你了”。  
“你会放弃现在的工作吗？”Dean突然问道。  
Sam一怔。  
“如果查清了老爸死亡的真相，你会辞职去干别的吗？”  
Sam从未想过这个问题，仔细回忆，从小到大，他甚至从未想过自己会去从事FBI探员以外的任何职业。若说是为了继承父亲的遗志就太虚伪了，自始至终他的目的只有查明真相为父亲正名，无论是从前还是真正踏入这个职业，他从未对自己的工作抱以过任何虚无的荣誉感。  
一切都是理所当然。  
直到此刻，Dean的问题迫使他思考，他这才发现自己对这份工作抱有一丝无法割舍的情结。他没想过辞职的事，没想过达到目的后就潇洒离开，只是苦恼今后工作繁忙可能甚少有时间回去探望Bobby和Ellen。  
“别闹出丑闻，Sammy，做个好人。”Dean像是看穿弟弟的心思，上前在他唇上轻轻吻了一下，“再见。”  
吻像蝴蝶般飞走了。  
Sam错愕地看着Dean的背影，愣了半秒急匆匆追过去，想问他是什么意思，话到嘴边却陡然停住脚步。  
他明白Dean的意思。一个选择即便不分对错，其下仍会有众多必须牺牲之事。这世上的两全其美太少，人生总是残缺不全。  
失魂落魄回到公寓，他瘫倒在沙发上，打开电视闭上眼睛听着新闻。  
得知Sam就是二十二年前传说与黑帮勾结最终惨死的探员的儿子，David每天都会打电话过来和他聊一聊工作进展，告诉他现在局里投入大量人力和时间重新梳理当年Zachariah参与过的涉黑案件，其中的重点案件就有涉及John Winchester的那桩。  
“根据目前掌握的最新情报，谋杀Larry Hoiberg的主谋可能不是Michael，而是他的弟弟Lucifer，对没错，就是那位州议员。”对David来说这可不是意外之喜，一着不慎很可能满盘皆输，他现在每天都是如履薄冰，Hill的案子要查，旧案还要翻阅案宗，保密工作要做好，短短几天，他感觉自己的白头发又变多了。  
“好在Justina给了我很多支持，如果这次我们能顺利把这群杂碎送进监狱，一定要请她喝一个月酒。”  
“我可以支付一半的酒钱。”Sam半是开玩笑地说。他站在镜前检查新伤，快痊愈了，虽然假期还没过完，但他想早点回去帮助David。  
独处太容易想起Dean了。  
做早餐的时候会想到他，散步时也会；新闻看着看着就走神了，走前的最后一吻叫人心碎；泡澡时不期然想起曾为Dean清理过身体，飞快跳出浴缸，险些踩到肥皂滑倒；关了灯躺在床上翻来覆去，黑暗里像有人朝他走来，脱了看不见的衣服盖在他脸上，他伸出手想去抚摸下腹的那对眼睛。  
再这么下去他又得预约心理医生了。  
第二天西装革履精神奕奕回去工作，想去和David打个招呼，推开门就看见探员和检察官隔着一张桌子神情肃穆地对峙。面对着门的David看清来人，没藏住吃惊的表情，下意识叫了一声“Sam”。检察官闻言这才扭头看向门口，眉峰一抬，抱臂转身，说道：“早上好，Sam。既然你来了，就更好谈了。”  
“Justina！”David少有地疾声厉色，起身想阻止检察官，对方却蹬着脚下的高跟鞋走到Sam面前：“我们现在有一个可以送Michael进监狱的机会，你觉得怎么样？”  
Sam不解地看着眼前的表情严肃的女士，下意识答道：“很好，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
“Zachariah可以作为证人出庭指证Michael，条件是不起诉他。”  
“Justina！”David怒吼，“不是说还要再谈论吗？”  
“再讨论的原因在Sam，现在他来了，我们争不出结果，不如直接问他的意见。”检察官转而看向比自己高出一个头的年轻人，本是咄咄逼人的锐利眼神在看到他瞪起眼睛说不出话的模样后便也不自觉软化下来，她轻轻叹了一口气，拍拍Sam的胳膊，“恐怕你也知道，我不是在征求你的意见，而是告诉你这个决定。相比Zachariah，起诉Michael的意义更大，只要Zachariah肯配合，我们就有充足证据让他再也翻不了身。”  
Sam看看眼前的检察官，又抬头看向站在办公桌旁的David。  
“你们查清了吗，John Winchester当年是被诬陷的吗？他是被Zachariah陷害谋杀的吗？”他听出自己声音里的颤抖，却压抑不下。  
他看见David满脸歉然地点头。  
闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，他摇头。  
“就只是……告诉我，John Winchester当年是被诬陷的吗？他是被Zachariah陷害谋杀的吗？说出来，查到了什么，都说出来，告诉我。”  
David沉默无言地从抽屉里拿出一支录音笔递给Sam。  
“Zachariah的供词。”  
Sam接过，低头凝视，拇指在笔上来回摩挲。他暂时无法给检察官任何答复。要他在Michael和Zachariah之间做出选择，这太难了。Michael大奸大恶，但如不是Zachariah利欲熏心，John不会被栽赃，更不会惨死。  
他独自听完了Zachariah的全部供词，看来他还隐瞒了许多，这是他手中的筹码。但有关John的案子他说得很详细了，如何诱骗John见面，如何谋杀，如何伪造证据栽赃，每个细节一清二楚。  
父亲是正直的人，直到死前都恪守正义。  
Sam下楼给自己买了一杯咖啡，走到附近的街心公园，忍不住给Bobby打了一通电话。他不知道自己该怎么选，因为他憎恨Zachariah，Zachariah害他失去父亲，害他与Dean失散，Zachariah害父亲背负着污名死去，害Dean丧失记忆沦为Cain的工具。  
“我恨他。”他说，咖啡放在身边的石凳上，手指抓着长裤，泪如泉涌。  
“做你认为对的事，Sam，别怕让人失望。”  
Bobby没有告诉他该选谁，但这句话却给了他安慰和力量。他擦掉眼泪，低声说了谢谢。这公园面积不大，来这里的多数是带孩子的母亲或是遛狗的年轻人。孩子们拿着小桶挥舞着小铲子在沙坑里认真堆着沙丘和城堡，吉娃娃和芬兰猎犬一起玩得不亦乐乎，人们聚在一起交谈、欢笑、分享近来的生活。  
他抬头看向天空。  
今天天气很好。  
而这一切都是有代价的。  
Sam喝光了咖啡，将纸杯扔进垃圾桶里，一路小跑着回到局里。他找到Justina，没有冗余的开场白，没有自我辩护，更没有抒情。  
“我支持你的选择，但也有一个条件。”  
正埋首案宗的Justina抬头看向他，没说话。  
“我要参与对Zachariah的审讯。”  
“这个要求不在我的职责范围内，你可以自己向老板申请。”  
“我知道了。”Sam说着便要离开。  
“嘿，Sam……”检察官突然叫住了他，她起身，将手中的比盖上笔帽放下。  
Sam回头。  
“谢谢你。你……很了不起。”  
Sam想说伟大的并非个体而是集合，但他现在实在没有与人讨论哲学与逻辑学的心情，只是点了点头。


	69. Chapter 69

68

下班后哪儿也没去直接回家了。路上出了点小意外，明明烂熟于心的路线，途中却拐错弯上了单行道。他被迎面而来的鸣笛声惊出一身冷汗，倒着车开了回来，停在路旁歇了好几分钟这才重新发动了引擎。  
天已经黑了，逼仄的屋子里摆满了必需的生活用品，却依旧空荡荡的，光让六面墙壁包围起的空间显得愈发寂寥。以前不曾有过这种感觉的。  
他打开电视机，屋子里终于有了声响。  
西装扔到沙发上，领带挂在椅背上，踢了皮鞋把自己用力抛入床垫。  
下班时经过Justina的办公室，他想冲进去，却忍住了。  
别让自己失望。  
可他对自己失望极了。  
一旦错过这次机会，Zachariah就再也不会因为他曾犯下的错受到制裁。  
正义也需要计算，和利益一样。  
他想起父亲的葬礼，来的人寥寥无几，Bobby穿着黑色的西装牵着他的手，那时的他不懂寂寥的含义，只觉得每个大人的面孔都像面具般生硬吓人。  
他想起此前和同学打过的每一场架，他挠破过那些男孩的脸，揍得他们流鼻血过，当然也被揍得眼睛肿过一个礼拜。  
他想站在证人席上告诉那些生硬的面具，John不是，想告诉那些坏男孩，他的爸爸不是。  
John Winchester不肮脏，他爸爸不是见利忘义的叛徒。  
他想让每个人看清楚站在被告席上的那个人，他虚伪、险恶、居心叵测，他肮脏，是见利忘义的叛徒。  
他悲伤极了，瞪起眼睛竭力忍耐着眼泪，手抓着长裤，指尖恨不能在布料上抠出破洞。  
掏出手机，想告诉Bobby自己的选择，可想一想就痛得无可自已。  
这算不算辜负？  
握着手机贴向心口，静静听着从客厅传来的电视节目的声音，他抬手擦了擦眼角，犹豫了一会儿，拨下了Dean的号码。  
Dean和他说过再见，但现在他真的需要Dean。  
他需要家人和爱人在身边。  
接到电话的Dean只听完他说需要他，什么多余的话都没问，挂断电话便匆匆赶来。开门时，站在门外的他还在喘息，头发乱糟糟的，脸颊微微发红，身上还是廉价的帽衫。  
年长的男人一眼就发现弟弟发红的眼角，眉头顿时拧成一团，他推着Sam进了屋，焦急追问发生了什么事。  
“我……我很抱歉。”Sam低下头，不敢看Dean。Dean的到来给了他安慰，Dean的存在给了他安全感，空荡荡的空间陡然变得充实，充满光的房间里终于有了一丝属于人的温暖。  
Dean的呼吸，他的声音和身上的气味让Sam觉得踏实。  
就像，就像——他终于有了能在疲惫、失意与崩溃之时暂时依靠之人。  
“发生了什么事？”Sam的样子让Dean不安，他勉强平复了急促的呼吸，放柔了声音说道，“我会帮你的。”  
Sam努力控制自己的情绪，试图用最平淡的口吻告诉Dean他的选择。他不知Dean会不会责怪他，但他知道在自己内心深处他是渴望被责备的，他需要一场咒骂，一场老拳相向，他需要某个人的愤怒，需要更多口不择言的咒骂。  
他需要一个人代替父亲惩罚他。  
那样他会轻松很多。  
“你说什么？”  
果不其然，Dean的声调陡然抬高，带着一丝微含怒意的颤动。  
“我赞同Justina Rose的做法。”他咬牙重复，吐字清晰，语调平稳。  
过后就是静默了。他听见Dean明显加速的呼吸声，Dean一直在原地未动的双脚忽然焦虑地向一侧走出两步，接着又走了回来，开始来回踱步。  
也许Dean在酝酿更盛大的愤怒。  
他等待着。  
低着头。  
像他下班前在Justina办公室门口的那一小会儿静立。  
他想推门进去，想站在检察官面前对她说些什么。  
“我后悔了……”  
在做出决定的同时就后悔了，也许是他被公园里的孩子和宠物蛊惑，被人们交谈时发出的笑声蛊惑，被今天的好天气蛊惑。  
他被一切美好与良善蛊惑，忘记自己在谜团与困顿中长大。  
他本想做个英雄的。  
可是。  
“我后悔了。”  
他终于鼓起勇气决定面对盛怒之中的Dean，然而抬头却见Dean正红着一双眼睛凝视他。时间在Dean近乎伤心欲绝的视线中悄然静止，仿佛一切都消失了，头顶的灯光，电视机的声音，寂寥的气味，还有脚下的地板，窗外的黑夜，一切有形体的，一切无意义的——都消失了，留下两具冗赘凡俗的躯体，在不知如何定义的维度里凝望彼此。  
是Dean先打破这虚无维度的，他在静止中动了，移动的双脚为脚下的地板重新赋予意义，脚步声唤醒了更多声响，他靠近Sam，带着焦灼与急迫地伸出手，一把抱住因为直言后悔而自厌的弟弟。  
也许这个世界从未需要过自私这种品格，可世界却被自私的人类侵占。私心和欲望是本能，所以无私才被视作伟大——它不是必需的，亦非与生俱来，它是人类同自身撕扯催生的产物，带着蓬勃的血与痛，用以喂饲他人。  
现在，Sam体验到那种痛了。  
“你无论做出何种选择都不可耻。你的后悔也不可耻。”Dean踮起脚，竭力展开双臂拥住弟弟的肩，努力将他揽进怀中。他不擅长安慰人，笨手笨脚，只是心痛地希望自己能与弟弟贴得再近些，希望用自己的一切安抚弟弟被矛盾拉扯的灵魂。  
“可是他杀了老爸！是他干的！”Sam弯腰把脸埋进哥哥颈间，双手用力抱紧他的背，哽咽着低吼。  
“老爸会以你为荣。”Sam带着鼻音的哭腔让Dean的心口泛起一阵酸涩的痛楚。在他被PTSD折磨的同时，Sam一定也因为父亲的事承受着孤独与不公。其实有更多办法让Michael和Zachariah从这世上彻底消失，但Sam选择了恪守法律，选择了终结对这个社会伤害更大的Michael。  
那正是John Winchester恪守的。  
“他不会责怪你，我也不会，永远不会。”  
他没能得到弟弟的回答，抱着他的双臂此时却收得更紧，疼痛涌过肋骨，他忍受着，抬手轻轻抚摸着Sam的头发。  
他们维持着这煽情又愚蠢的姿势站了许久，宛若石化的Sam终于有了一丝松动。他放开抱着兄长的手，红着眼看他，下垂的眉透着羞赧。Dean没什么特别的表示，笑看弟弟揪着袖子胡乱擦了擦脸，拍拍肚皮让他叫外卖。  
Sam闻言又惊又喜，不敢确信。Dean转身走进客厅，嘟囔着“今晚留下来”，Sam注意到他的耳根有些发红。他高兴地叫了披萨，打开冰箱却发现没有酒。正想下楼去买，又想起Dean正在戒除酒精成瘾，犹犹豫豫，最后买了一箱汽水回来。  
“看来你还是未成年人，Sammy。”Dean正好换到一档脱口秀节目，放下遥控器，见弟弟手里抱着饮料，忍不住翻起白眼。  
Sam把汽水放到地上，不好意思地抓抓头发，迟疑了一会儿，终于坐到了哥哥身边。


	70. Chapter 70

69

Sam本以为接下来会发生点什么的。  
Dean主动表示要留下来。这分明是某种暗示。  
可什么都没发生。  
只是吃着披萨喝着汽水，盘腿坐在沙发上观看脱口秀节目。他们之间的交谈很自然了，因为某个观点而爆发小小的争执，又在芝士和气泡里迅速和解。Dean看过来的视线坦荡，笑得真切，胳膊搁在他肩上，打着嗝叫他“Sammy”。  
他觉得那些瞬间很美，宛若从音乐里聆听到日出，从油画中看到奏鸣曲，由阳光之中尝到万物芳甜。他感觉自己的心从未如此轻盈，骨架化作轻纱，灵魂宛若烟雾，他觉得自己要飞起来了，幽灵般绕着屋子打转，欢呼、尖叫、唱荒腔走板的歌。  
他不是卧底，Dean不是黑帮头目。  
他不是骗子，Dean不是恶棍。  
他不是纠结兄长究竟能否回应自己的弟弟，Dean不是犹豫能不能回应弟弟的兄长。  
他就是他，Dean就是Dean。  
Dean的腮帮被披萨塞得鼓鼓囊囊，他快速咀嚼的样子像某种贪婪的小型啮齿动物。Sam盯着他看了一会儿，忍不住笑出声，但下一秒便也被披萨塞满了嘴。  
他很想过去抱一抱Dean，像爱人之间会做的那样。  
但他没有。  
这一刻足够美了。  
意外是在洗澡之后发生的。Dean又一次穿着弟弟的T恤短裤在屋子里招摇地转来转去，夹着枕头跑进客厅。Sam似乎还在担心他的恐惧症，他说没问题，Sam倚着门框表现得忧心忡忡。  
“如果你真的放心不下，不如把你舒服的床让给我。”Dean说着不满地晃了晃伸出沙发之外的脚丫。结果Sam照做了，他拉着Dean进了房间，打开了所有的灯，老老实实让出了自己的床。  
在过短的沙发上翻来覆去换了无数姿势，Sam在黑暗中睁开眼，学着刚才Dean的样子晃了晃悬空的脚丫，叹息着坐了起来，想回房再那条毯子铺在沙发上，谁知推开门就见Dean把手伸进短裤里自慰。  
他还记得那种美，音乐中的日出，油画里的奏鸣曲，以及光里的芳甜。他记得轻盈如风的自己，记得自己羽化的躯壳，记得轻纱般的骨骼和薄雾般的灵魂。  
而此刻，这一切都被泼上浓郁的墨汁，他被用力拽了下来，心脏宛如一口笨重的钟，在不属于午夜的时间里错误地响个不停。  
他忍受不了这个。  
他还是他，Dean还是Dean，而关系错综。  
不可能再变回单纯了。  
他在Dean企图逃走之前抓住了他，准确吻在了他的唇上。  
他不知Dean为何要在他的床上做这件事，也没有问，只是吻和触碰，手握住他的阴茎，带着近乎哽咽的喘息贴近他。  
没人喝酒，也没人吃过止疼药。胃里是披萨和汽水，嘴里是漱口水的辛辣味道。  
没有借口。  
但他们还是做了。  
一开始Dean有些抗拒，或许不是真心的，因为抗拒很快软化，吻比任何时候都急迫饥渴。  
谁也没说话，没有多余的煽情与称谓，仅仅是最简单的触碰都能让人发出最放荡的呻吟。  
只在从抽屉里摸出安全套戴上时Sam才微微红了脸，低头吻着Dean脖子上的蛇，担心兄长互突然问他为什么会在公寓里准备这个。  
他幻想过有关Dean的一切，甚至幻想过他们会在他这窄小的床上做需要安全套的事。  
当然，到此刻为止，已经不是幻想了。  
好在Dean没有问，他将脸埋进枕头里忙着呻吟，感受到Sam气息靠近时才会突然扭头索吻。  
他们最终相拥着睡去，翌日早晨闹钟响起时Dean捂着脑袋在床上翻了个身，额头撞到了Sam的下巴。醒来的两人盯着对方的裸体有些尴尬，Sam缩手缩脚地按下闹钟，紧张地盯着哥哥，生怕他又会说出诸如“忘掉昨晚”之类的话。  
而Dean的全副注意力都放在了Sam颈侧的吻痕上。不知什么时候弄上去的，正是领口遮不住的地方。Sam看他的眼神又紧张又害怕，好像只要他说出什么不合意的话这可怜兮兮的弃犬就会立刻哭出来。  
他敢指天发誓昨晚绝对是个意外，不过他没有阻止意外扩大化的决心和毅力罢了。而今再说什么狠话假话套话就是自欺欺人了，他和Sam对各自的感情一清二楚，那些几乎已经战胜了他万般难得的道德，可软弱和粗暴都解决不了问题。  
而今最担心的是丑闻。  
“你不能指望我现在就给你什么保证。”他苦笑，难得坦诚了一次，“等这个案子结束再来讨论我们的问题把。”  
尽管内心对Dean的拖延战术有些失望，可至少他不再回避了，何况目前Michael的案子最重要，Sam难掩失落，却依然点头应许。  
Justina与Zachariah签了一份秘密协议，协议的具体内容连David都不知道——探员们只负责审问，其他需要斡旋的都交给检察官了。  
Zachariah提供了不少Michael实际控制了几个帮派的证据，甚至承认是他在雇杀手谋杀Dean——他刚回来不久就与Dean碰过面，绿眼睛的青年与年轻时的John几乎一模一样，当年John的大儿子下落不明生死未卜，谁知眼前人与那孩子是什么关系？他将自己的怀疑告知Michael，Michael没有阻止他，借他人之手铲除怀疑之人，何乐不为。  
一旁做着笔录的Sam听到这里，得知这道貌岸然的小人不仅谋杀了父亲，甚至还打算杀了兄长，险些直接掏出了枪。右手死死握住手中的笔，他咬紧牙关紧盯着自己面前的白纸，强忍下抬头去看Zachariah的冲动，不断重复着深呼吸的动作。  
别看他。  
他警告自己。  
别看他虚伪可憎的脸。  
“所以，Sam，你和Dean是兄弟？”Zachariah突然说道。  
身旁一直颇为淡定的David听到这里，错愕地“啊”了一声，像是被忽然点醒似的，下意识扭头看了Sam一眼。  
他们都知道那些有关Dean和Sam的流言。  
Laker从夜蓝拿回的监控录像带里也证明了那些流言说的确有此事。  
原本只是随口一问的Zachariah在看到David的反应之后立刻就明白了，双手被靠在扶手上，他无法掩笑，只好低下头，双肩却仍在不停抖动。  
“可怜的Sam。”  
Sam猛地将手中的笔拍到桌上，赶在David阻止之前起身绕到Zachariah身前抬腿将他连人带椅子一把蹬到地上。眼见对方重重摔倒在地，他却还不解气，追过去揪住他的衣襟，挥拳用力砸到他脸上，一次比一次狠，一下比一下重。  
直到拳头被David一把勾住，前倾的身体猛地一顿，宛若炙烤的疼痛由关节处泛开，他喘着粗气，耳边全是嗡嗡作响的耳鸣。被揍得满脸是血的Zachariah痛苦地眯起眼睛歪着嘴，涌出鼻腔的血冒着血泡，但当他们眼神相遇时，可恶的男人便再次露出了狡黠残忍的笑容。冲动的年轻探员又一次拎起他，一把挥开前辈的手，照着他的脸又是一拳。  
“Sam Singer！”David不由怒喝，直接用双手挽住Sam腋下硬生生将他架开，“要是你再敢胡来就别想要我的推荐了！”  
David一直记得Sam野心勃勃地希望升职，他早就打算等这个案子结束就推荐他升职。  
原已渐渐平静下来的Sam闻言忽然又挣扎起来，他嗤笑两声，用力撞开David，喘息着拉了拉身上起皱的西装，嗤笑出声，语气尖锐地说道：“我已经知道老爸是怎么死的了，早就不在意升职这回事。”  
直至此刻，David才终于知晓Sam迫切希望升职的原因。他一愕，看着满脸不屑的Sam，内心忽然涌出难以收拾的羞愧与怜悯。  
“你先回办公室吧。”他叹了一口气，却拉不下脸为自己的失言道歉。Sam离开审讯室，他走过去艰难地扶起Zachariah，掏出手帕胡乱擦了擦他脸上的血，“真不敢相信你这种人居然不用坐牢。”  
“谢谢。”  
探员将手帕丢在Zachariah面前，坐回自己的椅子时才发现刚刚Sam放在桌上的那支圆珠笔从中断成了两截。


	71. Chapter 71

70

整理好笔录，David给自己泡了一杯咖啡，端着马克杯装作无意地绕到Sam办公室外，推门进去说想和他谈谈。Sam正在看书，表情看起来很平静，对David的到来他并不吃惊，但拒绝了对方的提议。  
他知道David担心什么，要撇清关系很简单，可他厌倦了谎言。  
“不如我们先把注意力放在怎么干掉Michael上？”  
David看起来很担心，Sam忽然想起了Bobby。  
晚上回到公寓，不出所料，Dean已经走了，客厅的茶几上堆着一大堆他不知从哪里弄来的食物和酒。抱着东西进了厨房，冰箱贴下压着一张字条：法庭上见了，Sammy，你不是孤身作战。  
短短一句话看得Sam心中一热，Dean离开的孤寂感随之消散。他从冰箱贴下拿出字条，把它和Dean的另一张留字夹进了同一本《花花公子》里。  
工作有条不紊地进行，探员们从Zachariah提供的情报入手，不仅掌握了大量Michael的犯罪事实，甚至还连带挖出了Lucifer通过Michael利用黑帮势力为他的竞选获取非法资金乃至打压竞选对手。  
Sam拿着法官签署的逮捕令逮捕Michael时还能从对方强作镇定的表情里揪出一丝怨毒与疯狂，他推着戴上手铐的Michael上了警车，拉响警笛的那一瞬忽然畅快极了。  
审判那天，法庭外被里三层外三层的媒体记者包围得水泄不通。Michael的黑道背景在市井流言与小报报道之中流传已久，而今终于坐实，加上州议员的涉黑丑闻，所有媒体都不会放过这个大好机会。  
Ray Hoiberg出现在法庭上，身份不是法官而是证人。记者们发现此次审判的证人除了Hoiberg法官，还有刚回来任职仅三个月便意外落马的Zachariah和曾经几乎是人人避之唯恐不及的黑帮头目Dean。Sam没有出庭指证，毕竟是David和Laker负责这次的案子。法官传唤Dean时他无端紧张起来，多日不见的兄长出现在众人面前，剪了头发，刮了胡子，穿得西装革履，全然不见此前的邋遢落魄。面对辩方律师的提问，他每个答案都逻辑清晰观点明确，Sam有些惊讶，余光扫到一旁抱臂而立的Justina，忽然明白过来。  
“嘿，Justina，”休庭时，他追上正要去买咖啡的检察官，颇是绅士地伸手拿过她手中的外套，“那些是你教Dean的吗？”  
“Singer探员，我不明白你指的是什么。”检察官说着忽然停下急促的脚步，低声咒骂了两句，拍拍身边的年轻人，“我们可以出去再谈。”Sam看着眼前黑压压一片的话筒以及此起彼伏的闪光灯，头疼地一手护着身旁的女士一边大声叫着“无可奉告”带着她冲出重围。  
“他不是你想的那种蠢蛋。”Justina略微狼狈地走下台阶，匆匆整理了一下头发，“别否认了，Sam，在你们这群人眼里，那些整天混黑帮的人都是些脑子还不如拳头大的蠢货，也只有杀人越货时才会突然爆发出一丁点想象力和创造力——别傻了，他们这群人混得风生水起当然有Michael和Lucifer在背后支撑的原因，可他们本身也不是什么傻子。况且，Dean跟着Michael这么多年为他做了那么多事，该说什么还要我来教吗？”  
她这番话说得Sam有些惭愧，跟在Dean身边的这几个月里，他只见Dean时常把事情交给别人处理，自己倒是一副无所事事醉生梦死的状态，听说要出庭作证，他确实担心过。  
“蠢的人不是在下面收着保护费就是被聪明人干掉了，活得久绝不只是因为运气好。”  
他们各自买了一杯咖啡，Sam看出Justina对这次审判很有信心，想起贿赂的事，他忍不住多嘴，老道的检察官瞪了他一眼，告诉他说这世上硕果仅存的蠢蛋就是不知教训为何物的人。  
二人回到法庭，Justina又故技重施地推着Sam挡下那些恼人的记者，赶在开庭前Sam忽然问她会不会起诉Dean。检察官朝他投来匆匆一瞥，抬起尾端上挑的眉，没给答复。  
法官宣判前，法庭里的所有人都紧张得屏住了呼吸，为这个案子拼尽全力的检察官与探员们各个神情严肃，Hoiberg法官紧抿着嘴唇，悄悄在裤子上擦了擦手心的汗。  
在法官宣布Michael有罪后的一两秒钟里法庭里安静极了，时空仿佛凝滞，没人动，没人出声，直到旁听席上传来一声口哨声，霎时间，嘶吼、欢呼、笑声与击掌声连缀成一片。坐在一旁的Dean看看与同事们激动拥抱的Sam，绿色的眼珠在眼眶中缓慢滑过半圈，视线越过身旁终于也露出欣慰笑容的法官，落在了面无表情的Zachariah身上。他扯了扯脖子上的领带，起身朝身边的Hoiberg法官伸出手，而对方只是冷冷看了他一眼便起身走出了法庭。  
与同事们一阵拥抱过后，Sam扭头看向一旁的证人席，却发现证人们早已离开。他低声对正在发出下班后去酒吧邀请的David说了一声“抱歉”，侧身挤出旁听席，谁知刚走出法庭就被一群记者堵住。纷杂的问题铺天盖地而来，不知从哪里听来内情的记者们不断询问有关他去卧底的问题和关于愿意出庭指证Michael的问题，他烦躁地推开几乎推进嘴里的话筒，拨开人群，小跑着追了出去。  
沿着街道旁的停车位跑出很远找了很久，Dean果然先行离开了。失望的Sam终于放慢脚步停在街角，弯腰扶着膝盖喘息了一会儿，接近正午的阳光刺目，街道上行人寥寥，前所未有的孤独感浪潮般袭来，他自嘲地笑了笑，叹息着摇头。此时，口袋里的手机响了。  
以为是David催他回局里，懒懒掏出一看竟是Dean发来的：我先走了，晚上去找你。  
他失笑，剧烈跳动的心脏因为这简单的一句话就安定下来了。  
大案过后人不免有些松懈，他在回去的途中吃了点东西，下午很清闲，他坐在办公室里，看见David和Justina站在外面交谈，两人的表情都很轻松。  
傍晚和同事们去酒吧喝了两杯，他惦记着和Dean的约定，没坐太久便找借口想先行离开。刚走出酒吧，David跟了出来，满脸凝重地告诉他有话要说。  
“出什么事了？是我下午整理的东西出错了吗？”  
“不不，你做的很好，不是工作上的事。”David看起来很局促，这很奇怪，因为David本就不是会局促焦虑的那种人——他早就过了那种惯于惴惴不安担心自己让人失望的年纪。  
“所以……呃……不打算和我谈谈你和……你哥的事？”  
几秒种后Sam这才摇着头说道：“不了，David，谢谢。”  
回家路上特意绕路去了一家很出名的甜点店买了甜甜圈和泡芙，Dean在一小时后才姗姗到来，看到弟弟从冰箱里拿出的点心，他翻了个白眼，指着泡芙不可思议地看向他。  
“小姑娘才喜欢吃这个。”  
“我就很喜欢。”Sam说着，不服气地咬了一口。  
“那你就是小姑……”Dean得意洋洋，可话没说完就被一个泡芙堵住了嘴。他带着某种近似抱怨的表情吃掉了嘴里的甜点，舔舔嘴唇，脸上的抱怨渐渐被浓郁的奶油软化成一种类似羞赧的不甘，他悄悄看了看弟弟，装作不屑地从袋子里拿出最后一个泡芙，狼吞虎咽地吃掉。  
“就喝一瓶啤酒，没问题吧？”想到兄长可能还在与酒精成瘾艰难对抗，他不太确定啤酒是否合适，想了想，在Dean回答之前又从冰箱里掏出一瓶汽水扔了过去，“还是喝这个吧。”  
“吃你的泡芙吧，该死的青少年！把啤酒还给我！”Dean抬手接过汽水，愤愤为自己鸣不平。  
“最后一个可是你吃掉的。”Sam拎着冰镇啤酒将自己抛进沙发，挤在Dean身边，一边翕动鼻翼一边说，“别狡辩了老兄，你身上还有奶油味儿。”他抽了抽鼻子，用力发出嗅闻的声响，带着促狭的笑容靠近兄长，“到处都是……”  
鼻尖贴到了Dean肩上，余光瞥见Dean上下浮动的喉结，Sam忽然意识到自己似乎做了一件极其糟糕的事——他们靠得太近了。氛围陡然紧绷起来，两秒钟前那种肆无忌惮又轻松快活的气氛荡然无存，他懊丧地在心中大骂自己愚蠢，假装若无其事地拉开了两人的距离。  
“所以呢，你想好了吗，Dean？”


	72. Chapter 72

71

轻松的气氛随着说出口的这句话荡然无存，Sam舔舔嘴唇，一瞬不瞬盯着兄长，脑中无端想起离开酒吧时David追出来同他说过的那几句话。知道他们是兄弟的一定不止David一个，他之所以不肯提起这个话题，是因为他无法坦荡表明自己的立场和想法。  
就像Dean说的，别闹出丑闻。  
“想听实话吗，Sammy？”Dean回望，表情不像Sam那么凝重，却也收敛了笑意，说完便轻轻叹了一口气。  
“你什么时候顾及过我的想法？”Sam失笑摇头，身体宛如被抽空力气般疲软地靠在沙发上，头枕着靠背，一双空洞的眼睛看向天花板，眨动两下，缓缓合上，“阴晴不定，反复无常。我有时觉得你应该和我一样，有时又觉得都是错觉。你想告诉我实话吗，Dean？你的实话就是非此即彼的选择题吗？”  
“你的意思是有两全其美的办法？”Dean扬眉，Sam的指摘来得意外，但他没生气，也没有辩解的欲望，只是看着身旁的青年，像在竭力弥补过去错过的。  
“没有。”Sam说得很干脆，脸颊的肌肉轻轻抽动，好似忍耐着某种不知名的痛楚，“Dean，你不觉得这样很奇怪吗？犹豫该怎么选择的人应该是我，一直都是我，而你只要精心计算好怎么才能让自己获得最大的利益就好。”他说着睁开眼睛扭头看兄长，“做选择的人是我，我选你。你的选择很简单，点头还是摇头，不用说话，我能看懂。”  
Dean印象中的Sam向来都是寡言顺从的，偶尔说得多了，在他一番冷言冷语之后也知道收敛，那时的眼神总是破碎得叫人心怜。眼前的Sam也没说过任何重话，语速不疾不徐，语气不卑不亢，Dean却头一次感受到浑身无法动弹的压力。  
他没发现Sam还有如此强硬的一面。  
“我和Cain还有Zachariah不一样，随时会被逮捕起诉，没了律师，也没人贿赂法官和陪审团，可能就要去牢里做Michael的室友了。”Dean没有直接回答Sam咄咄逼人的问题，“或者我很走运，没人记得这回事了，我们去别的地方，找点其他工作，可总会有人知道我们是兄弟，你……”  
“Dean，你什么时候变得这么瞻前顾后？以前的你从不会顾虑这么多！”  
Sam的语气变得尖锐，仿佛因Dean的逃避而愤懑。  
“因为那时我孤身一人，什么都没有。”Dean说着耸了耸肩，“养父是个只想利用我赚钱的混账，曾经的兄弟姐妹可能因为立场不同反目，不知自己是谁，不知自己未来如何，没有挂念，也没有弱点。所以我有什么好顾虑的？能活一天就是一天，该玩乐的时候玩乐，也没人管我是不是花天酒地放浪形骸……谁他妈在乎，Sammy，谁他妈在乎。”他忽然笑起来，挪动身体慢慢靠近Sam，“我每天都会梦见你，四五岁的样子，小小的，不停叫我的名字，可我不知道那孩子是谁。你知道我发现你是我弟弟之后有多高兴吗？我不是什么都没有，我还有你，就算都是过去式，将来只存在于虚拟语态里，我很高兴，Sam，不能不在乎。”  
一个人无需向别人如此剖白自己，每个人的思想都该是秘密，藏在漆黑脑海中，除了潜意识，谁也挖掘不到。Dean却把它捧了出来，像打开陈旧木匣那样打开它，于是往日腐软诱人的怪异香甜与糜烂恶心的腥臭扑面而来，他不愿再表露任何情绪，剖开灵魂，让自己的兄弟看清楚兄长往日的潇洒不过只是滚落着一地烂果子的肮脏下水道，不堪入目。  
与Cain接触不多，Dean也三缄其口，Sam对Dean的过往知之甚少，此刻听他风轻云淡地说完这些，只觉得胸口好似被千钧巨石沉沉压住，疼得完全喘不过气。他后悔自己的莽撞，忘记虽然都是失去了父母兄弟，他和Dean却过着截然不同的生活。  
“我……我很抱歉……Dean，我不是……”  
“我知道。”恢复记忆后，面对Sam时Dean再也没有流露过任何暴戾的情绪，他当然也会生气，但脾气多半是走得比来得更快。他喜欢和家人待在一起，何况他爱着Sam。  
他重复着“我知道”，倾身吻了弟弟。  
谁也没诧异，也没有道貌岸然的拒绝，他们紧拥彼此，呼吸相融，唇舌相交。  
Sam将Dean压到在沙发上，低头吻他的脖子，手掀起T恤，手指揉弄着他的乳头。他说人生只有两个梦想，为父亲正名，找到哥哥。他说他给Bobby打过电话，把FBI已向媒体澄清二十二年前那桩旧案的真相的事告诉了他，他说老人很高兴，说要举办家庭派对好好庆祝一番。  
“我还想和你一起去见见他。”Sam吻在Dean的肚子上，解开他的皮带把裤子剐到了膝盖之下，“他老了，胖了很多，但还和过去一样凶巴巴。”他喘息着撑起身体抬头看Dean，而Dean也一直凝视着他。  
他又吻了过去，舌尖从嘴唇舔上齿列，扫过侧壁，最后缠住了另一条舌头。他抬起Dean的腿脱掉了裤子，让它们环着自己的腰，一手套弄着Dean的阴茎，把前液涂在了囊袋上。  
回来的路上想过很多，如果Dean执意要走，他会一路退到底线，退到抛开自己所有不理智的情感，和Dean像所有普通兄弟那样生活。  
可他做不到，他退不到那么远，就连让自己看向Dean的眼神别那么直白露骨都办不到——他曾经历过疼痛，像饮下毒药，蚀骨钻心，绵延不绝；他曾以为这痛是无解的绝路，自己与Dean之间仅剩空集；可是Dean救了他，他知道一切并不是自己所想，Dean也爱他，他从绵长的痛苦中被解救——所以他办不到，他藏不住自己的秘密，不可能再像看一个纯粹的兄长那样去看Dean。  
“我该怎么办？”他沉沉发问，唇舌却没有给Dean回答的空隙。  
他们把客厅弄得一团糟，Dean不小心扫倒了一旁的汽水，汽水倒下又碰到了啤酒瓶，带气泡的液体流得满地都是，沙发上的两人却无暇顾及。  
“我猜他们早就有人发现了，Zachariah告诉他们了，我和你是兄弟……”Sam把Dean抱进怀里，一边轻轻咬着他的肩膀一边操着他。他察觉到怀中的人挣扎了一下，便收紧手臂抱得更紧了。  
“我厌倦撒谎了，Dean，我想承认，就是那样，就是他们想的那样……我不想骗他们说不是那样，不想说我们没什么……”他托着哥哥的腰用力挺身，感受着Dean陡然夹紧的腿与近乎失控的呻吟，“我们有什么，有他们想过的一切……可你说得没错，Dean，我不想离开我的工作，我从没想过除了这个我还能做什么。Dean，我应该选择你。”  
一只手攀上他的后脑，手指绕住凌乱的头发，它按着他，好似要让他和它的主人就这么融为一体。  
“这不是选择题，Sammy，”Dean喘息着亲吻弟弟的耳朵，低声呢喃让他操得更深些，“需要时间。”  
“你还是会离开我。”Sam说着用力咬住Dean的脖子，一手拉开他的腿压到靠背上，发泄般用力冲撞，“我解决不了它，我……”他喘息着拉开两人的距离，带着令人心碎的愤懑与不甘轻声说道，“我解决不了你这道难题。”  
下一秒他就被Dean拉进怀中。兄长没说话，吻他的脖子和肩膀，喘息，呻吟，颤抖着高潮。  
“我不会让你一个人，再也不会。”Dean吞咽，双手紧扣弟弟突起的蝴蝶骨，任由他们汗津津的身体紧贴，“给我点时间……我们都需要时间。”  
“时间有什么用？”Sam埋首在兄长滚烫的颈间，含混咕哝。  
Dean不再说话，只是用力抱着弟弟。

Benny调走前一天给Dean打了电话，恰好是春季的某个周六，Dean把手机揣在口袋里，正操作着无人机往农田里播种。等看到那条未接来电时已经是两小时后了，他脱下汗湿的T恤甩到肩上赤裸着上身走进院子，公鸡追着奶狗满院子跑，他一手抄起一条惨叫连连的小黑狗夹在腋下，给Benny回了电话。  
“明早的飞机，下午去看Cain，送点东西过去。”  
“别太担心，我和Charlie会看好他的。”Dean走进屋子关上门，随手把奶狗放上沙发，一边上楼一边脱裤子，等走进浴室时他已经光溜溜了。  
Michael的案子结束后Cain就被送进了老人院，四年前患上了老年痴呆，除了照顾他的护士Caroline之外谁也不认识。Charlie为此难过了很久，却也知道对他们来说这样再好不过。Moris跟着Michael一起进了监狱，Fred和Theodore恐怕还在为了地盘争得你死我活。  
六年前，他贷款从Cain手里买下了这半死不活的农场，一边等着审判日的到来一边收拾荒废得让他都开始怀疑究竟还能不能种出庄家的田地。虽然经营过妓院和赌场，但农场还是第一次，第一年亏损严重，他担心二十年后换不了贷款的自己很可能会选择爬上帝国大厦跳楼自杀。好在第二年终于收支平衡，从第三年开始扭亏为盈，农场的规模逐渐扩大，而今第七年，如果按照现在的发展势头，至少不用担心还贷问题了。  
“Zachariah被杀的案子转给别人了，小心点，老弟。”  
“老天，我每年都要对你保证一百次Zachariah不是我弄死的，如果哪天你们找到真凶，我会代表市民寄一封感谢信去FBI。”  
五年前的冬天，有人从河里捞出一具高度腐烂的尸体，经过DNA比对，确认就是失踪半年的Zachariah。FBI闻讯而来，立刻接手案子展开调查，Dean作为头号嫌疑人自然又被探员接到局里喝了几杯咖啡。  
“到时候功劳可不是我的。”  
“自然有你一份。”  
开着扬声器和Benny聊了一会儿，天南地北，独独没提起Sam。Benny似乎也忘记Dean和Sam是兄弟这回事，没想过要向Dean报告什么关于Sam的事。当然，不仅仅是他，随着Dean的销声匿迹，局里的同事也早就不提这些了，好像多数人都不记得Sam还有个兄弟，上班互相打招呼问候，下了班一起去酒吧，去年Sam也升职了，换了更好的办公室，有一次Benny还走错了，一头撞进了别人的办公室。  
Benny说着要开车便结束了通话，Dean关上花洒，扯过毛巾随意擦了擦头发和身体，光着身子走出了浴室。  
“你什么时候才能改掉这个坏习惯？”高个子男人将睡袍扔过来，他笑着接住披在了身上。  
“什么时候来的？怎么没听见Peggy的叫？”  
“你说那条见到我就钻沙发底的狗吗？”Sam忍不住翻了个白眼，“作为看门狗，它可能需要职业培训。”他说着打开Dean的衣柜开始翻找衣服。  
“它才四个月大，Sammy，别太苛刻。”Dean大笑出声，“你四个月大的时候才学会翻身呢。”  
“但我现在会做很多事了。”Sam把手上的衣服一件件扔给Dean，而他哥就当着他的面一件件套上，最后系好皮带，堪称完美——晚上再由他亲手解开，更加完美。  
Dean没让他选，只说需要时间，于是又一次消失，除了半个月一次的电话联系，三年里没见过一次面。处在人际网络之中，他很快就明白了Dean要利用时间做什么，他也没有要求Dean解释或是承诺，只是等，等到Dean有一天说“不来我的农场看看吗”。  
后来就成了农场的常客。  
他们有各自的工作，有各自独立的生活，没能住在一起，可他们都清楚离不开彼此。  
“是吗？正好，我还缺个挤奶工，围裙和雨靴就在楼下。”Dean语气认真，完全不像开玩笑的样子。他穿好鞋便往房间外冲去，像迫不及待要领着Sam去干活了。  
“嘿，嘿，Dean，你认真的吗？”Sam无奈地跟在哥哥身后，一把揪住他的领后，像拎着顽皮的青少年那样把他拖回跟前。  
Dean面色凝重地思考了一会儿。  
“好吧，可以先做点别的热热身再去挤奶。”他确认般点点头，转身勾住弟弟的脖子吻了过去。

FIN


End file.
